Butterfly Effect
by darkestpowers4ever
Summary: Chloe Saunders is hiding dark secrets that even she doesn't know about and in the process of discovering them, she nearly looses herself. Can Derek and the others save her in time? Be nice pleas this is my first story rated t to be safe may change!OOC/OC
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers**

Preview

Once upon a time there was a young girl named Selenity. Selenity had many friends and family but she had very dark secrets that not even she knew about...

And these secrets would destroy her if she wasn't strong enough.

**A/N:**

**Hey y'all this is my first story and only a preview so if you guys want me to write more read and review and I'll try to make the story work cause right now I only have the plot and may need some time to gather my thoughts and write more. **

**So like I said my first story and it will center around the original DP characters with a little OCC and OC's if your lucky! I'll shut up now cause I'm babbling!**


	2. Chapter 1: Going to Washington

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON but maybe a few OC's and the plot! XD**

Chapter One: Going to Washington

Chloe's POV:

It's been about a month or so since we had our little Edison Group break out and now we're all in the state of Washington to go to a safe house here. Kit had gotten us some fake IDs, got us all on a plane and shipped us off to Washington. He knew it would be a risk with the Cabal after us now, but we actually didn't have any troubles. About a week or so after our run in with the Edison Group, Rae and her mom found us and were traveling with us now, which I was grateful for.

Someone nudged me and broke me out of my little daydream, "You okay?"

I looked up into emerald orbs that I know and love. Ah I could never get used to them.

"I'm fine, Derek," he still has a worried look on his face, so I take his hand and squeeze it with a smile.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep, wake me up if you need anything," with that he fell asleep and I slipped back into my daydream.

When Rae and her mom found us I was overcome with joy, mostly because I missed the girl like crazy even if she had betrayed us but she hadn't known better. I remember when she first saw me and Tori...

_Flashback!_

_Kit had said the Rae's mom, Jacinda, had called him and told him that she had wanted to regroup with the rest of us, seeing that it was better for Rae's safety only a day ago. So now Tori and I were waiting for Rae's arrival to the motel that we were staying in. _

_I couldn't say that Tori was happy or enthusiastic about seeing Rae again but I could tell it put her at ease that Rae was joining us and being safe. Hopefully the two could reconcile and make friends. Suddenly there was a knock at our door, Aunt Lauren stood up and opened it._

_There in the doorway stood Rae, pretty as ever with her mother standing behind her._

"_Chloe!" Rae screamed as lurched off the couch that I had been sitting on. Rae and I scooped each other up in a warm hug while she was crying and blaming herself for everything._

_After all the introductions were over, I went to sit beside Derek as I snuggled into him Rae screeched and as always I jumped ten feet in the air. Rae started rambling on about how Derek and I ended up together, about why I would choose Derek over Simon, and lastly about how Tori and I were like best friends now. she said that she was never missing out on one of our adventures again cause she was so behind on all the good gossip._

_Flashback over._

Huh that day had been funny and I'm still laughing at her facial expression when she found out that Derek and I were together. As it turned out when Tori wasn't being a bitch and Rae wasn't talking trash about her, they got along pretty well and were on the way to being good friends now.

But not even Rae's expression of shock and horror could ever top Tori and Simon's looks of horror and disgust when they found out that they were brother and sister...

_Flashback!_

"_WE'RE WHAT!" Tori and Simon had simultaneously screamed at their father with looks of horror evident on their face. Tori looked like she was about to puke while Simon had a look of hatred and hurt in his eyes._

_Kit had sat us all down just moments early and told Simon and Tori that they were half-siblings. looked to my right and saw Rae's look of shock, then I turned to my left and saw the same look on Derek's face but with a little bit of anger in there as well. This had been just about a week after Rae and Jacinda showed up and I don't think we can take any more surprises for awhile now._

_After awhile of listening to their father explain how this had happened they started to understand a bit better and about an hour later they were squabbling like normal brothers and sisters would._

_Flashback over._

That had been a week of surprises and I'm glad that it's over. Well sort of. I nudged Derek, told him to wake up, he did very reluctantly though. I said that we were almost to the Washington safe house and he nodded slowly. Just then kit turned and a rambling Victorian mansion loomed at us. I gawked and Tori had to snap at me to not drool on the seats.

**So what do y'all think? PLZ R&R! And I'll write more if you guys want!**

**Kay so forgot to tell y'all that this is a post The Reckoning story and that I might bring back some killed off characters from the original story as well. Oh and that it's slightly crossed over with the House of Night, and maybe Women of the Otherworld but that's in the works so I might scrap the idea. I'm only using some ideas so it's mostly Darkest Powers. **

**I may need some names so inbox me/ review and give me your thoughts! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP! (which sucks XD!)**

Chapter Two: Surprise!

Chloe's POV:

It had been about mid-day when we arrived at the safe house which looked very gothic but it had a friendly aura, if that makes any sense! I jumped out of the crammed van (two people up at the front, three people in the middle and three at the back, you can't imagine how glad I am to get out of that van!) and stretched, wincing as my body started to wake up after five hours in the car. Simon stood to my left, gaping at the gigantic house too. I smiled, Simon had become like a brother to me over the past few weeks. And let's just say if I get my way, he will be one day.

We started unloading the van when suddenly a woman with platinum blonde hair burst from the house and ran straight for Kit.

"Heidi!" Kit opened his arms for her and she ran straight into them. He spun her around and then did something that left all of us stunned and in shock, he swooped her up into a searing kiss.

"DAD!" Simon finally had to yell to get his father's attention. Kit looked to our shocked faces and led the mystery woman over to us. She smiled when she looked at Simon, Tori, and Derek.

"Hello to all of you, before you start accusing me of anything I'd like to give my son and half-daughter long awaited hugs." she then scooped Tori and Simon up into warm but uncomfortable, for Tori and Simon, hugs.

"Mom?" Simon asked not believing that this woman was his mother. Heidi, or at least that's what I thought her name was, gave Simon a warm and love filled smile.

"Come Simon, Kit and all of you, I will explain everything inside and introduce you to the rest of the residents in the house. Simon before you start assuming anything, I had to leave you and your father for your safety, if I didn't have to I never would have left you." she said while leading us to the house.

The inside of the house was huge and friendly. Heidi led us into the living room or that's what I thought it was, went over to the wall were an intercom was and told all the residents to come down to the living room. Wow they had an intercom, Heidi explained to us that the house is so big that they had to install intercom throughout the house to communicate. When everyone was present the introductions started.

"Okay let's start with introductions," Heidi continued, "I'm Heidi, I'm 43, and a Conspicio, which means that I'm a half-demon that can induce temporary blindness. I am the mother of Simon, Ronnie and hopefully I can be a figure that Tori can look up to and I'm the wife of Kit. I am of Swedish decent and still celebrate all the traditions that they do including Walpurgis night," people started cheering at the thought of Walpurgis Night, "Ronnie your next."

A girl with blonde hair, almond brown eyes, and tanned who looked a lot like Heidi but had some of her brothers and fathers features too. She had a warm smile and a baby in her lap. She passed the kid over to the man sitting next to her.

"Hey all I'm Veronica but you will call me Ronnie, 23 years old, and a witch. I'm Heidi and Kit's daughter and sister of Simon, Tori, Bella and Derek. I'm married to Helios and I'm the mother of Circe. I'm of Korean and Swedish decent and I have enhanced vision thanks to my mom and I believe Simon should too but his might come in when he's older."

Whoa she a mom, she barely looked over 18 and this means that Simon, Derek and Tori are aunts and uncles to Circe, I think.

Next a man with golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on his face stood up. I thought that was weird that he had a tattoo on his face but it was really cool, Celtic runes framed his face and made it look like a mask. The tattoos were the same colour as his hair. He shifted Circe in his arms as she squirmed.

"Hello, I'm Helios, 24, and a vampyre with a bit of necromancer squished in there. Ronnie is my beautiful wife and Circe is my wonderful daughter. Like Ronnie, I consider Bella my sister and will protect all of you the best that I can. Please do not be afraid of me because I won't hurt you and that would be against the way of Nyx. Yes Nyx, the vampyre goddess and the personification of the night actually she's my great grandmother; she would be very disappointed if I did something that foolish. And both my parents are dead thanks to the Edison Group."

He had a warm smile like Ronnie's; I have a good feeling about him so I'm going to trust him. The little girl in his arms squirmed so much that her father had to set her down. She ran over to Tori and climbed onto her lap and yelled, "I'm Circe and I'm almost 2!"

She had a little lisp and a baby twang which all of us thought was so cute. She started pouting because we all had laughed at her cuteness. A girl with jet black hair that was standing in the doorway reassured her that we were not laughing at her but with her, at which Circe got confused and scrunched up her eyebrows.

Tori didn't seem to mind having her half-niece in her lap actually she wrapped her arms around Circe and kissed her head.

The girl came closer and I could see that she had jade green eyes, the same colours as Derek's! Her eyes stood out against her hair that fell to her waist on her tall, slender but surprisingly fit body.

"Hey y'all my name is Bella and if any of you called me Isabella you won't wake up the next morning but if you do you'll probably be in hell. I'm 21 and a werewolf with half-demon blood thanks to my mom. Ronnie, Helios, and I have been through as much as you guys have and want to help you as much as possible. Oh and my mate is Logan, my mom is Iris, which is kind of ironic, and my dad is Noah; both aren't here right now but will be home soon. I also had a brother but he's probably been killed by the Edison Group."

At this she glared at the floor, probably wishing she could have done something to save her brother. I also wondered how her mother's name was ironic; it seemed like a normal name.

A man with light brown hair, a muscular build and purple eyes, which I thought was really cool for eye colour.

"Hey guys I'm Logan, 23, and a werewolf. Don't hurt anybody here and we will get along just fine. As Bella said I'm her boy toy but I also have a little brother named Jason who is single so if any girls need a soft, sappy guy he's the guy for you," just then a glass vase shattered against Logan's head, I don't think he noticed it, "as I was saying my parents are dead and my dad was in the pack so Noah brought us here to keep us safe and not get into any trouble."

Then a boy who I presume to be Jason came into the room and Heidi gave him a hard look. He just shrugged and said that he'd clean the glass up later then shot a annoyed look to his brother.

"As most of you know by now from my obnoxiously rude brother that I'm Jason and yes I am single. I'm a 14 year old genetically modified werewolf, I like to skateboard and wrestle with my brother and sometimes Bella too. Helios and I maintain a good relationship and I usually babysit for them when they want to go out."

Wow this kid was only 14; he's almost as tall as Derek and was just the slightest bit less muscular. After he finished, Circe jumped out of Tori's lap and ran up to him gave him a hug then ran back to Tori but didn't go up onto to her lap instead she crawled up into Derek's and snuggled with him. Derek looked shocked at first but then relaxed and I thought it was just the cutest thing in the world.

"Okay, you guys are up," Ronnie said gesturing at us to start our introductions.

We all nodded and Aunt Lauren went first, "hi I'm Lauren, 36, and a human doctor. Yes I'm human and I'm slightly grateful that I don't have powers. I am Chloe's aunt. I used to have older twin siblings but now they're both dead and my brother was a necromancer and he has passed on the gene to my niece."

"Hey I'm Jacinda, 37 years old, and a human as well. I am Rae's mother and found her at the Edison Group headquarters so I broke her out and didn't attract very much attention."

"I'm Kit, and I'm 45, a sorcerer and the father of Simon, Derek, Tori, and Ronnie. Yes I know that's a lot but Derek is my adopted son and Tori is Simon and Ronnie's half-sister while they're full blooded siblings. Heidi as you all know is my wife, she knows that I've done some stupid things but she still accepts me, I couldn't think of a person any better than her as my wife. Tori that doesn't mean that I don't love you as my daughter it's the fact of how you came to be that was stupid."

Okay then that's not awkward in the slightest bit. A very uncomfortable silence filled the room and thank god to Tori that stood up to introduce herself.

"Uh, hi, I'm Tori and if any of you call me Victoria I will cast a spell that will knock you back into last week. I'm 16 and a hybrid of a witch and a sorcerer which makes me able to cast spells without incantations and do stupid things when I get mad so yeah don't piss me off. Apparently I'm Simon's sister and Ronnie's too which makes me slightly happy cause I have a sister that isn't a bitch now and a niece which I don't mind because she's really cute and loveable. Fire-girl, your next."

Rae glared at her but otherwise ignored her, "I'm Rae and I'm 16 too, I'm a Exustio half-demon which is the most powerful fire half-demon. I don't have any siblings and my mom is Jacinda. I've screwed up a few times and think that I shouldn't be allowed to travel with them but they insist and say that I didn't know about any of this mess."

"Hey I'm Simon if you guys haven't noticed yet I'm a sorcerer and 15 years old. I think you all know who I'm related to by now and where I come from. I like drawing and working on a comic book with Chloe about our adventures if you want to call them that. You're next D."

Derek shifted his adopted niece in his arms, "Derek, 16 and a werewolf. Chloe is my girlfriend and I like it when everybody that I care about is safe. Hopefully we can all get along."

Derek's introduction was short but it said a lot about him. I was the last one so I started, "um hi, I'm Chloe, I am 15 too, and a necromancer with out of control powers which I find really scary cause I can raise the dead in my sleep so please clear out any dead bodies around here. Oh, if you see me talking to thin air keep in mind that there might be a ghost there mainly Liz. Liz was a terminated experiment because she couldn't control her telekinetic powers which I find complete bull so now Liz is a poltergeist. If you see objects floating around by themselves it's most likely to be Liz."

After our introductions, which took about 4 hours surprisingly, we had dinner and were assigned our own bedrooms and we all went to bed early because it had been a very long day. Heidi said that Noah and Iris would be back by morning and then we could meet them. Simon's mom seemed really nice but she had a slight mischievous glint in her eyes. Today had been a suspenseful day and I have a feeling that tomorrow would be too. Rae, Simon, Tori, Derek, and I watched TV for a little while and we were all in bed by 8:30 p.m. I fell into a dreamless sleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys so this chapter is much longer than the first two. Hopefully it isn't boring but I want you, the readers, to review! Love it? Hate it? Can't stand it and want to burn it? Tell me and I'll do what I can. Soooo you know you wanna press it. You know you wanna press the happy button! SO PRESS IT!**

**Or I'll sick Derek on you (actually I think most of you would want that. Cause you know hes totally fine!)**

**I still need names so PM me or like I said review and give me your thoughts.**

**Thanks Twilighter~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Family!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON!**

Chapter Three: Meet the Family!

Chloe's POV:

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. My stomach rumbled and I reluctantly crawl out of bed, nearly having a heart attack seeing Liz casually leaning against my dresser. She grinned.

"Still skittish I see," Liz came up to me and sat at the end of my bed.

I smiled at Liz; she used to be my roommate and was anything but welcoming when I first arrived a Lyle House. But not even four days after I had met her she was taken away and killed at the hands of the Edison Group. My blood started to boil at the thought of the Edison Group killing people and destroying families.

"What's up?" I ask her while I get dressed. I felt really good today; I had a great sleep and felt energized for the first time in months. Ghosts were bothering me less and less but there was the odd one who wanted to see if I would snap.

"Nothing, I'm just checking up on you guys. You seem to be in good hands," she said giving me a whole hearted smile.

"We are Simons mom is here and his full sister too. He took the news of his mother, older sister, new brother-in-law, and new niece very well actually, better than his father finding out he had a granddaughter at the age of 45," I told her, she just stared at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Whoa, and I thought I had family problems, but seems Simon does too. One second, did you say niece?"

"Yeah he was pretty freaked out too. But Circe is so cute she has all of us wrapped around her tiny little fingers already, even Derek and Tori." I smiled at how Circe just crawled up onto their laps and curled into them like she'd known them all her life.

"Wow that kid has guts. Chloe I'm sorry but I got to go, some kid thinks its funny pants-ing my brother," she gave me a apologetic smile then faded out.

I smiled, Liz made me happy and her babble about current events made me not think about the bad things in life. Before I went downstairs, I checked Derek's room; he was sound asleep with his feet dangling off the bed.

I walked downstairs following the aroma of bacon. When I got to the kitchen all I could do was gape. Holy crap there's a freaking buffet on the counter! I got really excited and started piling food onto my plate completely missing the four adults seated at the table. A deep chuckle broke me out of my food happy faze. I knew that chuckle it was Derek's.

I spun expecting to find Derek in the doorway with crooked grin on his handsome face. Instead there was a hulking man with long jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail sitting at the table next to a gorgeous woman with rainbow streaks in her auburn hair.

"Slow down there kid before you give yourself a heart failure," his deep voice traveled to me and slapped me across the face. I could only gasp and gawk at the man who was a complete replica of Derek only he looked a bit older!

"Um sorry young lady but he's taken and shouldn't you look for someone your own age?" the woman asked me but all I could do was still stare at the Derek look alike.

"Chloe are you alright?" concern filled Kit's voice and shocked me out of my daze. I focused on him and said that I was fine.

I sat at the table next to Heidi and asked the question that I had been dying to ask, "Um excuse me, why do you look so much like Derek?"

The man nearly choked on the water that he had been drinking and the woman sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me did you just say Derek?" now it was his turn to gape at me in disbelief. I nodded. He looks at the woman clutching to his arm with wide eyes. They share a look and the woman gave me the answers I had been asking for.

"Derek Souza was our only son and second child. He's been killed by the Edison Group. How do you know him?"

WHOA! Wait these two people were Derek's parents!

"Derek's alive and he's my boyfriend, well mate to be more exact. Kit has been taking care of him since he was 5," I continued, "Heidi met him yesterday and I just checked on him before I came downstairs. Let me guess your first child was Bella?"

The woman, Iris, only nodded tears filling her eyes as she looked to her husband whose face was a mask of shock and disbelief.

"Heidi, my best friend, you've already met him and Kit you have been his father the past 11 years?" Iris asked giving her friends a hard look.

"Noah, Iris please take into consideration that you both returned late last night and went straight to bed, besides he was already fast asleep. You also knew that it would be a risk contacting Kit to check on Derek and you even started to presume that he was dead without any evidence or confirmation that he was," Heidi stated matter-of-factly with a shrug.

Yes but still. Oh never mind, you're right Heidi and Kit you raised Derek correct?" Noah was calculating Kit and I thought that he was going to strangle him.

"Yes Noah. Rest assured Derek is not a criminal nor does he have any piercings and he's actually the brightest kid I know, a 16 year old boy studying college and university level subjects can only be the child of Iris and you," Kit smiled like the proud foster father he was.

Noah contemplated this new information and beamed at the thought of Derek being a smart kid. He looked at his wife and kissed her forehead while tears of joy rolled down her face. I smiled at them feeling like I was going to cry too.

"He's alive and well, Iris. Can you believe it, our little boy is alive!" he exclaimed while laughing with his wife as they revelled in the fact that their son was okay.

"Mr. Souza-"

"Please Chloe call me Noah. Any person that has made my boy happy has no need for such formalities," he gave me a warm smile.

"Noah, there's no need for you to worry Derek. He's sweet, caring, and protective of all who have made a good impression on him and have not threatened him or any of us. He has saved me countless of times and maybe he can be a bit mean sometimes but it's for our own good. He is completely selfless and puts our safety and well-being before his," I smiled at this, gosh how luck am I to have the greatest boyfriend ever? The luckiest girl ever!

Iris leaned across the table, took my hand and said something that made me have complete trust in her.

"Thank you Chloe, for you to say something like that about my son with such love, adoration, and joy gives a mother great happiness to know that he has been loved so much by another so deeply. I can never repay you for what you and your friends have done for my son."

"Y-y-your w-welcome," curse my stupid stutter. I knew that she was telling the truth, it was evident in her emerald green eyes, Derek's eyes. I heard footsteps above me and can only think that it's Derek. I excuse myself quickly and run off to find him.

I ran up the stairs, turn and hit a breathing brick wall. As always he catches me before I can bruise my butt. I feel his chest vibrate with a rumbling laughter, I smack his chest and lean up to give him a kiss. He meets me halfway.

"Hey and where are you off to in such a hurry this fine morning?" he smirks at me and I smack his chest again.

"Well you would be running too if you just found out amazing news about your boyfriend," I give him a 'duh' look.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had a boyfriend before," the little ass, I take back all I said about him to his parents.

Just then Heidi came on the intercom, "All residents to the living room please. Time for more introductions."

Derek and I headed downstairs along with the sea of people that came too. We reached the living room and I went to sit next to Bella, Derek followed me and as we sat down, Bella could only stare at Derek as realization dawn on her that Derek was the brother she thought was dead. The room was quiet and Bella stood and started arguing with her parents.

"How could you not tell me he was still alive!" she screamed at Noah while Iris stared at her daughter.

"Isabella Kristine Souza! Don't talk to your father like that. You think that we knew all along that he was alive? No, we just found out not even an hour ago!" I could tell that Iris was frustrated with Bella but I was with her Bella was jumping to conclusions and accusing her parents in the process.

Noah wrapped his arms around Iris and whispered something to her and she seemed to calm down quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Did you just say that her last name is Souza?" Derek asked always the one to be a sceptic. Huh here we go.

Derek's POV:

Bella's last name was Souza but that's my last name too. How is that possible unless we're related in some way?

"Before a riot starts there are a lot of members of the house that you didn't meet yesterday. We thought it would be easier for you to meet them in two groups so let's give introductions first then Iris and Noah can explain things to their children," Kit suggested. We all nodded but Bella was a bit reluctant to do so.

A girl with brown hair and blue streaks stood first to introduce herself, "I'm Celia, 15, and a shaman. I'm single and very much a party girl; oh I'm also the sister of Chase."

A boy with the same brown hair and brown eyes as her stood next, "As you know I'm Chase, I'm 17 and also a shaman. I'm very much not single as I've been dating my girlfriend since we were 13. I like to play basket ball with any one who's willing to play with me."

"Hey guys I'm Addison but you will call me Addi, 16 and a necromancer. As Chase neglected to tell you I'm his girlfriend and if any of you have any intentions of stealing him from me I'll sick Logan on you but other than that I hope we can all get along!"

Addi had stormy blue eyes and light brown hair. I'm pretty sure Chloe is really glad to have a older necromancer here even if she's only a year older. Logan grinned at Addi when she said that she would let him maim people if they touched Chase.

"Hello I'm Dante, 18, a sorcerer and I'm also openly gay. I heard there's a single boy around here mind pointing yourself out?" at this Simon shrunk into his seat and didn't attract any attention to himself, probably afraid that Dante would become interested in him and even I know Simon is strictly not gay.

Dante shrugged, he looked Italian, curly dark brown hair and dark eyes to match. I was surprised he didn't dress or sound feminine, but I'm being prejudice now so I'll stop.

A man that looked exactly like me started talking, "Hi I'm Noah, I am 39, and a werewolf. I'm cousin to the Pack Alpha so we're all safe since, hopefully, there are no rouge werewolves here. There's my gorgeous wife and mate Iris, then my beautiful daughter Bella, ad lastly there's my son of whom I just found out was still alive this morning. I was very close to Logan and Jason's father so I took them in after he and his mate died. Iris your next, love."

He stared adoringly at who I think is Iris. She had auburn hair with rainbow highlights which was kinda strange but the thing that struck me the most is that she had emerald orbs just like mine!

"Hello all my name is Iris, I'm 38 and a Terra half-demon, or one that controls plant growth and the earth. My father isn't particularly happy about my marriage and children but I don't really give a damn about him. So hopefully you all aren't daft and know who I'm married to and who my children are well at least one of them. My daughter finds it funny that my name is Iris, who was goddess of rainbows in Greek mythology, and that my hair has rainbow streaks in it so yes I'm a very eccentric person." Iris looked right at me and gave me a warm, motherly smile.

We all introduced ourselves and then Bella asked the question that I had been dying to ask too.

"So mom, dad care to explain?" Bella asked with more understanding in her voice then earlier.

Iris started off, "well Bella it's a very long story but before we tell you all it I want to say something to Derek. It's been over a decade since I've seen you and both Noah and I want to say welcome home my son."

**A/N:**

**Oooooo cliffy!** ** Well** **not really since you already knew that Noah and Iris were Derek's parents but hey Derek didn't know that so there!**

**R&R pretty please!**

**Oh and a very special thanks to my best friend and official name consultant beatlesmaniac878! Thanks hun for your names and great feedback! Oh and thanks to those who have also commented on pervious chapters but I want more reviews! (aren't I just the most selfish little bum?) **


	5. Chapter 4: Derek's Past and Exploring

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Four: Derek's Past and Exploring the Safe house

Derek POV:

I just stared at both of them with my mouth hanging open like my jaw had been dislocated. Chloe broke me out of my shocked state.

"Why did you leave me behind? Why didn't you come back for me? Yes I've been happy with my adopted family but I have also wondered who my real parents were too," I asked them starting to get angry but most of the anger was channelled from the hurt I was feeling from my biological parents leaving me behind.

"Derek before you get angry, we didn't come back because it was dangerous for one thing, and we thought you were dead all this time," my "dad" told me.

"Why did you think I was dead?" I ask not believing it; I had been alive and healthy for the past 16 years. Well other than a few people trying to kill me for my hide the past few months.

"We got a note from a supposed former employee of the Edison group saying that you had been terminated after we had tried to break you and your sister out of that horrid compound back in New York," my mother explain to me and Bella who was my sister.

"I remember now, I remember when I was almost 10, you guys had tried to break me and my little brother out of that terrible place but you had lost my brother because he had been taken away from you," Bella said understanding everything much better now but I was still completely confused.

"Wait do you mind starting from the beginning? Because I'm sure that all of us are very confused," bless Rae.

"Alright we're going to tell you about everything that had happen when Derek was 4 years old," Iris stated then shot into a story about my past and how I was put into my foster dads care.

_Flashback. (In third POV)_

_Iris had snuck into the werewolf area of the Edison Group compound were her son, daughter and the other werewolf subjects were sleeping at the moment. _

_She woke them all up and told them to try and be as quiet as they could. She led them past the unconscious, drugged guard and to where her husband was standing watch. _

"_Okay lets go we have very little time to get them all out of here," Noah told his nervous but extremely determined wife._

_They had given birth to their son here, had been told lies about the scientists reducing his strength, hearing, and all senses, and had been deceived by the same people that their son was going to be okay when in reality they didn't even know themselves. It was their fault though; they had put their son in the experiment without knowing all the side effects or risks._

_They started heading for the nearest exit when one of the boys tripped, Iris was just helping him up when a ear-splitting alarm started to ring over head. Noah and Iris panicked, and started running; Noah picking up three boys and Iris taking the one boy. They knew that their daughter was fast and told her to run to the exit and meet up with Heidi in the forest. Heidi had been in on the plan and was waiting for them so they could escape to either Canada or Pennsylvania and then move someplace safer. _

"_Put the boys in the closet, they'll be safe there until we can come back for them." _

_Iris found a nearby janitorial closet and told the boys not to cry or speak because if they did they might be found. They all nodded understanding her every word, understanding the situation they were in too; she smiled and kissed all their heads before joining Noah in fighting for their freedom._

_Noah and Iris fought off the guards and employees, taking minimal damage to themselves and hurried back to the closet they had put the boys in only to find it empty. Noah told his wife that the boys would be okay because they had people who were going to take them in and take care of them. So reluctantly Iris followed her husband into the woods where they met up with their daughter and a few other escapees. Iris looked back at the building, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_We'll get them back I promise we will Iris then we can all be a happy family," Noah comforted her, wiping her tears away and giving her a apologetic smile even though he was crying too._

"_Yes we are, Noah even if we have to through hell and back again," she knew her little boy would be safe, she had made arrangements with Heidi's husband, Kit, to take her son in and raise him until it was time for them to reunite once again as a family. But until then the void in her heart would never be filled._

_Flashback over._

I sat there dumbfounded; my parents had made sure that even if they had died while trying to break me and my pack brothers out that we would all be safe.

"But why didn't you stay in New York?" Chloe asked although I believe this was the news that she had been talking about in her hurry to find me this morning.

"We wanted the boys to be as safe as possible in such a situation, even if it meant that we would have to move very far away from them. So Heidi, Iris and I took Ronnie, Logan, Jason, Addi, and Bella out of the state and ended up in California," Noah told us, wow they went all the way to California!

"Why didn't you come back for me? And why didn't Heidi come back for my dad and Simon?" I asked I understand why they left now but I don't know why they didn't come back.

"Derek, sweetheart, in any situation like this you can't have any contact with the people you most want to know if their okay, or hurt. It's much like the situation Chloe is in, she wants to call her dad but she can't because there's a risk that she might get caught and found by the Cabal," my mom told me, giving me a sad smile. I knew right then that she and my father had wanted to call me to see if I was alive and well very bad over the years.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Chloe had to ask.

My father gave a deep chuckle, "well Kit gave us a rundown on your life after you had left us to go find Derek and Helios was still up last night. He too gave us a rundown on all of the new people in the house."

"But how does Helios know about our lives? I mean we only gave the first batch of people a short intro on us and our powers," Tori of course was curious but I had to agree with her because we had never met Helios before unless he had been stalking us which was really creepy.

"That's easy," Helios said simply while tapping the golden crescent on his forehead, "vampyres are highly intuitive. I'm sorry for invading your minds but I wanted to make sure that none of you were serial killers or traitors and to get a better perspective of who you all are."

"Oh," was all Tori said then she started fuming, "you had no right to do that! That's an invasion of my personal privacy!

"I'm sorry Tori, I'll never do that again," Helios assured her. He seemed nice though, all he wanted to do was make sure none of were threats to his family; he had been protecting them, all of us.

Bella leaned around Chloe and tapped me on the shoulder, "hopefully your enhanced strength can save you, little brother when Logan and I decide that you're ready for an all out game of capture the flag!"

Everyone who knew what she was talking about laughed. The rest of us sat there with puzzled looks crossing our faces. My father came up to me and said that I'd better start training soon before I have my face deformed by my sister. I smiled, I had a family that loved me and was there for me even when I hadn't known it.

Chloe's POV:

I was beaming a Derek like a fool; he knew about his biological family and looked like he was in a cheerful mood.

I stood and tugged on his hand, "Wanna go for a walk?"

He stood up and followed me to the back door. The backyard was huge and had a trampoline, a really big patio, a basketball court, a soccer field and a swing set. I got excited when I saw the trampoline, I loved trampolines! The trampoline was three times the size of a regular one and was enormous. The swing set was no small one either; it was a freaking jungle gym! We hadn't had time to look around the house yet but once Derek and I were done exploring the outside then we could see what was on the inside of the massive Victorian mansion.

Derek tugged on my hand, he started walking up a path that led to the front of the house. We walked up the path into the forest when we came to a clearing with two giant buildings in it. We walked up to one and inside was a gardening tools, two rode-on mowers and four motorcycles. Derek looked ecstatic at the Harley Davidson in the back.

We went to the building next to it and I officially proclaimed that this house is the most awesome place to live in. In the building was a gigantic indoor swimming pool! There was a small shed in the far corner that looked like it was for pool supplies and pool toys. There was changing rooms at the side, some tanning chairs and the roof looked like it was retractable for sunny days. This place was awesome!

"Let's go back inside because it looks like it's going to rain soon," Derek was looking up at the ominous sky which was gray and cloudy today.

"Alright if the outside is this cool I can't begin to imagine what the inside looks like," Derek grinned at me making my heart skip a few beats. My heart swelled with joy at the sight of him being happy.

Simon and Celia were chatting away when we got inside. They were in the living room sitting on the large couch sectionals. No one else was in sight. Simon saw us and waved us over.

"Hey bro, Chloe," he nodded to us, "have you guys looked around the inside yet?"

We both shook our heads, "No we were just outside and let me tell you Simon they have everything here its amazing!" I told him.

"Really," he raised his brows at Celia and all she could do was blush, "Well the inside is totally decked out, Celia showed me around and I was completely appalled that this house can be this big!"

"Cool so we're going to go look round the see you," I said pulling Derek out of the room being impatient, I really wanted so go see the house; I mean if the living room and kitchen were huge I can only dream what the rest of the house was like.

Derek was leading me to the basement and I skidded to a stop. Basement and I don't get along well; or rather what was in basements and I don't get along well. Visions of Mrs. Hobb filled my mind and her taunting me when I was a child had made sure that my family lived in condos the rest of my life. Other than that house, Lyle House, and the other safe house I had never been in a house with a basement.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" Derek had his hands on my shoulders, his eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"I-I'm fine Derek. I was just thinking about my previous run-ins with ghosts in basements," he let out his breath and gave me a smile that understood what I had been freaking out about.

"If you don-" he started but I cut him off.

"Derek it's ok, it's time to face my fears and stop acting like a 3 year old," with that I proceed to the basement and swung the door open to find a brightly lit staircase.

There was a carpeted hallway at the bottom of the stairs and a few different doors so we started opening them. One held a studio type setting with many different instruments in it, the next held Noah who was at a computer; it looked a bit like a office. He turned, waved at us and asked what we were doing.

"We wanted to explore the house, we figured if the backyard was that cool that the inside had to be too," Derek said.

"It is. Enjoy it Derek and Chloe, it belonged to your grandmother and was given to your mother after she had died. The massive thing was renovated when Iris was young and has many different rooms, don't get lost," he gave us a sarcastic grin.

We both waved goodbye and continued with our exploration. The next door that I opened I nearly had heart failure and could only stare in utter shock and bliss.

"OHMIGOD!" I screeched in delight. Derek spun around and ran to me seeing if I was okay. He was totally wrong I was in complete heaven!

There was a freaking home theatre in this wonderful house! I got movie happy and ran inside like a little kid on Christmas morning, Derek laughed at my enthusiasm and came over to me as I was looking through the movies at the side wall.

"Holy crap they have every movie, I wonder who else is a movie freak here?" he gave me a look. On the other wall was a concession stand with popcorn and every movie related candy there was.

After we were done there, we headed back upstairs. We went to the second floor and found two large double doors which we opened to find Heidi and Iris sitting in a fully stocked library. Now it was Derek's turn to be material happy, a big full out smile spread across his face.

Iris turned and smiled, "Hello kids."

Heidi lifted her head from what she was reading and beckoned us into the library, "Please come in, and take any books that you want but if you want to take them to your room you'll have to sign them out on that sheet of paper by the door. Most of the books here are published by human and arranged by fiction and non-fiction and by author. The two book shelves over there are supernatural books and they are arranged by race be careful with some of them as some are very old and will break easily."

Derek and I nodded as we both went over to the supernatural section, Derek found a book in a matter of minutes while I was still trying to find the necromancer section. He went to the sofa that Iris was sitting on and plopped down beside her. She smiled, loving the fact that Derek had understood the situation of her and Noah leaving him behind and that Derek had easily come back into the family without any large arguments.

Heidi stood and said that she'd be going downstairs to start making dinner; Iris nodded notifying that she'd be down in a few minutes. I didn't want to interrupt Derek bonding with his mom.

"Heidi do you mind if I help with dinner?" I ask really hoping she was okay with it. Thankfully she was fine with it, I ran to the couch, kissed Derek's cheek and said bye to the mother and son.

I got to the kitchen as Heidi was putting a huge pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Okay my little chef we're making spaghetti and meatballs tonight," then she gave me a funny look, "Chloe how much cooking experience do you have?"

I looked down and blushed, "Less than none. My dad always got me a house keeper that would cook for me when he went away on business trips but I'm open to learning how to cook."

"Well then that's fine, you're lucky I took a culinary course in university and haven't had a student who was willing as you are in years," what a relief, she could teach me and I wouldn't be as useless as I was before!

"Okay so I'm going to get you started on the bruschetta, you know how to use a knife correct?" I had to giggle at the worry on her face but I nodded, "Good so you can get to dicing the peppers and grating the cheese."

While we were cooking we talked about our lives, she asked me questions about Simon and how he had ended up at Lyle House. When I told her that Derek had broken a kid's back and had killed that pedophile Liam she didn't believe me.

"Derek has killed someone!" she was completely surprised.

"Yeah but please don't say anything about it around him he still feels guilty about it and he doesn't deserve that kind of guilt. If Derek didn't had to kill him he wouldn't have but Liam had been trying to kill Derek and do very nauseating, horrid things to me or at least was planning to," I shuddered at the memory of Liam having that gross lustful glint in his eyes.

"Oh wow but you know Chloe, I would have done the exact same thing if Kit was involved. The thing that disgusts me the most is what Liam was going to do to you," she looked at me with a face that was motherly and kind, a woman who wanted to protect me and care for me. The thought was comforting; I now had three women who I looked up to as motherly figures.

I went to the dining room to set the table and Iris came in to help me. She looked very happy and content. I just realized something that bewildered me, Iris was only 38.

"Iris I'm sorry to ask you this and I may seem rude but I'm just wondering. How old were you when you had Bella?"

She gave me a understanding smile, "I was only 17 years old when I got pregnant with Bella and 22 when I gave birth to Derek. My mother didn't mind me having children at such a young age in fact she was glad that she had gotten to meet Derek before she died."

"I-I-I'm sorry Iris-"

She cut me off with a wave, "my mother died almost 14 years ago from cancer she lived life to the fullest and was content with her passing as was I but that doesn't mean that I don't miss her."

I was really starting to like my might be future mother-in-law. Iris called everyone down for dinner and everyone filed in, I took a seat in between Derek and Celia. Simon was on her other side, and I was starting to see sparks fly between the two. We were halfway through dinner when Kit stood up.

"Everyone can I have your attention please. Tomorrow we are going the Seattle mall for a much over due shopping trip and everyone can come this time since hopefully there is no one that will be able to recognize Chloe and Derek being as we are in Washington and not New York."

People started chatting with one another about going shopping and Tori launched into a conversation with Rae about what stores they were going to tomorrow.

"Um I wasn't done!" Kit looked annoyed, "okay thank you. Simon, Tori, Chloe, Rae, and Derek you all can go to the hardware store and pick out paint for your rooms as well as different furniture and decor. We don't want anyone shopping alone so please choose at least one other person to shop with but you can also shop in small groups. At 12:30 p.m. meet all the adults in the food court for lunch, we will be leaving the house by 10:00 a.m. so please be ready by then and we'll leave the mall by 5:00 p.m. so be at the entrance by then too."

"You finished now dad?" Tori asked impatiently and Rae laughed beside her. Kit shot her a look but nodded anyways.

After dinner we had all gathered in the living room to watch Wipeout. I love the TV show and find it extremely hilarious, especially since Celia and Chase's human uncle was on today's show! After Wipeout finished we watched Supernanny, after watching the first few minutes of it I couldn't believe how horrendous the children were acting toward their parents!

"Good thing Circe only has the minor tantrum every once in awhile. I don't think I could live with my niece shooting energy balls at me 24/7,"Bella gave Circe a glare that said 'don't you dare thank about it if you want to wake up tomorrow'.

Circe had such a innocent look on her face it was so adorable, "But Aunty Belwa, I wouwdn't ever wawnt to hurt wou!"

"Aw Bella how can you stand her cuteness?" Tori asked in disbelief at Bella.

"It takes years of practise my friend," Bella gave Circe an evil look but then smiled at her niece and ruffled her blonde hair.

After Supernanny was over it was time for bed, we all trudged upstairs and went to our assigned bedrooms. I gave Derek a goodnight kiss before going into my bedroom and climbing into my bed for a good night's sleep.

I had expected that I would have a dreamless slumber like I did last night but I had gotten my hopes to high; I slept with my mind filled with horrifying nightmares.

**A/N: **

**Hey guys so there you have it. Derek's family past and a bit of bonding time between people mainly Chloe and the adults. I love how Derek just accepted his family but I'm having trouble with something. **

**Derek wants to call Noah by dad but he can't help but call Kit but call Kit that too. So as you can see Derek has a problem if you guys can give me some ideas about what Derek should call Noah (dad, daddy, father, etc...) just PM me or review and give me your thoughts then I can pass them onto Derek. **

**R&R PRETTY PLEASE! No I mean seriously I won't write any more if you don't!**

**Oh and I've changed my pen name to darkestpowers4ever if you haven't noticed.**

**Thanks guys, Shawna**


	6. Chapter 5: Lying and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Five: Lying and Secrets

_Dreaming:_

_I was standing in the middle of a field with the sun shining above me and a gentle breeze swirling around me ruffling my silver hair, I could hear the flow of a stream not far away. I was peaceful, I was content. _

_I let out a whole hearted laugh that sounded like bells chiming in the wind and spin around until I fell into the welcoming embrace of the earth. I hear a tinkling female laugh followed by a male chuckle. I sit up and run over to the blanket where my parents are lounging casually. _

"_Don't you get dizzy when you do that?" I look at my brother who was silently shaking with laughter._

"_Yes everybody does Helios. I just like doing that and I'm really happy," I say to him as if he were dumb. _

"_Why are you happy Leni? Not that I'm saying that you shouldn't be I'm just curious," I look at my daddy; I stand and jump on his stomach. He lets out a 'oof' of surprise but otherwise smiles. _

_Mommy, Helios, and Rini all laugh and I say, "I don't know I just am I feel content right now." _

_Suddenly the sky turned black and the gentle breeze had turned into a harsh wind. My father stands to face the dark shadows coming closer to our family and mommy shouts at Rini and I to run, we comply to her demands. Rini grabs my hand and we dash toward the forest but I lose her in the process. I cry on the forest floor until I realize that the wind has calmed down so I make my way back to the clearing thinking that I would meet Rini there to join up with our parents and brother. I was utterly mistaken._

_When I reached the field that once greeted me with warmth was a stranger in the most sinister of ways. The ground that was once a grassy meadow was covered in a scarlet blanket. Dipped in blood. The earth appeared to be bleeding and all I could do was stare at the ghastly sight in front of me. _

_The last thing I heard before I woke up was the heart stopping cry of a lone raven._

Chloe's POV:

I felt something shaking me as a blurry figure came into my line of vision. I panicked and kneed my attacker in the gut, he cursed but retreated anyways. I sit up and wipe the sleep form my eyes, once I had I could see Derek on the floor clutching his stomach area. I rushed over to him, a tornado of apologies coming with me. Simon, Rae and Tori were there too giving an array of worried looks.

Just then Noah burst into the room, "WHAT IN ALL HELLS NAME IS GOING ON?"

After he saw that is was just us he had calmed down considerably but was still cross with us for being up at 5:30 in the morning and for all the screaming that he had heard which had woken up the entire house. I sat there giving him a perplexed look. Screaming? I hadn't heard any screaming.

When I asked who had been screaming Tori snickered and told me, "It was you dimwit. You were screaming bloody murder at the top of your lungs, waking all of us and probably a good portion of the dead."

I gazed at her incredulously as Iris breezed into the room took one sight of all of us, fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around me in a affectionate and maternal embrace. She wiped the tears from my face and shot Noah a questioning glance, he could only shrug.

"Come downstairs and I'll make you some hot chocolate dear," she detangled from me and gestured for Derek to help me up as she and Noah went downstairs. As we arrive in the living room, Aunt Lauren rushes to me and hugs me while asking if I was all right. Iris came with Noah at her tail bearing trays of mugs that were either filled with coffee, tea, or hot chocolate.

"Oh thank god she's stopped." Iris grins lightening the mood, she then looks to me, "Chloe your mug is filled with lavender tea which will calm you and make you feel more relaxed,"

"So Chloe what happened?" Jacinda asked me cautiously like I was going to snap at her asking me that.

"I had a night mare and-" I was cut off by a twinge in my gut that told me to keep quiet but I had no idea why, I trusted these people fully, "and I don't remember what happened after that all I remember is that it was a nightmare."

"Well there's always the possibility that it could have been a ghost. They used to constantly bug Addi until she finally snapped and told them to leave her the hell alone so now they do," Dante had a point ghosts were always looking for ways to break a necromancers spirit. Like I didn't have enough stress, now ghosts were giving me bad dreams

Derek rubbed my shoulders and assured me that I didn't have to tell them if I didn't want to, even though I hated lying to all of them. I remembered my dream crystal clear, every last detail down to what I had been wearing in my dream. I got up, a headache forming already, and told my family that I would be on the back porch.

As the screen door slammed shut behind me I took a deep, cleansing breath of crisp mid-morning air. The gentle cool breeze felt good on my skin and shook off any nerves and the last of the nightmare was suddenly a distant trance. My senses were abruptly heightened and I could smell, hear and feel everything happening around me. It was exhilarating like I had faded into the night.

The wind carried whispers and I could hear the velvety voice that I hadn't heard in the longest time, _U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya._

I sighed and turn to walk back to the porch, my reverie staring to come to a close. I sit down in one of the chairs and remembered the body that I had been in, the little girl from my dream, Leni. In the dream she had been a small girl about 4 or 5 but had a vast knowledge of the things around her, it was the same with her dark haired sister, Rini who looked to be the same age as Leni. Helios had been there too and he looked the same as he did now but he had been younger, much younger. He had to have been at least 14 or 15, he still had the same golden sun blonde hair he does now but his sisters both had different coloured hair then him. In fact the two had exact opposite colour of hair; Leni had silvery hair and Rini jet black. Their parents, Helios's now dead parents, were elegant and regal; they held themselves with power and authority like they were royalty.

Leni had called Helios brother and he hadn't told us that he had sisters or that his parents had been killed. Then something hit me with such a force my heart skipped a few beats – my dream was about Helios's past, his parents had died that fateful day and now he had lost his sisters.

I was in deep thought when the screen opened to reveal Addi. She and I exchanged looks with sad smiles as she sat in the chair beside me. Silence filled the air for the longest time.

"I had them too," I was confused and must've looked it too when Addi continued sorrow filling her voice, "My mother died when I was 10 then the dreams, no the nightmares started. She was a necromancer. Powerful ghosts invaded my mind and gave me ghastly dreams of their deaths."

She sneered, "As if I needed that, I already had nightmares about the deaths of my parents. My dad committed suicide after my mom died from non-necromantic causes. She had been sick and once I was left with no parents I went into Chase's dad's care following my mom's death. Then we came here when Chase's dad had to leave."

"Ah I see. My mom died when I was 5 because of a hit and run, the driver was never caught. She had a twin brother that I had never known; he died by suicide when he was 19."

"Ah I see why you have a lapis on you now. Your mom and uncle must've been pretty powerful for you to have that or it was the experiment that made you powerful. There also very rare don't lose it."

"What?" I was flabbergasted, I touched my amulet that had settled into the hollow of my throat, "My mother was human; I got my power from my uncle."

"That can't be possible. If your uncle was a necromancer then your mom, his twin sister, had to have been one too."

Okay now I was utterly stumped and surprised. She started to explain what she meant.

"If twins are born into the supernatural world, then they both have to be a supernatural. If one is human and the other has powers then the human twin would die within a few days to months after birth but the supernatural one might live. She had to have been a necromancer to have lived long enough to give birth to you and have a twin brother."

"But my aunt-"

She cut me off, "Lauren might not have known or may have lied to you. But I would probably guess the first since your mother would have not told your aunt to keep her safe."

"Okay so what were you saying about my necklace?"

"Yes you have a lapis that has been charmed to keep your powers reduced and to keep ghosts from bombarding you. They are uber rare so don't lose it cause of well its rare and it'll keep ghost at bay. Yours must've been in your family for generations because even with my powers my mom didn't have one to give to me to control my glow."

"Do you have a bright glow?"

"That's what I've heard at least. Sometimes when ghosts are passing through the area they're attracted to me because of my glow or so they've told me."

"How about we test that theory with my friend Liz? She's a ghost and my old roommate from Lyle House."

When she nodded I started to summon Liz, "I've learned that even if I used the tiniest amount of juice when summoning I can raise the dead. Yeah I can raise the dead without even trying and I've done it in my sleep too. So I have to be super careful and try not raise the entire forest."

She was staring at me wide eyed when Liz popped up practically giving the both of us hear attacks.

"Hey you called?" Liz and her smart-ass remarks.

"Yeah we did problem?" she shook her head, "Okay so we want you to determine how bright Addi's glow is. You can compare hers to mine."

"Wow her glow is so pretty as is yours Chloe. Actually they're almost the same in shine but Chloe's is a bit brighter. Sorry Addi," she gave Addi an apologetic smile.

"Okay well that's good in some points. Chloe's wearing a gem that reduces her glow in brightness. If she takes her amulet off then her glow might be much more dazzling. So if you want to how about you take your necklace off Chloe?" Addi encouraged me.

I shook my head vigorously, "No way, sorry Addi but if I take it off then all of the ghosts in about a 50 mile radius will come to me like the gold rush is starting again."

"Oh okay never mind. How about tomorrow you and I try to practise summoning so I can get a better view of your power." She suggested and I nodded thinking of it as a great idea. Addi seemed like she knew a lot more than that traitor Margret did.

Liz said the she was leaving and we waved bye to her. Addi looked at her watch and got up to get ready for the day, I followed her inside. I had a small breakfast then went upstairs to take a shower and believe me I took my sweet time.

Around 9 in the morning I was ready for the day. I was the only one in the library when Chase walked in a plopped onto the couch.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" he had a open smile on his face.

"Nothing just looking at the books around here. You?"

"Nothing much. So Addi told me about your little chat with her, I'm glad that she has someone to talk to about necromancy and about her family. There hasn't been a necromancer that has been more powerful than her since her mom died."

"Oh," was all I could say to that.

Noah's voice sounded through the intercom saying for everyone to come downstairs. Chase offered me his hand, "Can I help a lady down to the living room?"

I laughed and took his arm, "You may good sir."

We got to the living room and we were told that we would be leaving now. Apparently I was going with Derek, Noah, Iris, Simon, and Celia in one of the mini vans. We all piled into our assigned cars and set off to the mall for a day a shopping! I was so excited I could barely hold in my eagerness.

**A/N:**

**Okay so y'all will be kicking my ass about my being bad at updating but I was grounded from the computer and couldn't write and update. As you have read Helios's family wasn't killed by the Edison Group as he had stated in chapter 2 and there is reason for that which will be explained in future chapters. So here's chapter five hope you guys like it! **

**R&R even though I don't deserve it!**

**Oh and did you notice there's a bit more HON in this chappy? Yeah it's a crossover even though it doesn't say that in the category because it won't let me have the Derek & Chloe pairing!**

**Thanks Shawna~~~~**


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter 6: Shopping!

Chloe's POV:

It was a regular rainy day in Washington, the wettest sate in the country even though there was only a minor drizzle when we reach the more urban part of Seattle. Derek and I were gawking in the back seat at the castle that loomed over us outside.

Iris looked back and laughed at all of our expressions, "That's the Seattle House of Night kids. It's the vampyre school, Helios goes there often to check up on things and make sure everything is in order."

"Whoa wait there's a bunch of blood-sucking leeches behind those walls?" Celia smacked Simon who had just asked the rude and obnoxious question.

"Yes there is but unlike some people the vamps are much more civil and classy. They're goddess wouldn't be happy with her children if they weren't, besides the vampyres and their fledglings aren't allowed to go on hunting sprees in the city instead they get their blood from donors," Celia defended Helios's kind. I was starting to really admire her views on life and different races.

We finally got to the mall and all the kids, including me, dashed for the doors.

We had already figured out who was going to be partners or in groups with whom. All the teens were in one group, meaning Tori, Rae, Celia, Simon, Dante, Chase, Addi, Jason, Derek, and I, ran for the nearest unisex store. The semi-adults and the one true child, Logan, Bella, Ronnie, Helios, and Circe went to Toys "R" Us first because Circe had wanted to go there to play dress up with her dad and Logan. The adults went to the mall directory to find which store that they were going to go to.

Aunt Lauren yelled for us not to attract too much attention to ourselves. We just ignored her, and went into our first victim of the day, American Eagle. We bombarded the store and made all the employees looked flustered at the unexpected appearance of so many teens. After all those who had brought clothes were done there we just perused the rest of the mall going into stores like Old Navy, Hollister, Abercrombie & Fitch, and Aéropostale and other stores. We were in Hollister when Dante checked his watch and told us all it was time for lunch; we paid for our clothes and set out for the food court.

The adults could only stare at all the bags we had mainly Tori's.

"Holy shit we're lucky we brought the hummer Bells or these kids might have to return some of this stuff," Logan chuckled.

"Yeah same here we didn't know you guys needed so many clothes," Helios stated.

The werewolves and Helios took our bags to the cars, the boys hadn't bought much but Tori, Rae, Celia, and I had and we still had a lot of money left over for this afternoon shopping. The adults had given us all about $1,000 for shopping but they hadn't known about Rae and Tori's love for shopping. Apparently Celia had grown quite a bit in the last year and was in desperate need for some new clothes. Simon and Derek had bought a fair amount of clothes to last them a while.

Once the boys were back Jacinda told us that we would stay until about 6:30 pm instead of leaving at 5 pm. So that gave us an hour and a half more time to shop.

After lunch Derek, Simon, Tori, Rae, and I went to a decor store to choose paint and furniture for our rooms, which had just been guest rooms until we came to live at the house. I had chosen an array of green, blues, and purples for my room, green was my favourite colour and I loved the fact that my amulet was turning that colour.

After that Logan came to get Derek and Jason saying that Noah was gathering the werewolves to go to an exercise store to choose some weights and such. He kissed me goodbye saying that he come to find me after he was done. Simon, Chase and Dante went to an arts store leaving the girls alone. We wandered going into Aritzia, Garage, Forever 21, and a few other stores. I bought on shirt in Garage that had cost $30 which I thought was outrageous since it had been a cropped top and was barely a piece of fabric.

Rae was looking at the swimwear in Forever 21 and bought a nice black monokini that made her look like a supermodel. I thought back to the cute striped purple and dark blue bikini I had bought in Aéropostale, the bikini was perfect and was bound to make Derek stare at me. I couldn't wait to wear it!

We were walking around aimlessly when Tori squealed. Addi, Rae, Celia, and I covered our ears at the high pitched sound; Tori grabbed Addi's hand and propelled her toward the Victoria's Secret that was a few feet away. Rae grinned and followed them inside while Celia and I groaned in protest but I had to reluctantly go after them. I was in desperate need of a few new bras and underwear because the only bra I owned and was wearing right now was a sports bra.

"So Tori why are we here?" Celia asked probably wishing she could slit her throat to put her out of her misery.

"Because I know that Chloe and I really need some new bras and besides it's fun trying on lingerie," Tori waved her off and proceeded to paw through the panties.

Addi didn't seem to mind being in the store and Rae had the same expression as Tori, pure joy. Celia and I wandered to the less flashy section of the store; it surprised me that they had ordinary bras here. I picked out a 32A, last time I remembered I could barely fit into 32A's and had very little cleavage for a 15 year old; I blame it on my height.

Celia sighed, took the bra from me and thrusts a 32B and a 34B at me all while steering me toward the change rooms.

"Uh Celia I don't think these will fit me," I told her miserably.

"Oh trust me they will. I don't think you've been measured for bras sizes in the past few months but Chloe if you thought that you're a size A then you're sadly wrong," she encouraged me. I moaned but did as she told me to and tried on the bras.

I could hear her talking to another woman outside my change room door and recognized Ronnie's silky voice. I tried on the 32B and was blown away to find that it was a bit small on me! A knock on the door startled me. I opened it to find Simon's sister smiling kindly at me.

"Chloe do you mind if I measure your bra size?" she asked me, I shook my head and opened the door wider so she could come in. She took out a measuring tape and wrapped it around my chest.

"So what's the verdict?" I was marvelling in the fact that the 32B didn't fit me, "I'm just wondering because the last time I checked I could just barely fit into a 32A and now this 32B doesn't fit me! How did I grow so fast? It's only been a few months since I last checked."

"Well there are certain growth spurts that happen suddenly and can be caused by a milestone in a female's life. You're a 34B congrats!" she exclaimed and was grinning like a fool, we giggled at her enthusiasm.

"All that I can think of is that I got my period and started seeing ghosts on the same day, could that have triggered my growth spurt?"

"Yes a girl's period can trigger her body to start changing, you're a late bloomer but that's alright because you'll also start growing in height soon as well, your features will become more feminine and less childlike. Don't worry you'll be fine but remember every girl is different," she gave me a sisterly hug, I was glad to have her explain that to me and she even told me that I would grow even more! She was beginning to become the older sister I never had, hell all of them were becoming my brothers and sisters!

Aunt Lauren had been right I was going to shoot up and I had already begun to shoot out now that my period has come. I picked out a few more articles of clothing then we all paid for our undergarments, Bella met up with us outside the store.

"Hey our moms wanted us to meet them at Gene Juarez with the others girls," then she saw our Victoria's Secret baggage and raised one of her perfect brows in surprise but otherwise shook her head, her black ringlets bouncing around her shoulders.

"Hey Ronnie were Circe and Helios?" Celia asked her, I was wondering that too mostly because Helios was attached to Ronnie's hip and Circe usually was always near her mother and father.

"Oh they went to the House of Night to see some good friends of ours, and the males have gone for go-karting. We're going to be doing something slightly different"

We reached a spa on the second level of the mall and Bella opened the double doors for us. Tori, Rae, and I stood there gaping at the blissful place which was empty except for a woman behind a desk and two employees bustling around the open lobby.

"Hello girls and welcome to Gene Juarez," the woman behind a desk was welcoming and polite, "I'm Carla. Your mothers have made organized a spa day for you all so if you will please just set your baggage over there and go through those doors so you can change into robes. You can give your clothes to Anna afterwards and go towards the back where you'll be pampered."

We did as she instructed and departed into the heavenly spa where the four older women were sitting on a couch most likely waiting for us. They stood when we were all there and proceeded to led us into the spa.

"So Chloe what do you want done?" Aunt Lauren wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"I don't know maybe just a manicure and pedicure," I shrugged not wanting to exceed the limit of money that my aunt, Jacinda, Iris, and Heidi were putting into this probably over price place.

"Really just that, Chloe it's ok if you want more like getting your hair done or perhaps a massage. We've put enough money for you all to get as much as you want and we have the entire place to yourselves until 6 tonight," Jacinda told us.

Wow I can't believe that they would do this for us!

"Really?" Tori looked at Heidi when she nodded Tori jumped and attacked her step mother in a bear hug, "THANK YOU MOM!"

Heidi flushed and had tears in her eyes, "Tori you just called me mom!"

"Well yeah I mean my biological mom didn't give a damn about me and would have never done this for me. For you to do this for a child that your husband had with another woman, even for you to just accept me is amazing on its own but this..." Tori couldn't find any words to tell her, "What I'm trying to say is that I've only known you for three days and I already think of you as more of a mother than that bitch ever was."

"Tori you shouldn't call her that-"

Tori cut her off, "The woman only had me because she wanted a hybrid kid and didn't care or love me ever. She even tried to kill me, I'm glad that she's dead and can't hurt anymore lives."

With that Heidi hugged her new daughter and even Ronnie joined in. I told Aunt Lauren that I wanted highlights again, she smiled in agreement. I had told her before we came to Washington that I had skipped class to dye my hair and that I thought the red streaks make me look older, she said that it did but when I had gotten rid of the black dye back the red came out too. I had been on a roll that day but that ghost had ruined it however I had to thank the ghost, if it weren't for him I would never have made it this far.

"Sure Chloe if you want highlights that's fine just not crayon red again please," she had liked the red but had said that the streaks made me very easy to recognize.

"Okay so how about auburn or chocolate brown then?" she nodded and asked if I want anything else, "um can I get my nails done and a facial too?"

"Of course sweetheart," she kissed my head as she got up, "well I'm going for my much needed massage, I'll see you later."

A woman came over to me, who introduced herself as Sara, led me to one of the salon chairs and started washing my hair.

"Okay Chloe I'm going to start applying a few streaks of brown dye and then I'll put the auburn dye in. While we're waiting for your hair to dye I'll do your facial then get started on your nails," I liked her and was happy with her order of my treatments.

After she was done with my hair she gave me a cucumber facial it was still on my face when she started on my pedicure. As she pampered me I chatted with Bella who was sitting next to me, she was having her feet rubbed.

"Do you guys do this often?" I asked her hoping that they do so I can come back to this delightful salon.

"Not all the time but at the most three times a year or so. Sometimes I don't even come finding it an inconvenience when I have to change."

"Shouldn't you keep your voice down? I mean what if they hear and wonder what you're talking about?" she waved me off.

"It's ok they won't and even if they do I'll think of something to say," she winked at me with a mischievous smirk. And I laughed and then noticed the she also had foil in her hair meaning she was getting it coloured.

After indulging in the excellent work of Sara I was finished. My nails were flawlessly done to perfection as I marvelled at her work. They had small flower decals with a light pink gem in it. My face felt refreshed and looked clear of any blemishes, I touched my now silky soft skin as Sara took out the tin foil in my hair. She was curling my hair at the moment, I couldn't wait to see my hair curled because I've always had it straight and never had it curled.

"Okay Chloe we are done and if I do say so myself, you look gorgeous!" she sounded very pleased.

I opened my eyes and my breath caught in my throat, for the first time in my life I actually believed that I look beautiful! My hair looked fantastic with the auburn and chocolate lowlights blending in with one another but was still mostly blonde; the curls cascaded to my upper back and made me looked much older. With my smooth, blemish free skin with just a small amount of eyeliner and mascara, I was glowing!

"Oh my god! Sara you're an artist!" I got up and hugged her waving thanks to her as I joined the rest of the girls in the lobby.

The others complimented me on my hair, skin, and nails. Iris told us that we were leaving and the boys were already at home. We had taken about six cars or so to the mall and the guys took three to go-karting so that left us with three. I was going with Iris and Bella while Addi, Rae, Jacinda and Aunt Lauren were going in another car and Celia, Ronnie, Tori, and Heidi were in the last car.

I sat behind the driver's seat and was silent for most of the trip home. Actually I was envying Bella and Iris in the front seats, they were full grown woman and were drop dead gorgeous even without makeup. I had to primp and pamper myself for hours to even compare me to their beauty.

Bella had gotten purple streaks in her hair at the salon that went great with her jet black locks while Iris had gotten rid of the rainbow and now had black lowlights instead. They both looked stunning and slowly I was getting very jealous of my future mother and sister-in-law.

We finally arrive at the house and I can see the lights on inside. Suddenly the jealousy I was feeling turned to anxiety. What if Derek didn't like how I looked right now? What if he liked the natural look on me?

Iris opened the driver's door as she looks back at me and sees that I haven't moved an inch from where I was sitting. She goes around the passenger side and slides into the seat beside me. She pulls me into her as wraps her arms around me.

"Chloe did I ever tell you that my mother was the slightest bit of a telepathic demon? Of course that doesn't mean that I have telepathic abilities but I can look into the rear view mirror and see that you were battling with yourself."

"I was envying you and Bella," I was ashamed, Iris had welcomed me with opened arms and had become like a mother to me, I couldn't believe I would ever do something that stupid, "I'm so sorry Iris it's just that it's hard for me to feel beautiful with such gorgeous women around me all the time."

"Sweetheart you have something every woman would die for, natural beauty and purity," she smiled, "Addi said that you had a troubled past but wouldn't tell me anything else. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

Tears were streaking down my cheeks and my eyes were red and puffy. Iris took out a few Kleenex and started to clean me up then she got out of the car.

"Come in when you want to, take your time Chloe," she started walking to the house as I leaped out of the car, sprinted to her and hugged her.

"T-t-th-than-k y-you," I managed to get out while tears started to form in my eyes.

She hugs me back and we proceed to the house. We walk in and immediately Iris I swept up in Noah's embrace who kisses her passionately. I looked away letting the couple have a private moment.

"Sorry about that Chloe but I just had to do that," Noah shoots me a lopsided grin and Iris giggles, "Well well what do we have here? Don't you look beautiful tonight?"

I turned tomato red and mumble a thanks to Noah. He chuckled and kissed my head, while leading his wife into the living room where the rest of my family is seated. When I entered the room a low whistled was heard and of course it could only come from the one and only Dante. I laughed as I found Derek choking on his drink and I rushed over to him to see if he was okay.

He ogled at me with wide eyes and I turned even redder if that were possibly. He leaned into me and kissed my forehead, ah Derek always the gentleman, not wanting to scar the innocent little girl across the room studying us with watchful eyes.

The guys had order Chinese food so when Heidi entered her usually crystal clean kitchen she nearly popped a vein and went on a rampage yelling at the guys about the chaos in the kitchen. The girls hadn't gotten any food so we ate the rest of the Chinese then after we were done Heidi made the guys clean up all the mess they made.

We were watching TV when the all too familiar chills rolled down my back; a ghost, only a ghost could do that. I looked at Addi and she had the same uncomfortable expression on her face, she shifted in Chase's lap trying to shake of the unpleasant feeling. I moved in Derek's arms too, attempting to ignore the sensation of a spirit.

"Little necros," a sinister voice whispered, I shook with a huge chill the coursed through my body.

Addi untangle herself from Chase, apparently hearing the same thing as me, and sat on the edge of the couch, Chase touched her shoulder sensing that something might be wrong with his girlfriend. I tensed when Helios's clear voice rang through the living room.

"Who's there?" how could Helios know there was a ghost here? Then I remembered that he said a few days earlier that he was part necromancer too, he must be sensitive to spirits as well.

A male laughed echoed eerily, "Soon young one, very soon. Then you'll join us all in a deathly dance for Thanatos is coming for you."

Then a twisted face unexpectedly appeared just inches from mine and I let out a high-pitched shriek. The man's mangled face warped into a malevolent chortle as I shrunk into Derek and tried to banish the dark ghoul.

"Hey leave her alone!" Addi was standing now and bitterly glaring at the ghost. I finished banishing just then with the phantom being flung back into oblivion.

The rest of my family was just staring at the three of us with an array of different emotions passing each of their equally stunned faces. But there were two faces that stood out the most in the group, Addi and Helios were gaping at me as if I just grown three new heads.

"Chloe h-how did you d-do that?" Addi was obviously taken aback by what had just happened but she had been strong and confident when confronting the ghost, or had she just been acting and actually was scared of the ghost?

"w-what do you mean?" I addressed her not fully understanding what she was talking about.

Helios's forehead was scrunched up making the crescent moon crinkle as he clarified for me, "Chloe you just banished that ghost, that's very hard task for a necromancer to perform. A necromancer with that kind of power can't be born with it; it has to be the Edison Group's doing. But now I'm wondering just how powerful you truly are?"

Great that's just fucking great! Let's count down all the bullshit that happened today; bad dream, finding out my mom was a necromancer, getting a death threat from a ghost, and last but not least being way to powerful! Why can't I get a break?

"Look can we talk about this tomorrow because there's been enough crap that has happened today and I just want sleep right now," I really did, after that encounter I was exhausted and could already feel my eyelids drooping.

"I think that would be best, Helios I know you want to get some answers and to help Chloe control her powers but she's been through a lot today so let's all go to bed. We can continue this in the morning and we need to start training soon too," oh thank god for Jason, I could kiss him!

We all trudged up to our respected rooms, me with some help from Derek and Helios just a few feet behind us. When Derek had questioned him about following us Helios had said that he wanted to make sure I was alright, Derek grumbled something but I was too tired to even care.

I crawled into my warm, friendly bed as Derek kissed my head and said goodnight, Helios shot me one last worried look before closing my door and bidding me a restful sleep.

I laid in my bed willing sleep to come but it wouldn't for the longest time but when it did I was welcomed with dreams yet again. This time was different though, last night's dream had been a nightmare, but tonight's was a cheerful memory that I was delighted to fall in to.

**A/N:**

**Hey y'all so here you have chapter 6! So there are pictures of some of the shopping stuff and some of the girl's new hair dos. I did my best to find pics that look the most like what had been described but as life would have it the photos aren't the exact same as they are described as. So hope you like chappy 6 and I've already started on 7 so that should be up soon.**

**R&R PLZ! If you don't I'll kill Chloe and Derek!**

**Jokes I would never kill them but seriously review!**

**Shawna~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 7: Truths and Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Seven: Truths and Lies

_Dreaming (in third POV)_

_Helios was practically sprinting to his parents chambers, the nine year old had been playing outside in the gardens with his father's good friend Gaia when a servant had appeared to inform the two of the excellent news. He and Gaia had taken off as soon as the words had left the servant's mouth leaving the poor man dumbfounded._

_Helios and Gaia burst into his parent's chamber where his aunts and uncle were already there, Gaia excused herself to give the family a moment. They all had to grin at the huffing boy; his mother beckoned him to come closer._

"_It's alright Helios you can come closer," his father waved him over to the huge bed. Helios hesitated not wanting to disturb the serene atmosphere that had befallen gracefully on his family._

_Suddenly Helios's feet were no longer on the ground as the boy let out a squeak of surprise at being lifted. He looked back to see his grandfathers grinning face with his grandmother just a few feet behind him. His grandfather carried him over to the bed and set him down between his parents then sat at the edge with his wife. _

"_You both have done very well, we're all very proud of you," Helios's grandmother beamed at her first son and his wife. "E-lo-hi you have brought two more lives into this world that will make an immense change."_

_Two, What was his grandmother talking about? Then he looked over and saw the two squirming babies on the blanket. One had raven black fuzz on the top of her head with a silver crescent and swirls sprouting out from it on her face. His other sister was the exact opposite; she had silver fuzz and a black crescent with swirls identical to the firsts. _

_His extended family joined them and congratulated his parents on the birth of their twin girls. The adults chatted for awhile and all got a chance to hold one of Helios's new sisters, not even he their own brother had even held them yet but he was content he had a lifetime to get to know them. He was ecstatic that his new sisters had finally made it into this wondrous world and that his entire family was prospering. When it grew dark everyone decided to depart until it was just his parents, his new twin sisters and him._

_E-lo-hi looked at his wife. "Jenny are you tired? Love, you should get some rest it's been a long and eventful day, even our u-we-tsi looks weary and he wasn't the one who gave birth to twins."_

"_Oh but we haven't even told Helios their names yet!" she turned to her first-born and let out a soft giggle which her husband joined her in. Helios hadn't seemed to notice that he didn't even know their names in his joyful mood but now that his mother had pointed it out he was truly curious to what the sleeping angels in front of him were called._

"_Helios, Serenity is that one," his mother pointed to his raven haired sister. "And that is," she points to his silver haired sister. "Selenity."_

Chloe's POV:

I woke with a jolted then groaned, hiding my head underneath my pillow. That dream hadn't been a nightmare instead it had been a dream full of pure love and joy. I moaned and got out of bed seeing as I wasn't going to fall asleep again, but the thought of encountering that ghost again stopped me dead in my tracks. Abruptly I could smell the friendly scent of fresh cut grass, the gentle breeze caressing my face, the welcoming warmth spreading through my entire body, and lastly a cool cleansing sensation that washed through my body. But that wasn't the last of the sensations something rippled through my body and lifted my soul leaving me in high-spirits.

I checked my clock and saw it was 3:13a.m., well that's just wonderful; I think I'm turning into a vampyre! I chuckled and head downstairs trying to make as minimal noise as possible. As my feet make contact with the floor at the bottom of the stairs I do a little happy dance very proud with the fact that I had made no noise!

I head to the study that was on the first floor but passed through the kitchen first picking up an apple for a midnight snack. I switch on one of the computer monitors and bring up Google search engine then type in _E-lo-hi. _I press enter, only to find that it means earth in Cherokee, well that's kind of a strange name for a man. But I guess it made sense Helios's fathers tattoo was a earth green and I can even say that he had a earthy smell to him as well.

"What are you doing?" a sleepy male voice grumbled from behind me making me fumble the mouse in my hands and jump. I turn to see the one and only Helios standing a few feet behind me rubbing his eyes while yawning.

"I-uh-," I stumbled for words but found that I had none for him.

"What are you-," he begun but cut himself off. "Why are you searching that name?"

"B-bec-cause it's your dad's name," I looked down ashamed at myself but why should I be ashamed? I wasn't the one to willingly have that dream and I had been curious about the unfamiliar name so I searched it.

I shrunk against his sharp gaze. "And how do you know my father's name?"

His voice was accusing and he had crossed his arms waiting for me to explain to him how I knew his personal information.

"Well it's not like I wanted to know anything about your family but you know what the past couple of nights I've been sent dreams about your past Helios! I know that you had younger twin sisters, your parents hadn't died by the Edison Groups hand, and that your prince of the vampyres!" I was almost yelling but I was fuming I had every right to be mad at him for accusing me of researching his family when in reality I had acquired the information trough dreams.

He looked taken aback at my outburst. "Keep it down; we'll take this outside where the werewolves are less likely to wake up from the noise."

I nodded, closed down Google and followed Helios out into the dark abyss. Then I told him everything; about my mom and uncle, about the dreams that I've received, about the fact that I was in his sisters body in one of those dreams, and the fact that I wasn't sure who I was anymore. He just sat there and listened to me which I was grateful for then he was silent for a long time.

"So why didn't you tell me this earlier? Any of us, Chloe this is useful information and we can use this-"

"To prove what Helios, you lied to all of us when you said that the Edison Group killed your parents? That you had a past that wasn't all sunshine and flower's well here's a news flash for you everybody here has been touched by death," I laughed darkly, he was really starting to make me mad as well as frustrated.

His eyes darkened. "Yes I know that and Ronnie is the only other one that I've told about my past. I said that my parents were murdered by the Edison Group because I didn't want anybody asking me about my family, even after ten years now it still hurts to think about my family. My parents who were killed by a unknown force, my family that I had to abandon to protect, and my sisters who I never found after years of searching."

Hi voice had gone solemn once he finished and I could tell that he was burdened with the loss of his family. "Then why have you stopped searching for them?"

"Who said I did?" his lips curved the slightest bit and he had a gleam in his eyes. "So why didn't you tell anyone about the information you have attained earlier?"

I shrugged. "There had been a twinge in my gut that told me to shut up and save this for a better time. I didn't get it when I told you everything but I don't know why I got it before though."

"Remember what I said, vampyres are very intuitive and my grandmother, the former queen of the vampyres, told me that when her mother, Nyx, wanted her to be quite she sent a bad feeling to my grandmother to keep her silent."

"Wait you said that Nyx was goddess of the vampyres and personification of the night and now you're saying the she's your grandmother's mother."

"Yes I said that before as well. My grandmother had a tattoo that spread all the way down her body which was unusual for the normal fledgling and even vamp. She found out years later that she was the daughter of Nyx, she passed these traits onto her children and grandchildren too."

"Huh-" before could say anything else Helios was unbuttoning his white shirt and I turned beet red for the second time in less than twelve hours.

"Blue and red fledglings only have a crescent moon outline on their foreheads but once they Change into a full vampyre their tattoo expands and spreads across their face like a mask. Unlike most vampyres my tattoos and most of my biological family's spread down to at least our chest and back. My grandmother's tattoo was a pattern of intricate runes and swirls that extended all the way down her body."

I could see the golden design of his tattoos that spilled down to his waist once he knew that I had seen his tattoos he slipped the camp shirt back on but kept it unbuttoned. Then he walked bare foot onto the grass and gazed up at the sky.

"Nyx gifts her children with affinities, usually when a fledgling four years are up they either change into a vampyre or they die. If the fledgling changes then they're gifted with an affinity but sometimes the fledgling may have an affinity before they change."

"Do you have an affinity?"

"Yeah I do my affinity is for the sun. This explains my golden tattoo as well as the fact that I can walk during the day when other vamps can't."

I was so lost with him explaining everything he sighed probably sensing my confusion.

"My great-grandmother's ways are mystifying at times and her path isn't the easiest to pursue but she's a pure deity that loves all." I sighed still not fully understanding Helios I walk over to the trampoline try and epically fail to get on the huge trampoline.

Helios gives me a boost then jumps on himself and we start bouncing laughing like crazy fools. I didn't know that Helios could be so childlike and free, I always saw him as a silent type like one of those up tight rich people not that I'm saying he is.

We bounce on the trampoline for about an hour then we both collapsed in exhaustion falling asleep on one another like a brother and sister. I hadn't thought of Helios as a family man I guess I underestimated him.

I woke up a few hours later and guessed that t had to be about six o'clock in the morning as dawn was just breaching the sky, I turn to see Helios fast asleep shake him awake and we hurry back inside before any one has noticed that we weren't in our beds.

We casually stroll into the kitchen only to find a bleary eyed Ronnie sitting on the island drinking a cup of coffee. Busted. Helios walks over to his wife and hugs her waist.

"Morning love what are you doing up this early?"

"Woke up around five o'clock to find your side of the bed cold came down here where I find you and Chloe on the trampoline outside. So I went back to bed for about 50 minutes or so," she turned and kissed his crescent.

"Chloe do you mind if I tell Ronnie about what happened this morning?" I shook my head and he looked thankful.

I go to the living room giving them time to themselves turn on the TV and just loaf for two hours. I squealed in delight when Derek picked me up swinging me around while kissing me. We went to the kitchen where Jacinda, my aunt, Kit, Heidi, Iris, and Noah were making breakfast.

"Hey Derek, Chloe can you go get everybody up breakfast is almost ready," Kit nods to us then turns back to the eggs he was working on.

"Sure thing dad," Derek tells him and then I see Noah's eyes flash with a hint of pain like he wished Derek would call him that.

We head upstairs to wake the rest of our sleepy family. They grumble about it being too early to wake up when in reality it was almost 8:30 a.m. I go into Celia's room to find her bed empty but I hadn't seen her downstairs, I close her door just as Derek was opening Simon's to reveal Celia and Simon making out on his bed! MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES! Derek shuts the door just as quickly and we high tail it downstairs both blushing like idiots and panting as we reached our seats.

"What the hell you two look like you just saw something you weren't supposed to see," Logan started laughing.

"Because we did," I breathed and then heard Simon rampaging down the stairs. I cringed readying myself for a furious Simon and a highly embarrassed Celia. I was right. Simon came stomping in followed by a beet red Celia, Simon ran over to Derek and pointed a finger in his face.

"If it weren't for you..." he trailed off fuming at his brother, then I saw Celia whose cheeks had cooled but still looked pink, trying to calm her new boyfriend down.

Derek held his hands up. "Dude if you wanted privacy you should have locked the door."

The two brothers had a glare-off but after about ten seconds Simon backed down and took his seat beside Celia.

"Hey Celia I don't mind him but Simon if you ever hurt my little sister will punch your face in," Chase warned Simon and Dante's face fell.

"Aw this sucks now the only boy, other than Jay, is taken! Besides I don't want to be a pedophile and be involved with a 14 year old! What am I going to do?" Dante cried dramatically and we all doubled over in choruses of laughter.

Once breakfast was served and everyone had dug in Noah stood indicating he wanted to say something, we all fell silent.

"So after breakfast you all go and clean yourselves up, take your petty showers fix your makeup in vain, get all dressed up for the day because it's not going to matter when your faces are in the mud," we all gave him blank looks. "Everybody meet me in the backyard after you're done for an all out game of capture the flag!"

Hoots and hollers were hear from Logan, Jason, Bella, and even Derek; some of the others were grinning like kids who found a house made of candy and others groan in protest. Me? I was completely lost.

"Meet me in the backyard at 10 a.m. then when everybody who's playing is accounted for I'll explain the rules and such. So who's in?" almost all of us aside from Aunt Lauren, Jacinda, Kit, and of course Circe raised our hands. What the heck it sounded fun!

When breakfast was done most of us headed upstairs, I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower no liking the fact that I would lose the curls I had gotten yesterday. I dried my hair hastily but noticed that my hair wasn't pin straight as it usually was, it was still curly; I found it suspicious but didn't think much of it. I dressed in a hurry pulling my curls into a high pony then jogged downstairs and into the backyard where some of my family already was.

Aunt Lauren sat in one of the lawn chairs; beside her was Jacinda who was talking to Rae. Heidi and Kit were at the swing set playing with their granddaughter, laughing gleefully. I kissed my aunt's head as I passed her and walked over to Bella who was sitting on the grass with Ronnie chatting with each other.

"Hi ya Chloe!" Bella sounded really giddy. "Isn't it a beautiful day? This weather is amazing; you know Washington is usually really rainy so this type of day is a real treat!"

She was right the weather was gorgeous, the air had a certain fresh smell to it, the sun was shining bright and it was warm enough to be outside without a sweater or a jacket. I was wearing a pair grey sweat pants from Abercrombie and black lululemon tank, I was also breaking in my new Pumas which I fell in love with at first sight.

Bella was wearing a black sports bra that showed her amazing abdomen; yes Bella had abs and really good ones too. She was wearing really short sport shorts too and was also wearing Pumas that were black. Ronnie was wearing about the same thing as me.

Everyone had gathered and Iris had already done a head count, we all sat on the grass while Noah explained the rules.

"Okay everyone you have a 20 mile radius for the playing field anyone who goes outside of those boundaries will be benched and punished. We wish there were no boundaries but they're there for your safety. So we will play in teams for the first few rounds then switch to man hunt with every man and woman for themselves. You are allowed to use your powers," people grinned at this and I was one of them this was awesome but it all came down when Noah started speaking again.

"BUT there are a few regulations with using your powers. Sorcerers and witches are not allowed to conceal themselves with spells and go invisible; they are also not allowed to use spells that may be fatal to others around them. Werewolves aren't allowed to be in their wolf forms and should tone down the strength when handling the more human like supernaturals here. One last time any and all supernaturals should not use their powers to inflict any bodily harm to another supernatural here," Noah finished speaking and I could see that Iris was standing beside him trying to hold in her amusement she was dressed like she was playing as well.

"You done drill sergeant?" Jason yelled from his seat beside Rae and she started silently laughing.

Noah glared at him and I could tell that he was going to get it when we were playing. Iris spoke up. "Okay let's get into teams there's one last rule couples have to be on separate teams."

Some of us moaned at that but otherwise we were all pumped I was surprise to see Heidi was playing the game as well. When we were all in our teams and had gotten our flags we disappeared into the forest, readying ourselves for battle. The boundaries and dividing lines had been set so now we were waiting for the siren to signal the start of the game.

At last the shrill noise was heard and I ventured into the war zone deathly scared of what I might encounter.

**A/N:**

**Hey y'all soooooo whadaya think? Give me your thoughts and REVIEW! Okay so chapter 8 will about the game of capture the flag and man hunt also about the gang painting their rooms and other fun stuff. So I thought that there had been a lot of drama and decided to have my characters have a little fun. LIKE ****Simon**** AND ****Celia**** MAKING OUT!XD **

**R&R pretty please!**

**So any of you think that the glitch is just a bitch and that fanfiction shouldn't have downloaded that effed up software.**

**Thanks Shawna!**


	9. Chapter 8: Games, Fun, and Surprises!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Eight: Games, Fun, and Surprises!

Chloe's POV:

I knew that I couldn't get caught even though my lungs burned and my legs were threatening to give in but I had to keep running. Damn it why did my breast have to grow they only made it harder for me to run! I was panting with every breath that I took in was like a hot iron being shoved down my throat. Then I saw my escape!

I reached for the branch that was just above my head and swung myself up bringing my body to a halt on the branch, it swaying uneasily. I was just in time to see Simon do a face plant into the ground; I laughed then flung myself up farther into the trees. I was swinging from branch to branch feeling like Tarzan and loving it!

I didn't know how I was doing it or how I even could do it but I was as silent as a mouse while going through the forest until I came upon Derek and then I knew I screwed. Shit! I knew I wouldn't be able to get past Derek without getting noticed but I tried taking slow steps and the first one I took the branch creaked under my weight. Derek's head whipped in my direction but thankfully I was saved by a bird that flew a few feet above me, then I realized how I was being so quiet before. Instinct.

It was exactly like when Derek first change he kept on falling when he tried to run, over calculating every step but when it came to his instincts the running came naturally to him. It was the same with me and my new found ability all I had to do was trust my instincts so I swung a few branches over only to realize that it had worked! My plan worked but you'd think that Derek would sniffed me out by now. I took off the find the flag, all I had to do was find the flag and bring it back to my teams territory but of course I had another obstacle, Bella.

I had learned only a few short hours ago that Bella had the best sense of smell than any other werewolf in the world even the only other female werewolf, Elena. I knew I would get caught by Bella there was no doubt about that but there was probably so many scents filling that nose of hers that she was overwhelmed. I kept advancing toward the flag, having the faintest idea of where it was; Tori had gotten close once and said that she had seen the flag but then had been chased off by Derek and Bella.

I reached the brush where Tori had spotted the flag; I could see it in plain sight from my place in the trees. I gauge the distance between the ground and my place debating if I should just jump and risk breaking my leg. I leaped the wind zipping past me and two seconds later I hit the ground a soft thud I froze then I realize that I've broken nothing, I'm still alive! I grab the flag then come face to face... with Bella!

I soar back into the trees then fly back to my team with Bella hot on my tail she's screaming through the forest saying the enemy has the flag, notifying the rest of her squad that I'm the one to be gunned down on sight but not literally. Then I see vines making their way through the trees crap its Iris manipulating the plants. I take to the ground right in front of a shocked Derek but I don't have time to obtain joy in the fact that I surprised Derek.

I run until I reach my territory sliding on my knees once I know that I'm safe from being caught and then I fall to the ground.

"Chloe!" Derek yells for me, I hear him right next to me then he turns me around and holds me in his arms. "Chloe are you alright? How the hell did you do that? You were so fast it was like a blur, you were like a blur."

He sounded amazed; I gave him a weak smile. "I gave in to my instincts and let myself go. I was on an adrenaline rush I think, I was exhilarated but now I'm so pooped!"

He chuckled, helped me up then hoisted me onto his back and piggybacked me to the house. I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck, relaxed and enjoyed the ride. I was vaguely aware of Iris and Bella following us they were also pouting at the fact that I had eluded them long enough to grab the banner.

When we reached the yard, Derek set me on my feet so I could run over and sound the air horn signalling the end of capture the flag. It was then that I noticed the two new figures standing awkwardly by the porch; a male and a female that was clutching the man's arm. Iris progressed toward the newcomers, her pass quickening with each steps until she was full out running to the unknown woman. They embraced each other and I could see tears in both of their green orbs, they have identical eyes.

"Iris, look at you! You've grown so much, you even have children!" the woman said I found it kind of strange that they were hugging.

Then I saw Dante, Chase, Addi, Simon and Celia enter the yard, take one look at the people then start sprinting toward them well except for Simon and Dante who stood there like an idiot. Iris stepped away from the two so she wouldn't get trampled from the teens. They all hugged, the three females full out bawling and the older man close to crying, Chase just looked really happy.

"Mommy!" Celia cried, the mother and daughter squeezed each other then stepped away so Celia could hug the man who was most likely her father.

"Oh Cece, you've grown so much! And my little hunter you aren't so little anymore, you've grown into a handsome young man," Her maternal smile contagiously, Aunt Lauren hugged me from behind resting her head on mine.

Chase flushed uncomfortably then started whining. "Mom... do you have to embarrass me in front of Addi and the rest of our family?"

"Why of course I do but you know I didn't just come back for you two though that was the main reason, I needed to see my sister as well. Iris, when you have the time can we talk?" Celia's mom was Iris's sister, which means that Derek and Bella are Chase and Celia's cousins! My head is starting to hurt from all the family ties happening around this joint!

"Of course Demeter, how about you and Peyton introduce yourselves first?" Iris gestured to some of us who were growing suspicious of these people.

"Okay then I'll go first, Hi my name is Demeter Ryder, I'm 44, and a Terra half-demon. This is my husband Peyton; I am the mother of Chase and Celia, the half-sister of Iris therefore the half-aunt of her children."

She was a slender woman with short brown hair that matched her children's but she and Iris shared the same emerald gaze

Then Celia and Chase's father, Peyton, introduced himself. "Hello I'm Peyton, 46, and a shaman. That's all you really need to know about me really since I'm sure you all know who I'm married to, father of and related to."

He shrugged but seemed nice enough as did his wife, since any relative of Iris has to be cool. Then we all filed in for lunch, we didn't play anymore games since the first took about two hours to finish; there was mindless chatter through lunch until Iris and Demeter's conversation drown out all the rest.

"So Demeter why are you back, not that you shouldn't be but you came without any notice or even a quick call saying that you're back," Iris was eyeing her sister with suspicion.

"I wanted to see my sister, family, and children it that a crime?" Demeter shook her head and then continued. "Father visited me then took me back home."

She said that sentence with so much venom it would kill a pit viper on contact.

"Why did Astraeus visit you?" Noah asked incredulously.

"He wanted to ask me something," she waved it off but continued anyways. "He said that when he was getting that demi-demon at the EG headquarters he'd met a cute little black haired girl with big blue eyes. Diriel said that she had a werewolf on her hip and that his pack brothers were killed almost twelve years ago now, starting to sound familiar sister?"

It did to me; I shrunk in my seat guiltily, not meeting any one gaze, only looking at the hands in my lap. I knew Diriel she was the demon that I had released at the Edison Group she had helped me and the others escape before she was taken by her master. I froze – her master, Demeter and Iris's father had come to get her. I had been there when her master – Iris and Demeter's father – had come to get her and he had been very nice to me actually. Demeter singled me out, her sharp eyes flicking to me, as soon as I had started thinking about it.

"Chloe... is something the matter?" Demeter's eyes held suspicion as they swung toward me. I snapped under her hawk-like gaze.

I knew Diriel!" I blurted then covered my mouth with my hands, I looked down ashamed but added. "Diriel was the demon that I released from the Edison Group, she helped us escape. She was nice to me even and we probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for her, she didn't finish helping us escape so she still owes me a favour."

"Is this true?" Iris was eyeing her son, willing him to tell the truth even though I was.

Derek nodded and I continued telling them about my encounter with Diriel and apparently their father. "Diriel created the perfect distraction but before she was finished helping me her master came and demanded her to come with him therefore she still owes me," I shrugged. "I think her master was your father."

Demeter nodded. "Yes our father, Astraeus, is Diriel's lord, when he visited me he mentioned a very powerful necromancer that had released Diriel from her imprisonment. But he said that the little necro had black tresses and big blue eyes. You have the eyes but not the hair."

Tori snickered. "I can explain that one, when we escaped from the Edison Group Chloe had blonde hair with vibrant red streaks that were easily noticeable since her dad had declared Chloe missing with half a million on her head. We had to change her hair colour, wolf-boy here decided on black which made Chloe looked like an actual necromancer. She only just got the last of it out a few weeks ago."

"That's a little farfetched; my father gave me a picture of the girl which he had processed through our minds. Yes he gave me a picture through telepathy," Demeter had a smug smile on her face, she wasn't believing our story but we had told her the truth. "So I know exactly what the girl looks like. If you can prove that Chloe is the same girl then I will believe you."

"Another simple explanation," Tori walked over to me then placed her hand on the crown of my head. "Ronnie gave me a quick lesson yesterday and I learned how to change someone's appearance. A glamour spell, it's ok when I think that Demeter has finally believed our story I'll give you your hair back Chloe."

My head was warming and I heard Demeter's sharp intake of breath. "Fine I believe you all now, she's the girl that my father had seen but I still can't believe that a girl her height and weight could hold so much power!"

"Well believe it," I stood angry at the woman sitting just a few feet away, she had no right not to believe us but also she had every right to, she barely knew us.

Once lunch was done Rae, Simon, Tori, Derek, and I started to paint our rooms with help from Addi, Chase, Celia, Dante, and Jason. Rae was currently getting help from Jason and him only, there was something going on there I had caught Jason staring at Rae several times in the past few hours. Simon and Tori didn't want any help for some strange unknown reason but I wasn't complaining since that meant more help for me! Derek and Dante were working together on his room but neither of us had gotten very far.

Simon and Tori were strolling down the halls they looked at us and snorted as if they were so much better than us. Tori then snapped her fingers and the paint rollers starting floating then our rooms got done a lot quicker. I was ecstatic at the final look of my room! It was painted a cream colour and had green, white and brown accessories I love its modern look and with Tori's magical help there was barely any work done. Tori was just finishing placing Rae's furniture when I walked into her fire place.

Rae's room was a deep red with white decor sprouting from it, I adored her theme but before I could take in all of it Tori was pulling Rae and I to her bedroom. It was a purple heaven but had white in it as well; it wasn't what I had expected from Tori. I loved all the girl's rooms now let's check the disastrous guy's rooms.

We went to Simon's first; his room was a colour of blue and white but otherwise very simple. We headed toward Derek's room; it was white and black and already had clutter on the floor. I giggled and he came over to kiss my head.

"So what do you think?"Derek asked me with a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"It's messy already I wonder what your mother and father would think," my nose crinkled up. "I'm sure Kit wouldn't like it either."

The intercom rang over head and we all went down to the living room where everyone else was seated. Noah, Peyton and Iris were standing in the middle where a table was placed and Noah was doing quick math.

"So since it's been a great day and the weather is perfect," she had a knowing smile on her face. "Let's have a bonfire!"

We all hollered in excitement, a bonfire! I was really eager now since I've never been to or had a bonfire ever before!

"Noah and Peyton are trying to calculate the cost of the pizza we will be ordering but are having a hard time since we don't know who wants what, so who wants what on their pizza?" Iris asked, we told her what we wanted. "Okay thanks guys, you can go do what you want until it's time for the bonfire."

"Um excuse me?" Rae had raised her hand. "Do you mind if I start the fire?"

We all chuckled of course Rae would want to start it. "Of course not Rae, just as long as you don't set the house on fire."

She nodded and we all spread out through the house, Derek and I heading toward the library. Once inside the library, we pondered through the supernatural section, pulling out books that may be of use a bit later. I only had found three books that looked informational while Derek looked like he had about seven on good lycanthropy knowledge. Damn how come other necros don't document their experience for future generations to read?

I had already gone through all of my books, getting very little information, and now was reading one of Derek's; it actually was a good read. I had just finished the passage on changes and was turning to the next... mating; I turned tomato red.

Derek noticed my sudden change in appearance. "Chloe what's the matter?"

"N-n-noth-nothing," I was stuttering, now he would know for sure something was up.

"Chloe..." his voice was full of doubt and he had that look in his eyes that he knew would get me to tell the truth.

I pushed the book toward him with the pages opened to the mating section, now it was his turn to blush; I felt a smug smile creep up to my face. Derek was rarely the one to go red in the face and he said that he didn't know he could until I came along.

"So do you have a mate?" I asked kind of sexily if I do say so myself, his smouldering eyes caught mine and I suddenly felt more confident. I leaned over to him and kissed him, I already knew that I was his mate even though he and I hadn't talked about, Aunt Lauren had.

His lips became more urgent under mine and we slide back on the couch we had been sitting on until we were lying on it. I heard a high pitched whistle from the doorway

"Woo Derek and Chloe have got it goin on!" Chase yelled at us from the doorway as Derek and I jumped apart, both of us red as cherries.

Logan, Bella, Simon, Celia, Addi, Tori, and Dante all howled with laughter as I stomped right up to Chase and got in his face. "Shut up Chase or do you want a few thousands dead beetles and maybe a resurrected bear in your room tonight?"

That quieted him quickly but Tori wasn't so scared of me. "Wow I didn't think wolf-boy and ghost-girl would do it in a library of all places!"

"T-to-Tori!" I cried at her followed by a stream of defensive comments toward Derek and myself.

"Hey where's Jason and Rae?" Simon asked abruptly but he was right, where were they? "They followed us down the hall but now they're gone."

We heard a noise from Jason's room and cautiously started toward it, Logan nudged it opened only to find Jason and Rae making out against the wall! MY EYES! MY VIRIGIN EYES! Why do people need to do such things in my presence? The optometrist isn't going to like the fact that my eyes have rotted out of my head!

"G-guys!" Rae screeched, and then Jason ran after Logan and Bella who both ran screaming downstairs. We all double over for at least the fifth time today.

Derek and I walked around the yard holding hands after the fiasco inside, we did that until twilight breached the sky. I could see Iris, Demeter, Heidi, Jacinda, and Aunt Lauren setting up various lawn chairs around a huge fire pit, Derek being the gentleman he his offered to help and I could see the grateful women thank him. The adult males meaning Kit, Noah, Peyton, and Helios had gone to get the pizza leaving a now very annoyed Logan with all the girls and the little boys or so he put it.

The guys came home bearing pizza and we all ate outside since the climate was nice. You would think that the bugs would bother us but Ronnie and Dante had set up shields all around the property years ago. Rae knew when it was time to start the fire, her fingers start to flick at the firewood and some small sparks were produced then she turned up the power. Her hands fully engulfed in flames then she shot them toward the pit and the wood set ablaze creating a small explosion but harming no one.

The fire was warm against my cool skin and had lit the night, for what seemed like hours I could only stare at the dancing flames, watching as it weaved and curved within one another. The thing that broke me from my trance was when Ronnie had started singing; I could see Bella playing the guitar beside her and Circe staring up at her mother in wonder.

_Stop pullin' me_

_I know that you still haven't found you_

_And when I wanna stand on my own too_

_Suddenly you start to show signs of what is possible_

_Then you're back to your ways and I let me down_

_Tell me why I keep tryna stay around_

_When all my family, they always tellin' me be through with you_

_And I know that deep down I'm calling time on you, on you, on you_

_Every time I'm ready to leave_

_I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection_

_And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh gravity_

_Pulling me back, pulling me in_

_Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?_

_Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_I know I betrayed what I'm made to_

_Ignore the universe when I see you_

_'Cause every night the stars will shine merging into U-turn signs_

_Anything that they can just to change my mind_

_When I pass your road, I can't help rewind_

_What is wrong with me? All that I wanna be is through with you_

_Every time I'm ready to leave_

_I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection_

_And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity_

_Pulling me back, pulling me in_

_Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?_

_Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_Stop pullin' me gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_Be quiet, let me leave, let me go, don't say another word_

_'Cause with every sound you're pullin' me down_

_Baby, you got a hold on me like gravity_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, gravity_

_Every time I'm ready to leave_

_I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection_

_Oh, you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity_

_Pulling me back, pulling me in_

_Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?_

_Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_Gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

When she finished singing we all clapped, her voice was beautiful. "Thank you it's called gravity if you wanted to know, so that song was written a few months ago about my and Helios's past relationship. It was all he would keep asking me out, I would say yeah then bail but I always came back for more," we chuckled at this, Ronnie and Helios loved each other very much and for them to have past relationship problems was a surprise. "Okay so sometimes when we have bonfire we sing, I requested that I go first then Bella wanted to go and after she's done it's basically an open mic."

" If you wanna sing all you have to do is see if Bella knows what song you're singing and she can't play an of people's original song unless you've practice with her before," Ronnie smiled then gestured for Bella to start, she was a really good at playing the guitar but then she started singing. Her voice was as powerful and strong as her; it was very melodic and amazing.

"This is called Beautiful," she said before she started singing.

_Every day is so wonderful_

_And suddenly it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, feel so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone_

_Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

_'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down, oh no_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do_

_No matter what we do_

_(No matter what we say)_

_No matter what we say_

_(We're the song that's outta tune)_

_(Full of beautiful mistakes)_

_(And everywhere we go)_

_And everywhere we go_

_(The sun will always shine)_

_The sun will always, always shine!_

_(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

Her voice was awesome, Tori took the guitar from her and sang a song called Who Says and I had to admit she had a great voice! Then she gave me a knowing smile and passed the guitar to me, I felt its neck was strong and felt good underneath my fingers.

"I didn't know you could play," Derek looked at me with a warm smile. "We only know that Tori could sing because she used practise all the time in her room at Lyle House."

I looked down at the acoustic in my hand, feeling self conscious. "Chloe show them that you can rock, I've heard you in your sleep and you sounded good so prove me right."

I took a deep breath and started playing my favourite song, Mine.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

I had realized that I was standing now and everyone was just staring at me. "I-I wrote that song after Derek and I started dating, I had always been the good girl and Derek broke that, made me a rebel. He is all that I could have ever imagined and so much more, the best thing that's ever been and ever will be mine."

I smiled at myself and for Derek, then I look at him – he's staring at me with wonder. I slowly make my way back to him and then gently kiss his soft lips, I hear hoots of joy, and we turn to see our family smiling brightly at us, even Aunt Lauren.

"That reminds me," Logan says and then stands to all of our confusion.

"Logan?" Bella asks but then her eyes widen when Logan kneels in front of her on one knee!

"Bella you are my mate and to other werewolves that already means we're married but my dad raised me the traditional way," he stumbled for words. "What I'm trying to ask is will you marry me?"

We were all speechless especially Bella, Logan was starting to look distress when Bella leaped into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, yes, yes! Three million times yes!"

His smile was full of joy and he kissed her passionately while choruses of cheers rang through us all, then he pulled out a single diamond encrusted ring. He slipped the band onto her left ring finger; they planted their lips on one another again while the excitement dies down.

I started to doze off and was dreamily aware of Derek carrying me up to my room, tucking me into bed and planting a soft kiss on my lips then biding me good night. I was asleep within minutes with a dreamless slumber welcoming me tenderly.

**A/N:**

**Okay so there you have chapter 8 sorry it took a little while to write but here ya go! So you all know I find it sad that its chapter 8 and I only have 13 reviews! **

**R&R PLZZZZZZZ!**

**There are some pictures of the rooms and Bella's ring on my profile. Oh and I based the characters voices and songs on actual artist so the songs and artist voices I don't own they're the artist. I pictured Bella having a voice like Christina Aguilera, Ronnie's is like Pixie Lott, Tori's is Selena Gomez, and Chloe's like Taylor Swift. **

**Shawna~~~~~~**


	10. Chapter 9: Chloe on Sugar

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Nine: Chloe on Sugar

Chloe's POV:

I felt someone's lips on mine and I instantly knew it was Derek, we broke the kiss much to my despair.

"Morning love," he said with a smile. "Time for breakfast, it's almost 9:30 a.m."

Then he picks me up bridal style and told me what's for breakfast. "For breakfast we are having double chocolate chips pancakes which has made everyone even more happy with all the excitement that had happened yesterday."

He was right yesterday had been a happening day for couples; Simon and Celia had hooked up, so had Rae and Jason. Derek and I had come to an understanding as mates and Logan had proposed to Bella so now they were fiancés. He carried me into the dining room then set me in front a plate piled full of brown pancakes, some people would say that racist but they really were brown!

They were double chocolate I knew what sugar did to me but I didn't care, I doused the pancakes with sweetened syrup, icing sugar, bananas, strawberries, and extra chocolate chips! I dug in, practically inhaling them but with each mouthful I savoured every taste, they were delicious! I knew people were staring at me, various faces of disgust, amusement, wonder, and even curiosity.

"Um okay while Chloe continues to uh, eat," Iris started speaking and so I paused eating wanting to respect her. "How about around 11:00 a.m. we all go swimming?"

People were cheerful at that thought and it was another gorgeous day so we could open the retractable roof therefore I can try to get a tan. Ha! Like that's going to happen, I'm as white as a vamp, even Helios has more colour than me!

When everyone had agreed and broken off into smaller conversations, I resumed being a pig and being on a sugar rush! After breakfast I zoomed out of the room already revealing in the rush of artificial sugar, Derek was trailing after me trying to keep up with me which was a shock since the situation is usually reversed. Simon was just out of the way from my path of destruction, he too was gawking at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa, Chloe and the Chocolate Factory," he shook his head then ventured up to Celia's room, I followed him into her bedroom then jump into her abundance of pillows.

"It's Cece and the Pillow Factory!" I scream then burst into a fit of giggles; Celia glared at me then started to stand but Derek came to my defence.

"Celia don't do anything to her, she's not thinking straight," Derek held his hands in front of him, that's when I got mad, I wasn't drunk so why was he saying that like I was?

I stomped out of her over pillowed room then into my just a few doors down; after slamming the door behind me I flop onto my bed fuming at my boyfriend for saying that crap. I hear a knock at my door and throw my alarm clock at it, smashing the alarm clock but only denting the door. It opens anyway to expose Derek looking gloomy then he sees the shattered clock and smiles.

"What did the clock ever do to you?" his cocky grin wasn't amusing right now, I turn and pick the hidden bat from underneath my bed which I keep there just in case I raise a few dead people and find them crawling all over me in the middle of the night.

I lift the bat at him then he backs away from me. "Chloe don't do something you might regret later, I didn't mean it, I swear!"

I don't believe him one bit so I start chasing after him with the bat, we run downstairs and pass through the living room

I could hear Logan cheering along with Bella. "Woo! Go Chloe!"

I kept on hunting Derek until a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and held me to the chest they were adjoined to. Derek was panting and I squirmed, kicked, and punched my captor with no avail actually I hurt myself more than him.

"Now Chloe don't do anything rash," I looked up into Noah's smiling black eyes and then I calmed down. "See not everything has to be resolved with violence."

"You sound like a monk!" I giggled and they father and son chuckled along with me.

"Thanks dad," Derek said to his father. "I owe you one."

"You called me dad," Noah was wide eyed and I swear to god there were some tears in there too.

Derek shrugged nonchalantly. "Well yeah because that's what you are but I can't call you that around my other dad cause then he'd get confused too. I've already started calling Iris mom so why not do it with you too since you guys are my biological parents."

"Derek it's ok if you want to call Noah dad as well," Kit walked into the room with a small but kind of sad smile on his face. "Like you said he is your actual dad and besides I have a lot of family now too."

I needed to get out of here and let the two fathers have a talk with Derek. "Uh Noah, can I be let down now?"

He mumbled a sorry then set me on my feet, I gave Derek a quick peck and told him to come and find me once he was done, I ran upstairs to Tori's room. I found her writing on her window sill.

"Hey what you writing?" I ask her and I come to sit beside her.

"It's a new song I've been working on," she looked at me. "Chloe, haven't you notice how everyone expect for me has a partner to share their love with?"

"Yeah I actually have but you're not alone you know," I added. "Dante, my aunt, Jacinda and Circe don't have people to love," I stated a bit matter-of-factly.

"You're right but they still seem happy," Tori looked really depressed right now and I could sense she wasn't telling me everything.

"Hey is there something else you want to tell me?" I continued in a bit of a rush. "But you don't if you don't want to, if you want to keep it to yourself that's fine with me. I'm just tying to-"

"Chloe," she cut me off with a tiny smirk on her face. "It's okay and I've wanted to tell someone for a while now but I just haven't found the guts to tell anyone else."

I let out a breath of air which I had been holding in, in anticipation for an outburst from her. "Okay but I'm serious Tori if you don't want to tell me certain parts of your story that's all right with me."

"Thanks but I want you to know because I know that you can keep a secret and I don't want anyone else to know about this right now," I nodded then she launched into her story about a guy that she had met when she was thirteen.

"His name was Bryce and he was a two years older than me so he would be about eighteen right now, he and I hit it off immediately but I didn't think it would amount to anything because of the age difference."

Tori's POV:

I told Chloe about Bryce and my relationship, I had only been in middle school when I met him and he was already a sophomore. Of course if any girl is asked out by an older guy it just screams that he's using you but Bryce was different, he actually loved me.

"We dated until about half way through my freshman year and then things just worsened," I looked at her and she had wide eyes that had started to fill with anger. "He had gotten his licence at the beginning of the year and was taking me out for pizza and a movie. We were jamming to a song in his car when the light turned green so he started to drive forward then..."

I trailed off not wanting to remember the next part of my tragedy; I could feel the hot, stinging tears in my closed eyes. I also felt Chloe's arms wrap around my shoulders, comforting me and I knew that she wouldn't make me go on if I didn't want to but I needed to tell her.

"A-a c-car cam-e at us from the left and sm-smashed into Bryce's side of the car," the tears were rolling down my face like a waterfall now and I was sobbing. "I was flung into the window suffering a concussion, a broken arm, burn to my face, and a bruised chest from the seatbelt but that was nothing compared to the state Bryce was in."

"We both had been wearing our seat belts but those had been proven fruitless to help Bryce, he was in critical condition, extremely critical condition. I got to see him after two days of being in the hospital, Chloe it was horrible, he was hooked up to all the tubes and wires. One was stuffed down his throat to keep him breathing; he too had face burns and various small wounds with a large one on his head."

"Life's a bitch to me, the only time I've ever fallen in love and he's taken away from me," I spat livid now that Bryce was gone because of a silly little car crash, he shouldn't have died, he had so much ahead of him. "He died a few days later due to complications and his weakened body succumbing to the injuries. Chloe I miss him so much and his being dead is partly why I'm such a bitch."

"Oh Tori!" Chloe hugged me long and hard while I ruined her shirt crying into it. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that about you and it's just – aw!"

I let out a wet laugh at her stumbling for words, she understood why I didn't want her telling anyone about this and we both reached a new view of one another which brought us closer as friends and even sisters.

"Ugh look at me," I went over to the mirror on my small vanity. "I look like a drenched racoon!"

We giggled, and then looked at the time; shit it's almost 11:00 a.m. we hurry to put on our swim suits, I really liked Chloe's purple bikini but mine could top hers any day. My simple black retro bikini was from American Eagle and I had bought it when I had been with Simon, he had started to squabble with me about it being too skanky, I won in the end.

"Tori I love your swim suit!" Chloe came back into my room since she had gone to hers to get changed.

"Thanks I adore yours too," I replied.

Chloe was taller than before and had filled out in the breast area; I had started to notice the significant changes in Chloe a few weeks ago when we were still in New York, at first it was only a slight alter in personality and attitude. But since we had come to Washington those changes had speed up greatly before it was only small mental changes but they had become more physical over time. It was starting to scare me actually and I don't think Chloe was as aware of the changes happening to her as I was.

I shook the thought off this wasn't a time to worry about Chloe; it was a time for fun. "Ready to go?" I asked her she nodded and we headed out.

Chloe's POV:

We ventured out to the pool wearing our sundresses that covered our bathing suits; I was glad that Tori trusted me enough to talk about such personal issues with me. When we reached the pool house we could already see people swimming including Derek, once he saw me he jumped out of the pool and I had to look away from his dreamlike chest and abs. I was beet red when he finally came over and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Chloe," he said with a sexy grin on his face, he knew that he was hot and he was flaunting it.

"Hi and honey two can play at this game," I give him a triumphant smile then proceed to slip the sundress off my body revealing the bikini underneath. I walked over to the pool then jumping in; cool water cascaded around me and I started swimming toward the edge of the pool. I broke to the surface scaring Derek and Tori, I laughed at them.

We swam for about 4 hours enjoying the beautiful day and just goofing around we all had a great time. After drying ourselves off and just lazed around all of us water logged, nobody wanted to make dinner so we ordered Greek food. It was actually really yummy, I who have never really tasted Greek food.

Once dinner was done and all the dishes clean we had a movie marathon down in the home theatre, watching the three Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Circe didn't like some of the characters but found Jack Sparrow hilarious which all of us found her hilarious.

"Mommy I wanna go see the next movie!" I stared at Circe, which was the first time I heard her speak good English instead of baby talk.

"Maybe sweet heart if your woman enough," Helios challenges his daughter then she rolled up her sleeves and showed her fists to Helios, he backed down immediately. We could only double over with laughter.

After that it was about ten o'clock at night but none of us were really tired aside from Circe who was currently being put to bed. I ventured into the recording studio, picked up one of the guitars and started playing around with some chords, a song trying to form within my head.

"Hey," a voice said and I jumped that was followed by a tinkling laughter; I looked up from the guitar and saw Celia leaning on the door frame. "What you working on?"

"A song or at least a forming song, I'm still trying to organize my thoughts," I replied she walked over and looked at what I had. "I know it's cheesy but it just started forming in my head and I had to write it down."

"Ah I see how about I help?" she asked and I nodded. "I usually try to keep it hidden as well but I can sing too, my mom and aunt can both sing very well and pass it down to their children even Chase is pretty good."

"Really?" I question Bella had a wonderful voice and I was wondering if Derek had one like it as well.

"Yeah I bet you even Derek can sing but just won't admit to it or thinks he's not good enough," she shrugged and then heard her name being called. "That has to be Simon; I'm sorry how about we work on some songs tomorrow?"

"Sure I'd like that," she says bye as she takes off to find her boyfriend; I stayed in the studio a little longer playing some piano.

I've never really have told anyone but playing music was the only thing that really helped me after my mother's death, the music was my medicine. I sighed flipping off the lights in the studio and I walked upstairs finding that most of the people had gone to bed I waved to Simon, Celia, Rae, Jason, and Tori who were watching TV. I continued upstairs and to the library but not before changing into my pyjamas, I don't know why I was drawn to the library but I was.

I sensed something here. A ghost. "Who's there?"

A giggle sounded to my left and I twirled to see a small girl sitting in the corner. I approach her slowly, not wanting to scare her before I had the chance to speak with her. She stands and walks over to the couch waving me over to sit with her, I comply; she had strawberry blonde hair and wide sapphire eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask the mystery girl, she looks up at me with a toothy smile.

"I am you," she says. What, how can she be me? Sensing my confusion she adds. "I am the younger version of you."

"WHAT!" I yelled but she waves her hands up and down telling me to keep it down. "Why are you here? How can you be here?"

"Because that's how the Otherworld works, meaning the land of the dead," she starts. "I'm here to warn you about the impending dangers ahead, a lot of ghosts don't like you and others want you and your power."

"Why it's not like I wanted this power!" I was starting to get angry, I didn't want to be a necromancer I'd rather have any other power than a necromancer.

Younger me shushes me, does it make sense that I find that weird? "The ghosts that don't like you want you dead, just like they want any other necromancer dead. Ghosts want necromancer to feel what's it's like to be a dead even though, one day the said necromancer will be too."

She shrugs; it amazes me how she knows so much about the 'Otherworld' as she puts it and about things that want to kill me. Wow that's a comforting thought.

"But that's not why I'm here, they're mere ghosts that can't touch you, there's something else lurking in the shadows of the Otherworld waiting for you to be weak and vulnerable so it can strike. It's using the ghosts that either want you dead or just want you, to build power, the Darkness has the power to touch and harm you. You must surround yourself with the ones that care about you so you'll be protected and you have to search for the other person the Darkness is after," she told me and from the seriousness in her eyes I believed her and trusted her.

Why shouldn't I? She was the younger version of me yet with a vast knowledge of the ghost world and the Darkness that is after me and another person. "Who is this person? Do I know her or him?"

"I can't tell you who she is but you have met her before, many years ago," she answered and I knew it was one of those ghost rule things, Liz had told me before about how she wasn't allowed to tell me a lot about the Otherworld. "Chloe, don't let yourself succumb to the Darkness no matter what, you have to be strong."

But you can't stop this monster by yourself; you and the other girl will have to work together to get rid of the Darkness once and for all," and with that she disappeared. Damn it! Why did she have to do that and leave me with such little information about finding this person?

Ugh I'll think about it tomorrow when I'm not so tired, with that I head toward my room where my bed was waiting for me to hop in so it could embrace me with warm hugs. But before I could welcome my soothing bed I detour to Derek's room where he was already sleeping, I give him a good night kiss on his forehead and then trudge to my room.

I fall into dreamless sleep for the second night in a row.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys so I forgot to mention in my last authors note since I had been fuming at the fact that I had 13 reviews, that I FINALLY REACH 1,000 HITS ON BUTTERFLY EFFECT! So I'd like to thank all of those who have read my story and to –**

**R&R PRETTY PLEASE!(Or I'll sick Circe on you!)**

**So before I go I would like to give a shout out to my two friends and that I'd like all of you guys to go and read some of their stories so go and check out my amazing friends beatlesmaniac878 and HestiaRue14!**

**Thanks Shawna~~~~**


	11. Chapter 10: The Crescent Mooned Kitty

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Ten: The Crescent Mooned Kitty

Chloe's POV:

I woke the next morning to something licking my face, wait something licking my face! I sit up to hear the hisses and growls of the black cat falling to the floor.

"Oops I'm so sorry kitty!" I pick the feline up and hug her tight to my chest. Wait again was it a girl, I look reluctantly; yup she's a she!

Then I notice something about her, she has a silver crescent moon on her head well that's a bit odd! But I don't really care she's really cute! I hadn't seen her around before so I think she's a stray but how'd she get in last night? She was also only a kitten, very small but held herself like a lioness already. She had jade green orbs that were wide and her pupils slightly dilated.

"What's your name girl?" I ask obviously not thinking I would get an answer but she meows anyways. I look for her collar and find that she doesn't have one, oh well guess I was naming her.

"Hmmm how about we name you..." I trailed off trying to think of a good but uncommon name for this crescent mooned cat; then the most perfect name came to me. "Artemis!"

The Greek goddess of the moon and she had a moon on her head so why not name her after the moon goddess? I picked Artemis up and walked downstairs not caring where she came from or how she got in; I was in too much of a happy mood to care.

Then the great mood was shattered when I walked into the dining room, that's when all hell broke loose. Bella, Logan, Jason, and Derek all growled menacingly at my poor kitty and Noah held in his but his face had twisted in distaste. My cat defends herself and swipes a clawed paw in their direction, her ears flat on her head and her lips pulled back from her teeth, snarling loudly.

"Chloe what the hell is that?" Bella spat at Artemis and I could see Logan crouch down behind her.

"Please don't tell me that you guys haven't ever seen a cat before? Especially such a cute one like her!" Tori edged over and scratched her soft head. "It is a she right?"

I nod. "Her name is Artemis after the Greek moon goddess and because of the sliver moon on her head," by that point Artemis had started purring underneath Tori's touch, Tori gingerly puts a finger under Artemis's head and lifts it to get a better look at the crescent.

"That's a bit unusual for a cat to have but otherwise she's as cute as a button! Can I hold her please?" Tori asks me desperately and I hand Artemis to her, once in her arms she starts cooing at the adorable cat.

"We are not keeping that thing," Noah grits his teeth. "It's bad enough that we have to keep Sol."

Just then an orange tabby cat padded in and jumped onto Helios's lap. "This is Sol; he is the cat that chose me when I was ten years old, he has been with me ever since."

Helios scratched Sol's ears and the cat's pale green eyes closed as he relaxed, but then Artemis whined in Tori's arms and Sol's head shot up again. Tori let Artemis go and she leaped out of Tori's arms to go see Sol, Helios's face crinkled.

"We have to keep her now Noah," Helios apologized to him and the other werewolves. "We can't separate brother and sister from one another now can we?"

"How do you know that?" I demand.

"A cat and his fledging or vamp are highly intuitive of one another and Sol has just told me that for some unknown reason, since Chloe is neither a fledging nor a vampyre, Artemis has chosen her," Helios was looking at the two cats questioningly then he started to explain what he meant by my cat choosing me. "Cats choose their fledging or vamp and the said fledgling is the one to take care of the cat but as we see in Chloe's case she is human and not a vampyre or has had a previous vampyre parent right?"

"Yeah my biological father is back in New York pulling his hair out worrying about me and wondering where the hell I am," at this I started feeling gloomy at leaving my dad in the dark and him behind too.

"Hey it's ok but you won't fill that void with a cat," Derek came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"And why can't I?" I asked him not liking his tone of voice. "She chose me so she can't leave without me going with her and you can't say anything about that."

"Chloe you're not keeping her," he growled at me then just breezed past me with an irritated look on his face.

Artemis trailed after him despite his disgust her, I heard his door slam and I instantly fear for my kitten's life. I sprint upstairs skipping every other step but as I reach the top I can hear Artemis's cries and see her sitting outside of Derek's door. I go up to her just as Derek wretches open the door almost ripping it off it frame with a look of hatred toward Artemis but before he could start yelling at her to shut up and maybe maim her; Artemis entwines herself around Derek's large legs.

She was purring when she rubbed her head against his leg and he could only gape at her in astonishment.

"Derek why do you hate her so much when you only just met her?" I ask him wanting to know why he directed such abhorrence toward her.

He sighed the tentatively reach down to rub her glossy head, she lifted her head and licked his finger. "When Simon and I were younger we wanted a pet but dad was a bit hesitant so we begged and begged until he finally gave in, he took us to the pet store the next day so we could get a dog. He knew what would happen next, the cats would hiss and spit, birds would cower into their cages as would the rodents and fish, and the dogs would tremble too all afraid of me because of me being a werewolf. The animals went crazy when I walked in, we turn right back out and leave, Simon was disappointed then dad broke the news that we couldn't ever own a pet because I was a werewolf."

"Derek..." I trailed off even I had a pet fish when I was eleven but Derek had never had a pet and had come to resent them for that. "Derek, Artemis is different; Helios gave details to me once that a cat that chooses her owner may warm up to those who are frequently around her and Artemis seems like a very loving cat."

I pick Artemis up and hand her to Derek, who hesitantly takes her but once she licks his face he started petting her. Her motor began running unexpectedly making Derek flinch.

"It's okay," I said reassuringly. "That just means that she really likes what you're doing, it also means that she trusts you."

He nodded but then had to release her when she started squirming; she bounded over to his bed and plopped down on his pillow once she had been freed.

"How about you go get dressed, then come back to get me and we can do something together," he was blushing furiously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay," I had a mischievous, goofy grin as I headed for yet another quick shower, getting the last of the chlorine out.

When I get back to his room, though, I see Derek sprawled on his bed absentmindedly petting Artemis who's curled up on his chest.

"Aw she loves you!" Derek jumps at the sound of my voice and I laugh while walking over to his bed. I kiss Artemis's head before planting one on Derek's lips. "So what do you have planned?"

Artemis hurdled off of Derek and disappeared into my room probably off for a nap. Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs without responding to my question. In the living room Chase, Celia, Dante, Tori, Logan and Bella sat, Derek asked where his parents were Logan, without saying a word or even acknowledging Derek, pointed to the backyard.

We walked into the backyard to see Noah, Iris, Heidi, and Kit all doing yard work.

"Hey dad can I have the keys?" Derek timidly asked Noah, who turned to his son after fishing out a pair of keys and tossed them to Derek.

"Be careful Derek," Noah cautioned him and I could hear Iris second that, Derek rolled his eyes. We started toward the front yard, Derek yelling thanks to them while pulling me along with him.

"So what are we doing?" I ask again but stilled don't get any answer. "Damn it Derek, I hate surprises and you know that!"

"Trust me please Chloe," his eyes were blazing under his dark bangs, I grunted in defeat then squealed when he swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style.

He walked with me in his arms while I started playing with his rather long hair. "You need a haircut," I said randomly twirling a lock around in my fingers.

"I was thinking I would grow it out like my dad," he shrugged not making a big deal out of it.

"Oh well that's fine as long as you don't get a mullet," I warned him.

"What! But that's what I wanted!" he looked hurt but I could see that he was only playing with me.

We reached the garage; he set me on my feet and opened it heading to the Mustang Shelby GT500. Wow I was hanging around the guys too much now I knew what type of car this was.

"Uh Derek," I said then he notice my hesitation to get in the car so he turned it on and revved the engine making me jump ten feet into the air. He pulled out of the garage and patted the seat beside him.

"Come on, you know you want to," he teased me then, when I still held back, he grunted. "It's okay Chloe, I have my licence; all the guys went and got all the eligible drivers tested and eventually incensed, so we're fine. I'll be good and drive slow okay."

Then I got into the car, I knew that Derek had driven before, hell he drove almost eight hours to the Edison Group to save us, so driving must be easy for him and I trusted him fully.

So why hadn't I told him about the dreams? About my encounter with my young self? About my family issues and my mother's secret?

I didn't see his concerned look when his large hand reach over and smoothed out my wrinkled forehead with his finger. "You should stop worrying so much Chloe everything's fine and we are all safe. And I'm going to make sure that you and I have a great time today."

He leaned and kissed my head shooing all the worry and unwanted thoughts from my mind. "Keep your eyes on the road."

He chuckled as he turned onto a dirt road; we had driven at least an hour already and all the vegetation looked like an alien planet. Washington was as it had said in Twilight; yes I've read the books and wasn't really impressed by them but the mossy forest was a new and wondrous world.

I leaned out of the window in curiosity, taking in the beauty around me; I gazed up in awe as light filtered its way through the tall trees. Derek pulled me in to a sweet kiss as we came to a stop and we hopped out, Derek tugged on my hand into the brush.

We walked, me tripping over small twigs and rocks, for about half an hour; he better have something really good planned if it took this long to get to. We entered a cave like setting then I heard flowing water up ahead and I got even more curious.

We reached the end of the cave and I noticed waterfalls cascading down the jagged rocks into a small grotto that was big enough for the both of us.

"Twin Falls in all its glory," Derek said behind me then set the bag that I just noticed he was carrying and dug my swim suit out. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Where did you get that?" I snatched it from him.

"Sniffed it out sweetheart now come on," he was just shrugging off his jeans once they were off he jumped right in. He nearly drenched me, who was still fully clothed, as he broke to the surface cursing at how the water was freezing.

I doubled over in a wave of laughter then jumped back when he splashed at me yelling for me to get my bikini on and get in the water already. I did as he said and got my bikini on but I didn't jump in as quickly.

After that he started to reach for my ankles and I danced out of his way but eventually he got me in and we fooled around after that for awhile. Then we just swam enjoying the company of one another, that's when things got a bit heated.

I pulled him into a searing kiss after much frustration hoping he would kiss me, Derek well let's just say he was very surprised at my sudden attack. We passionately kissed for a little while but then the once clear sky was starting to darken and so we hurried back to the cave and got dressed.

When we got back to the car Derek pulled the roof on just in case it started raining. "Hey you wanna get a bite to eat?"

As if on cue my stomach rumbled like a thunder clap and he chuckled quietly. "How about McDonalds?"

"Aw yes!" this was prefect I had been craving fatty food for the longest time now so we soared down the freeway ignoring the traffic limits since there was barely any cars on the road with the radio blasting.

At the moment we were hard-core jamming to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream well at least I was, Derek was driving with an amused grin spread appearance. The song was ending much to my displeasure but my misery didn't last long since one of my favourite songs came on, Owl City's Alligator Sky.

I started singing again, laughing at the irony, this was a scene that was in every movie involving teens; I was in my sweatpants and a graphic tee shirt rocking out to songs on the radio with my boyfriend.

"You know that you have an amazing voice?" he said rather fondly of me.

"You should too," he looked puzzled so I continued on. "The singing gene is in your family; both Iris and Demeter can sing and Celia said that they pass it on to their children. Come on Derek try singing!"

He complied but did so very quietly that I had to lean into hear. "Chloe I can't sing!"

"But you can all you have to do is believe you can," wow that sounded really cheesy and we burst out laughing.

"You know this counts as peer pressure," I smacked his arms then crossed my arms in aversion.

Then I think he gave up because he started belting out the words and I could only stare at him in awe, he too had an amazing voice. His voice was kinda husky and deep (being as he's a boy!) but that's why I loved it all the more; we kept on driving, us singing to different songs that appeared on the radio until we were in Seattle then we calmed down.

We drove up to a McDonalds went inside and ordered our food but while I was getting straws, napkins and such I saw Derek talking to a guy around his age and I found it quite strange.

Derek's POV:

So Chloe had persuaded me to sing, I already knew that I had an okay voice but the way she was looking at me when I sang said that I must have an even better voice.

We had pulled up to a McDonalds and Chloe was getting out of the car, she was wearing black sweats and a white tee shirt that I could slightly see her bra through.

"Derek?" her tone was questioning and concerned that's when I noticed I was blushing. Dam it guys aren't supposed to blush!

"Uh yeah I'm fine," I said kinda hastily and I gulped down the embarassment.

"When was the last time you Changed?" she asked. Ah crap that would have been at least a week and a half ago but I hadn't noticed being restless or anything; it must've shown on my face that I hadn't Changed because she added. "How about when we get back to the house we go for your Change?"

We walked in and ordered, the place was quite empty but when the guy standing next to me starting talking I knew that it was the wrong place to come to.

"Dude is that your girlfriend?" he asked in amazement.

"Uh yeah she is," I told calculating how to handle this situation, being the son of two really smart people made me an over-thinker.

"Oh man she's hot," he said giving Chloe the once over with eyes the size of saucers. "You're really lucky you gotta treat a girl like that the right ways so don't screw her over."

That comment shocked me, on first impression he seem like the kind of guy that would have a one night stand with a girl then throw her away like a rotten piece of trash, I must have underestimated him.

"Yeah you re-think you're impressions of me but I'm just saying that you're a lucky kid so don't screw up," he grinned then added. "Besides I got my own girl and yours ain't my type but seriously treat her right 'cause if you don't you might regret it later."

"Um thanks and I will," I grinned at him while an average sized brunette flitted to his side. "By the way I'm Derek."

"Gavin and this is Erin," Gavin smiled to the girl and she in turn gave him a loving smile. "And this must be the chit I told you to treat well."

"Huh?" Chloe said and the three of us grinned at her.

"Chloe this is Gavin and his girlfriend Erin; Gavin was just telling me to treat you well or he'll track me down and beat me up," I kissed the crown of her head.

"Hey man I didn't tell you that!" Gavin looked a little scared. "Sides I land a swing on you and break my fists and you walk away without a scratch."

We all laughed but our conversation came to an end when Gavin and Erin's meal was ready. "Hey man we'd love to stay and chat but we gotta go and see Erin's new little nephew and stuff. You guys have phones?"

We nodded and gave Gavin our phone numbers so we could arrange a date where we could hang out. Chloe and I got our food and went to a table in the back; we chatted while we ate but then we had a small fry fight until the manager gave us a hard look so we left.

Once we got home it was almost 6:30 p.m. we skipped dinner since we ate around 4 but Chloe was being persistent and insisted that we go out so I could Change. I couldn't argue with her now that I was thinking about it my body was itching for a quick run in my wolf form.

After that we watched TV for a little while and all went to bed early. I was just tucking Chloe in when she started talking.

"Thanks Derek for everything today, I had a really great time," she kissed me lightly. "I love you."

I kissed her again. "I love you too and goodnight."

"Night," she said around a yawn, Artemis padded in and took her place at Chloe's head and I knew she was safe.

I went to my room, exhausted from the day, got into bed and was asleep in minutes.

**A/N:**

**Hey guy's sooooo here's chapter 10. So I won't be writing until Monday now since I'll be going to my cousins for the long weekend, which reminds me...**

**HAVE A HAPPY EASTER GUYS!**

**Stay safe over the weekend and I hope to see lots of reviews when I get back sooooo...**

**R&R PLZ!**

**Thanks Shawna~~~~**


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed and Clover

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Eleven: Secrets Revealed and Clover

Chloe's POV:

I woke the next morning at a fairly decent time, 8:30 a.m.; Artemis stood and hunched her back stretching. I floated downstairs to the smell of bacon and my kitty followed behind me. I kissed Derek's cheek as I breezed past him making my way to the kitchen; I was feeling rather giddy and gay.

I piled my plate high, I was very hungry since the last meal I had was at 4 p.m. yesterday; I walked back to the dining room and took my place beside Derek. I scratched Artemis's head before I dug in; she had hopped onto Derek's lap while I was getting breakfast. We were all chatting happily about our plans for the day and just finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Demeter stood and walked into the front foyer, I heard murmuring from the door then it closing and Demeter returning.

But she wasn't alone. A mountain of a guy followed after her, stepping into the dining room. When he saw Helios he put a fist over his heart and bowed respectfully.

The mountainous boy had blonde hair that shined and a vampyre tattoo but his was a sapphire blue that looked like barb wire reaching down his cheeks bones.

I heard coughing and spun to see Tori choking on some milk, Simon was patting her trying to help her swallow the liquid down. After she had stopped hacking slightly she flung herself into the man's arms, bawling her eyes out.

"T-T-Tori!" the man picked her up and whirled her around tears shining in his eyes too.

Then I knew who this person was, Tori's only love, Bryce.

"Tori what is going on?" Kit demanded an explanation from his daughter.

"Dad this is Bryce, I met him when I was 13 and we fell in love," Tori said and Simon looked like he was going to kill Bryce.

"How are you alive though?" she questioned him backing away a little but his arms outstretched to her beckoning her to come. "You died two years ago in the car crash and that was the day that my heart broke."

"Tori I'm a vampyre," before she could say anything else he rushed on. "I've been one since birth but through a series of unfortunate events I was changed into a human by my grandmother."

"So you survived?" she asked not believing her eyes or ears.

"Yes I did and I can finally be with you again!" he laughed joyously and she joined him. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back for you earlier and believe me I would have in a flash but I couldn't, my grandfather retrieved me after I changed back."

Helios cleared his throat. "You can tell her and all of us later Warrior. For now I wish to know why you are here."

"My apologies Prince," some of them looked a bit shocked at the revelation of Helios being a prince. "But a professor died at the school."

"What!" it was Helios's turn to be shocked but along with that ruffled and alarmed. "How?"

"Crucifixion," Bryce looked solemn at this. "Much like how the professors at the Tulsa House of Night were killed many years ago."

"Yes I know," Helios was pondering about something, Ronnie touched his arm and he caressed her face.

"My Pr-"

"Helios, friend, you call me Helios," he gave Bryce a kind grin. "You and I have been great friends for a long time now and we needn't such formalities when around family."

The vampyre nodded and Demeter stood. "How about we take this to the living room where we'll all be more comfortable?"

We made our way into the living room where Bryce continued telling Helios what had happened. Me? I was scared out of my mind; a teacher at the House of Night had been killed.

"Helios I advise that you strongly consider returning to Skye," the Warrior turned to his prince. "I believe that the Queen would be fine with all your family coming with you."

"Yes I believe that I should return no matter how much I'm not ready to face my aunt or any other family members," Helios closed his eyes. "But it's up to them whether they want to follow me or not."

"I'm with you bro," Bella smirked followed by a chorus of agreements from the rest of the family saying that they would follow him.

"But it means that you would have to be around vampyres and fledglings all the time," Helios said.

"We've put up with you haven't we? I think we can handle the other vamps," Logan shot at him and all of us laughed loudly, Helios glared but smiled fully after a moment.

Helios was beaming at the fact that his entire family was coming with him. "Give us a few days then-" but his glee was short lived because I cut him off.

"No," my voice was hard and strained, people gave me horrified looks, I had just told Helios that I didn't want to go but I did too. "I cannot follow you Helios, I can't leave."

I wanted to go and be safe with my family, believe me I truly wanted to, but I had a duty that I made for myself and a promise to my younger self. I had to find the mystery girl that would help me defeat the Darkness.

"And why can't you leave?" Bryce was warily and calculating. "You've only been here a week and all of your family is coming with you to Skye any ways. So what ties are keeping you here?"

"I made a promise to myself that I can't break," I shot back but after a few seconds I sighed. "A ghost came to me a couple of nights ago but she was different than the others."

How can this ghost be any different than the others that have threatened you and Addi?" Tori questioned me before I could say anything else.

"She was me," I said simply, shrugging. "The ghost was the eight year old version of myself."

Before anyone could interrupt me I continued on. "She'd come to warn me about the Darkness growing in the Otherworld that's coming after me and another girl."

I heard Derek's sharp intake of breath. "Chloe, why haven't you told me about this?"

"Because I knew what would happen and I didn't want anyone to worry about me especially you," I was pleading him to understand. "But that's not all of it, the secrets, I've had dreams about Helios's past and Addi told me a few mornings ago that my mom was actually a necromancer along with my uncle."

People looked like they wanted to speak but I had to continue without any disruptions. "I'll tell you about it later because right now I can't leave without finding out who this girl is and to persuade her to help me, us."

"Chloe how are we going to be able to find her if you don't know her?" Jason had a bit of a point but apparently I did know her. "You don't know her name, what she looks like, or where she is. It could take years to find out even her first name!"

"But my young self said that I've met her before, a long time ago but I can't remember any body that could be of help that I know," I told them all and Jason looked a bit sorry for saying what he'd said but I hadn't been mad at him any logical person who have done that.

"Perhaps I can assist you in that department," Bryce had a knowing smirk spread across his face. "I have an affinity for looking into people's souls thanks to my grandma."

"My grandmother was originally gifted with visions of future disasters but over time she widened her scope of powers and was able to see into a person's soul in which she passed onto my mom who in turn passed that down to my brother and I," he said giving us a better understanding of his powers.

"Which means...?" Chase trailed off expecting Bryce to finish the sentence.

"Which means that if I dig deep enough into Chloe's soul then I might be able to find out who this unknown girl is," he finished off for Chase.

People starting whispering at the great news but Derek's voice rang above all the others. "Is it safe?"

"It's completely safe, I promise," Bryce walked over and held is hand out to Derek. "You have my word that what I will do to your mate is completely safe and will not harm her in any way."

Derek reached for Bryce's hand but instead Bryce grasped Derek's forearm. "But for this to work fully Chloe must be able to trust me entirely and allow me to see all of her memories, and I promise that I will not tell a soul about your personal memories."

"Warrior, I trust you and will allow you to search my soul fully," I grasped his arm in an oath that wouldn't be broken and I did trust Bryce, he reminded me of someone that I can't remember right now.

He put his hands on the sides of my head then closed his eyes in concentration and warmth filled me as Bryce searched my soul for any signs of the mystery girl. I kept my eyes on his face though, but I wanted to close then and revel in the warmth, and when his forehead wrinkled I knew he had found something.

"Am I allowed to tell them about your dreams?" he asked a bit tentatively.

"You may if you wish," I told him then he began telling the family about my haunted dreams.

"She knows who the princesses are Helios," Bryce told him. "That's how your parents died and your sisters were lost?" Grief filled the warrior's voice and he opened his eyes, removing his hands from my head.

"Yes it is my friend," Helios was looking at the floor. "I tried to help my parents but my mother cast me away using her affinity and so I woke a few hours later in the middle of nowhere. Chloe has told me about the dreams of my past and also made me swear not to tell anyone else but Ronnie because Chloe doesn't want anyone worrying about her."

"Of course as any 14 year old would be frantic about waking in an unknown forest and knowing that your parents were attacked by some mysterious and evil force; I ran back to the clearing and saw the ground," Helios's tone was cold and forced. "It was dipped in blood and I knew that my parents had been killed surely but I didn't know about my sisters, I didn't dare return to Skye, I didn't want to face my family and have to tell them that."

"You have sisters?" Rae asked him. "Why didn't you tell us about them?"

"I didn't want to and it's my personal business so why would you need to know if it wasn't necessary," Helios said and Rae shrunk into Jason's arms. "I'm sorry but I get a little worked up about that and the only one who knows everything about me is Ronnie. So Bryce did you find out who she is?"

"Yes her name is Clover, Clover MacUallis," Bryce told us all. "My Prince about your parents..."

He trailed off and I could feel Helios's suspicion toward the hulking man. "What about my parents?"

"I think it would be better for your aunt, the Queen, to explain the situation to you and it is not in my place for me to reveal such family issues. I'm sorry Helios but I believe that it would be better for the Queen to tell you about it."

"Very well," Helios said but I had barely heard the small conversation between the two vampyres, there was a loud, shrill ringing in my ears.

Tears shone in my eyes as my sight became blurry and I could only hoarsely whisper her name since my throat suddenly felt like sandpaper, "Clover."

I gasped and numbly felt Derek clutch my arm as memories flooded my mind of the girl who had been a great friend. Clover had been the only one who truly understood what it was like to lose a parent when my mom died, her dad had died; we consoled each other and, together, made it through the darkest part of our lives. I haven't seen her since I was nine when she abruptly disappeared.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Ronnie rushed to my side and took my hand. "Do you know her?"

"Yes she was the person who had helped me make peace with my mother's death and I with her fathers. She had been the only one who truly knew what it felt like to lose a parent because her dad had died," the tears pooled in my eyes until they finally spilled down my cheeks as a sob wretched it way up my throat.

Derek took me into his arms and rested his head on mine, rubbing my back, allowing me to ruin his shirt. Shielding me from reality and the world. Demeter told Chase and Addi to go search Clover up and try to find her.

"Oh Chloe I remember her," Aunt Lauren was shaking her head in her hands. "She was such a sweet girl; it's been nearly six years now since you last saw her."

Silence filled the room after that but was broken when Simon asked, "What's Skye?"

"The Isle of Skye, the Isle of Women," Helios addressed the sorcerer and added, "Sgiach island where she trained the first Warriors, she's the basically the Queen of the Sons of Erebus, of the vampyres more or less."

"Formerly, Helios's grandmother took over after Queen Sgiach knew that she was ready to be Queen and then she, along with her consort, Seoras, were embraced by their goddess," Bryce said. "Sgiach was a female Warrior, the one call the Great Taker of Heads."

"Well doesn't she sound lovely," Dante had a bit of a sour tone and his mouth puckered as if he'd been sucking a lemon. "She sounds like an Amazon Warrior."

"She does indeed, Sgiach followed the old ways of the vampyres along with her consort and followers; messing with magick and hard core training," Bryce pondered at Dante for a minute. "Dante reminds me of the Air Lord and his consort."

"Me too," Helios exchanged a smile with his friend. "Um am I allowed to visit the House of Night?"

"Of course Helios you know that you don't need permission especially in a time like this," Iris patted his shoulder.

"Bryce, are you coming and seeing some of your brothers? Ronnie, Circe?" Helios turned to his wife who nodded solemnly and Circe didn't look any happier either but all three nodded.

"Helios may I come with you?" I asked cautiously not wanting to be disrespectful or anything.

"Sure Chloe as long as it's alright with your aunt and boyfriend," Helios gestured to the two.

"It's fine with me as long as you don't wander away from Ronnie or Helios," I wanted to groan at her treating me like a child.

"I'm not letting Chloe go without me," Derek said fiercely but Ronnie said he could come too.

"Whoa so wolf boy gets to go and I don't?" Tori incredulously asked, "that's not fair if he gets to go then so do I cause I'm not letting you out of my sight again unless absolutely necessary. Sides my dad said it was fine through a mental link."

"What no I didn't Tori, you are not going now," Kit stood and pointed at his daughter.

"Don't deny it dad besides I'll have a Son of Erebus at my side whatever that is?" Tori waved her hand at her father in a no nonsense way.

"A Son of Erebus is an elite Warrior that has sworn himself to Nyx and to protect vampyres," Bryce told her quietly then softly kissed her cheek making Tori blush a rose pink, Simon still looked like he was going to kill Bryce, it made me laugh at how protective he was of Tori.

"Well if we're all settled then come along I want to get to the school quickly before any human police arrive," Helios was already making his way toward the door. "Sorry but I need to speak with Siobhan about us leaving Washington and about the death of a professor."

"Of course we mustn't keep the Priestess waiting," Bryce was now ushering us out the door. "Especially not one with her kind of power; Helios, Hydra and Seth are at the school collecting information for the High Council, the Queen and her Circle."

"Hydra..." Helios whispered a look flashing across his face but disappeared in the same moment. "Derek and Chloe I believe that you're coming with me and my family."

"Okay," Derek waved bye to his parents and sister and pulled me along with him to Helios's car.

Bryce and Tori were driving behind us in Bryce's SUV; Ronnie began telling us the rules that we had to follow when we were at the House of Night.

"You have to stay close to us or you might get into some trouble with a sixth former, the equivalent of a high school senior. Also don't try to attract attention to yourselves Helios will already do enough of that. Lastly we will be attending a school assembly to notify the students not to panic and that everything is under control," she told us shooting apologetic smiles while doing so.

We pulled up to a huge gate that opened to reveal the castle like school, the Seattle House of Night. A Warrior like Bryce was stationed at the entrance but once he saw Helios he waved us through. I had to almost run to keep up with Helios's fast pace, his face was a mask of total clam and rigidness. As we walked down the corridors there were students whispering and muttering to one another, I could hear what they were saying perfectly.

"It's the Prince," some of them said. "It's Prince Helios and his wife and daughter."

Others murmured about Bryce but most of the rumours were directed toward Derek, Tori, and I.

"They're _human," _one said to a girl. "But one isn't fully human; the dark haired man is a werewolf."

They were fledglings since they only had outlines of crescent on their heads but some had sapphire, others had scarlet colours. Derek nudged me silently telling me to hurry up and I took his hand as we reached double doors with the label Auditorium. Looked at Tori and I could see that she was frightened too, there was a dark aura around the school and it wasn't the most welcoming of atmosphere either.

We entered the auditorium and saw that there were some students already there but also a few professors. Helios walked straight up to them and grasped arms with a fiery red-headed woman, she had brown eyes and a tattoo that was a pattern of fireworks, her mark was red too. She was extremely beautiful and graceful but her angelic face was twisted in grief and sorrow as her and Helios embraced each other and she moved onto Ronnie and Circe.

"Bryce," a deep rumble came from yet another mountain of a man. "Brother, is this the girl you've talked about so fondly? Tori is it?"

"Yes I'm Tori," she said very inaudibly which is really unusual for her.

"Seth this is Chloe, Derek, Tori, Princess Veronica, Princess Circe and of course Prince Helios," Bryce told his brother then I notice the small blonde behind Seth.

Seth, like his brother, had blonde hair but didn't have Bryce's topaz blue eyes instead he had royal blue and looked older than Bryce. He had a tattoo that looked like vector circles; it was a really cool pattern.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all but I wish we hadn't met at such a sorrowful time," Seth bowed respectfully to Helios, Ronnie and Circe. "My Prince do I finally get to meet your lovely wife and child? It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Veronica and you as well little Princess."

"Of course and my apologizes for not sending any notification of my marriage or the birth of my daughter," Helios peered around the large man to the small girl behind him. "Lady Hydra."

"Hello my Prince," she bowed to him then turned to the woman standing not far away. "High Priestess Siobhan has told Seth and I that it was Professor Orin that was killed but still haven't any idea of who would commit such a revolting crime."

Lady Hydra was almost the same height as me, just the tiniest bit taller; she had aquatic blue eyes and blonde hair but with aquamarine and turquoise highlights the shining locks. She looked like a sea goddess but at the same time looked the same age as Tori and I. Her mark was a mask of waves crashing against each other, making her even more beautiful.

"I see, I wasn't particularly close with Orin but he and I had a friendly acquaintance," then he looked to the priestess and sadly had to admit that we were leaving. "My highest condolences Siobhan but-"

"But your taking your family somewhere safer, I'm sorry for interrupting you but if I had the choice I would do the same as you are doing," the woman fondly smiled at him. "And Lady Hydra also said that Bryce was going to try to persuade you to return home."

"Yes I'm so sorry to leave you in a time like this but I'll have the High Council send someone over and help with the situation," he then looked over to some of the other students standing near the podium staring at all of us. "The Dark Daughters are here, are you planning on casting a circle?"

"No but I want them to help the other students understand that's there's nothing to be afraid of and that we are dealing with it," Siobhan motioned to the five girls, two with red outline and three with blue.

"Even though we, too, are scared we will make sure that the other students know that there is nothing to fear and assist those who were close to Prof. Orin in dealing with his death and their anguish," an average sized brunette told them, she was one of the three with blue marks. "My name is Lily, Prince Helios."

"Pleasure to meet you," he nodded at her while she and her friends bowed to him. Then students started filing into the auditorium taking seats and chatting quietly with one another.

"Please take your seats, the assembly is about to begin," Siobhan gestured to some seats at the front row.

The meeting was just like she said it would be; her reassuring the students and facility that the school was still safe and that they had protection. She had Helios address the students about his leaving with us and about the High Council dealing with the situation. Lily also went up and told them that extra counsellors were coming to help students deal with Professor Orin's death and that the Dark Daughters were available as well for student problems.

The students went back to class after the assembly was over and we were leaving soon but Helios wanted to say one last goodbye to Siobhan and also get all their stories straight.

"Siobhan, we might be leaving as early as tomorrow but that could change though since we're waiting for a person to join us before we leave," Helios sadly told his friend.

"It is alright young Prince but call me before you leave okay?" she kissed his cheek lightly. "And please notify Duantia about what has happened here and the Queen too please, I want to make sure that they are informed about this."

Helios nodded and Ronnie asked the High Priestess a question. "Do you have enough protection though, if not I'm sure more of the Sons of Erebus would be fine with coming here. They would only want you and your schools security."

"Thank you Princess Veronica but I do believe that at the moment we have enough protection," she and Ronnie hugged tightly and kissed Circe's forehead. "Goodbye little Princess."

"Bye bye," Circe waved a dimpled hand at the older woman while she sniffled.

"Goodbye all of you," she beckoned us and with that we left but with Seth and Lady Hydra coming with us this time.

The ride home was quiet and gloomy; I was still timid about the fact that somebody had killed a vampyre and now we were leaving the amazing house after only a week of being here. And this all started when I came; I jolted at the realization and truth of the thought.

But I didn't have time to mender over it because we pulled up to the house then; we all got out and made our way to the house.

"We're all in the living room!" I heard Peyton shout and we walked to the living room.

But something was different; there was a girl sitting on the couch next to Simon.

I suddenly remembered that people you asked Clover and I if we were sisters even though she had black hair and I had blonde. It was actually ironic that they asked that though; she and I had the same birthdays, January 1st 1995, our appearance, we were the same age too and probably the same powers as well. Yeah my birthday was New Year's Day which sucked sometimes. The people who all ways asked us if we were siblings said that we had identical lapis lazuli eyes and that's why they thought we were related.

The girl stood and turned, I sucked in a breath of air. I was looking into my eyes, the odd but brilliant colour of lapis lazuli blue. I exhaled and could only whisper her name.

"Clover."

**A/N:**

**Hey y'all I'm back from my cousins and back to writing. The funny thing is, I took my journal to my cousins and was writing over the weekend by hand. And omg don't ask me how hard it is to write by hand and not have spell check programmed into your brain! So I'm back and have for you the first half of the day and boy oh boy Chloe's got it in for herself!**

**And on that note...**

**R&R PLZ!**

**I was ecstatic to find that I had gone up 4 reviews when I got back yesterday but I need more please!**

**Thanks a bunch, Shawna~~~~**


	13. Chapter 12: Clover's Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Twelve: Clover's Past

Chloe's POV:

We flung ourselves into each other's arms; overjoyed that we were together again. Tears stung in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks as I started weeping.

"Chloe!" she sobbed and squeezed me, after a few minutes of crying and hugging and being hysterical we broke apart.

She looked amazing; her black tresses were just the slightest bit shorter than mine and still had its lustre, her body had change a lot, as mine had too but her eyes, those that were duplicate to my own, still held their sparkle and spunk.

Those eyes told me that even though she may have changed a lot physically and emotionally but that she was still the girl I knew and loved. I could tell she was thinking the same thing but about me.

She introduced herself to the newcomers; her name, age, and what power she had. I was right she was a necromancer too. Yet another ironic thing about the two of us we could check off the list. The rest of us told each other a little bit about ourselves.

"So your family has already explained to me that I got kidnapped for my own good," she nodded thoughtfully and I stared wide eyed at her. "I'm kidding but Noah sure as hell made it seem like abduction."

"Well what do you expect Chloe, she swung a metal baseball bat at me!" Noah held his hands up in his defence.

"Like any sane person would when four complete strangers show up at your door saying that you need to come with them," she said sarcastically but then became grim. "I thought they were Cabal agents who had finally found me after six years on the run."

"That's why you had to leave?" I asked her; she knew that she was supernatural before I had. She nodded, her dark curls bobbing with the motion, and then told us her story; one that was filled with her misery.

"The Edison Group had come to collect me six years ago," I'd never heard her voice so venomous with fury and revulsion. "My mom practically threw me to them like a ham to starving, rabid dogs."

"I found out later that the woman wasn't even my birth mother and my stay at the EG HQ wasn't a long one either," her face lit up at that but I could still see a glimmer of pure hatred toward the woman she thought was her mother. "I was saved by an unknown person but I could only believe that they were killed afterwards. I wandered around for days, lost, lonely, wounded, and starving; I could feel myself slipping away from the world slowly but surely. Then one day I collapsed from hunger and weakness but a person found me and picked me up."

"What seemed like days later I woke I'm a warm room, a man watching me though; he had golden blonde cropped curls and hard blue eyes and was very well built. At first I was extremely afraid of the man but I came to trust him greatly along with the rest of his family."

_Flashback (Clover's POV)_

_I was warm and in a bed, all I could think was that I had fallen asleep the night before and mommy had carried me to my room. But when I opened my eyes I wasn't in my room and a person was there, a very scary looking man, he was watching me. I cowered into the sheets that covered me and he looked a bit surprised that I stirred but when he moved to get a better look at me I hid under the covers._

_The Edison Group still has me! The man yelled for someone named Jeremy and I felt the bed dip as the man sat on the edge, I felt his big warm hand even underneath the covers on my shoulder. I heard the door open then close and voices, the man's and a different male along with a smooth female voice._

"_Is she awake Clay?" the female asked one of the men and the warm hand moved away from my shoulder and the bed lifted from the loss of the man's weight but was soon replaced by a smaller body, not as heavy, but still a body._

"_Sweetheart it's alright, we won't hurt you I promise," the woman was shaking me softly but I heard right threw her lies, that's exactly what one of the scientists would say before they probed and prodded at her._

"_Jamie I don't think that's going to make her come out from underneath the covers," the other man told the woman, Jamie I think is her name._

_Daddy had always said that I was like a cat, as curious as one at least; hot water hurt my eyes, I missed my daddy. So slowly and cautiously I peeked out from the sheets safe haven and I saw the woman, she had long red hair. Then the two men, the blonde then a dark haired one who saw me peek and grinned; I flew back under._

_I heard the man chuckle. "It's alright child although Jamie sounds like a bad person she isn't and she along with the rest of my family have no intention of hurting you."_

"_Young one are you a supernatural?" Jamie asked me and that sparked my interest again, I poked my head out from the sheets and slowly nodded. "If I tell you that I'm a necromancer then can you tell me what you are?"_

"_I find it kind of weird that you just told me that you're a necromancer when it would've been better for you to say that if I told you what I am then you would tell me what you are," I said being a smart Alec and their faces held expressions of shock but I added for Jamie's benefit. "I too am a necromancer."_

"_Oh well then maybe Jamie can train you a little but for now can we learn your name then we may be able to help you much more," the dark haired man asked me. "I'm Jeremy by the way and that is Clayton."_

"_I'm Clover and I don't know if I can trust you," I said and I didn't I may only be nine but I was raised right by my daddy and he taught me well so I was quite intelligent and wary of my surroundings._

"_Clover you are at Stonehaven where the Pack lives," Clayton said. "You can trust us I swear."_

"_So you're werewolves and most of the people here are too," yet again they looked shocked at my brains. "Ever since the person I called mom threw me to the Edison Group I've been having trust issues but my daddy said that there was a pack of werewolves that I could trust that lived near Syracuse. You're those people I hope so over time you will gain my trust but break it and I'll make sure that the dead haunt you until you die. But for now I will allow you to take care of me and don't say that I wanted this because you don't know that, for all you know I could have been suicidal."_

"_Hey kid watch what you're saying cause you're talking to the Alpha right now," Clayton threatened me pointing a finger at me. "I can throw you back out into the real world just as easily as Jeremy brought you in here." _

"_Clay," Jeremy's tone was full of warning. "It is obvious that this girl has gone through a bad time and we shouldn't threaten her besides she reminds me of Elena, in her no non-sense attitude and being straight forward with us."_

_Clay shut up after that and Jamie offered me her hand. "Come Clover you must be hungry and just ignore the boys," she leaned in and whispered to me even though she knew the two werewolves could hear her perfectly. "Boys don't know what they're talking about half the time anyways." _

_We giggled as I took her hand and she led me downstairs leaving the two boys gaping after us. We made our way into the kitchen where a woman with silvery blonde hair was feeding a big baby, cooing as the boy gurgled. She lifted her head to see Jamie and I standing in the door and she beckoned us in with her head._

"_Elena," Clayton strode in and kissed her softly, I looked away giving them at least the tiniest bit of privacy._

_Jamie shielded my eyes and Jeremy told the two to break it up. "Really guys you probably scarred the already damaged girl, Clay do you not think that she hasn't been through enough?"_

"_So you must be the girl that Jeremy brought home half dead," Elena gave her a sombre look. "We had to get at least water down your throat so you would live and that was two days ago when he brought you here."_

_I was speechless I couldn't remember a thing about that but for now I was focused on eating and getting strength again. Jamie served me a ideal meal with all the food groups; it was a shock that I had thirds, me who can barely finish a single meal. More males came in and I was beginning to figure out that most werewolves were male even though Elena was female, that's when I learned that Elena was the only female werewolf but now along with her daughter, Kate too._

"_So sleeping beauty has finally awoken," a man who said his name was Nick ruffled my hair. "Glad to see you alive kid."_

"_Hey," I laugh, half-heartedly pushing him away._

_Eventually I came to know the entire Pack and Jamie would teach me a thing or two about being a necromancer, she knew I was powerful because of the rock I wore. Clay was right though, I came to trust them entirely and they never broke that trust._

_Flashback over._

Clover's POV:

"So yeah I ended up in Pack hands and if it weren't for Jeremy I would've been toast for sure and over time I came to trust the Pack entirely," I smiled. "Jeremy and Jamie became like parents to me and Clay, Elena, Nick, Reese, Paige, Savannah, and Lucas became like siblings to me. All of the pack and most of the Interracial Council became like family to me."

"So you lived with my cousin for a time?" Noah asked me, ah so this was the person I was supposed to live with but never found. Who knew we were actually really close but never met each other until now?

I nodded. "Yes I lived with them until I was 13 then I had to run again."

I told them as I slipped back into another memory...

_Flashback_

_I was playing with Clay, Logan, and Kate while Elena watched us from the deck, the twins who were almost 5 now since they had just been born when I arrived at Stonehaven, but our fun was short-lived. Antonio came out and told us that Jeremy wanted to see me so, somewhat grudgingly, I marched inside to find my two parent figures sitting at the island in the kitchen._

"_Come and sit Clover," Jeremy's words were a bit harsh, I cringed, trying to remember what I'd done to make him mad. "Sorry Clo, you're not in any trouble, I'm not mad at you just frustrated and gloomy._

_Suspicious and guarded I sat on one of the tall island chairs._

"_Oh Clover we are so sorry that we have to do this!" I finally noticed that Jamie had bloodshot eyes that were brimming with tears and realized that she'd been crying. Jeremy wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulder, comforting her._

"_we just had a meeting with the Interracial Council and they told Jamie and I that you have to leave us," I'd never seen Jeremy this way, so broken and sad, he'd always been the one that wouldn't judge me when I came to him with a problem and the one to save me in my time of need._

_My heart froze, finally registering the words he'd just said. No they aren't sending me away, they can't!_

_I kept my face a mask of calm while I crumbled inside. "Tell them I decline their offer."_

"_If only it was an offer but sweetheart the Edison Group is after you again and this time they'll do anything and everything to get you," Jeremy's voice was grave. "The Council hated that they had to tell us that, being as you have so many of them wrapped around your tiny fingers, but that the best way to keep you alive and safe is to send you far away."_

"_But I don't wanna leave!" I exploded and had to admit that I sounded like a whiny child; tears flooded my eyes and streaked down my face. "But it's not the only option, I can stay and we can all fight the Edison Group together!"_

"_It's not as easy as that Clover, I'm afraid," Paige Winterbourne-Cortez, witch, the adoptive mother of Savannah Levine and the wife of Lucas Cortez told me. "This time the Edison Group is getting help from the St. Cloud Cabal."_

"_Ah hell!" I wanted to use a stronger curse but I couldn't, not around the adults. "Well that's just peaches and cream."_

_I heard various chuckles from different people including my older sister character, Savannah, even though she was four years older, so about 17 right now, she was my best friend. She was a witch/sorcerer hybrid and she told me that when she was about my age she killed her father but that she doesn't regret it because she had no feelings for him. She has a hu-uge crush on Adam Vasic._

_She was followed by Lucas, her adoptive dad and a sorcerer. "It's alright Clover you won't be alone, Jeremy has a cousin on the west coast and somebody will go with you too. Besides it's not permanent, once the Edison Group and the Cabal stop searching for you, you can come back," he said._

"_Who's going with me and when am I supposed to leave?" I asked all of them not caring who responded, just as long as I got an answer. Jamie was the first to reply._

"_Nick, Reese, and Adam are the most eligible of people, the three that are the most likely to keep you safe and right now it's almost certainly Nick who's going to take you," she told me and then added. "The date for your departure isn't set in stone for now but the closet being two to three days and the farthest being ten days away."_

_Okay so I had at least a few more days with them and after four years of being with the Pack it's going to be hard for me to let go._

"_Alright as long as I get to comeback in a few years or even better a few months!"_

"_I doubt it about the few months; at the least it'll take about a year for this to die down," Clay saw my face fall so he reassured me about my coming back. "Hey darlin' you can come back anytime you want."_

_I smiled and cherished the next few days I had with my family._

_Flashback over_

Chloe's POV:

"Five days after I had learned the depressing news Nick and I left, heading toward Oregon on the west coast to begin looking for Jeremy's cousin, Noah, and his family," she grinned at Noah. "We never found you but we were close enough I guess."

"Nick and I haven't seen or heard from Jeremy, Jamie, or anyone in almost two years," she told us all.

"Nick as in Nick Sorrentino?" Noah asked and when she nodded his face suddenly looked a lot older than he actually was. "So then why wasn't he there when we retrieved you?"

"Nick has to work to keep a roof over our heads; he's usually not home from work when I get home from school so I wait for him," then Clover looked at her watch and let out an oath. "Shit, which means that he'll be home in about 10 minutes, I'll just text him quickly and tell him to come here instead of home."

"Okay so while Nick gets here I think that some of us are a bit confused on when we're leaving for Skye and such," Demeter addressed Helios, the two brothers and Lady Hydra.

"Well, personally, I was hoping we could leave tomorrow if everyone's ready," when we all nodded Seth continued telling us what was going to happen. "Well Bryce, Hydra, and I took the private airplane from the mainland to here so we're covered for transportation."

"But is there enough room?" Jacinda looked a bit nervous like we were going to have to sit on each other's laps while we flew to the Isle of Skye. "There are quite a lot of us and it's likely that not all will fit."

Hydra snorted. "Isn't enough room? Pardon me Jacinda but there's enough room in that plane to take at least seventy people, Scotland is far away and we wanted anyone who was coming with us to be comfortable, and we knew that it was most likely that Helios had created a family here like my best friends and I had."

"What?" Helios had bewilderment crossing his features.

"Yes Helios, I was changed into a human along with Bryce, Aera, Pyra, and Gea; all by our grandmothers to protect us from the unknown Darkness that had attacked your parents. One by one we all returned to the form we were born in until there are only the Princesses left to find but for all we know they're lurking around in the Otherworld," she looked a little bit grim at the thought of her lost princesses.

Helios whirled on her and she cowered away as his harsh words sliced through her. "No my sisters aren't dead and you know nothing of whether they are in the Otherworld or not because you've never been there to find them; no one has. Thanatos has not seen their spirits pass into the Otherworld and she has spoken with ghosts to see if any have seen them, none have."

I heard Clover's sharp intake of breath before I took in my own. Thanatos. That the name of the person the ghost said was coming after me and from Clover's reaction her too.

"How do you know Thanatos?" I asked Helios.

But instead Seth responded for him. "Thanatos is one of the High Priestesses on the High Council of Nyx, her name means death in Greek and she assists spirits in their journey to the Otherworld."

"Thanatos and my mother were particularly close being as they were both identified with the dead," Helios said and then added. "My mother was a necromancer when she was a human but even when she was marked and become a fledgling she kept her power over the dead."

So that's where Helios's necromancer side comes from. "My mother was also gifted with the affinity of teleportation by, of course, Nyx. When she married my father, though, she was also acknowledged with the earth."

"Prince E-lo-hi, Helios's father, had an affinity for earth and archery through his parents, Helios's grandparents. Helios has affinities for the sun and the tiniest bit for earth along with the power of necromancy," Bryce said.

"You know I find it extremely creepy how you two know more about Helios than we do," Celia made a face at the brothers and we all laughed.

Our laughter was cut short when a tall guy with dark wavy hair stormed into the living room and got right in Clover personal space but she held her ground even though I would've wanted to shrink back.

"Nicholas," Clover said casually but I could see her guarded expression, she knew she was in trouble and was preparing herself for the rant that followed. She waved at Nick to get it over with and let all his steam out at her.

"Good god Clo you had me frantic when I came home to an empty house and new scents swirling around including one of a werewolf," he didn't yell or screech at her but I could hear the frustration and relief in his voice; Clover looked surprised though like she got in trouble often. "Don't do it again kid; if anything happens to you Jeremy and Clay will kill me for sure."

"I'm sorry Nick but..." she trailed off I heard her breath hitch in her throat; like she was going to cry. "Nick you're going back to the Pack, then I'm leaving for Scotland with Noah and his family."

"What!" Nick's tone was full of shock. "No it's not safe and you can't go without Jeremy and Jamie's approval."

"Then we'll get it besides we're already making a stop in Italy anyways so why not make another in New York?" Helios shrugged. "Besides flying from the west coast all the way to Scotland won't work because we'll need to refill on fuel so we can either do that in New York or in Italy but I'd rather do that in New York."

"So there Nick we're going home but not for long, at least not for me, I'd love to stay and be a family again but I'm in danger if I don't go to the Isle of Skye," a sob escaped her and Nick wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly fashion.

"Why are you in danger?" he asked her, fear rising in his voice.

"There's Darkness in the Otherworld that's coming after Chloe and I," she motioned to me and he finally noticed me. "Also a person called Thanatos as well."

"Okay fine when are we leaving?" Nick turned to Helios and waved at Noah. "Hey there runt, see you beefed up since the last time I saw you."

Noah stuck his tongue out at Nick; the other werewolf stood beckoning him for a challenge and Noah straightened, defending his honour.

"Boys take it outside," Demeter warned them and pointed to the back door; they walked outside followed by the sea of people wanting to see what they were up to.

When they got out there the sun was starting to set so Peyton called KFC and went out to get our dinner.

While he was gone Nick and Noah had a wrestling match, just watching them made me dizzy; they were so fast! They landed punches on each other and it looked like it hurt but Derek had reassured me once he saw my worried face.

"It's okay they aren't using their full strength and sure they might get a bit bruised but not anything really damaging," he told me holding me tight against him and I snuggled into his side.

Noah and Nick were still throwing playful punches at each other as we walked in for dinner once we were all served Seth, Hydra, and Bryce gave us a run down about tomorrow.

"So tomorrow we leave for New York around 7:30 a.m. if that's okay with you all and we stay there for a little while so Clover can get her permission to come with us," is it just me or was there a bit of a hopeful gleam in Seth's eyes when he said Clover's name. I wonder how old he is because Bryce is like 18 and Seth looks older than him; it would be kinda creepy if my friend dated a guy that's may be like 7 years older than her.

Hydra started at where he left off, shooting him annoyed and odd looks. "So after New York we'll leave for Italy where Helios wants to address the High Council about the recent death of Professor Orin. I believe that it's also better for Thanatos to take another look in the Otherworld for the Princesses and for her to clarify that she has no intention of harming Chloe and Clover."

"Hydra..." Helios cautioned her about mentioning that his sisters may be in the Otherworld.

"I'm just saying that they could be there!" she held her hands up in defence. "They're a lot like the former Queen; they could be lurking around in the Otherworld waiting to return to their bodies."

"But it's been like ten years now, they're bodies probably have died and are now rotted corpses," Bryce stated.

"But they're also _immortal_. Yes there might be a lot of damage physically and emotionally but their bodies can't die just like the rest of us," she told him waving her hands at him like he'd forgotten that he would never age again. But he looked really young still and so Seth; they must have a few more years of growing left in them.

"What do you guys mean?" Tori asked frantically looking at her boyfriend's youthful appearance; she was worrying about how she would grow older and Bryce wouldn't. I had gone through the same thing when I learned that Derek would always look a lot younger than he was if he kept his lifestyle healthy.

"Means that once they reach a certain age they'll basically stop aging and attain they're youthful appearance for the rest of eternity. But if an immortal vampyre, meaning that regular vampyres age just very slowly, marries and they become mates then, even if the mates human as long as they have some supernatural connection, both will be immortal," Ronnie told her younger sister. "I'll probably not age much more and neither will Helios."

"Oh wow this is really confusing," Clover voiced my thoughts and she was right it was very perplexing.

"Yes well thankfully I still have a few more years until I stop, I'm only 20," Seth made it clear to Clover that he was only a few years older than her.

After dinner was done we all starting packing for our trip tomorrow; Bella and Ronnie were taking a few instruments though and Bryce was saying that they had instruments in Scotland but Bella had retorted rather insensitively.

"Yeah well they don't have my electric guitar so don't sass me about they have my guitar there," she had said and Bryce backed off quickly, knowing not to get in a farce with her.

I had just finished packing and was making my way downstairs with Clover; Nick had gone back to their house to get his clothes, her cat and a few other personal items. I found out that Clover and I have the same gem that keep our powers at a minimum.

When we entered the living room we saw Hydra playing with Sol, Artemis, and another unknown cat.

"Apolla!" Clover knelt to the ground and opened her arms for her kitten to jump into them. "Hey there girl did Nicky bring you?"

"Sure did, I didn't think that you would want to leave her at the apartment while you travelled the world," Nick came in and plopped down on the couch, stretching out across the entire sofa enabling anyone to sit on it.

Apolla was white with green orbs and a black crescent on her forehead. The exact opposite of Artemis; the cats were sisters. More irony, great.

After we played with them for a little while we all went to bed, Clover was sleeping with me tonight; resting up for our big day tomorrow.

Like before I'd gotten my hopes up too high; tonight my nightmares the struggle between Light and Darkness.

**A/N:**

**Ooooooo cliffy! So I wanna know something, and you guys can PM or review me, but do you guys want me to write in other characters POV's? (Like Derek's, Tori's, Clover's, etc...). Just review or PM me with your ideas.**

**On that note...**

**R&R PLZZZZZZZZZ**

**Thanks Shawna~~~~~**


	14. Chapter 13: Chloe and Clover

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Thirteen: Chloe and Clover

Chloe's POV:

_Dreaming (Chloe's POV)_

_I was standing in the middle of a barren field; I looked to my left, sensing someone else, and saw that Clover was here too._

"_Chloe?" her voice was trembling and I could see her amounting fear evident in her eyes. "Where are we?"_

_I didn't know and neither did she but both our bodies were shaking with horror. This isn't right, we shouldn't be here. I couldn't see anything other than Clover, there was a dark fog that was cloaking everything else._

_Just then I caught sight of something sharp and glinting. A horn. Then the second poke out from the shadows, pointed and dangerous. _

"_**Necromancers huh?" **__the bull's head materialized, slick and white but the form was seething with evil and____darkness.__** "Necromancers are usually associated with Darkness and Death but yet you two are filled with such Life and Light."**_

_I realized then that the white bull wasn't actually talking but sending messages to us through our minds. _

_I was frozen with terror and I'm pretty damn sure that Clover was too. Then a black bull's head emerged from within the dark mist._

"_**Brother,"**__ the black bull spoke to the white bull; his majestic voice full of admonishment. But there was such kindness in his eyes that could only mean that he was protecting us from his evil brother, the white bull._

"_The black bull represents Light," Clover mumbled; I scarcely heard her over the pounding in my ears._

"_And the white bull personifies Darkness," I could barely hear myself mutter hoarsely. _

"_**Aren't they smart Brother?" **__Darkness's mocking, midnight black gaze flicked between us. __**"I think that its best if I show them what a bit of the future is like."**_

_Before the black bull could stop the white bull, Clover and I we're hurled back into oblivion and since we weren't holding onto each other we were separated. _

"_Clover!" I screamed her name but it was too late I couldn't reach her and before I could think of a way to help her, my body hit the floor of an unfamiliar room. _

"_I still can't believe it."_

_I sat up too quickly and the world swayed around me but I didn't have time for that. The voice that I just heard was Derek's! Thank god I was back into the real world and everything was alright!_

"_Yes well it's all true," I froze, on my knees part way in getting up off the ground, as another females voice drifted into my ears. It was like silk and I knew before I even saw her that she held the loveliness of a goddess._

_They were both sitting on the bed I walked over and spoke right to Derek's face, wondering why he hadn't noticed me yet. "Derek, what are you doing?"_

_When he didn't respond to me I got angry and tried to shake his shoulder. My hand passed right through his shoulder and I stumbled back in disbelief then I remembered that this was a dream and Darkness had thrown me here to see this. But did it mean that it was true?_

_Then I got a good look at the female Derek was speaking to; she was heavenly beautiful. Her silver locks pooled around her on the bed so her curls had to at least reach the back of her thighs. Her face was flawless other than the black vampyre tattoo that looked like lace which spread to her bare shoulders and probably down the rest of her body. But it was her eyes that shocked me the most they were the colour of lapis lazuli but her orbs held more of an azurite colour too. _

_She was wearing a white gown with shreds of black laced into it; gold and silver trimmed the bodice and overall the dress was gorgeous. She also wore a tiara that glittered with genuine diamonds and onyxes. _

_The angelic girl played with the pendant hanging from her neck while she chewed her lips nervously._

"_I still love you," Derek took her head into his hands and kissed her tenderly. "I always did and always will love only you."_

_Tears sprung to my eyes; he said those words with so much love and I wasn't the girl that he'd said that to. _

"_Derek are you sure?" she looked up at him through her dark lashes, her eyes were smouldering. "I've lied to you and the rest of the family; I've made you killed yourself-"_

_He cut her off by kissing her but that sentence rang in my head, she made Derek kill himself but then how was he alive and speaking with her? I could feel the saltwater rolling down my face like Niagara Falls; Derek loved this girl even after he'd died for her._

_They leaned their foreheads against each other's; they looked so content, so in love. I didn't want to see any more so I walked out of the room and into the world of the living._

_Clover's POV:_

_Damn it, I lost Chloe; the stupid ass Darkness. But I didn't have any time to worry about her or think about how I'm going to get back to her because I had just landed in this room. It was warm but I had sat up too rapidly; I ignored the wooziness because there were other people here._

"_I'd never thought we would be anything more I always would just admire you from afar."_

_Seth. He was here; I sprung to my feet joy filling me but only to be trampled when I saw the raven haired girl in his arms. _

"_And why is that?" her voice was like velvet, and even before I could see her I knew she would have the gorgeousness of a goddess._

"_Because of our statuses; I would protect you and you would be the one who gracefully took on the world with a determination that no one could break," the guy that I was starting to fall hard for kissed the angels cheek._

_The girl had raven curls that fell to at least her thighs; her face was faultless besides the silver lace that extended from her face along her shoulders and likely down her whole body. But it was her eyes that caught my attention; they were lapis lazuli but yet held more azurite in them._

_The dress she wore was white with black material tied through it and embroidered with gold and silver. Her diadem was encrusted with authentic diamonds and black onyxes. In general she was dazzling and all I could do was envy her. _

"_But are you sure that it is me that you want," Seth looked down at the female and she leaned her head back to kiss him affectionately._

"_Only you," she whispered a bit quietly. "I will only love you."_

"_As I will only love you," Seth and the girl planted one on each other again._

_Resentment filled me so I turned and came back to the world of the living._

Chloe's POV:

I sat up in a rush and got dizzy yet again; I groan at the stabbing pain in stomach but I wasn't alone in my agony, Clover was moaning and clutching her abdomen too.

"Clover are you alright?" I looked to her; face twisted in anguish.

"Yeah you?" she tried to make her way to my bed, tripping when a cramp hit her.

I wasn't very experienced in the menstrual cycle department but I knew that these weren't period cramps. Something was happening to the both of us but ignored the pain and looked at my alarm clock.

Well wasn't that convenient, my alarm just went off and so we got up and got dressed; getting ready for the long day. I was putting on a graphic tee when I noticed something really strange; my necklace.

My amulet, which was once just a stone, was now a pentagram with a silvery stone in the middle. I looked over and saw Clover fingering her own pendant, impossible to tell apart to mine but instead held a more golden stone within the middle.

I remembered that the girl in my dream had a pendant and mine was near identical to hers. Anger flared slightly inside of me and Clover had the same expression on her face as well.

"Clover, what happened to you when we got separated?" I asked and she looked a little startled by my question.

"I was in a warm room where Seth and some girl sat and renounced their love for one another," her tone was venomous and she just about spat the sentence out.

"Same here," I started to become gloomy. "So you started to like Seth?"

"Huh?" her face held surprise but then calmed. "Yeah I started to develop a tiny crush on him; it started when he helped me up after I fell from being a klutz."

"You know your stone looks a bit like a moonstone and mine looks like a sunstone," I gave her a look, she started to blush and shrugged impishly. "I-I took a geology class at my school."

With that we headed downstairs; a silent vow passing between us that we wouldn't be bothered by her crush and my boyfriend, if they were going to be unfaithful why should we give them our love?

The entire house was already awake aside from Circe who we'll wake when it's time to leave. It was only about 5:30 in the morning but we had to leave by 6:30 a.m. so we could make it to the plane and depart at the arranged time.

Clover and I were eating breakfast when the two-timing scoundrels strolled in; Derek tried kissing my head but I deliberately shifted away from him, he looked hurt and worried. Well good the ass could be hurt all he wants cause he shouldn't ever screw around with me! Then why did I still feel a piercing ache in heart?

"Hey Clover," Seth rubbed the back of his neck while he took a seat next to Clover. "How are you feeling today?"

Clover stood and I followed in suit and we strode out of the room without a word to the two boys.

We all gathered in the living room where Helios and Bryce addressed us all about today and clarified any confusion. I noticed Hydra was missing but didn't think much of it.

"Okay so as you all know we'll be leaving in about an hour for the plane and hopefully up in the air by 7:30 a.m.," Helios said and Bryce picked up where he left off.

"We will land in New York in about three and a half to four hours since our private plane is a bit faster than commercial planes," Bryce grinned wryly at Clover. "When Clover hopefully gets her permission to leave with us and Nick has returned home we'll set out for Italy. Once everything is cleared up there and the High Council has been informed about everything that has happened we'll head for Scotland."

"We will land on the mainland and then take a boat to the Isle of Women where we'll finally be able to rest from a long trip and day," Helios smiled tiredly. "The flight from New York to Italy is about seven to eight hours and the flight from Italy to Scotland is about two and a half to three hours. So yes it's going to be a long day."

Some of grumbled and moaned at the flight times but otherwise we were all as psyched as we could be at 15 after 6 in the morning. Hydra appeared out of thin air tossing a bottle of red liquid to the three male vampyres.

"Drink up boys it's going to be a long day around the humans; don't want our reserve to break do we?" she looked a bit giddy but I could only guess it was because she was going home today.

"Bryce please don't tell me what I think that is," Tori was looking at the bottle in his hands with disgust.

"I won't drink if you don't want me to," he put the bottle of blood down and sat beside her in the love seat.

Hydra picked the bottle up and stuck it in his face. "A Warrior must make sacrifices for his Priestess to keep her safe and this will make you strong; it's in case something happens and you need to protect her. Bryce you need your strength and power."

The Warrior hesitated and looked to Tori for her approval. "Okay fine, if it makes you strong then drink it. But only if you tell me what she's talking about later."

"Thank you," Bryce chugged the entire bottle down in one gulp; I think he was eager to tell Tori what Hydra meant. "She called you my Priestess because I want to give you my Warrior Oath. The Warrior's Oath binds a Warrior with a High Priestess, and pledges service and protection to the High Priestess for life."

"But I'm not a High Priestess," Tori looked a bit sad at that fact.

"It does not matter Tori whether you are one or not, it's the fact that Bryce wants to protect you for the rest of eternity and will follow you anywhere," Hydra's voice was gentle and gracious. "Bryce and Seth's grandmother was a human but was also gifted by Nyx and their grandfather was able to give her a Warrior's Oath. So I believe you're good."

"Okay so it's almost 7 a.m. so let's get moving," Kit rubbed his hands together and shot a pointed look to Bryce.

Apolla and Artemis were following behind Clover and I while we were taking our luggage to Logan's hummer. I found it so cute how they just followed us everywhere but still found it strange on how all three cats, Apolla, Artemis, and Sol, could be siblings.

We all piled into our respective cars and, with Seth's SUV leading the way, were off to the plane that would take us to New York first. I was with Aunt Lauren and Clover in one car; it had been a while since my aunt and I had a good heart to heart about the events going on.

"Chloe are you sure you're okay? Clover you too?" aunt Lauren looked in the rear view mirror at Clover and I, concern apparent within her sky blue eyes.

"Yes Lauren I think we've just been through a lot lately," Clover spoke for the both of us.

"Mm then why did you two not go with your boyfriends in their cars?" she has a cautious look now like she wasn't trying to make us say anything that we didn't want to but if we did she was there with open ears and a non judging attitude. And I appreciated that about her; my aunt knew that if we didn't want to talk about it then she wouldn't press us anymore.

I looked to Clover, my eyes asking if it was okay to tell Aunt Lauren. She nodded but I couldn't almost hear the thought of the fact that we shouldn't tell her everything about our dream.

"We just don't want to be bothered by them right now and besides we need some time to talk to ourselves," I told her and she bobbed her head knowingly.

"And besides Seth isn't even my boyfriend, yeah I was starting to crush on him but other than that it looks like he's already taken," Clover looked out the window in irritation but I could see through the reflection that she was depressed too.

The rest of the trip was silent but I wasn't long after that when we arrived at the plane and boy Hydra was right, it was huge! Seth, Bryce, Helios, and some other vamps started loading our bags into the plane as Clover and I took our carry-on's to the plane and found some window seats. Nick joined us at the end seat in which we were grateful for since Seth and Derek were eye balling that seat for the longest time.

"So Chloe I heard that you, Derek, Simon, Tori, Rae, Kit, and Lauren are from New York," Nick said to me.

"Yeah we are," I told him.

"Also heard you guys took on the Edison Group," he looked at me wide eyed.

"Yeah we were all sent to this group home and found out about the Edison Group so we all decided to take them down and we kinda did too," I shrugged nonchalantly and Artemis stirred at my feet. The awesome thing about this plane was that it had animal beds nailed to the floor so Apolla and Artemis were next to each other in their beds.

It was really funny because the two hopped out of Aunt Lauren's car when we first arrived here and had padded into the airplane and just plopped down on the seats they wanted. Clover and I hadn't argued we just sat where they had wanted us to; behind Helios, Ronnie, and Circe and, as luck would have it, behind Sol too.

"Something tells me you aren't telling me the whole story," Nick's eyes were meaningful as he leaned around Clover to get a better look at me.

"It's a very long story," I told him sheepishly.

"I got time," he shrugged and Clover had become interested now too so I told them everything that had happened to us and me.

And I mean everything, from Lyle House, to the Edison Group messing with our genes, about Andrew and the other supernaturals that had double crossed us, and bout my budding romance with Derek, as well as our taking on the Edison Group. They were gaping at me when I finished but that was only the first chapter; I told them the rest as we flew into the air.

My dreams, about my mom, the ghost that had threatened me, about my eight year old self's visit, on how Artemis came to me, about when Derek and I went to Twin Falls for the day and about Gavin and Erin, I told them everything up until yesterday when they had arrived to our house.

"Okay aside from the few things like Derek and your day going to the waterfall and about the whole 'mom's a necro thing'; that's almost exactly what happened to me," Clover and I exchanged looks.

"Shit," we said simultaneously.

"Ugh this is way too much for a pea brain like me so I'm gonna take a nap kay?" Nick was already leaning back on the chair. "Wake me if something happens."

"Kay," yet again we said together.

So for the next two hours or so Clover and I made a list of the ironic things that have happened to us:

Our appearance – same colour of eyes, facial structure, and height. Only difference is our hair colour.

Birthday – same age, 15, and same birthday, January 1st ,1995

Power – both necromancers with stone that keep our powers in check and some of the dead from making us go crazy.

Past – my mom and Clover's dad both died around the same time.

Cats – Apolla and Artemis were sisters and the exact opposites of each other aside from eye colour; just like us.

Dreams – we had the same dreams; the death of Helios's parents, the birth of Serenity and Selenity, and most recent our encounters with Darkness and Light.

Ghostly visits – Clover and I were threatened by the same ghost about Thanatos coming to get us and our eight year old selves both visited us the same night.

The twin Princesses – while I was in Selenity's body in my dream, Clover was in Serenity's.

Our bodily pains – this morning Clover and I woke to the same pains in our bodies, after the same dream (well just about the same dream) too.

Our necklaces – we had the same pendants before our dream, which were the same colour too, and after our dream the same pentagram but this time with different stones.

Well that's about it, wow we had a lot of strange weird things that have happened to us. Clover and I looked at each other in amazement and fear; how could people who were so different be so alike as well? We closed the document quickly since we had been typing it all on my laptop but not before saving it. As scary as the irony may be it could be useful in the near future.

I put my laptop away in its case and took out my song journal, where I write all of my songs. Clover took out the book she'd been reading before we had started on the list, she was reading one of the necromancer's grimoires in hopes of finding more valuable information on us and our powers.

I was working on my third song when she nudged me. "Hey look at this."

She pointed to the page she had been reading it was a passage or a poem and it read:

_A double-edged sword_

_One side destroys_

_One releases_

_I am your Gordian knot_

_Will you releases of destroy me?_

_Follow truth and you shall:_

_Find me on water_

_Purify me through fire_

_Trapped by earth nevermore_

_Air will whisper to you_

_What spirit already knows: that even shattered_

_anything is possible_

_If you believe_

_Then we shall both be free_

Holy crap; okay this getting so weird but we didn't have much time to think about it because we were starting to descend toward the ground. We put the book away and woke Nick who was still groggy when we finally landed.

"Okay so Noah and his family are going with Nick, Clover, Logan, Jason, and Chloe," Helios stood and told us all. "Chloe's going because she's going to support Clover; Rae if you want to go then you can."

Helios looked to Rae and Jason who stood and started getting off the airplane, hands entwined. Noah, Iris, Logan, Bella, Nick, Derek, Clover, and I followed in suit. I could vaguely hear Bryce telling those who were protesting about why only we were going.

"Only they are going because they will be the most able to deliver information without starting a farce in the Pack," I looked back to see Bryce standing and gesturing them to calm down. "We will go out to get some fresh air after they leave and once they return we set out for Italy."

I heard voices coming from the plane but they were too far away to hear what they were actually saying. Two vehicles awaited us, a van and a car, and Noah, Iris, Bella, Logan, Jason, and Rae piled into the van. Derek came with Nick, Clover, and I in the car. Which meant that Derek and I were in the back seat; I just kept on staring out the window while we drove the short trip to Stonehaven.

I had to stare in awe at the enormous mansion in front of me; it was incredibly beautiful. We were just getting out of our cars when the front door burst open to reveal a dark haired man that looked helluva lot like Noah and a tiny vixen red head.

When they saw Clover though they started running toward her.

"Jamie! Jeremy!"

**A/N:**

**Hey guys so I know this chapter was a bit slow on the trip and stuff but it was mostly based on Chloe and Clover's dreams, on how they're ignoring Derek and Seth, and lastly about how scarily alike they both are. I left it off there because I want to guys to kind of be wondering what will happen next. And so...**

**R&R PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Also if you haven't noticed yet I'm including a bit of Women of the Otherworld in my story but not a lot of it; and btw Kelley Armstrong owns the WOTO series and the DP series too. No me unfortunately. **

**Next chapter will start in Clover's POV but may change to another character's POV a bit later.**

**Thanks Shawna~~~~**


	15. Chapter 14: The Pack and High Council

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Fourteen: The Pack and High Council 

Clover's POV:

Jamie and I crashed into each other in a bone crushing hug; tears were rolling down my cheeks so fast that it hurt.

"Clover you're back!" Jeremy picked me up and swung me around in a circle, hugging me tightly to his chest. "Welcome back you too Nick."

Then Jeremy caught sight of Noah; he walked over to him and they hugged brotherly.

"Noah it's good to see you, Iris as beautiful as ever," Jeremy embraced her too.

"Oh my how you've changed," Jamie rubbed my shoulders and I couldn't bear to lose her again but I had to. Again it's not like I'm going to be gone forever.

"Um how about we go inside and we can tell you everything there," I took Jamie's hand and pulled her along into my home.

Everyone was there Clay, Elena, Reese, Karl, Antonio, Kate, Logan, Savannah, Paige, Lucas, Adam, Talia, and Robert; all face filled with joy and happiness when they saw Nick and I enter. We all exchanged hugs and compliments but we all finally sat down Jamie on my left and Chloe on my right.

And I told them everything that has happened with some help from Nick, Chloe, Bella, Iris, and Noah. Once we were done my family had an array of shocked and miserable expressions.

"I have to leave and I need permission to do so," my vision became blurry when Jamie and Jeremy's faces crumbled. "I have to, If there were a way to stay I would but there isn't; it's for everyone's safety. And Nick won't come with me this time; I don't want to keep him from exploring his life and I'll be safe with Noah and his family."

"Damn it girl so you come back only to tell us you have to leave?" Savannah looked annoyed but more sad than angry.

"I came back for permission to go with Chloe and the rest of her family to the island of Skye so Chloe and I can be safe. I'll return once everything is cleared up and such," I squeezed my sister figure. "I promise once everything is alright and safe I'll come back."

"Okay we give you permission," Jeremy's rumbling voice traveled to me and I whirled to him. "If it's for your safety and your friends then you have to what you need to; as long as you return some day."

"Thank you!" I jumped into his arms and bawled my eyes out; joyous with the fact that they'd said yes but also heartbroken because I'd have to go away again.

We exchanged good byes and embraced one another knowing that someday we'd hug and be happy again.

My visit, though very short, was scarring and upsetting; I was still sobbing when we got back to the aircraft. Iris had driven us while Noah drove the van again. When I entered the airplane though Seth was in front of me in a second; he grasped my shoulders and his handsome features were twisted in concern that was only for me.

"Are you okay, what happened?" his rush of words were like a slap in the face and suddenly I was extremely infuriated at the Warrior.

"Why is it any of your business? If you care about me so much then why will you back stab me," he was taken aback by my outburst.

"I-I-I am sorry," then confusion crossed his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing never mind; just don't ever talk to me again," I breezed past him and Chloe wasn't far behind me. When we were seated Apolla pounced into my lap and comforted me; I could always count on my kitten even in my darkest hour.

Chloe let me cry on her shoulder, softly stroking my hair; I was starting to think of her as my sister and I was glad to have her right now.

Derek appeared suddenly and looked like he was going to ask Chloe something but she started speaking before he could even utter a word.

"Derek leave me alone and I don't want you to ever talk to me again; we're through," her voice and body stance was guarded and livid but I could see the torment she was putting herself through when she said that and, like me, her heart was breaking.

Derek expression was a mask of pure shock and anguish; his heart was just broken by the girl he loved. But then he would get over it and find a new girl that he would love more than he ever loved Chloe. Like Seth would get over me and find that angel of a girl. The people who had been chatting happily were suddenly silent and watched as the werewolf sauntered away like a whipped puppy but both of us knew that Seth and Derek would be with someone better than us in the future.

Chloe sat back down having got up to address her now ex-boyfriend; her reserve finally breaking as tears slid down her face mutely. I wrapped my arms around her and we cried together like real sisters; an unspoken pledge passing between us that we would be there for the other in our time of need.

We were curled in a clump together when our lids abruptly felt extremely heavy and we let sleep embrace us soothingly.

Derek's POV:

I took a seat beside Seth; I knew what I looked like, hurt and in pain. The girl that I only ever love just told me to never speak to her again; I knew Chloe was acting strange but I didn't know it was about me. I tried to remember what I did to make her break up with me but came up a blank.

I thought I was doing it all right; caring and comforting her when she needed it, giving her space when she wanted it and supporting her too. I love her with all my soul and yet...

"I don't know what I did either," Seth said looking at his twiddling thumbs. "Sure Clover and I weren't together but I wanted to ask her today, give her my Oath before she met my parents and such but now..."

He trailed off; Seth was as big as I was and I would've thought that we would be going for each other's throats by now being as we were supposedly sworn enemies. I'd thought the same thing about Helios and Bryce too but they were actually easy to talk with and knew a lot about what was happening around them.

"Yeah I don't know what went wrong, she was really happy yesterday and was fine when she went to bed. It was this morning when she started closing herself from me," I told him then realization hit and I could see it in him too.

"Something happened this morning," we said at the same time.

"But what happened we don't know," Seth looked over at Chloe and Clover who were clustered together sleeping. I had smelt the saltwater that they had been producing but hadn't heard anything from them, weeping silently, and could now see the dried tear trails on Chloe's light pink cheeks.

"We need to find out what though and soon before we lose them forever," paranoia rose inside me, I couldn't live without Chloe, if I lost her, if she died, then so would I.

"You mustn't think so negatively," I was startled by the feminine voice so I leaned around Seth and saw Hydra gazing out the window into the darkening sky. "Yes I believe too that something has happened but it has to be deeper than a mistake made by you; the girls just wouldn't wake up and have resentment for you so suddenly. It has to have been something or someone that made them loathe you so passionately and unexpectedly, like the force that is at work in the Otherworld."

It amazed me about how she figured that out so quickly when she looked the same age as Chloe but then again she is a vampyre.

"I feel something is happening, the ocean is restless and the marine life is preparing itself for the worst to happen," she said finally turning to face Seth and I. "It's an underlying source, the world is about to change and very soon. I'm sure that my sisters feel the same thing as I am."

Seth and I could only gape at her but she waved us off. "If you want me to I can talk to the girls but not for you, for the fact that they may know something we don't and I think that Professor Orin's death was only a warning of the upcoming struggle the worlds about to face."

"Thank you Hydra, that's a very kind thing to do," Seth nodded toward the younger girl but again she dismissed all of his thanks.

"Like I said I'm not doing this for you but for the fact that those two girls give me hope that our Princesses may still be alive."

That ended our conversation with her but Seth and I started up a conversation with Bryce who was sitting across the aisle from me.

"What are you doing about the professor's death?" I asked Seth but it was his brother that answered.

"We're letting the other Sons of Erebus handle the situation and I know that seems a bit mean but Seth and I are ones who protect the royal family and collect any information that may be of use for them," Bryce seemed a bit smarter than his brother even though Seth is older. "We are, though, surprised that this has happened; the last time a professor was crucified started a large shift in the world and between the fight of Light and Darkness."

"Something like this has happened before?" I asked incredulously; I must've heard wrong.

"Yes this was a problem that happened to my grandparents and their generation years and years ago. It ended in victory for them and their friends but it took many, many years to start healing the scar that it left on the human and vampyre race," Seth told me. "Some of the wounds are still healing even, on my grandparents and the people who were there those several years ago."

I sighed and that ended the short conversation between them too; I was so tired that I decided to take a nap. But I dreamt of something that gave me a glimpse of what Chloe and Clover must be experiencing.

_Dreaming Derek's POV:_

_I was standing in the middle of a field that was surrounded by a forest but I knew I wasn't alone; someone or something else was there with me. _

_A girl with curls the colour of midnight stepped out from the shadows and made her way to where I was standing. She was very beautiful but she wasn't as beautiful as Chloe or that's at least what my opinion is._

_Her tresses fell to the back of her knees and her eyes were the colour of lapis lazuli, just like Chloe's; she had a silver outline of a crescent on her forehead that marked her as a vampyre fledgling. She was wearing a short dress that looked like it was made from vines and growth from the forest. _

_I realized then that I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt, only it wasn't buttoned up. _

"_Who are you?" my voice rang clear and echoed in the clearing._

"_Such information isn't important as of now," so she wanted to be a pain in the ass for me and not give me her name well I have ways of getting it out of her. "Right now your goal is to protect the girl you love but you cannot do that with a mind that is too calculating." _

"_Sorry for being an over-thinker," I say sarcastically and her mouth twisted as if she wanted to spit in my face and beat something into me that just wouldn't register right now._

"_If you do not listen to me then Chloe will die," that caught my attention and made me listen to her. She smiled triumphantly and with pride. "You need to die to save her though and you have to be ready for that, if not she will be lost surely."_

"_Then tell me what I need to do," I asked the girl._

"_You need to stop thinking so much and go with your instincts; give in to them but not fully or you yourself will be lost. You need to protect her or the world will die," she took my hands in hers._

"_Your fate is to protect her and hers is to protect the world."_

Derek's POV: 

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and so I opened my eyes. Through the blurriness I saw Bella with an irritated look crossing her attractive features, not that I think of my sister that way.

"Wake up already doorknob," ah my sister we're so alike in so many ways, she likes to insult me and I like to outsmart her.

"What?" I asked kind of stupidly.

"We're here in Italy and almost all of us are going this time including you," she pulled me out of my seat and practically dragged me out of the plane. "Lauren, Jacinda, Rae, Jason, Demeter, Peyton, Chase, Addi, and Dante are going to find something to eat then peruse some of the town."

"Where are we?" I asked again really stupidly, we had joined our group which consisted of Chloe, Clover, my mom, dad, other dad (Kit), Logan, Seth, Bryce, Tori, Simon, Celia, Hydra, Ronnie, Circe, Helios, and of course my sister, Bella.

"You know there is no vaccine against stupidity," more insults well at least she's functioning properly; Chloe was avoiding my gaze and clutching Clover's arm. "We're in Venice Italy where the High Council of Nyx resides."

We had rented a bus this time so it could carry us all in one trip which was rather convenient. When we were all seated and driving most of us were chatting merrily with one another, enjoying the sights of Italy. Simon and Celia looked happy enough in the back making out with each other.

"Hey Simon you know sometimes I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass," Tori shot to our brother and I could see Simon's head pop up and both Celia and him started blushing like crazy. We all burst out laughing, even Clover and Chloe who had been gloomy up until now; I can only imagine what Peyton would do if he saw is daughter like that.

Tri and Bella had an insult-off trying to see who had better insults for their brothers meaning Simon, Helios, even Logan and I were victims for their games. But other than that it was kinda entertaining to watching.

"This one's for wolf boy, you've got an IQ of 2. Pity it takes 3 to grunt," Tori said and more waves of giggles in issued while I grunted to Tori for her benefit.

"This is for Logan sorry honey but sometimes... If you were my dog, I'd shave your butt and teach you to walk backwards," Bella smiled sweetly at my to-be brother-in-law while he just gaped at her.

"Simon got a brain transplant and the brain rejected him!" Tori exclaimed to her and Bryce burst out laughing. "Bryce, I'd love to go out with you but my favourite commercial is on TV."

That shut him up. "What?"

It was our turn to laugh now until Bella said, "If you stand close enough to Helios, you can hear the ocean."

At this Helios turned around and glared at his adoptive sister. "Shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly?"

A chorus of "oooo's" rang through us all at Helios's retort toward Bella. Then we calmed down quite a bit since we were getting close to the place where the Council was; we needed to be civilized and proper when facing the Council.

When the bus rolled through the gates to reveal the headquarters of the High Council though, I could only gawk at the palace in front on me.

Helios's POV:

We were departing the bus, which had been a few moments earlier filled with laughter and excitement from the face off Tori and Bella were having for insults toward the boys in the family, mainly Derek, Logan, Bryce, Simon, and I. All though I only got one insult hurled toward me I was also the only one that had retorted.

I was glad that my family was somewhat happy but there was something that happened between Chloe and Clover; I needed to find that out and soon. Hydra had said that she was going to talk to them soon and figure out what was wrong with them.

We walked through the halls of the palace, not nearly as big as my home though, with the people trailing behind me gawking at the masterful work and beauty.

"Erce," I nodded a greeting to the vampyre and she bowed respectfully; sometimes I wonder what it's truly like to be human, I've always yearned to know what it's like not to be a Prince, a vampyre, to only just be human.

"Prince Helios, your appearance is unexpected," she looked flustered.

"Yes and?" I questioned her and she stumbled along for words but I waved her off. "I need to speak with the Council immediately."

"But there are werewolves here," Erce was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes and? Noah and his family are very much a part of my life and they are allowed to come in with me whether you like it or not," I said then strode past her not bothering with her protests and I walked down the stair case with my family.

The five High Priestesses sat on throne like chairs; when they saw me they all stood and bowed yet again.

"Prince Helios this is unexpected but a very gleeful visit," Duantia, head of the High Council and a good friend of my biological family and of mine too. We embraced and then she got a good look at me. "How you've grown and now..."

She trailed off and I saw Thanatos and Hypnos stand both smiling slightly. "Duantia, I am married and have produced an heir for myself."

The five women looked surprised but I didn't want them to flaunt over my marriage and such. "But that's not what I am here for a professor at the Seattle House of Night has been killed."

"What, how did that happen?" Hypnos looked a bit startled but her sister was a mask of calm.

"He was crucified and disembowelled like what happened to the two professors at the Tulsa House of Night," I was sombre, Professor Orin and I didn't have a great friendship but he had helped me a few years ago and we had often hunted together; animals not humans.

"Thank you for telling us this vital information but something tells me that this was not the only reason why you came," Thanatos had knowing eyes and I nodded.

Then I turned around and pushed Chloe and Clover along with me. "Both these girls have claimed that they were visited by a ghost that threatened that you were coming after them Thanatos."

"Claimed does not mean that it is exactly true my Prince," Aether ah how I've missed her. "They could be lying."

"If I wasn't there for one of the encounters then I too would be believe that the two necromancers were lying but I was there for Chloe's encounter and heard the ghost proclaim," I stood my ground and defended the two girls that I had grown quite close to I pointed to Chloe. "This is Chloe," then I pointed to Clover. "And this is Clover."

I felt the girls stiffen under my hands which were on their shoulders when Thanatos started to move toward them, she saw it too and held up her hands. "I have no intentions of harming you nor ever will I. I just wanted to get a closer look at you."

I felt them relax a little but they were still tense. "None of the Council has any intentions of hurting any of you isn't that right Duantia, Hypnos, Aether, and Athena?"

"Of course Thanatos we would not upset any of those who are acquainted to our Prince," Athena stood with her arms open as if she was welcoming us.

"Hello Lady Hydra, Warrior Bryce, and Warrior Seth," Hypnos greeted them and then turned to me. "My Prince you say you have an Ace and an heir but we have yet to see them."

"My apologizes Priestesses, Ronnie please bring Circe with you," I held my hand behind me and beckoned my angels; Ronnie took it and nodded a greeting toward the Council.

"Merry meet High Priestesses of Nyx," she said but Circe being like my grandfather and father in the most unlikely ways, waved enthusiastically at them.

"Merry meet Princess Veronica and Princess Circe," Duantia bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"As of you as well," Ronnie said; she didn't particularly like being called by her full given name but knew that they were only being respectful. Ronnie was also very easily accepted into the vampyre world and had no trouble being around them.

The five Council members giggle slightly at the sight of my daughters exuberant waves to them. Circe was born only with a filled in amber crescent and still had only that mark but Ronnie had said that it might expand once she grew older.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but we must leave since we will be going to Skye now," I said and was starting to turn toward the door while the Council was bidding ado's to my family when Duantia stopped me.

"Prince Helios does this mean that you are returning to your place in the monarchy?" she asked me a bit tentatively not wanting to open any wounds that may still be healing but I knew where my place was and smiled at her.

"Yes Duantia I am returning to Skye for an indefinite amount of time," I told the Priestesses. "I hope sometime in the near future we can meet again and have more lively conversations."

"Yes we shall but for now merry meet...part...and merry meet again!" Duantia waved to us. "And blessed be."

"Blessed be," I whispered as I vanished into the Venice night.

**A/N:**

**Okay I know you're all probably pissing at me about how they haven't gone to Skye yet but I swear it'll happen very soon. This chapter was about the meeting with the High Council and the Pack, I know the whole Pack conversation was short but that's the way I wanted it to be since the rest of the day was focused on getting to Italy and Clover and Chloe's turmoil.**

**R&R PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Thanks Shawna~~~~~**


	16. Chapter 15: The Isle of Skye

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Fifteen: The Isle of Skye

Hydra's POV:

Our visit with the High Council was... interesting for a lack of words. I had not got the chance to ask Thanatos to search the Otherworld but I also didn't want to upset Helios.

Helios... my lost Prince; he and I along with my sisters and his had been great friends before Helios, his sisters, and his parents had been attacked by that mysterious force. I sighed, being a part of the royal family of vampyres was hard sometimes; occasionally I wished that I was human.

I missed my mother and my grandparents; I hadn't seen my grandparents in years and even after I returned to my vampyre form I hadn't seen them yet. I missed the Queen's fun filled lessons on how to live as a vampyre and her brother's and sisters intriguing lectures that could never make you fall asleep.

I missed Queen A-do-nv-do, Prince E-lo-hi, Prince U-no-le, Princess A-ma, and Princess A-tsi-la. They had been our teachers and our friends but it had been my mother and her friends that had taught us when the regal siblings hadn't been able to.

It had all fell apart that fateful day when Helios hadn't returned to the palace after his parents had taken him and his sisters for a picnic on the mainland of Scotland. That's the day that my grandmother and her friends had turned their grandchildren human; so Gea, Aera, Pyra, Bryce, and I were turned human and sent to live with the humans too but our affinities stayed with us.

"Hey," Helios's soft voice broke me from my trance. "You're thinking about the old days when we were all the best of friends and nothing, or at least that's what we thought, could ever break that friendship."

He sat beside me as I laughed a bit darkly. "How arrogant we were."

"Yes we were but sometimes I wish we still are arrogant and all together again," I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. "Hydra I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

"You were under a lot of stress and the information you attained from Chloe and Clover opened some old wounds," I said nonchalantly but added. "Apology accepted."

He exhaled as if he was preparing himself for the fact that I wouldn't forgive him and he kissed my cheek brotherly. "Thank you Hydra."

"Helios have you noticed a change in Chloe and Clover's personality?"I asked him.

"Yes I have and it was only this morning that I noticed it," I nodded agreeing with him. "But it's not only their behaviour; they appeared even paler than normal and they've been much more lethargic too. Something's wrong."

"Indeed," I agreed yet again. "The worlds about to change again, I can sense it. The ocean is restless and Pyra texted me a few hours ago saying that the luminarias in her room were flickering uneasily as well as the lanterns that are lit around the palace. Aera texted me also declaring that the air around her has been feeling on edge, harsh too and about an hour later Gea called me revealing to me that the trees are losing their leaves and flowers are closing much too early."

"Yes I have felt it too sister," he squeezed my hand. "The sun has not shone as brightly as it once did a few days ago. The elements are preparing for the worst."

"Not only the elements, the entire world is too," I was clutching his hand as if my life depended on it. "I've received numerous calls or texts from friends around the world saying they've noticed something has changed; the world is growing darker."

"It has to do with the previous events that have happened recently," he nodded against my head.

"It has to do with the Princesses," an understood decision passed through us, we would have to find the Princesses if we were to defeated the upcoming threat and live.

Chloe's POV:

The closer we got the island the crapper Clover and I felt. Sure we hadn't been feeling great all day but the cramps, which had disappeared once we had eaten breakfast, had returned and brought along some friends too – migraine, sore throats and coughs.

Even after we had eaten breakfast this morning or yesterday morning our insides had still been doing flips and had been like that all day.

Artemis and Apolla had been licking our faces and trying to comfort us and we were grateful for their company but even they knew that what they were doing wasn't helping us and we weren't getting any better.

I was twirling one of my blonde/auburn/chocolate curls in my fingers while Clover rested her head on my shoulder (she who had the window seat, lucky bastard) when Hydra flew into the chair next to me.

I hadn't gotten the chance to get to know Hydra very well yet – I don't think any of us had since we had only met her a little over 24 hours ago – and I found it kind of strange when she sat next to me.

"Hey," her tone was friendly and laid-back but I could practically see through her facade. "Are you guys feeling okay?"

Ah there it was – she wanted to know something. Clover lifted her head from my shoulder, suspicious at the other girl's attendance. Of course her voice held concern and worry but I knew it was fake; she was pulling on our strings to get what she wanted.

The emotion must've shown on our faces because she added. "Guys I'm your friend not your foe and I know how that may sound to you but Helios and I are very worried. We only want to help you and figure out what the hell is going on as well as what is happening to you."

"And what if we don't need your help, you don't even know if were sick or not," Clover was frustrated with her and I knew that she only wanted to sleep, I did too.

"I didn't say anything about you being sick."

Crap, but I recovered quickly and defended my friend. "Your tone of voice was implying so."

She looked a bit taken aback but regained her composure. ""I'm just worried about you two."

"Bullshit," Clover muttered under her breath but Hydra must've heard because she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Look I'm not here to be a bitch, I'm trying to help and your shitty attitudes aren't making it any easier for Helios and I," her voice was like ice. "I want to know why you two suddenly hate Derek and Seth and have disclosed yourselves from your family because yesterday you seemed well and cheery."

"It was only this morning that we started to notice your cold shoulders toward all of us; so tell me, what happened last night," her gaze was accusing and eyes were silts of aqua, her forehead was furrowed making her ocean blue mark oddly wavy.

Clover and I remained silent but I was the first to speak. "Nothing now please leave us be we're very tired and want to sleep."

"Fine but the world is changing and I think that you two are hiding very important pieces of information that may save us all. I was only trying to protect you and your – our family," with that she strode back to her assigned seat.

Our little talk with her hadn't fazed us a lot but Clover an I didn't nap like I said we would; we just stared out into the night sky. We landed not long after and boarded the ferry that took us to the Isle.

The Scottish highlands were alit by the full moon that hung over head and the usually foggy land made the atmosphere eerily familiar.

At first the island wasn't visible to us even though Seth had said we were getting close. But as we floated closer the island appeared through the mist. Clover and I were wrapped around each other shivering because of the front the water gave off and of the cool midnight climate.

Our teeth chattering stopped once Skye came into sight; the entire boat had turned dead quiet. An ominous Aura loomed above us – something was going to happen and soon. Very soon.

Once we were on the bay we walked down the path that finally led to a rickety bridge. Helios, Ronnie with Circe, Bryce, Hydra, Seth, Clover and I proceeded across the overpass but when I turned back being the rest of my family was hesitating on the other side.

"Keep going," Helios sighed a bit impatiently. "The instinct of running away is only momentary if you cross the bridge then the feeling will subside. It's a protective barrier that my grandmother and the Queen Sgiach created for any unwanted visitors who wanted to disturbed the peace and tranquility that had been fashioned here."

When they all were across, though they were rather tentative to, a voice rang from the dark fog scaring Clover and I and probably a good portion of my family shitless. Simon let out a girly scream and I could see Celia shaking her head doubtfully.

"_Ha Gaelic akiv?"_ a voice growled from within the mist but a large muscled figure began to appear.

"Not all of us so English for now please," Helios told the figure and then he drew closer to get a better look at the group.

"_Mo Phrionsa,"_ the huge Warrior breathed then bowed. "Please enter but be warned that if yie going to yer grandparents that ye should hide behind yie grandmother before yer grandfather beheads yie."

"Thank you for the warning," Helios dipped his head in a nod to the Warrior who had the slightest bit of an accent.

"Bryce, Seth, Lady Hydra," he nodded to them and they smiled

We ventured deeper into the thick forest that surrounded the path but it wasn't long before we reached the large town that was over looked by the castle. As we walked through the city the people who lined the streets whispered eagerly at the sight of Helios but most of them were focus on the sight in the square.

They dispersed when Helios made his way through the crowd we followed and saw that there were three girls dancing around the massive fountain that sat in the middle of the square.

"Pyra! Aera! Gea!" Hydra shouted their names and they stopped dancing, turn to face Hydra and then they all ran to each other and embraced like it had been years since they'd last seen each other.

"Hydra!" they all shouted and the four girls were hugging and laughing then the three new girls turn and saw their Prince.

"Prince Helios!" they hurled themselves into his open arms as he started laughing along with them.

But I was stunned into silence; a girl that had blonde hair with forest green highlights, teal eyes and moss coloured vines snaking around her high cheekbones stood out to me. And obviously Tori too since I heard her gasp of shock.

"L-Liz!" Tori whispered-stuttered and Liz's head popped out from underneath Helios arm.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Simon, Tori, Derek, Rae, and I. She held up her hands in reason but I could see that she was holding back the urge to sob.

"Guys before y'all start screaming for the hills, I'm not a zombie just a vamp that was turned human cause I needed to be for my wellbeing," Liz had a tiny accent now and had unwoven herself from Helios as she started toward us.

"You're alive?" Rae's voice drifted to me and I felt the tears well in my eyes as Tori faltered to Liz only to fling herself into Liz's arms.

"Yeah I'm alive and well but stronger and better this time 'round," she squeezed Tori. "But Liz ain't my real name; the name my mamma gave me when I was born was Gea."

"Gea?" Simon snickered at the silly name or at least he thought it was silly, I thought it was a beautiful name.

Liz/Gea's teal orbs narrowed into silts and muttered something inaudible to me but suddenly Simon was suspended in the air. His body was being held by vines that had thorns that were threatening to slice him if he so much as moved. Celia stood below him with her hands on her hips.

"I told you Simon sooner or later your big ass mouth would get you into trouble," she tsk tsked him with one of her fingers.

"You seemed to like my big mouth just fine on the bus in Italy," Simon's cocky grin made her blush tomato red.

"Okay Gea please let him down so I can pound his face in," Peyton was grinding his fist into his palm and Simon gulped nervously.

"That's enough come on we need to get going, Gea but my brother-in-law down and I forbid any one from bodily hurting Simon," Helios was gesturing at Liz to put him down. She did but a bit grudgingly.

We continued walking and spinning through the streets the villagers were joyous and we were all gleeful but Clover and I were still in pain. We made our way to the palace that sat on the top of the cliff and also overlooked the ocean.

Once we had reached the gates of the castle, the way up being lined with bone-ridden torches, and getting several bows Helios proceeded inside. But as Clover and I entered the threshold our bodily pains were suddenly heightened and we could barely even stand on our own two feet.

"Clover, Chloe are you alright?" Iris was very worried I could see that concern was etched into her pretty face but we did have the time to answer her because a man with a brawny body and was wearing jeans, a button black shirt and had brown-blonde hair came storming up to Helios.

"How dare yie return, yie have nae rights here! Leave now," the man had a mild accent but either way he was furious at Helios.

"If you would please just let me explain," Helios was pleading with the man, I'd never seen him like this he always was calm and collected.

The man looked like he was going to say much more but an exquisitely gorgeous woman flitted to his side and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder which cooled the fuming man down considerably. The woman was the image of a goddess painted by the finest artist on earth but she had stepped out of her frame and come to life.

Then her hazel gaze swung to Clover and I that's when I blacked out.

**A/N:**

**HOLY MOTHER COW I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!**

**Okay so this is chapter 15 and they've gone to Skye, I don't know what you expected but this is how I imagined what would happen and such. So I noticed that for the past few days that I hadn't gone up a lot of reviews and got really mad.**

**COME ON GUYS R&R PLEASE!**

**No but I'm like dead serious review.**

**Shawna~~~~~**


	17. Chapter 16: Shattered

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Sixteen: Shattered

I had been sitting in the window of my chambers when spirit notified me of their presence. Then the other elements followed not far behind alerting me of the forces.

Darkness had entered my island and yet Light had too.

I could only think of four forces in all of Nyx's realms that could induce such enormous amounts of Darkness and Light. And only two of those four could tangle Darkness and Light together.

I had want to go and investigate but something –my mother- held me in my place, I would let them have their fun for now but once they enter my castle I'll go to them.

Then I felt familiar sun shining warmth fill me. Helios.

I was content with the fact that he would be here soon but also with the creators of the Darkness and Light.

I sighed then walked over to the full length mirror when I got there I saw a beautiful woman. To think a long time ago I would never have believed that this dazzling woman would be me.

My olive skin tone glowed with radiance and made me look influential yet placid as well. My big round eyes were still hazel but held flakes of gold and black; my hair was long, very long. My wavy locks were so long that they dragged on the floor, I would often have it braided or put it into a bun to keep it out of the way. My body had filled out and I was taller than I was when I was human.

My tattoo was like lace that had wrapped itself around my body and was the colour of amethyst. My mark started from the moon on my forehead down my back along my arms to my hands, across my back, to my waist, around my thighs and legs and finally stopped at my feet. The only symbol on my body that was different was my facial markings which was my mother reaching up to cup the crescent moon nestled between my brows.

I felt her arms around me before she had even materialized but when she did I smiled happily.

"Merry meet mother, how are you today?" I enquired her as she laid her chin on my shoulder.

"I am well and what about you?" she questioned me with experienced eyes. "You have to seem to have piled your plate too high sweetheart."

"Yes it may seem so but rest assured I am balancing that plate and will eat all of the food on it," she giggled at my analogy and squeezed me tightly. "Mother I promise I have everything under control."

"You may but others may not and that is what I am worried about," her black brows furrowed together and wrinkled her forehead. "Your father is concerned about you and your family as am I. Have you felt it yet, the evil?"

"Yes in fact Darkness has entered my island," her brows raised in surprise. "But it is not the white bull."

"Ah I understand now, I have to go my little Zoeybird but I wish - your father and I wish that you would move your family up to live with us just until the world is at peace again," she turned me around so she could look into my eyes; it was funny my mother had midnight black eyes but I had hazel. It must be a combination of my parents.

"I will consider it but for now we will stay here," she nodded, understanding my hesitance to leave my sanctuary.

"Alright as long as you think about it, good bye _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_," she kissed my crescent and disappeared. I smiled, she still called me that.

I trailed downstairs the two presences coming closer and closer to the castle; but not before I told my children to stay in the throne room.

I suddenly heard my husband's brogue loud and clear; he was yelling at Helios and very angry at the strength of his accent. I had already known that Helios had run away for his own good and for his family's but my husband hadn't thought so.

I breezed up to him and put a hand on his shoulder holding him back from marring Helios. Then I felt their presence so close that once my eyes had flickered to them with spirit ready to attack, the two human girls collapsed.

The werewolf that stood not too far behind them rushed to the blonde girl's side yelling at her expressionless face while Seth did the same to the black haired girl. I motioned for some Warriors to bring some litter to me and once they did I walked over to the two grieving boys Seth was holding Clover (yes I know her name) close to him with his face to her neck; not wanting to show his face.

But the other dark haired boy was crying freely just staring wide eyed at Chloe's dead face but I knew something they didn't – Clover and Chloe weren't dead.

"Young man what is your name?" I knelt down and touched the boys face and made him look at me.

"Derek," he sobbed and I could see that he never cried often. "What's your name?"

I ignored his question and stood to address them all; soon enough they would be a part of my already growing family.

"They are not dead but merely soulless but they will die within seven days if their souls do not return to their bodies," I looked at Seth. "You've learnt about this so have you Bryce; your grandparents and mother have taught you haven't they?"

We had been walking toward the throne room and I could see my daughter sitting at her dais with Daphne beside her on the right.

"They better damn know what happened, I nearly pounded it into their heads," Daphne said, I always liked how she was so much like her mother. "Hello Seth and Bryce. I think it would be best for those who aren't exactly needed here to stay on the mainland tonight," Daphne was also very logical like her father.

Since I knew all of their names I could tell who was leaving; Dante, Jason, Rae, Jacinda, Peyton, Demeter and I could see that Chase was gently pulling a crying Addi away while Kit and Heidi followed behind. Kit trusted his two sons and daughters to stay safe even in unknown territory; I was still looking into their minds but not invading anything too personal.

"Seth get up just sitting there and staring at her lifeless body won't help her," Daphne touched her sons shoulder but he shook her off.

That's when the big guns came. Aphrodite stormed into the room and full out struck Seth on the head. Darius wasn't far behind as usual but my daughter's circle was there too.

"Mom," Hydra reached her hand out toward Oceania who took her daughter within her arms; the rest of the girl's mothers were doing the same Hestia with Pyra, Aura and Aera, lastly Gaia and Gea.

Seth finally recovered from the Aphrodite's attack and he snapped his head around as if to yell at his assaulter but stopped short when he came face-to-face with his youthful yet livid grandmother.

"You get your ass off the ground and help her because I don't want a miserable grandson hovering around this place," her voice was remorseless and antagonistic and I could see her hand shaking like she wanted to hit him again. "She's not dead, neither of them are, but their souls are shattered and they probably need help pulling them back together again but that's not going to happen if you don't get your ass of the fucking ground."

"But they're human they can't get put back together again, if Clover's soul is shattered then she's good as dead," Seth's tears brimmed over and fell down his cheeks. "I wasn't able to protect my Ace and I've failed her."

"See with her eyes to see through her disguise and embraced her demise to understand what beneath shall lie," I told them.

I looked toward my mother's Prophetess and nodded to her ever youthful face. Aphrodite and Darius hadn't aged a bit over the age of 30, none of us had, we all attained the appearances of 20 to 30 years old. It's been like that for over 70 years now and I still barely looked like a 25 year old.

"Derek and Seth the girls souls are shattered and if they don't pull their souls back together in 7 days then they will die – for good," I told them, Seth though, already knew half of the things I was telling him. "But there is a way to get them back. If you travel to the Otherworld and get them to pull the pieces of their souls back together and make the whole they can return to the real world, if they want to that is."

"How?" Seth sounded eager that he would get his queen back.

"You need to get permission from Light to gain passage the Otherworld but you need to gain entry to save Chloe and Clover which can only be attained through becoming a Shaman," I continued on. "After you become a Shaman then you can enter Nyx's realm to save your Aces."

"But how do we become Shamans?" Derek looked hopeful yet doubtful too. "Shamans are born to a shaman parent."

But I didn't answer him, it was Stark who did. "Easy; yie have to die to give birth to a Shaman."

"And how do you know that?" Celia was a sceptical towards him.

"Cause lassie I'm a Shaman, Warrior, and a Guardian to my Ace, _mo bann ri, _my Queen and Goddess," Stark wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close and whispered into my ear what only I could hear. "My Zoey."

I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Ugh guys and you say Darius and I are bad, get a room," Aphrodite was making a gagging noise when my circle and their consorts entered the room along with some of the extra family.

"Grandma!" the girls screamed and ran to their respected grandmothers – Gea to Stevie Rae, Hydra to Erin, and Pyra to Shaunee.

But Aera wasn't the one to scream 'grandma' instead it was, "Grandpa!"

Then she ran into Damien and Jack's arms; Aura was the brain child that was gifted by Nyx to Damien and Jack then Aura had Aera and they we all overjoyed. Jack had died through Neferet killing him 80 years ago but once I had been restored to my godly form I had revived him and Damien and Jack were reunited then my mother gifted them with Aura.

"Stevie Rae," my voice rang loud and clear and everyone who had started chatting quieted. "Summon the black bull."

"The black bull, I thought we were summoning Light personified!" Tori was starting to hyperventilate while Bryce was trying to calm her down.

"One would think that the black bull would personify Darkness and the white would symbolize Light but it is not as such," Stevie Rae went in and out of Okie twang from time to time but right now her voice held nothing but gentleness and understanding. "The black bull represents Light while the white bull stands for Darkness."

"Come now Warriors do yie wish to start yer mission now or wait?" Stark was being a bit impatient that's mostly due to the fact that he didn't know all of the information so he could protect me.

"What mission?" Noah looked toward my husband with a confused face.

"Ach the mission to save they're Aces, they travel to the Otherworld and help the lassies pull themselves back together," Stark stood close to me and took my hand. "But the lads cannot enter without passage from the black bull and without becoming a Shaman. If they try to they die."

"I'm going that's for sure," Seth put Clover on the marble block and motioned for Derek to do the same. "I need her and I can't live without her, she's also not going to become one of the Caoinic Shi' because I won't allow her. Whatever it takes even if I die she'll come back."

"What's a Caoinic Shi'?" Bella asked Seth but it was A-nv who responded to her.

"A being who is neither dead nor alive, a creature who has lost the pieces of their soul and cannot pull them back together," my daughter and heir told them from her throne and I saw the rest of my children materialize behind her.

Helios's sharp intake of breath wasn't surprising to me; E-lo-hi and Jenny appeared and ran to him.

"Mother, father!" he sobbed and hugged them for a long time. "How are you alive?"

"Did you really think that we would be killed so easily?" my daughter-in-law kissed her son's cheeks.

"Please can we stay at the task at hand?" Derek was frustrated and I could see Stark's agreement with him. "I'll do whatever it takes to get Chloe back."

"Alright Stevie Rae," I gestured to her to summon the black bull and she did as I wished.

"_So the boys want passage to the Otherworld? I'll give it to them if they can pay the debt that comes with my favour." _

"Anything just as long as we get Chloe and Clover back," Seth said and Derek agreed with him.

"_Alright you have passage to the Otherworld if you will forever be bound to the girls that you wish to save." _

"Thank you," Derek breathed and Light disappeared but not before bidding them luck in their quest.

"Alright Stark you will assist Derek in his quest and Darius will help his grandson in their journey to the Otherworld," I told them and motioned for some Warriors to raise the stone block.

"This is the Seol ne Gigh, the Seat of the Spirit," I told them and signalled for the two boys to take their positions on the bloodstained block. "It is an ancient place of sacrifice and worship. For longer than we have the memories, it has been the conduit to Darkness and Light – to the white and black bulls that form the basis of the power of the Guardians."

I smiled, Sgiach had taught me much about Skye and their traditions, and those had been her exact words for explaining the Seol ne Gigh to me. The boys took their positions as did their assistants in their quest.

"Derek be careful, please don't do anything rash if you're going to play on the borderlines of life and death," Iris pleaded with her son.

"Boy is yie strong enough to take this?" Stark was scrutinizing Derek while the younger man nodded stiffly. "It'll take an immense amount of power and if yie cannot take it then yie have failed before yie have even begun. One word of advice don't fight it yet don't give yourself to it fully either."

"Okay thanks," Derek said and we lit some cedar to help them become detached from they're bodies.

Stark and Darius began slashing their bare chest and I could see the two boys were trying not to wither under the blades, agony evident within their eyes as each new slash sent them closer and closer to the Otherworld. But it was not long before their bodies stilled and their spirits flew towards the Otherworld in search for their queens.

I sighed and told some of the Warriors to show our guests to their chambers and it wasn't long after that when my circle and friends left too. Soon enough A-do-nv-do, Stark, Darius, Aphrodite, the lifeless bodies of Derek, Seth, Clover, Chloe and I were all that remained. I went over to my eldest daughter and hugged her tightly while Aphrodite made her way up to us as well.

"You know A-nv you should start producing an heir before you should step down," Aphrodite told her touching her arm.

"Even if I wanted to and did I wouldn't give my throne to them; E-lo-hi's twins is who I would want to take my place as Queen," she said then her and Aphrodite started to talk.

"Notify me immediately if any change happens," I told them then bid the two a goodnight kissing my daughter's head before calling air to breezed Chloe and Clover to my chambers.

"Where are you taking them?" A-nv asked me.

"To my chambers where I can keep an eye on them," and with that I let air levitate them to my chambers where I put them side by side on the king sized bed.

I was tucking them in when a jolt of realization – the girls were by themselves in the Otherworld where a dark force was waiting for them! What if they weren't in the grove and were walking around aimlessly, vulnerable to anything that may hit them. I sent out a fervent but gentle prayer to an old friend:

_Please take care of them in my place Heath._

**A/N: **

**Hey so you know how you say stuff in your A/N's and sometimes you forget to write some other crap too? Yeah that happens to me a lot so I want to enlighten you on some of my character names:**

**Zoey and Starks kids:**

**A-do-nv-do = Cherokee for spirit (ah-doe-nuh-doe) female (A-nv (pronounced a-nuh) is just a nickname for her and I don't think means anything in Cherokee.) **

**E-lo-hi= Cherokee for earth (ay-low-he) male**

**A-ma= Cherokee for water (ah-ma) female**

**A-tsi-la= Cherokee for fire (ah-je-la) female**

**U-no-le= Cherokee for air (ooh-no-lay) male**

**Also Shaunee, Erin, Damien and Stevie Rae's daughters:**

**Oceania= water (Erin's daughter)**

**Hestia= fire (Shaunee's)**

**Aura= air (Damien's) **

**Gaia= earth (Stevie Rae's)**

**Then there are Gaia, Hestia, Oceania, and Aura's daughters:**

**Pyra=fire (Hestia's)**

**Hydra= water (Oceania's)**

**Aera= air (Aura's)**

**Gea= earth (Gaia's)**

**I also wanted to say sorry for my really bad Gaelic and Scottish accent on Stark and any other Scottish people I may put in my story (which is really ironically stupid since I'm a Scottish-Gaelic Wiccan). **

**So yeah another thing I'm in grade 9 and it's almost the end of the year, guess what that means? EXAMS! GAHHHHHHHH! so I'll only be able to post a few more chapters then once exams are over I'll have the entire summer to write and exams should be done about the 15****th**** of June or somewhere around there. **

**R&RPLZ!**

**Thanks Shawna~~~~~~**


	18. Chapter 17: Guardian

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON **

Chapter Seventeen: Guardian

Derek's POV:

I didn't process anything else around me for a few minutes; I could only stare into Chloe's clouded, lifeless eyes. Emptiness had bloomed within my chest and was making its way through the rest of my body.

_No,_ I thought as I felt the hot tears sting my eyes,_ she can't be dead, she can't._

The tears spilled over and trailed down my cheeks before dripping onto Chloe's cool cheek. A light blush was still visible through her porcelain skin and if you closed her eyes she would only look like a slumbering goddess but I knew better. I could vaguely hear voices speaking, registering only half of the rambles going on until a woman's feathery touch shocked me into the real world.

"Young man what is your name?" her kind eyes pushed back the emptiness for a second so I could hoarsely answer her question.

"Derek," I choked on the sob that had caught itself in my throat; I never cried, never but I had just lost my mate, my reason for living. "What's your name?"

She didn't respond to my question but turned and told us something that I couldn't believe, that I shouldn't but I felt the hope she'd given me plant itself at the center of my numbness. It didn't make the pain any easier to deal with but instead bearable to endure.

"They are not dead but merely soulless but they will die within seven days if their souls do not return to their bodies," she looked at Seth while we followed her through the corridors of the castle. "You've learnt about this so have you Bryce; your grandparents and mother have taught you haven't they?"

I tuned out their insignificant chatter but kept my ears open for any valuable information. The next hour was about what was going to happen, about how Chloe and Clover weren't dead and we could get them back but we'd have do all this crap to even get to them.

All through the little meaningless conversations in between Stark was telling me about the Otherworld and how it isn't Seth and my choice to make the girls return to the world of living but their own; if they wanted to stay then that was their choice to make not ours. But if Chloe wanted to stay in the Otherworld then I would too; all that mattered was her and I was going to stay with her no matter what.

"Lad even if Chloe returns to this world she may be changed and not think of yie the same way she did before she was shattered," Stark whispered to me while Helios and his parents were reunited. "Are yie willing and prepared to be her Warrior but perhaps not her lover?"

I dipped my head stiffly. "Yes no matter what, whether she loves me or not, I will protect her."

"Aye alright then don't say I didn't warn yie," his lip twitched the slightest like he was going to smile. "But remember this Derek don't ever let your guard down in the Otherworld."

His voice was so serious and had lost his Scottish brogue for the moment that I could only nod automatically.

The bloodstained block that was called Seol ne Gigh was raised and so Seth and I took our positions on the block with Stark and Seth's grandfather stood above us but before we could begin my mom decided to warn me before I left.

"Derek be careful, please don't do anything rash if you're going to play on the borderlines of life and death," I heard the strain in her voice and fret etched into my mother's beautiful face.

I wanted to say I would be fine but Stark's scrutinizing look stopped me. "Boy is yie strong enough to take this?" I rigidly nod once. "It'll take an immense amount of power and if yie cannot take it then yie have failed before yie have even begun. One word of advice don't fight it yet don't give yourself to it fully either."

"Okay thanks," I heard myself say through the pounding through my ears but it wasn't from fear but instead for anticipation.

When Stark had started slicing at my chest with his knife it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced, even more so than the Change and that was like my body repositioning itself but this was just pure hell. With each slash I wanted to fight back, it was my instinct to, but I had to remember what he'd said before he had started; _don't fight it yet don't give yourself to it fully either._

And that's exactly what I did, pushed back the instinct to fight back and let the black embrace me but not entirely; that's when I got detached from my body. Then I saw Seth and we flew toward the Otherworld but before we could actually get there we had to face the black bull.

Stark had explained almost everything while a few aimless conversations had occurred, he'd told me about his journey and what to expect. I was glad that he had told me because if he hadn't I wouldn't have the faintest idea of what the hell to do. The bull materialized in front of us and started charging and we did the same; we grabbed its horns but Light flung its head back and we were falling into the black abyss.

We were thrown to the ground and I groaned at the ache in my side that I had attained form my fall. We were in front of the grove that had been outside of the castle but the hanging tree in this one was bigger. Something glinted in my line of view and as I pulled it out of the red sand ground I realized it was a sword. But the atmosphere was unfriendly and cold; Seth and I exchanged a look, a feeling passing through the both of us. Something was here and wasn't looking for a nice welcoming chat with us.

A snicker at my left had my head swinging in the direction from where it came and a big muscular figure appeared through the mist. Then I was staring at myself.

But this version of me had cold, hard eyes that were tinted with red and I looked hairier like I was in mid transformation but wasn't kneeling down in agony as my body repositioned itself. I could see the pointed canines in his sly smile and I knew instantly that he was a man-eater.

"Yeah doorknob I'm you and you're me. Same as the two Seths," the other me flicked his fingers and I turned to see Seth facing himself too. "You see to get into there," he stuck this thumb in the direction behind him. "You gotta kill me first which ain't gonna happen 'cause you're not gonna even land a punch on me. I'll kill you before you even have the chance."

That's when he lunged for me taking a good chunk out of left shoulder with the twin of the sword I had been holding, which was now just out of my reach and I was unable to defend myself. The other me stood above me with an arrogant, triumphant smirk spread across his deformed face, my deformed face.

"Yeah this is gonna be too easy," then he lunged for me again but I picked up the broadsword in time to deflect his attack.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him as his mouth twisted while his eyes narrowed in overconfidence as if I should know this but was just too stupid to realize what was right in front of me.

"Because you need to kill me to get into there but we both know that ain't gonna happen," he tried to swipe me again but I blocked him. Then an abrupt realization made me skid to a stop and he got a good blow at me which sent me to the ground.

I struggled to stand but when I was finally on my feet I faced him straight on. "You're the bad in me, the man-eating werewolf that wants to break free and go on a killing spree."

"Bad," he spat the word out. "I am you, the man-eating, confident part of you. Bad is a word that means nothing to me. It's a word that doesn't even begin to describe my potential."

With that the Other started lashing out at me again until It made many deep gashes that were made from him hitting me with his broadsword. I was bloody, broken, and just about beaten; Seth was the same way in a crumpled heap lying on the ground with his evil counterpart standing above him in pride and supremacy.

Then something clicked inside of me; they were the bad parts of us. The Other was the arrogant, over protective, cannibalistic, antisocial part of me; we weren't two different people we were the same person.

"I'm such an arrogant bastard," the words scratched at my throat but I didn't care I had to do something about this; Stark hadn't really mentioned this and was a bit of a blind side for me. But Stark had said something about the bad part of himself; that he couldn't have defeated himself without honouring the fact that the Other was who he was.

"You idiot, I'm the one whose big-headed," he kicked my side and I heard the crack of one of my ribs breaking; I had come here for Chloe, my love for her had driven me this far but, as I struggled to my feet, that love wasn't enough to defeat myself.

"No _we're _both arrogant and controlling too," I saw him falter a bit and took the opening; I pounced and plunged the sword through his stomach. "We're also jealous, short tempered, selfish, grudge holding, even downright mean sometimes."

I comprehended something then being a Guardian wasn't about love. It was about honour.

Then with speed that was blinding the Other knocked me off my feet again and with unknown strength I got back up again. I thrust the broadsword into his heart and I brought him to his knees. I'd killed myself!

"No," I heard Seth's whisper but then the ghostly figures of Darius and Stark appeared.

"That is the Guardian's claymore, your Guardian claymore, forged from the hot blood, used only in defence of honour. Only to be wielded by a man that has chosen to guard an Ace, _bann ri_, a Queen. The blade is honed with such sharpness that it cuts without pain, and the one who bears the blade without mercy, fear, or favour."

I turned the claymore over so that the five jewels embedded into its hilt glitter as Darius continued from where Stark left off. "The five crystals, set in as four corners, and the fifth centered with the heart stone, created a constant pulse in tune with the beating heart of its Guardian, _if _he is a chosen Warrior who guards honour afore life."

"Do you two wish to be that Warrior? Is it a true Guardian you want to be?" Darius eyed us and when Seth and I nodded he continued. "Then you must always act with honour and never falter from it."

"There's no going back from this, a Guardian is pure, holds no grudge, malice, prejudice, or vengeance, only unflinching faith in honour. Decide now boys and you will carry this for eternity," Stark said and then he and Darius faded.

_Death by honour. _Stark's voice flitted through my head but his voice sounded younger and more boyish. But he was right, I had to honour the bad part of me and kill it to get to Chloe. So, with the claymore pounding in tune with the beat of my heart, with one swift, emotionless, and respected movement I brought the claymore down and cut the Other from head to crotch, into two halves. But I didn't grieve at the fact that I had just killed myself, I was revelling in the warmth of the hilt.

Seth clapped his hand on my shoulder and I could see his grief too but we had a mission to do, we had to get to Clover and Chloe.

Chloe. The thought flickered through my head and lingered there for a second before Seth and I journeyed into the place they called Nyx's realm.

Helios's POV: 

When my father had appeared next to my aunt on her dais I couldn't believe my eyes but then my mother became visible beside him and rushed into my arms. I had half expected her to go right through me but she took me into a bone crushing hug even though I had grown quite a bit in ten years and now towered over her.

But my mother looked a tiny bit different then I remembered, even though she couldn't age anymore, her features were more hardened and regal now. But I shrugged off the unfamiliarity and hugged her as tightly.

"Mother, father!" I kind of chocked on a sob but grew suspicious as I hugged my parents. "How are you alive?"

"Did you really think that we would be killed so easily?" my mother stretched up onto her tiptoes and kissed my cheek then looked behind me at Ronnie bouncing Circe on her hip and raise one of her prefect brows in surprise.

"Please can we stay at the task at hand?" I heard the frustration in Derek's voice and we all complied with his demands. I didn't listen much mostly because Ronnie was grinning like a fool at me and I already knew half the stuff anyways so I really didn't need to listen.

They rambled on for a little while preparing one of my best friends and Derek for the journey to the Otherworld. Seth, Bryce, Triton, Hephaestus, Zeus, and I have all known each other since birth, just like our sisters have; well in the case of Triton, Zeus, Hephaestus, and I since Bryce and Seth don't have a sister. But alike our sisters we all call each other brothers because we've known one another for so long and it was going to be painful to watch Darius slash at Seth.

It was going to be agony for Seth and Derek since they were the ones actually going through it, but it wasn't going to be easy for any of us to watch it.

I instantly stiffened when the Seol ne Gigh was raised and memories came flooding back to me from when the time I was thirteen and became a Guardian along with some of my male cousins. When my grandfather started hacking away at my chest I wanted to resist the oncoming abyss that I was going to fall into but I had done it and was really glad I did a few years later when I swore myself to Ronnie.

"Position Circe away from what's about to happen," I whispered hastily at Ronnie seeing grandfather and Darius take their stance next to my two friends on the bloodstained block. Ronnie gave me a look that said I needed to explain myself but did as I had asked anyways.

And not a moment too soon because as soon as Circe's curious eyes were unable to see the sight in front of her, the two older Warriors began slicing away at the younger boys. I felt Ronnie cringe into my side, not needing any explanation now so I wrapped my muscular arm around her slim shoulders and tuck her into my side, protecting her and my daughter from what was happening.

Ronnie nudges me and pleaded with her eyes that we should leave I nodded but before we left I turned towards my father. "We're going to go so that Circe doesn't see any of that. Meet me in my chambers in a little while, we have much to discuss."

He smiled and bobbed his head in agreement to me. With that Ronnie, Circe and I strode throughout the halls of my home, getting several bows and hellos although some of the people I passed knew me from my childhood and usually didn't bow to me.

My chambers were jointed to my brothers and we were circled around an area that acted like a living room to us. My sisters and their circle had a similar floor plan to ours but theirs had a few more bedrooms. I took Ronnie into my room and smiled, it was exactly how I had left it; clothes hanging everywhere and my dorky old lava lamp sitting on my bedside table. She would finally get to see what my life was truly like after nine years of being together.

"A lava lamp!" she laughed and set Circe down so my young daughter could explore my messy room. "You were such a pig when you were younger! Come on we better get cleaning."

And that's what we did for about half an hour before my parents entered my room. They sat us on the bed where Circe was reading one of my books, being a part vampyre, part necromancer, and part witch child meant she was extremely intelligent and we had to find new material and toys for her regularly. My mother looked at the book her granddaughter was reading and raise one of her perfect brows in surprise yet again.

"_Dracula_?" surprise was evident in her voice as she picked Circe up and set her in my mother's lap. "How old is my little granddaughter!"

"She'll be 2 in a few months," Ronnie sat beside mother and twirled one of Circe's fair-haired and somewhat long waves between her fingers. "How are you alive? I would've never thought I would get to meet my in laws."

"Well it's rather hard to kill an immortal for sure but whatever attacked us ten years ago took a big chunk out of Jenny and I," my father's forehead wrinkled at the thought. "We still do not know what harmed us that day but after it all your mother and I paid a visit to my grandmother and she said that our bodies were still alive all we had to do was heal them and that's what we did."

My mother nodded her head then I realized what was different about her, she had changed her appearance. Her usual golden locks were darker and looked almost brown and her eyes seemed more like an ice blue instead of the warm cobalt that I was used to.

"We came home about a week after that and found that you and your sisters hadn't returned. And Damien said that you might not for a long time too, he was right," my mother clutched Ronnie's hand as if it were her lifeline. "Also Hydra, Pyra, Aera, and Gea were gone too along with Bryce, Triton, and Zeus. Their grandmothers and Damien had turned them human and sent them into the human world."

Tears were freely running down her pale cheeks and she was sobbing when Ronnie wrapped her arms around her, she couldn't speak so my father did for her. "About nine years later Zeus returned home, he was the first then Triton a few months later then Bryce but the girls had only just returned about two weeks or so ago. Aera arrived first like her brother then Hydra then Pyra and lastly Gea who had turned up a few days ago."

"Slowly but surely all of those who had been gone came back then you showed up and we would have thought that your sisters would be with you but they weren't and we were devastated," my mother croaked then turned her teary gaze up at me. "I don't think they're alive still, they're probably roaming the Otherworld totally lost and alone."

"No there's hope, both Chloe and Clover have had dreams about our past and hopefully they can tell us why they were so weird this morning. Mother why did you change your appearance?" I asked her but she looked a bit shocked at my question.

"Um well I'll tell you later right now we have to tell the others about these dreams the two girls have had. I'll change back if it makes you happy," she stood then her image rippled the slightest and she was back to her old self. I smiled, hugged her firmly and we left to tell everybody else about the dreams and all that has happened.

Everyone had gathered in the Council room and people were anxiously chatting with one another about why they had all been called here. Grandfather, Darius, Seth, and Derek weren't here of course since they're in the throne room but I noticed that my grandmother wasn't present either.

"A-ma where is mother?" my father whispered to my aunt, she had an affinity for water and had the sea blue mark to prove it. Her tattoo looked like she had painted tears on her face and had wavy swirls spilling along the rest of her upper body.

"She did not wish to be here and told Stevie Rae to report back to her once the meeting is done," she said and gestured for us to begin.

We told them everything with some help from Simon, Tori, Bryce, Iris, Lauren, and even Gea who I had forgotten knew them before she had died and reverted back to her true form. There were a few questions in between but none were from the people whose opinions and thoughts mattered the most – my grandmothers close circle of friends and their consorts. But at least Damien, Erin, Shaunee, Jack, T.J., Cole, and Rephaim showed emotion; Stevie Rae and Aphrodite's faces were totally expressionless the entire time we spoke.

When we were done there was a whirlwind of questions and concerned shouts but it was Lauren's shocked and horrified expression that caught my eye.

"Silence!" Stevie Rae's voice was so amplified that we all quieted immediately and turned toward her. "Calm down everybody please we need to take action right away but we can't do that with such a farce going on around here!"

I could hear the slight twang come back to her voice meaning that she was frustrated and wanted people to listen and shut their yaps. When my grandmother wasn't present Stevie Rae or Aphrodite spoke for her but now wasn't the time to worry about the dreams, Lauren looked like she was about to faint.

"Lauren are you alright?" I rushed to her side and shook her gently but her gaze was far off as if she was in a different place and wasn't processing where she actually was at the moment. "Lauren?"

She stared around me though, and so I swung my head back to see what she was gawking at; it was my mother who was behind me and looking very guilty.

"Lauren please before you do something you'll regret later just hear me out okay?" her tone was pleading and full of sorrow. "I needed to leave because it wasn't safe for you to be around me –"

"I trusted you and so you lied straight to my face instead," Lauren's voice was so cold and angered that I backed away quickly while my mother looked entirely taken aback. "I can't believe that you would do something like that to me!"

Now she was screaming and crying too; my mother took a step toward Lauren with her hand stretched out to comfort her. But the human doctor flinched away as if my mother had some infectious disease and she was scared of getting it, which infuriated me and made me start to not like Lauren.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched and then said something that froze us all. "I can't believe you would do this Jenny! You're my sister, I trusted you!"

**A/N:**

**Ooooo damn that's a cliffy!**

**Okay so I know y'all are pissing at me because it's been like a week now and I have really poor excuses for you so here goes nothing. This week has been really hard and I've been dealing with people who are super mean and big asses. Also I've been dealing with boys and other B word things. So I'm sorry this was so late and it actually was really hard for me to write cause of the stuff I had to take from Burned which by the way is totally not mine and is P.C Cast's and Kristin Cast's. **

**R&R PLEASE EVEN THOUGH I DON'T DESERVE IT!**

**So remember I can only write about two or three more chapters since exams are coming up but if something happens then I might only be able to write one which I'm super sorry about. But once exams are over I'll get back to writing right away and post like a thousand new chapters for y'all!**

**Oh also I made a bit of a spin off for Butterfly Effect and I really hope some of you go and read it and review too! **

**Thanks a ton Shawna~~~~~**


	19. Chapter 18: Immortal

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON **

Chapter Eighteen: Immortal

Helios's POV:

"WHAT!" I, most of the humans and even some of the vamps who were present screamed simultaneously and, even though I was one of those who had shouted, I cringed at the high pitched sound.

I looked around to see the array of different expressions crossing each of the faces; most were shocked or astonished, some held anger, others had sorrow engraved their features, and there were some that had a mixture of those emotions. And then there was Aphrodite, who was still impassive. She knew this was going to happen.

"Lauren please listen to your sister and I so we can explain how we came to this moment," my father clapped a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see him. He looked older than he did not even hours ago; his face was lined with worry, sympathy, and mourning.

I didn't look a lot like him but my mother always said I had his facial features and his love for nature and his knowledge of the world. He looked a lot like grandfather.

My father had a slim but muscular build – he had muscles but wasn't brawny like Darius – and he dark brown hair that was currently pulled back into a small pony at the nape of his neck with two braids hanging freely making him look more like a Cherokee Warrior then my father. He still had an olive skin tone that he got from grandmother but I didn't get his skin colour, I was pale like my mother as were my sisters too. His eyes which are the colour of chestnut and had chartreuse tinted flakes in them were narrowed into slits and flicking wearily back and forth. His face was crinkled from mothers and Laur – _Aunt_ Lauren's dispute making his mark look weird and scrunched up. Usually his tattoos looked like branches intertwining with one another and oddly reminded me of the hanging tree that was in the Sacred Grove; his mark was the shade of willow green

"Gaia, Oceania, Hestia, Aura can you take your daughters back to the school and figure such arrangements we discussed before," aunt A-nv waved them goodbye as the mothers gently led they're very confused daughters out of the Council Room. Once they were gone she smiled warmly but I could see the caution in her brown, violet flecked orbs. "Brother and Jenny please continue. Allow them to finish before you ask them any questions and Lauren anger is clouding your judgement, hear your sister out and let her clear some of your ire."

Lauren nodded stiffly and then mother and father proceeded to tell us the story of how mother was marked at seventeen and lie about her boarding school and how she met father in the New York House of Night.

Then they fell in love but she knew that they could never be since he was a Prince and she was just a mere fledgling, even so my father continued to chase after her. Then she went through the Change and became a vampyre who was gifted with teleportation and still kept her power over the dead. She got the approval of grandmother and everyone else at the castle so she and father got married a few years later. About five years after that I was born with my golden tattoos and nearly ten years later Selenity and Serenity were born with they're white and black marks.

"So that's everything. Lauren I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you but only mom, dad, and Ben knew about my being a vamp. I didn't want you to worry about me being a necromancer or a vampyre," my mother reached over and took Lauren's hands in her own. "And it was safer with you not knowing. If the Edison Group ever suspected you of knowing any valuable information they would have squeezed it out of you eventually."

"But still..." Lauren looked down at their entwined hands.

"It was also easier for Jenny. She told us that Ben threw a fit when she showed him her outline and was begging her not to go. Imagine your reaction, being as there's a five years difference in age; you would've been barely 12 when Jenny was marked," aunt A-ma said and then aunt A-tsi-la finished for her."It was better for you to not know about such an occurrence but you should know that your sister is very sorry and glad that you are alive."

Aunt A-ma and A-tsi-la are twins. Alike Erin and Shaunee they finish each other's sentences, fancy the same things and are very gossipy. But they did have those atypical moments where they actually cared – not that they don't all the time – but usually just mind their own business and faded into the background like uncle U-no-le. Even stranger their affinities are opposites; A-ma has the affinity for water and A-tsi-la is for fire, also like Erin and Shaunee. I find it amusing how Erin and Shaunee are best friends as are their daughters (Oceania and Hestia) and granddaughters (Hydra and Pyra).

"Alright, but what about Chloe?" Laurens eyes narrowed into slits of baby blue. "Isn't she your daughter, wouldn't that make her Helios's half-sister or sister."

"E-lo-hi and I found Chloe and Clover alone and abandoned in a forest not far out of the city," my mother looked at her sister with sad eyes. "E-lo-hi and I withdrew from the family for a few years, grieving at the loss of our three children. We travelled back to where we first met, New York, and decided that we should take some time away from one another but we still saw each other at least once every week."

"One day we took a walk in the forest and heard a river up ahead so, curious, we trekked to it and found two girls unconscious but alive on the bank," father shrugged indifferently but continued on. "They looked to be about five and when we awoke them to find out who they were, they had no idea where, who, and what they were. We concluded that they had amnesia and searched for their families but couldn't find them so we took them into our care."

"We named them Chloe and Clover and took them home but then I found the gem that hung from both their necks. They were necromancers, and probably ended up where we found them because of the Edison Group. Fearing for their wellbeing, E-lo-hi and I spilt them up and took them to different homes where we would be able to protect them more securely," my mother looked at me and pleaded with her eyes that I shouldn't be mad at them. Why, I wondered, would she even think that?

"But our time with our new adopted daughters was short-lived. About a year later we had to return to Skye so we staged our deaths and left them in the hands of humans even though we really wanted to stay with them," my father had tears in his eyes which was an extremely rare sight to behold. "The two girls became like daughters to us but they didn't erase the memory of our real daughters. Selenity and Serenity can never be replaced by other children."

"So that's about everything," my mother had tears tear stains on her face and her eyes were brimmed with threatening new tears. "Lauren, don't go looking for Ben; he really is dead but he's found peace with Nyx in her realm."

My new aunt nodded solemnly. "Peace doesn't mean he's exactly happy."

"But he is I promise you," aunt A-nv spoke up. "Come along all of you; the sun is rising and we grow weary. Hopefully our newcomers will be able to switch their sleeping habits and accommodated to our schedule as we walk the earth at night even though Skye has a protective barrier we still enjoy the night and its wonders."

My family nodded and started to stand but my aunt and Queen ushered them to seat for a second. "We have all had an exhausting day and tomorrow will be just as strenuous but I assure you all that we will come through and not allow evil to taint our world again."

She swept out of the room along with Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Jack, Aphrodite, Damien, T.J., Erin, Cole, Shaunee, A-ma, U-no-le, and A-tsi-la. We would follow later but for now Bryce, Tori, Simon, Celia, Iris, Noah, Lauren, Bella, Logan, father, mother, Circe, Ronnie, and I stayed and chatted easily as if the events of the day hadn't happened.

"So your aunts and uncle and the rest of your family seems really nice Helios especially the Queen," Celia piped up smiling at me.

"Thank you but I wouldn't piss any of them off," I gave pointed looks to Tori, Bella, Logan, and Simon. "They are descendant from Nyx, night, and Erebus, darkness and shadows, themselves, the children of Zoey, the goddess of the elements and the first vampyre, and Stark, the son of Erebus and consort of Zoey. They are peaceful but if they need to then they will bring the ancient Warrior out of them and it will be like hell on earth."

"I doubt it you can't even hurt a fly," Tori was being such a smart ass that I might just show her what I am fully capable of.

"Tori please do not say such things, Helios speaks of the truth. He's shown me through visions of the goddess, Nyx, what his family is competent of and how much power they truly are able to harness," Ronnie looked at me and suddenly I was able to calm down. "Trust me you do not want to evoke such a state where Helios does not know where to stop his instincts."

"We got a glimpse of it when we tangled with the Edison Group once. There were dead bodies latching onto him and really blinding flashes that charred some of their pawns to a crisp. Only one who could calm him down was Ronnie," Bella was worried about what might come to be in the future if my family did go into such a condition.

"If we do go into such a state then the only person who is able to calm us down is the one who we have given our hearts to. And it is Ronnie who holds my heart within her," I bend down and kiss her forehead long and slow, I did not care who was watching or who even gave a damn about this; it was Ronnie who was the only being in the universe that I would ever love.

"Come on everyone, we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow. Let's get to bed," Noah pulled a weary Iris out of her seat, picked her up and carried her to their room.

We all followed slowly; I was exhausted myself and carrying a now sleeping Ronnie and Circe wasn't helping either. Once in the chambers I gently set down my slumbering angels and change into my sleep wear silently.

Instead of going straight to bed as I had planned, I wandered out onto the terrace feeling the familiar pull of my great grandmother. It was a cool morning but the iciness felt rather pleasant against the bare skin of my chest as I looked out into the glowing sun rise. I was content; this was my affinity that was gracing me with its company, and now that I am home I will only get a few chances to revel in the sun.

But as I was basking in the sun's warmth and the chilly dawn mist a jolt of shock rolled through me and rattled me at my core as Noah's words returned to my thoughts.

_We'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow. _

And so, dazed and confused, I crawled into bead with my wife and daughter but just as I fall into my welcoming slumber my great grandmother's heavenly voice whispers to me musically:

_Live for today, because yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come._

**Four days later...**

Zoey's POV:

I was sitting on the balcony with the doors wide so I could easily go back into my room in case something happened to Clover and Chloe. I had been writing in my journal when the distinct beat of wings halted my train of thought. I stiffened instantly and prepared myself to face Kalona but remembered in the same instant that he was dead and, hopefully, never to be heard of again. I stood and looked up at the sky trying to find who might be out there and winged.

Then gilded wings encased me in a fatherly embrace, so I turned and smiled widely up at my father as we hugged. I didn't get many chances to see my father but when I did I cherished every moment I had with him.

"Merry meet my beautiful daughter," he leaned and kissed the crescent settled between my brows and once he pulled back I could see the sparkle in his aureate orbs. "Your mother told me about the visit she paid you a few days ago and about your decision to stay here instead of moving your family to our safe abode."

"Of course mother would tell you since you and her never keep anything from each other," I was avoiding his scrutinizing gaze and his statement about my decision but I finally gave in and told him. "My decision was for my family's sake at the moment but the second I feel that there's danger that could harm any of them and that it is safer with you and mother at your sanctuary I will move them. That is the deal that I made with mother."

He nodded in agreement with me but his gaze traveled to the lifeless girls lying in my bed. "Those girls, they..."

"Yes father your thoughts are right and they have Warriors going for them in the Otherworld," his face showed such shock and surprise that I had to giggle. My father is very wise and, like my mother, comprehends a vast amount of knowledge about this world and many other realms but he did have those moments where even he did not know everything about everything. If that makes any sense.

"They tangle Darkness and Light within them in such an way that they make it look effortless to keep a pure balance between the two. The girls are of both Darkness and Light," he said simply but even he knew that finding equilibrium of Darkness and Light within one was an extremely difficult task.

"Yes and you know of only two forces in all realms that can do such a duty so capably and virtuously without going insane or dying. If any other being, human or vampyre, tried to do such would surely go crazy and die eventually," I felt my heart clench at the truthfulness in my words. "Even celestial beings such as ourselves have complications with the balance of good and evil."

"Even so we all carry the tiniest shard of Darkness in the purest of hearts and the darkest of souls have a pigment of Light within them," I saw the air shimmer at the end of the bed where my mother's ethereal figure materialized and solidified. My mother visited me at least once a month but for her to appear twice in a week was highly unusual and with my father too.

"Certainly you are right as usual my goddess," my father walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She responded to his touch so lovingly that my heart ached; I wished my consort was here right now.

My mother must've felt my longing for Stark because she beckoned me toward her. "It has been four days already my daughter, the boys are doing well and will return soon therefore freeing your Guardian and allowing him to embrace you yet again."

"Of course and I know that they will not fail," the strength in my voice rang throughout the island and I could feel the hope that it gave the inhabitants. "The amulets they have will ensure that they return; I know they will."

"You are the one who evoked they're slumber and the one who initially sent them to the Otherworld in the process of shattering their souls," father reminded me of the things that I had to do to secure the girls protection.

"I had to because if I hadn't it might have turned up much worse than it is," I told them.

"Our daughter is right Erebus and you know that but unfortunately we have other things to see to and must be going," mother reached out to caress my cheek lightly. "Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again daughter."

"Merry meet again mother, father," and with that they faded into the brightening sky.

I felt the earth's presence at my door and told the woman to enter before she could even knock. "Enter... Rhea."

The door opened to reveal my best friend, advisor, sister, and the personification of earth who was carrying a tray of food. "We haven't called each other by our birth names in decades, well other than you who attained the same name throughout time, and even then we weren't as comfortable using them."

"I'm sorry if my calling you that it brought back memories that were unwanted," I turned toward her and took in her image as she set the tray down on the chest at the end of my bed.

Rhea was tall and lean but I knew under her soft exterior laid the warrior goddess of earth. Her waist long curls had some leaves entwined within some of the small braids throughout her golden locks that, ever since she returned to her divine form, had a green tint to it. Her mark was like moss bellflowers spilling down her delicate face.

"No it's fine but right now there's more important matters like the fact the worlds shifting yet again," I heard her sigh as she walked out onto the balcony. "Zoey you've been holed up here for four days now, obviously the girls aren't changing or waking anytime soon so why don't you go and see Stark's condition or at the very least get outta your room!"

Her twang that I knew and loved was coming back, old habits die hard. But I knew when her drawl came back it meant that either she was frustrated, angry, wanted somebody to listen to her or all of the above and that was saying something for Stevie Rae.

See the thing is that Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, Stark and I had past lives meaning that basically we were the first vampyres... ever. I was born millions of years ago to my parents, Nyx and Erebus, making me the first vampyre in history, queen of the elements, and the personification of spirit and life. I was a goddess – of the vampyres, the elements, and of life but I shared my duties with my mother often. A few hundred of years later I became lonely even though I had my parents and siblings so my mother came to me one day with the most beautiful man I had ever seen and we instantly became soul mates for eternity, it had been Stark. We were happy for another few thousand years but something had been bothering me for that entire time and there was nothing Stark could do about it.

Then one day I couldn't take it anymore, the pain that something was causing me was too much, and so I split myself into four. Each of the elements sprouted from my body; Ouranos was that of air, Theia manifested fire, Tethys symbolized water, and Rhea embodied earth while I stood as spirit and life but I still had control over the elements just had my circle to help me. Then I knew that I was complete, so for a couple of millions of years I was exultant; I had my family, my handsome Warrior and Consort, and my friends who signified the elements.

But then, through a series of unfortunate events (aka Kalona going bad) we had to separate but not before we swore to one another that we'd find each other in a different, safer time. So we traveled through time, getting incarnated into a new body each period until we reached the House of Night 80 years ago. That's how A-ya and Brighid came to be, they were just the reincarnated versions of myself.

Ouranos was reborn as Damien Maslin, Theia as Shaunee Cole, Tethys as Erin Bates, and lastly Rhea as Stevie Rae. I was the only one who attained my real name, Zoey, in this life and the same with Stark.

"Hello? Come back down to earth captain oblivious," Rhea's hand waved in front of my face and snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry I was thinking about our past," I said kind of sheepishly, our past had happy memories but most of them had been shadowed by Kalona's evil. "And I'll come out tomorrow, have the girls gone back to school?"

"Yes but they would really like for you to come back and teach again," she said the smiled wryly. "As would Lenobia and all the other professors, they sent me in here because they wanted me to persuade you and I'm the only one you'll let in other than Aphrodite and A-nv."

"I'll come out tomorrow Stevie Rae, right now I wish to be left alone," my voice was starting to sound annoyed but it had been a long week and from what I heard Lauren had locked herself in her chambers after finding out about Jenny.

Stevie Rae bowed then retreated from my room but not before she told me even worse news. "By the way Erik's here."

I spun but it was too late she was gone; crap this isn't going to be good. I sighed, I didn't like enforcing them to do my bidding but when I had to I did but I was not going to become like Neferet who used people to her disposal.

_Neferet..._her name lingered in my thoughts.

She had died decades ago and still some parts of the earth were trying to heal itself from the destruction that she had caused. No it wasn't her entire fault, it was mine as well. Neferet had started her war, with earth as her battle grounds, but the feud hadn't been the vampyres against humans like she had originally planned.

It had been Darkness against Light with me representing Light and, of course, Neferet siding Darkness.

I hadn't wanted to be her enemy bit obviously she did. But even though she had been evil and insane, she'd taught me valuable life lessons. She's shown me that even though one may seem pure and good on the outside that you had to look under the surface to find the truth it was the same with Stevie Rae's consort, Rephaim. He had been born evil but, through Stevie Rae and mother, he turned good.

In her dying moments I had seen the scared little girl that had been abused by her father; I realized then that she had been extremely lonely and lost. So she turned to Darkness who had used her so she could fill the void in her heart. Both her and Kalona had.

I had pitied her and tried to save her, seeing the good within her heart but she had stopped me saying it was her time. She wanted me to sing to her and make her death as peaceful as possible and that's exactly what I did. I held a special pyre for her and Kalona which my parents even attended to.

Flashing brought me back to reality and I spun to see the girl's necklaces spewing out brilliant flashes of Light but I knew they hadn't returned yet. They wouldn't for at least a day or two but they would need to return and soon. The glowing died down significantly until it was gone completely but I had no idea why.

I walked over to the edge of the bed and twirled one of Chloe's long curls in my fingers. Their locks had grown considerably so now the ringlets brushed against their knees and Chloe's had lost all of the dye she had put in a few days ago. Clover's hair was starting to sprout some silvery streaks while black highlights were starting to appear in Chloe's now platinum blonde tresses.

Their bodies were filling out even further, their faces were becoming more sculptured and feminine but they still had some chubbiness in their rose tinted cheeks and even though they were lying down I could see that they had grown taller.

The two girls that had been shattered were becoming creatures unimaginable to humans and vampyres.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys so this is chapter 18 and I know eve more plotlines are popping up but like I said before there's helluva lot of back stories on Butterfly Effect and once this story is done I will begin on the back stories (like Zoey, Stevie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stark's past and maybe some pregnant peoples stories, etc...). so if you're confused about the family trees I'm gonna try and post a family tree I created (I'm such a nerd! XD) on the site. **

**R&R PRETTY PLEASE!**

**If you do then exams might go a bit faster and I got my schedule the other day and I'm supposed to be done exams around the 20****th**** of June. I'll try to get one more chapter up and if I'm uber lucky I'm gonna try for two. **

**Thanks a bunch Shawna~~~**


	20. Chapter 19: The Culmination

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Nineteen: 

Third POV:

It had been nearly six days now and everyone in the castle was restless and weary and some were starting to wonder if the necromancers' souls would ever return. At least the royal family and their guests were for the most part. A day after Hydra and Helios had returned with the Seattle troop, Serenity and Selenity's Sacred Circle went back to school.

This time, though, they were accompanied by Bryce, Tori, Simon, Celia, Chase, Addi, Rae, Jason, Dante, Bella, and Logan. Even their Prince had tagged along with Ronnie and Circe, eager to get away from the mayhem back at Zoey's fortress.

"They keep staring..." Aera was very self conscious like her grandpa Jack and she cowered into her seat at the large dining table.

"Yeah well if they keep staring for another minute they aren't gonna have eyes anymore," Gea raised her voice so that those who were in a close proximity would hear her threat. She smirked darkly when the fledglings turned away guilty and fearfully.

"That wasn't very nice was it Liz," Tori bumped her best friend with her shoulder and Gea's golden brows lifted so that they were concealed by her bangs that hung over her forehead. "Yeah I know I'm not one to talk being as I'm Queen Bitch."

"Tori... you are not such. Like my grandfather would say you use your words like daggers," Bryce leaned down and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "But you do need to control your emotions and what you say before it gets you into trouble."

Tori nodded thoughtfully and snuggled deeper into her Warrior's arms while her half-brother sneered mock whispered cockily in a musical voice. "Too late."

Celia snorted from beside him and others joined her in laughter but Tori was not amused. She wheeled at Simon and Bryce wasn't able to stop her in time but, thankfully, Ronnie's restraining hand was on the young witch's shoulder.

"Tori don't maim our brother when I have a much better plan to get revenge at Simon for his snide remarks," the sisters grinned evilly then Ronnie told Tori what to do.

Tori smiled sweetly at Simon, who instantly looked alarmed, and flicked her perfectly manicured fingers at him. Simon, from head to toe clothes and all, was the colour of gold.

"There you go golden boy," Ronnie smirked triumphantly and kissed her sister's cheek in thanks before flitting back to her husband's side.

Everyone burst out in laughter, even Helios, momentarily pushing back the events that happen days before. It was lunch time at the Skye House of Night where the group of royal teens and their friends where mowing down on garlicky spaghetti and cheesy garlic bread.

Chase, Addi, Dante, Rae, Jason, Demeter, Peyton, Heidi, and Kit had returned yesterday from the mainland only to find the castle full of pandemonium.

"This place is really cool!" Celia looked really animated, maybe it was because the classes were never boring and there was exciting activities going on all the time or because it was the liveliness of the place that was the exact opposite of the atmosphere surrounding the palace right now.

Ever since their friends souls had shattered and with Derek and Seth in the Otherworld there had been a gloomy air around the castle like it was grieving the loss of them.

"Why thank you we try our best to make the school as thrilling and eventful as possible but at the same time reminding everyone of the presence of Zoey and Nyx," the group looked up to see Aura, Hestia, Oceania, and Gaia standing in the doorway of the dining hall in their professor uniforms.

Well it wasn't exactly a uniform but more like a sweater vest with a professor emblem on the left breast. Each of the different grades had different emblems to represent which former they were. A-nv's Sacred Circle wore their silver embroidered image of Nyx cupping a crescent moon proudly over their hearts.

Each student had to wear a shirt or vest with an emblem on it during school hours and that included the new more human students.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Aera asked peculiarly but then her faced flushed and she stammered for words. "N-not t-that it is-sn't fine –"

Her mother breezed over and kissed her daughter's nose amorously. "Ah how much analogous to your Papa Jack you are indeed. We merely wished to see how you all were doing."

"We're fine thanks for asking Lady Aura," Bella bobbed her head at the Air Lord Damien's daughter.

"Indeed but please just call us by our names and no formalities," Hestia frowned at the crowd then Oceania finished her train of thought as usual. "Yes but while in class you're going to have to use the title 'professor' unfortunately but other than that we don't want you to call us by our titles since we are friends."

"Helios, are you alright?" Gaia was swaying with Gea while resting her chin on her daughters head. "How much sleep have you gotten lately?"

Everyone could see the dark half-moons underneath Helios's eyes; He hadn't been getting much sleep ever since he returned home. Nightmares had been haunting him since Chloe and Clover's souls shattered.

Helios squirmed under the older woman's piercing gaze but kept his mouth clamped shut. Instead it was his beautiful wife that answer Lady Earth's question. "He's been waking in the middle of the day trembling and sweaty. He says its only dreams but I'm starting to really worry."

"It's nothing alright," Helios turned his head away not wanting the center of attention to turn to him but his emerald-eyed sister wasn't done with the subject yet.

"What if it is? What if it's like what Chloe and Clover were going through? Helios, we know something happened the morning before they shattered," Bella's concerned eyes met Helios's passive cobalt ones, that shocked the Prince; Bella rarely ever showed what she was feeling. "That something was probably what caused their souls to shatter. You don't have to tell all of us now but at least think about informing someone – anyone – before something bad happens to you too."

He nodded then an uncomfortable silence descended on the crowd. Gratefully Chase finally broke it.

"Kay Tori, you better change him back lunch is almost over," Chase waved a hand at Simon, who was getting poked and prodded at by an uber meddlesome Celia, as the bell rang.

"Come along children. We mustn't be tardy for class," Aura helped up Aera and tugged on her hand, pulling her toward her third period class – Literature taught by her own mother, Aura herself.

The rest of the group stood to dump the remnants of lunch but Dante noticed something was wrong.

"Aura, Aera what's up?" Dante touched Aura's shoulder to catch her attention but he pulled back immediately when he felt her tense stance.

This caught the others interest and they saw that Gaia, Gea, Hestia, Pyra, Oceania, Hydra, Bryce, Helios and Circe were the same way; rigid and alert.

"Mommy what's _that_?" Circe was trembling as she burrowed deeper into her mother's arms.

"I don't know," Ronnie felt a frigid finger scrape up her spine and she shivered. Now that the more mundane supernaturals had noticed the vampyres acting odd they, too, could feel the unwanted presence of evil.

Daphne, High Priestess of the House of Night, burst into the dining hall. "Everyone go home now! Schools closed and discontinued until further notice!"

The Prophetess's forehead was wrinkled in concern and concentration, making her unique mark crinkled. Daphne's mark was alike her mother's, she had a five pointed star settled between her brows with snow flake like designs stretching down to her cheeks that was the alternating colours of a soft pink and a light blue.

The fledglings started filing out of the school, a bit wary of their Priestess's actions but didn't question her. She had the affinity of clairvoyance and soul searching so they knew they could trust her judgement.

"Bryce snap out of it," she shook her son's shoulders. "Go back and warn Zoey if she doesn't already know which I completely doubt she doesn't. Helios, take them all back and don't let them out of the castle please quickly."

"Wait what's going on!" Logan looked at Daphne. "I'm not leaving until I know what's going on!"

Daphne smirked a bit menacingly, stormed right up to the werewolf and got in his face. "You'll leave if you don't want to get killed by demons. Evil is trying to breach the barrier of our island. Darkness is at our doorstep."

**About an hour or so earlier...**

Zoey's POV:

The cool water felt tremendously soothing and pleasant against my bare skin.

After five days of fretting over Chloe and Clover I finally left my room; don't get me wrong I was still worrying about them but I felt that I needed some time to myself and I knew they were safe. Before I left I positioned a female Warrior in front of my chambers and told her if she even hears a peep come from the room that she is to go inside and investigate.

Currently, I was in the deepest bowels of my castle. My Elemental Garden.

Ouranos, Tethys, Theia, Rhea, Stark and I created this safe haven as a reminder and a getaway. It was the only place on the earth that could hold immortal power. It was full of life and Light but was dark most of the time since it was under ground. It was like our own little piece of the past that we preserved.

I step out of the pond that I had been bathing in and onto the soft grass that tickled my ankles. The fire sprites brought my towel and wrapped it around by body and some danced across my skin warming it while the air sprites started blowing at my hair, drying it. The waterfalls trickle silently behind me as I adorned my silky dress.

"Thank you," I told them once they were finished and they flitted off to play in the hanging trees and vines with the other elemental sprites. I sat at the banks of the pond as I brushed my hair and watched the sprites twirl and prance together, playing with each other until one of the spirit sprites wished for me to join along.

For a little while I frolicked happily with my loyal sprites. But as usual my fun didn't last for long.

"My Goddess, Zoey?" Avery appeared from the turquoise light with a smile that reached her eyes and bowed respectfully. Avery was one of the inhabitants of my castle; she was a half elf on her mother's side and half druid on her father's side.

Avery was shorter than most, standing at 4'11" thanks to her elfin side but at least she wasn't 4'8" like her mother. She had chocolate brown hair that fell pin straight to the small of her back and had a few stray black streaks poking through, she usually just let her hair hang freely but today she had a single tiny braid on the left side of her head. Her most striking feature and one of which I envied her for was her unique, gorgeous eyes; her large, round eyes were the stunning colour of magenta. Her ears pointed out from her locks, like any elf and looked much like a child but in reality she was actually 33 years old.

"Merry meet Avery," I touched her cheeks and she leaned in. I rarely allowed anyone down in my secret garden other than my husband, parents, and siblings; even my children had restricted access to this place but Avery was one of my three personal advisors.

I had known Avery since she was born in fact I was named her god mother, now she lived with me. Avery's parents had been good friends with Stark and I but were killed because of what they were by Cabal assassins when Avery was three. So I took her in and raised her like my own but now she was married and I didn't get to see her as often as I used to.

"Merry meet Zoey," she and I hugged but when she pulled away I could see her trouble. "Erin and Shaunee told me everything that has happened around here in the past week but I still felt like I was getting only half the story. You've been keeping something from them."

"No not from my brothers and sisters, just from the rest of my family which is killing me," I said and she nodded but didn't prod for any more details and that's what I liked about her. "So I'm guessing Damien told you where I was if I wasn't in my room taking care of the girls. But even though I am ecstatic that you are here I'm curious at why? Not that you shouldn't be or anything but I am merely inquiring."

"Two reasons," she beamed and gestured toward the entrance where Nemesis emerged from the shadows. "Surprise!"

Nemesis ran over and swooped me up into a sisterly embrace. "Nemesis! Oh what a surprise but even I know that if you are paying a visit that something is gravely wrong or that someone is in need of punishment and retribution since you are said goddess of such."

"Yes something is gravely wrong but I will tell you once Avery has left. But she does have another announcement to make," my elder sister kissed my head then moved aside to give Avery a chance to say what she needed to.

But she didn't I had already seen the light of new life growing inside of her. "Congratulations Avery! Oh you are already two months along why didn't you come and tell me sooner or we're you waiting to see if the child would survive. Of course you're its mother, the strong little elfin warrior and I can sense its strong will and personality just like you!"

I saw Nemesis mouth 'sorry' at Avery; she had wanted it to be a shock to me but she should have known that I would be able to sense new life within her being as I am the goddess of life. But she wasn't mad at me instead she glowed with radiance at the conception of her child, in fact she was going to have a little girl strong like her mother and father. But I wasn't about to tell Avery the gender of her unborn daughter, she often adored surprise and would be mad if I revealed the child was a girl.

"Well I should probably get going before Emmett starts pulling his hair out worrying about me," she stretched to peck my cheek so I leaned down and bid her ado.

Once she was gone I turned to Nemesis and got right down to business. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

She bent down to sit at the coast of the pool and patted the seat beside her. I walked over and leaned against my older sister as she wrapped her arms around me. "Darkness has been stirring and so has Light. I saw mother earlier today and even she was hassling over something that she wouldn't tell me about; of course I instantly knew it was you and your family."

"I found Brother hacking away at some werewolf's chest and knew that the boy went after his love in the Otherworld. You must be going through hell right now," Nemesis tightened her arms around me. "I have to go now; I just wanted to see how you were holding up but be careful please."

I swivelled to say good bye but she was gone, as usual, before I could say a word. I sighed and hunched in stress and fatigue, why couldn't I or any of my family live peacefully for at least a century or so?

I didn't have time to answer my question because in that second evil surged through me. Darkness.

_No, no, no... _the thought repeated in my skull as I took immediate action.

"All of you stay here and don't let anyone who is of Light that enters leave until I return," I told the sprites as the cowered into the cervices of the rocky waterfalls and in the trees in utter fear.

I flew out of my sanctuary and into the catacombs which lead to the corridors of the palace but as I opened the door and turned I smacked into a wall of flesh. I looked up into electric blue that I knew very well.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aphrodite wasn't far behind Erik but she was livid with anxiety. She'd felt it too; they all had, anyone who had a connection to me or my family in the last 24 hours would've felt the malevolence trying to contravene the protective barricade of my island.

"I'll tell you later right now I have to get to Chloe and Clover!" I sped through the halls with Erik and Aphrodite at my heels. I reached the open doors of my bedroom and found Rena, the Warrior I placed at my door, shaking the girls' shoulders.

Rena backed away once she knew I had entered and I encased the girls in my embrace. They weren't breathing, there was no movement coming from them.

Their hearts had stopped beating. They were dead.

Tears streamed down my face as I held the dead girls, they weren't who I needed them to be anymore.

I laid them back down and found I was alone; Aphrodite, Erik and Rena must've filed out while I was silently crying. I was fuming by the time I opened the secret door behind my wardrobe. My ancient armour hung on the mannequin; for once it didn't look nearly as good on the mannequin as it did on me.

I stormed down the now empty vestibules, fully armoured and ready for battle, as I made my way to the throne room.

Everyone was there, my husband was on the dais along with my Sacred Circle whom were all dressed for a war as well.

Derek and Seth were back from the Otherworld, the slashes on their chests starting to heal already. The entire room was in turmoil, people shouting and screaming at each other as they tried to figure out what to do and how to handle the situation.

"Enough!" I roared and everyone fell silent, I strode up to beside Stark and addressed the confused and frightened people. "Darkness is trying to breach the barrier, we need to stop it before it does and reeks havoc on the island. If it takes over here the rest of the world is completely vulnerable to its shadow. Everything and everyone will be slaved to the white bull's desires or dead if they try to resist."

They all nodded and I saw that everyone had returned; Stevie Rae's twins boys were there, Shaunee's youngest daughter was standing next to her elder sister and niece. Hephaestus, Zeus, and Triton had arrived too and at the mention of battle started preparing. Avery and her husband, Emmett, who is a skinwalker, were still there and very terrified.

"The more human like supernaturals will hide out in the Gardens until one of us comes to get you all," Stark stepped forward. "That means Aphrodite, Daphne, Jack, Lauren, Jacinda, Rae, Jason, Chase, Addi, Kit, Heidi, Dante, Demeter, Peyton, Avery, Emmett, and Circe."

"Wait why does Iris get to go and I don't?" Demeter looked mad. "And I'm not letting Celia out there wit –"

"It more of the matter that Celia's powers are a bit stronger than Peyton's and Chase's, also because of the fact that if Darkness does get through us that at least you'll be here to defend the fortress," Stevie Rae's face was impassive. "Iris is also younger and more agile meaning she can do certain things faster. Jason will stay here so his strength can be used if Darkness does enter; Kit, Heidi, Rae, and Dante will be used for different uses as well."

"Derek and Seth are hurt but if they drink a little blood they'll be fine therefore be valuable in battle. Also we have very many vampyres with elemental affinities here and ancient, divine blood. Jenny is able to raise the dead and has the gift of teleportation," Erin offered.

"Wait, if we're looking for powerful why not get Chloe and Clover to help us, they have to be back if Derek and Seth are," Tori suggested, crap I knew this would come but it didn't make it any easier telling them.

When I didn't say anything Jenny's eyes grew wide. "What's wrong, please tell us!"

Starks hand slipped to my shoulder. "They'll never be able to help us again. They're dead."

I heard several gasps then people completely breaking down as they cried and screamed. Jenny and E-lo-hi were wrapped up in each other's arms sobbing together; Helios wasn't far behind and I could see the tears brimming his eyes as my first great granddaughter wailed loudly.

"But they pulled themselves together they can't be dead!" Seth pushed through the crowd. "We were happy and we explained to them what had happened and they were alright! They said they'd be here when we returned and that they loved us!"

Hysteria was edging into his voice when Derek came up beside him. "They were strong and powerful and healthy. What could have gone wrong?"

Derek's green eyes caught mine and I answered him truthfully. "I have no idea but they weren't breathing nor were their hearts beating when I saw them a few minutes ago."

I had very little hope at the moment, why should I have any hope? Darkness had hit too close to home this time, it knew this was my vulnerability; it had attacked a part of my family. My granddaughters were dead.

**A/N:**

**Hey y'all yet again soooo sorry bout posting late again but life's a bitch as usual and one of my friends broke down bout exams and I'm just about ready to do the same... **

**R&R PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Like I said before I'm gunna try to post a family tree on the site but it'll have to come after chappy 20.**

**Thanks a bunch for all da love Shawna~~~~**


	21. Chapter 20: Selenity and Serenity

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Twenty: Selenity and Serenity

?'s POV:

I felt the sun's ray's dance across my skin leaving trails of warmth in its path. The trickle of water playing in the stream wafted to my ears. The sweet perfume of lavenders and a musky cedar filled my sense of smell and reminded me of people who I couldn't fully remember at the moment. I could taste the refreshing dew from the grass on my tongue.

_Our sense of sight deceives us. We must use our other senses to learn the truth. _

I thoughtfully fluttered my eyes open already knowing that once they were open the place I would gaze at would be picturesque. I was right.

I sat up slowly on the cool mossy bed, feeling its smoothness between my fingers brought peace to me. I ogled at the beautiful meadow in front of me; there was a creek gushing along not far away from the lichen bed and the lush grass careening in the delicate breeze that caressed me gracefully.

I heard someone suck in a soft breath beside me and whirled to face the stranger. It was a girl. We blinked for a second; taking in one another, before she asked a question that had me stumbling for words.

"Who are you?" her voice was like chimes that clinked in the gentle wind.

I thought for a moment and assessed her. She seemed harmless enough and I was getting an extremely intense feeling of nostalgia from her, I knew somewhere deep in my core that I could trust her with my heart and soul. "I haven't the slightest idea of who I am. Do you know who you are?"

She thought for a few seconds before answering me. "No I don't actually. Where are we?"

"Do you really think that if I don't even know who I am that I would be able to identify where we are?" I offered sarcastically and we burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh well this grove is peaceful and tranquil. It feels safe and like home; if that makes sense," I nodded in agreement with her and slipped off of the divan so I could float over to the rivulet. The other girl joined me at the banks.

"Well we should probably name ourselves until we remember our real names." I said turning to her.

She nodded her head in approval. The girl was gorgeous and had a sapphire outline of a crescent moon on her forehead. I looked at my reflection in the water and noticed that I, too, had the twin crescent to hers.

She had chocolate brown spirals spilling down her back and was wearing a gold and white sundress equal to my own. She wasn't very tall, also like me, and had bright blue eyes. I was practically identical to her except I had honey blonde hair.

The dresses we wore were exquisite. They were strapless; the chest was decorated in gold embroidery while the rest was sheer white material.

"I think I'll name myself Rini," she deliberated for a moment then bobbed her head making her long brunette curls bounce with the movement.

"That's pretty. I wish to be called Leni," I grinned, the name felt familiar and I like it a lot. My honey rings blew in front of me so I brushed it back to keep it out of my way.

We smiled widely and began talking about the beautiful grove and about aimless things. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that we were being watched...

**Six days later...**

Rini and I have been here for who knows how long. Ever since we woke up we don't have the slightest idea of what the true time is. It could have been hours, days, weeks, or even years since we roused; time flows oddly in this place.

Two of the main reasons we couldn't tell the time was the fact that the sun never set and Rini and I didn't rest. We couldn't stop fidgeting or moving, we didn't have the strength or will to, it was the same with sleep.

We were happy with each other's company, though we knew we couldn't leave and frankly we didn't want to. There was a presence outside of the grove that we sensed wanted to injure us. Also there was something or someone watching us within the grove but we sensed that thing didn't want to hurt us, just protect us from what was outside the grove.

At the moment we were strolling along the shore line together in comfortable silence, picking pretty flowers we found. The cool, gentle wind ruffled our curls and made our white sundresses sway; it felt dainty grazing my skin and calming the humidity that was created by the sun. Rini was just ahead of me bending down to pluck another red lily while juggling her half eaten apple and her bouquet of flowers.

A rustle in the bushes behind me had me reeling around at the noise. "Who's there?"

Rini dropped her forgotten apple and bouquet so she could dart to my side as we prepared to take on the oncoming enemy.

"Girls do not be alarmed, we wish you no harm," a smooth voice travelled from the brush which was shortly followed by a stunningly radiant woman who, in turn, was trailed after by an attractive, younger looking boy.

Rini clutched my hand and raised her voice so they could hear her. "Are you the people who've been creeping us since we woke up here?"

"Well I have, she showed up here a few minutes ago," the boy jerked his thumb at the woman while grinning at Rini's vocabulary. "By the way I'm Heath."

"And I am called Neferet. I can only stay for a little while and I have a story for the both of you," her smile was kind and very welcoming.

Neferet was dazzling; her pale complexion was literally glowing. She had thick burgundy hair that fell in waves to her mid-back. Her mossy green gaze was lit up by her million dollar smile but I could see the gloom of a gruesome past lurking in them. She looked like she was wearing a mask but the peculiar brandings were contoured to her delicate face. The mark looked like frothy waves leading up to the full crescent moon like ours, the tattoos were all the colour of sapphire.

Heath, on the other hand, was stocky and looked like any all American football hero. He had a sturdy face with high cheekbones and a strong chin that was all complimented by his glittering brown eyes. His blonde hair was cropped short but it wasn't a buzz cut. He didn't have any markings but his boyish grin said friend and brotherly.

"Well guess I should let you talk to them but I won't be far so if I hear anything like you're hurting them, I'm kicking your ass back to where you came from," he shouted over his shoulder as he jogged back into the trees leaving Neferet, Rini, and I in the meadow.

Neferet walked over to us. She was wearing a light gray gown that hugged her body perfectly and revealed her curvy hour-glass figure. The neckline of the dress hung low but wasn't too exposing of her breasts while a darker gray wrap was draped around her shoulders.

She motioned for us to sit with her at the edge of the brook. "You have no memory of whom or what you are, how you got here and why you are here, and of anything before you awoke here."

She was tucking her knees into her side, getting comfortable, while Rini and I were half way to being seated; frozen by her statement. We regained our composure and sat. "Yeah, how do you –"

My eyes widened, is she knew that then maybe who we were! But she cut in before I could finish the sentence. "I am very intuitive but I cannot tell you who you truly are." Neferet bowed her head making her locks fall therefore conceal her face.

"Why not?" Rini's tone was sharp and clipped but I couldn't disagree with her.

"It is not in my place to tell you for one," she lifted her head and brushed her hair back. "And you have to remember yourselves; I am merely here to give advice and guide you."

"On what?" I leaned forward so I could peer around Neferet to look at Rini being as the older woman was in the middle of us.

"On your destiny, though, I can't and won't control it or create it; I can give you guidance that may change it," her smile faltered and didn't brighten her eyes anymore.

Then she launched into her story about her struggle with Darkness. She told us about her mother and abusive father, when Nyx Marked her therefore saving her from her father, about her ascension as a High Priestess.

Then her tale turned into a sinister, evil nightmare. She started with her beginning to listen to Kalona instead of the goddess Nyx, about Kalona and the Raven Mockers, about her alliance with Darkness and all the lives she took and the lives that were ruined because of her. Lastly about the war she ignited between Darkness and Light.

When she was done she was sobbing, the pain, bemoan, and disappointment evident in her eyes and on her face was so strong that it made Rini and I cry.

"Darkness lost the war while Kalona and I along with many humans and vampyres died. Both of us truly regretted our actions and betraying Nyx, Zoey, and Light, we broke down when Nyx forgave us but she had to punish us for our crimes of course," Neferet dried the tears from her face after that she continued. "Nyx called her children and consort to decide on our punishment. Zoey and Stark were there much to my surprise, they were truly the children of Nyx and Erebus I learned. Finally, Nyx sentenced Kalona and I to 5 million years in Tartarus."

"Holy crap that's long!" I'm pretty sure Rini hadn't meant to say that, since she turned beet red after she'd realized her comment but Neferet grinned all the more.

"No actually it isn't, I think I deserved the rest of eternity in Tartarus. You see I can only tell you my story and allow you imaginations to paint a picture for you but in reality it was much worse than that. Nyx and her family took pity on us and I will forever be in debt to them," she was solemn but I could see she was also grateful. "Yes our sentence is very long and not even a hundred years have passed yet but once we get out we will serve Nyx for the rest of infinity."

"Nyx came to me earlier at my cell in Tartarus and asked me to come here and give you my story so that it might guide you," she stood and pulled us up with her. "It's best to take my leave now. Take my story of mistakes and learn from it so it may give you a better future."

She bent and kissed our heads. "Blessed be Princesses."

Then she was gone. But she'd left us with a clue! I looked to Rini with a huge smile and a certain gleam in her eyes that I'm sure I had too.

"OHMIGOD!" Rini jumped up and down with me as Heath reappeared. "We're Princesses!"  
Heath blinked then muttered incredulously. "That'll probably get her another century or two in the slammer. She wasn't supposed to say anything!"

We ignored him and began our pacing again. I could barely hold still when Neferet was giving us her sad tale. It was hard to; we hadn't slept since we roused from our slumber and we couldn't hold still for a long period of time.

Also some of the names she had mentioned sparked familiarity inside of me. We chatted and annoyed Heath for a long while but then a shade past over the sun and lingered there. Heath positioned himself in front of us, blocking and protecting us from what may come. But after a moment the shadow moved and the sun shone brightly once again.

The threatening existence that we had felt for the past few days was mysteriously gone. Heath relaxed but a minute later tensed once again when two male voices yelled from the trees. "Chloe! Clover!"

He took charge right away, shouting at us not to move then dashing to grab a tree branch and into the cluster of trees. We heard grunts and groans followed by a string of colourful curses and cusses then Heath finally yelling. "Little bastards could've hollered that it was you two with all that noise you were making!"

Shuffling, then Heath emerging from the dimness of the vegetation; his face warped in distaste and his lips moving in hushed oaths.

But he wasn't alone. Two boys sauntered out of the forest, one rubbing the side of his head and the other rolling his right shoulder.

The one who was rolling his shoulder had fair-hair that was longer than heaths but not nearly as long as his friends. The other boy had jet black locks that hung in his eyes a bit and was currently tied back into a small, low pony with a few strands hanging freely. Both were hulky and at least six feet tall.

The dark haired boy raised his head; his piercing emerald orbs meeting my azure ones.

Derek.

My head exploded in searing pain, my hands flew to my head as I screamed in agony.

"Chloe!" I faintly heard Derek's shout then his arms enclosing around me. I could scarcely hear my sister going through the same thing I was and Seth consoling her.

My skull thudded with memories, thought invaded by my confusing mysterious past.

I was born as Selenity "Leni" Redbird, twin sister of Serenity "Rini" Redbird, younger sister of Helios and daughter of Jennifer and E-lo-hi. My aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, my friends and everything came flooding back to me like faucets liberating the torrent of ice water. I remember playing in the castle gardens with Serenity, Gea, Pyra, Hydra, Aera, Hephaestus, Zeus, Triton, Seth, Bryce, and Helios when I was four. My parents, aunts, uncle, grandparents, and their friends teaching all of us about the supernatural world, about vampyres and about our strange markings. The affinities Serenity and I had for the elements alike our grandma, Zoey, who was Queen of the elements, and also being able to raise the dead.

The two men playing with us when we were two and no one else knew about it.

The day my parents, Helios, Serenity and I were attacked; my parents dying, Helios screaming for us and the cloaked figure picking Serenity and I up. The person had been my grandmother who'd then changed us into humans for our safety. When mother and father had found us in New York on the shoreline and taking us in as our adoptive parents but actually we were their real children.

When my mother died but then again had only staged her death with father who'd been posing as Clover's human dad. The irony that Clover and I had always over looked as just us being so close as friends but we had a blood connection, we were twin sisters.

The day my Aunt Lauren had taken me to the Edison Group when I was six; everyone had been there, Clover, Rae, Simon, Tori, Liz, Derek, Celia, Chase, Bella, Jason, Logan, Bella, Ronnie, even Helios, Kit, Heidi, Jacinda, Iris, Noah, Demeter, Peyton, Derek's pack brothers, Diane Enright, Dr. Davidoff, all the other experiments and their parents. Logan and Bella were giving each other the puppy dog eyes at the time so had Derek and I as well as Simon and Celia. We were all so young and they parents had taken a picture of their children. But Clover and I hadn't truly been a part of the experiment, our mother had given us our power and they hadn't needed to teak our genes.

I remember first going to Lyle House then being thrust into the supernatural world when I had been a part of it all along. First meeting Simon, Tori, Rae, Liz (who was actually one of my vamp friends, Gea), and Derek... unconsciously I knew Derek had been my soul mate from the moment we'd met at the Edison Group back when we were six.

Grandmother Nyx whispering to me the Cherokee word for daughter, _U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya,_ and the elements reassuring me and filling my body, making me feel safe and sound.

The dream Clover and I had, it had been us in our vampyre forms. Our encounter with the crazy ghost and our eight year old selves, the prophecies that we had heard had all come true. We danced with death, our souls had shattered and we were coming so close to death that Thanatos could practically touch us. We had to rely on each other as sisters to overcome our conflicts and problems. We had disclosed ourselves from our friends and that had shattered our souls.

Our pain the day we got to Skye was our bodies telling us that we needed to change back to our vampyre forms. Our necklaces had changed too, the pentagram signified the elements and for our amulets to revert into that symbol, it represented our closeness with the elements.

The reason why the name I'd chosen for myself when I got here was a nickname for me that my family called me by all the time. My sister and I were the exact opposites of each other. We needed the other to survive; like Darkness and Light, without the other there was no meaning to live. Two halves of a whole.

Serenity and I were vampyres and necromancers. The twins of Light and Darkness.

My vision cleared so I could see Derek leaning over me, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto mine and making his molten malachite orbs glossy with the water.

"Derek," I breathed, that was it; I leapt at him crashing my lips to his. Our tears, blood, pain, courage, strength, love; everything we ever felt and will ever feel for each other was all combined into that single most perfect kiss.

"God, you can't believe how much I've missed you and been worrying about you!" he mumbled into my hair and nuzzled my neck breathing deeply, taking in my scent. He lifted his head and his hands began to explore my face until they came upon the crescent outline settled between my brows. "You're different..."

I tore my eyes away from his face to look at my sister and Seth. Seth had known us before we'd been turned human, he was one of my brothers best friends, so he was fine with Serenity – or Clover as she was known by – being a vampyre and a necromancer. Derek, however, was a different story.

When I turned back to tell him I hadn't changed a lot, the words caught in my throat. The pure love that glowed in his vivid green eyes said he didn't care what I was or what I might become. All he cared about was me, it didn't matter what I was or what my name might be, just me.

"Look I love how we're all together again and everything all fine and dandy but you guys need to pull yourselves together or you'll die," Seth still had Serenity in his arms, reluctant to let her go again, but Serenity stepped out of his arms and walked over to me and held out her hand. Seth still thought Serenity's real name was Clover and I'm sure Derek still thought my name was Chloe.

"Right grandma made our souls shatter so we could return to our vamp forms," she said as I took her hand and stood with our backs to the three men. "At the moment we're in the "between" stage."

"Huh?" the guys said at the same time. We would tell them who we were after we pulled our souls together again. Wow is it just me or do I sound like Humpty Dumpty?

"Where we look like fledglings and humans too. Our human forms along with the tiniest bit of our vampyre forms," my fingers found their way to the outline on Serenity's forehead, ignoring our boyfriends. "To return to our full vampyre forms we need to pull the pieces of our souls back together and accept the pieces as who we are."

We entwined our hands, ready to face and fully accept the pieces of our souls.

"Leni?" I called out while Serenity called out to her own counterpart. "Rini?"

Our eight year old selves skipped into the grove and took their place in front of us.

Leni looked a lot like I did now except younger; honey blonde (which I got from my mom) navy crescent outline, same lapis lazuli round eyes. Then there was Rini who was chocolate brunette, navy crescent and the same eyes as her sister.

The fractions of our souls that made us able to feel joy.

"Without us you can never feel true happiness again," they said in unison then smiled when we opened our arms. They hurled themselves into our hugs and soaked into our skin. Joy and laughter coursed through my body.

I saw my honey locks get lighter and longer, now they reached to about my lower back and were a flaxen colour instead. My senses were slightly enhanced; my vision was clearer, smell better, and hearing improved too. I looked at Serenity; she looked taller, adding onto the 5" we once stood at was maybe an inch and a half more in height, and she was curvier but still was thin.

We knew the next pieces of our souls very well. Why wouldn't we? We were them for, like, ten years.

"Chloe, Clover?" we whispered together as the images of our human selves strode into the grove. I heard Derek and Seth suck in a shaky breath.

I couldn't blame them, though, the girls standing in front of us were the ones they fell in love with. Us but with a different appearance. Chloe was the part of my soul that made me able feel compassion and humanity; one that I spent most of my life as, a human.

Unlike our joy they didn't have any marking marring their faces. Serenity's part, Clover, had dark brown hair and looked exactly like mine except for hair colour. My humanity and compassion, Chloe as I liked to call her, had strawberry blonde hair but without any streaks of dye, barely five foot, and an overall childish shape. But she had my eyes. They all would; any parts of Serenity and my soul would have our strange, big, round lapis lazuli orbs. The most human piece of my soul, the necromantic chunk too.

"Ready to accept back you're compassion?" Clover looked between the two of us, and then Chloe finished off for her. "And you humanity, cause you know without us you can never feel that stuff ever again."

"Why didn't you come to us before?" Serenity demanded.

"You didn't ask," Chloe stated plainly and shrugged as if wasn't a big deal. They were also the arrogant and sarcastic parts too apparently.

I rolled my eyes but otherwise embraced Chloe, allowing her to merge into my soul again. Yet again we changed; it seems as with every piece we get back we change more and more into our vampyre forms. Warmth filled me as my compassion and humanity returned and I grew once again.

So now my hair was bordering on platinum and bleach blonde, the spirals tumbling just past my tiny waist and to my bum. Serenity's hair was the same length and her dark curls were the deepest brown, nearly black now. I felt myself grow, up and out like aunt Lauren would say. We were about 5'3" now and more proportioned out, meaning our breasts were bigger but not grossly huge. Average for our height, weight, and age.

"I don't know who's next..." Serenity trailed of starting to turn toward Seth, distraughtly. "I don't feel truly whole but I just don't know what other piece of me may be missing!"

"Me too," I muttered hysterically turning to Derek; desperate for an answer but I doubted that he held it. However, he didn't acknowledge me he was too busy gawking at my sister! "Derek! Why are you staring at her?"

"And you!" Serenity jabbed a finger at Seth who was currently ogling at me. "Why are you gaping at her?"

Serenity's posture was all business and anger but I could see the heart breaking hurt in her eyes. I'm sure I looked almost the exact same way. She was thinking that Seth might love me and I was considering that Derek may love her.

"Because you," Derek pointed to Serenity. "Look almost indefinitely like this girl I saw in a dream."

Before we could start chewing them out Seth hurried on. "Same but it was Princess Selenity who I saw and, Chloe, you look more or less like the Princess."

"Yeah and who do I look like?" Serenity snapped her lapis lazuli gaze hardened into blue diamond's skewering Seth from the inside out.

When Seth whirled his head back to look at her, and I mean really look at her, his eyes widened into saucers as he finally realized who she was. With her near black corkscrew ringlets flowing to her butt, her lean, statuesque figure, and her jewel like lapis eyes with the small sapphire crescent nestled between her darks brows.

Seth finally grasped that we looked most unerringly like the lost Princesses. Because we were them.

"Serenity..." Seth's hoarse tiny whisper trailed off and that was all he said. He just gawked at her.

My sister nodded, tears starting to sparkle in her eyes as they melted from hard as rock to molten azurite. She instantly regretted snapping at him.

Before we'd been turned human and everything got all messed up; Seth and Serenity, though they had only been the ages of 10 and 5 respectively at the time, had been casting shy little glances at each other. They'd been best friends, we all had been, but there was something more with Seth and Serenity. Then my sister came to me one night after mom and dad had tucked us into bed, she told me that she was starting to develop a crush on Seth. They hadn't been able to start anything because, for one, they were too young and we had disappeared a month later with our parents and brother.

"Goddess, how could I have been so blind!" Seth shook his head and starting muttering to himself about how stupid and what an idiot he was. Serenity rushed over and started consoling him that he wasn't.

"Your strength, the girls Derek and I saw were your strength," Seth said finally over his little fit. "But I don't know why I got Selenity when I'm the one protecting you and not your sister."

Seth brows pinched into a line and Derek just looked utterly lost. "Derek I'll explain everything later. Serenity."

She nodded and took my hand again; we turned our backs to the boys and called to our strength. "Selenity, Serenity."

The instant we muttered the last letter of their names they materialized in front of us.

Our strength, these two allowed us to be able to feel strength.

We called them Selenity and Serenity because they were the most vampyric pieces of our souls.

Selenity was beautiful. She stood slightly taller than me and I knew once she was back inside my soul I'd be as tall as her. Her silvery white tresses fell in coils to the backs of her knees; her hair was about the same colour of her white gown. Her heart shaped face was flawless aside from the single outlined black crescent that marred it. Like all the other pieces of my soul she had the same lapis lazuli eyes as I did. But she was standing not in front of me but diagonal, in front of Serenity.

It was the dark haired, silver crescent Serenity that stood in front of me. Shouldn't she be in front of my sister instead of me? Wow this is really confusing.

"We are your strength," they said simultaneously then Serenity began talking to me. "The reason why I went to Derek and why I am standing in front of you is because you need your sister for strength and comfort."

"It is the same with me," Selenity told the girl I was clutching my hands with. "You need each other to be complete. Without the other you can't survive."

"Like yin and yang," my sister whispered rubbing her hand on her mouth. "And good and evil!"

Our strengths nodded and beckoned for us to continue on so I did. "It's also like black and white. Or the dark side and light side of the moon."

Then apprehension dawned on my sister and me as we yelled to them concurrently. "Darkness and Light!"

Serenity embraced me as Selenity enfolded my sister and they absorbed into our souls. We filled with Light and Darkness because that's what we were.

The feminine personifications of Light and Darkness.

My vision was blinded by the radiating Light and then the void of Darkness. And I was whole once again. Serenity and I needed one another to live, just like we needed Seth and Derek to live as well.

My sight cleared to see my great grandmother standing above us.

"Grandmother!" Serenity and I leapt into her arms and she encased us with her adoring embrace. We called her grandmother because it was easier and we called our actually grandmother, Zoey, just by grandma.

"Ah my dearest great granddaughters how you've grown!" she squeezed us then let us go. She beckoned for us to sit with our boyfriends on the grass; she waved Heath away wanting to speak with us privately.

"Well done boys, you have truly deserved the titles of Warrior and Guardian," she beamed at them but then her dark brows furrowed together. "And yet you haven't given the girls your Oaths, therefore, ensuring that they still aren't complete."

"What?" Seth glanced at Nyx then back to Serenity, Derek's eyes were wide with fear for me. "But they're whole, they look healthy and fine."

"Yes but, girls, do the elements coursed through you? And your tattoos aren't all back yet," grandmother clenched our hands then leaned forward to place them in our boyfriends. "Give them your Warrior Oaths so that they may be truly whole once again."

Seth and Derek pulled us to our feet then got down on one knee and fisted over their hearts. Okay I'll admit I'm a wacked up person but if Derek's gonna ask me to marry him I think I might just detonate! This was way too much.

"Will you accept our Warrior's Oaths? And as your Guardians?" they asked at the same time. Oh. My. Goddess!

That was way better than any marriage proposal; well at least right now, when the time comes I'm sure it'll be just as good.

"Yes!" Serenity and I breathed enthusiastically.

Something rippled through us then. We felt the wind caress us but this time it clung to us. Air was soon replaced by warmth spreading through our bodies' signifying that fire had returned to us. It was followed by the cooling sensation of water cleansing our thoughts and bodies. Finally earth swept in filling our noses with the smell of fresh cut grass and the tickling of grass tickling our legs. Lastly spirit filled Serenity and I lifting our souls as they were completely strung back together.

But along with the sensation of the elements came pictures of our four best friends and sisters. With air came the image of Aera shouting with glee. As fire filled us a flash of Pyra pumping her fists flicked through our minds. When water entered a reflection of Hydra came accepting our apologies for being such asses to her. Then with earth came Gea tears streaming down her face as she laughed joyously.

I smiled at Derek and hugged him tightly. I felt like he was part of me now and I had given him a piece of my heart too. The searing pain that spilled down my body was only momentary and I knew that it was only my tattoos returning.

Derek and I untangled ourselves from each other and I stood to show him my new body. This is who I really was and I wanted to share it with him fully. His eyes gave me a quick once over then shot back to my face, his cheeks flushed with a deep red, then slowly went down my marked body again. He gulped.

I giggled as did my sister who'd done the same thing to Seth and we faced grandmother. She nodded in approval.

"You're finally complete," she squeezed us then kissed our foreheads. "You do not need any more of my guidance so I wish you luck and health for the future," she looked behind us to our Warriors. "All of you."

Then she walked over to Derek. "Your Ace and new vampyre family all have markings on their bodies. For your efforts I will grant you with similar marks but only if you wish to have them."

Is it just me or did hell just freeze over?

My jaw dropped, my great grandmother hasn't ever asked if someone wants to be marked or not, she just bestows them with being a vampyre.

"Y-you m-mean become a vampyre?" Derek rarely stuttered but I could understand the battle raging within him. In mythology vampyres and werewolves are supposed to be sworn enemies but in reality they actually got along with each other very well.

But for Derek it meant that there would be an even bigger rift in our relationship than there was when I was human. And now that I was a vampyre... if he got the opportunity to be closer to me, even if it meant changing who he was, he would jump at it no matter what.

"No of course not," I let out the breath I'd been holding. I didn't want him to change for me and grandmother didn't either apparently. "I meant that I will bestow tattoos that signify who you are and your Oath to Selenity."

He nodded and she bent to kiss his forehead too. "Well I must be going. Don't stay to long or you will be stuck here indefinitely so hurry along back to the world of the living."

We all waved our goodbyes to her as she faded into the grove. This place was Nyx's Sacred Grove.

I rushed to Derek, on his left bicep was a onyx wolf paw print but it wasn't fully obsidian, it had each of the elemental symbols on each of the paw finger but in the paw pad was a black crescent moon – just like mine. Tears were stinging my eyes as Derek inspected the new tattoo. Once he was done, he looked at me tears had started streaming down his face and I was crying too.

"Hey that's so cool!" Seth grumbled. "I want one too."

"Be happy with what you have," Serenity leaned up to gingerly kiss him but a gagging sound broke their display of affection. We all turned toward Heath who was starting to usher us out.

We'd basically forgotten of his presence when we were string our souls together but now he was trying to get rid of us. "Run along kiddies, spend any more time here and you all will die, at least your bodies will."

We all quickly told each other what had happened the past few days and a bit about the past, saying we'd go into more detail once back home. Derek showed me his uber cool and dangerous claymore he'd attained to protect me and I showed him my new necklace which was now encrusted with a single jewel for each of the elements.

Then we had to go. So Serenity and I devised that the guys would go first, they weren't happy about it but they couldn't think of any other way to get out of the Otherworld. We'd cast them off with our affinity for spirit then follow right behind them.

"Promise me that you'll be right behind me," Derek said holding my tiny hands in his meaty ones. I nodded but he dropped my hands and he with Seth walked over to the hanging tree and came back with golden strip of cloth.

Derek tied it to my wrist the held up his matching one. He was still grinning when I tilted up to kiss him; we kissed for a few seconds then I casted him away with my sister as she saw her Guardian off too.

"Thanks Heath, for everything," I turned toward him then ran into his open arms with Serenity.

"No problem but I'll only let you two go if ya promise to say hi to your grams for me," he ruffled our hair with his hands and we nodded. "You know she and I used to be in love."

"WHAT!" we screamed and he cringed then started laughing at our expressions of pure shock.

"That's something that your grams and gramps need to tell you about," he nuggied us again. "See ya round squirts."

Serenity and I clasped our hands together then called the element we were closest to. "Spirit, come to us."

When spirit filled us it made our souls pulse with joy, compassion, strength and love. "Take us home!"

Then we leapt into the never ending abyss but something held us there for a moment, and for a second time was still – stopped.

_Take this experience and learn from it. You'll need everything you've learned to survive the world you're about to enter. _

It wasn't our great grandmother's voice; in fact I couldn't tell if it was male or female even. But it was familiar and cared for us.

Then we opened our eyes into the living world that now thrummed with Darkness and Light.

**A/N:**

**ZOMG ITS CHAPTER 20 ALREADY! WOOOOO AND LONGEST CHAPTER YET! **

**Okay so this'll probably be the last chappy until my exams are done and I know that y'all are absolutely confused. So let me clear some of the confusion.**

**Serenity = Rini = Clover. Serenity's nickname is Rini and Clover is the human version of Serenity. **

**Selenity = Leni = Chloe. Selenity's nickname is Leni and Chloe is the human version of Selenity. **

**Selenity + Serenity = twin sisters. **

**They're all the same person just with different names. So if you hear any of those names they're the same person. Sorry about the confusion but when you have a past life with different names and nicknames, like the twins, it can get confusing. **

**Also I noticed I haven't gone up once review since chapter 18! COME ON GUYS I'M BUSTING MY ASS HERE, I NEED REVIEWS! Or I won't write anymore. **

**R&R PLEASE or Circe will make a haunting appearance in you nightmares tonight.**

**Thanks a bunch, Shawna~~~ (don't forget to review!)**


	22. Chapter 21: The Butterfly Effect

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Twenty One: The Butterfly Effect

Selenity's POV: 

Shit.

Darkness and Light had teamed up for a very rare time in history and decided to attack the island and its inhabitants if they stood in the way of getting to us.

We flew from the bed, the gowns we were wearing were suddenly ripped from our bodies as the cool silver and black armour took its place. Artemis and Apolla hissing at us because they'd been at our heads when we'd jumped up and therefore totally making them loose their balance and fall off the bed. I knew my kitty had been protecting me while I went through my change and was in the Otherworld.

We dashed through the empty corridors down to the Elemental Garden where some of my family was currently residing. They needed to see what is about to happen.

I stopped us in the catacombs that led to the Gardens, we hadn't been breathing before we awoke nor had our hearts been beating. Well they were just very faintly, at sight one would've thought that we were dead but upon further inspection we weren't actually.

"Wait they may think we're dead because our hearts stopped beating and we stopped breathing too. So how are we going to get them out?" I whisper hastily to her, we were in full stealth mode and being total ninjas. "We can't let them see us just yet; all the noise they may make might only make the situation worse than it already is. We need to lure them our but they can't see us either."

"Watch this I can imitate moms voice," Serenity cleared her throat and, of course having grandpas eerie voice imitations, spoke out in moms voice. "Everyone it's okay, you can come out now, everything and everyone is alright."

We heard several sighs of relief and then Aunt Lauren calling out for our mom. Shadows began to appear and we sprinted from their sight.

"We can conceal ourselves with our powers," I said and she nodded in agreement; we faded into the shadows as Aphrodite began to emerge.

I didn't think she would be in there, Daphne maybe but not Aphrodite. The Prophetess would've wanted to be out on the battle field alongside her husband fighting evil. Aphrodite, though she may be more human than her friends and family, can kick anybody's ass if they piss her off enough which doesn't take much effort.

Aunt Lauren and Jacinda of course since they were human and Circe since she was not even 2 years old yet. Oh yeah Circe is Serenity and my niece; she's Helios's, our brother's, daughter and that also makes Ronnie our sister-in-law!

Demeter and Peyton, Addi and Chase, Kit and Heidi, Jason and Rae, Emmett and Avery, and Dante were among those who'd we think would be out on the battle field with the rest of our families but from the set of their faces I could tell it was rather unwillingly that they were there. But then I saw something inside Avery and I knew why she and Emmett were inside – Avery was pregnant and I could see Emmett wasn't leaving her side anytime soon.

Jack and Daphne were some who'd we might think would be there; mostly because they didn't necessarily have the fighting skills the others had but they had their moments. For Jack it would be when Damien, Aura, Zeus, or Aera were in danger. For Daphne it was when her parents, Aphrodite and Darius, or her kids, Seth and Bryce, were being threatened.

And even Daphne and Jack didn't look too happy about being trapped in the Gardens for their own good. Looks like grandpa got his way.

But then again, I can understand his strategy, half our family would fight on the outside and then, if that platoon failed (which I doubt it would), they would have back up here at the palace.

We led them out into the deserted village and to the coast of the island where I saw the rest of our families fighting for the island – for us.

Serenity and I flew through the trees, finding it easier and better for invisibility to be swinging through the trees like Tarzan. The rest of the group stumbled and tripped on the rugged highland terrain, I saw Chase help Addi up numerous times and even Aphrodite slipped a few times in her stilettos, though she usually having great balance and posture in any shoes on any type of land.

Once we all got to where the trees ended and finally pushed back the last of the vegetation we could see the gory war raging on at the coast of the Isles.

The Bae siblings were casting spells like no tomorrow and looking more like Weasley siblings by the second. They were working together, Simon and Tori combining their powers to create huge energy balls and knock back spells that obliterated the demons that tried to attack. Ronnie helped them as well but mostly focused on working with Bella, Logan, Iris and Noah. Noah and Logan were in wolf form and snapping at anything and everything that tried to touched their family. Bryce was doing everything to watch Tori's back when she was dealing with a demon and another tried to harm her. Celia was running around like the energizer bunny healing those who'd been wounded, looks like one of the spell casters put an energy hex on her.

They looked hectic but I could see everyone calculating each move they were going to do before they made it. They were all wearing some sort of protective body armour but none of them were fully armoured, not like we were. They also looked like they were holding on, barely any of us were harmed while most of the enemies were getting taken down each minute.

They weren't anything to what pandemonium my biological family was making. My aunts and uncle were distracting demons and other monsters while Oceania, Hestia, Gaia, and Aura were working with them to demolish the monsters. I could see their eyes were beginning to glow with elemental power.

I frantically looked for my parents, brother and Sacred Circle. I found my parents farther away from my grandparents, my mother raising the dead while father was constricting monsters with the vines spewing from the ground. Helios was in between them and where Ronnie was; also reanimating the dead too as well as charring and killing disgusting beasts with the suns power, protecting Ronnie and his family at the same time.

We found our Sacred Circle, who were getting protection from their brothers, trying to create a defensive circle without spirit, that annoyed me but then I saw their faces streaming with tears as they prayed for the shielding barrier to go up and for Nyx to intervene and for this war to stop. They didn't want war, like us, they'd wanted to solve this peacefully but my grandma had made up her mind and they couldn't say anything about it. They'd known when we had pulled our selves together and known the truth – that my sister and I weren't dead. Our Guardians had known the truth too.

The group below us leapt into action, quickly trying to back up the offensive team. The only ones who hadn't pounced into the war were Aunt Lauren, Jacinda, Avery, and Circe; they couldn't or they'd be killed for sure so they stayed in the trees shadow where they would be safe. Avery wanted to go in with then too but her unborn child would most likely be killed in the process.

Then Serenity and I saw the chaos our grandparents and their friends were making.

Grandpa, Darius, Rephaim, Cole and T.J. were trying to protect Grandma, Stevie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, and Erin whose eyes and tattoos were totally glowing with the elements they controlled. Aphrodite and Jack had just joined them while Daphne feinted off to back up Bryce.

Harsh winds whipped at the larger demons, slicing them into pieces as Damien commanded the winds and air to do his bidding. Whirl winds and tornadoes were started to form as he flew from place to place. His appearance was almost exactly like his past self's, Ouranos; his eyes and tattoo gleaming silver as his figure became more translucent like the air. His spear twirling in his hands so quickly as it began to create tornados and hurricanes.

Geysers of lava and fire totally engulfed some enemies when Shaunee passed by them. The ashes fell against her shining skin and she was beginning to become Theia again. Her eyes were like pits of fire and it looked like lava was coursing through her tattoos. Her body was starting to be engulfed by flames as she shot some of them at coming foes. The double daos she used helped her create and control the fire.

The ocean was starting to recede, the tsunami building its momentum thanks to Erin who looked more like Tethys. From the shimmering ultramarine of her eyes fell water and her markings absorbed each droplet. The fins were starting to sprout on her hands, ears and limbs and the scales across her cheeks making her look more like a fish. Her trident swirled with the sea, in tune with the hurricane she was generating with Ouranos.

Stevie Rae was everywhere, the vines following her each way she skipped to. What would have been her eyes were only jade depths as the tattoos on her face looked as though they were moving with the shrubs. Her limbs were covering with bark and it looked like her fingers were branches from trees, she was returning to the ancient Goddess Rhea. Her bow shooting arrows that made the vines follow it and constrict the demons.

Then there was Grandma. Grandma who'd we had always known as regal, composed, and the one who we thought detested war the most was the center of all the chaos!

Her long, wavy raven, purple streaked hair was blowing all over the place and her skin glowed faintly with her full body tattoos the colour of amethyst. Her eyes too were the same colour of purple. She was radiating with power that wasn't necessary. She had been mistaken about us being dead and the anger of her failing to protect us was fuelling the negative power rolling off of her.

Then I saw the men she was battling with and got infuriated! I couldn't believe this! This whole battle thing was for nothing, they were fighting for nothing!

"_This whole fight is total bullshit!" _Serenity's voice sounded in my brain, cool huh? Since we're twin sisters and have a very strong bond we can speak through a mental link. Just like we telepathically communicate can with our Warriors.

"_I know. We need to find Derek and Seth to discover what happened before we woke up. Have you seen them?" _I asked her through my thoughts; we didn't usually like to use the link but it came as a convenience when we wanted to talk privately or when we had to keep quiet and still needed communicate.

"_No I haven't, we need to look for them before this thing gets blown way out of proportion and the entire world goes at war with Darkness and Light,"_ she and I exchanged a wide-eyed look; if it did then we'd be torn between Darkness and Light but right now they were working together for a similar cause – us.

We looked around from our hiding spot for our lovers (tehe! ugh now so not the time Chloe!) and finally found them armoured but unarmed and trying to fight of monsters without weapons! Something snapped inside Serenity and I just then, our scythes coalesced in our hands.

Derek's body jerked then as did Seth's as they realized our presence and I knew what had happened; they were feeling what we were, the immense rage Serenity and I were harbouring. It was the whole Guardian/Warrior thing that made them able to sense slightly of what their Aces – meaning my sister and me – would be feeling.

"_Chloe!"_ Derek's jovial and relieved words were like a splash of solace for myself. I saw his claymore along with Seth's materialize in their hands, now that we were here and they knew of our presence they had to protect us before anything.

"_Don't move those guys are after you and –" _Seth's voice was pleading but his words were cut off when the men he was talking about, who'd finally comprehended the connection our Warriors had with us, had started attacking our boyfriends.

That was the last straw. They were not allowed to touch _our Guardians._

We were going to create the new divide. But before we could leap from where we were, I saw them.

The two little butterflies fluttering along intertwining with each other in an eternal dance. The black butterfly and the white butterfly looked so tranquil in their embrace that it shook me to my core.

The Butterfly Effect.

The mere absence or presence of the two butterflies could create the phenomenon known as the time paradox. Or drastic changes in weather patterns, the earth's movement, mankind and all the supernaturals along with it.

But they weren't doing anything, just fluttering around until they came upon the tips of our noses. These butterflies were the very essence of Darkness and Light, no matter how much of our souls we may have these butterflies would always have a small piece of it. They were the essence of our souls.

Our armour dissolved and in its place was black and white sundresses (seems like this is becoming our theme) along with the blinding light and next darkness too. Then the warmth in our backs as their wings disappeared and we sprouted ours.

So we soared from our spot in the shrubs and, with our scythes drawn, confronted Darkness and Light personified in their human forms. They were taken aback by our attack, though, and their equally shocked faces confirmed our suspicions that even they had truly thought we were dead. I got a good swing at Light while Serenity landed a real nice blow on Darkness.

Derek was _mine. _Nobody was allowed to hurt him but _me_.

"How dare you!" I screeched at him and kept lashing out, putting all my rage into the swipes, I was very protective and possessive of Derek.

Both were only wearing faded jeans, their feet and chests bare. Their straight hair was kind of long, just a bit longer than Derek's, and were the opposite colour of the other's. Light had flat ebony hair while Darkness had bleached ivory. Both had onyx pits that could be called eyes but I knew they could change eye colour at will or when their emotions changed.

Now Light's eyes were turning a dull gray to signify his sadden state and Darkness's were a mixture of crimson for anger, an amber tint for surprise, gray for sorrow and was slightly black still too. But suddenly we stopped, they weren't fighting back, the looks in their eyes explain absolutely everything.

They'd only wanted to make sure that we were okay and not dead. Darkness and Light hadn't believed grandma when she had told them that we had died. Darkness had been the one protecting us, the ominous presence that was outside Nyx's Grove in the Otherworld, the one we thought wanted to hurt us but the menacing air he'd been giving off was telling those who actually did to keep away.

They cared about us, even Darkness.

Because we were practically their sisters being as we were the feminine counterparts of them, we all balanced each other. So when they heard that Grandma didn't want them near Serenity and I, they were furious with our family so they killed our parents (only for mom and dad to heal and come back again). Then our grandma changed us into humans so they attempted to protect us as best as they could – seeing as it would be kind of strange, grown guys following teenage girls around (can you say pedophile?). But when Darkness found out about Derek and me he got jealous and very angry so he took it out on Professor Orin thereby killing the innocent teacher.

And now… they were still trying to protect us – from our family, friends, and soul mates (yes soul mates, deal with it!). Even if it meant that Light had to kill while Darkness had to protect, if it meant going against their vows and beliefs they'd do it just for Serenity and I.

"_We're so sorry girls,"_ Light sent us the message through our minds, a private conversation where only we could talk and have no interruptions well maybe from Derek and Seth if they could reach our minds. _"You're grandmother wouldn't let us through and see if you two were alright, she was trying to protect you and the island from us while we were trying to protect you from her and your family. But don't blame your grandmother or Darkness; it was I who dealt the first blow." _

"_I'd never thought I would say this but I, too, am sorry," _Darkness's eyes cleared from any negativity and now we were all corresponding, white, black and our lapis lazuli orbs. _"But don't think that I'm going all good, cause I'm not, I only teamed up with my loser brother so we could know that both of you were safe."_

Seriously, Hell has to have been through at least a million years of an ice age. When was the apocalypse going to start? Because now would probably be a good time.

Darkness _never_ apologies and never does anything for good. And Light doesn't start wars, aside from when dealing with his brother, and never works for evil.

Serenity and I weren't the wacked, crazy up ones – it was the world and life that was fucked up.

Nevertheless, tears sprung into my eyes and we launched ourselves into their arms. The good and evil brothers wrapped their arms around the both of us but didn't hug each other making the embrace kinda awkward.

"You'll hug one another or we won't ever forgive you, even in death!" I mumbled into Darkness's chest, I must be snotting all over him I was bawling into his chest so I have to be snotting. Whenever I cry a lot I have the gross condition of snotting.

I felt Serenity's head bob in agreement. So, rather begrudgingly, the men took their arms and clapped each other's shoulders. Darkness took his hand away immediately after touching his brother but Light kept his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it, flashing a goofy lopsided grin to us.

We all pulled back, Light still clasping Darkness's shoulder but when Darkness shot a very annoyed and evil look Light quickly dropped his hands. Ah they were like Helios, just much more over protective and scaring all the boys away. They were like our brothers.

"Lady Zoey, Lord Stark I deem there has been a misunderstanding. Please we mean all of you absolutely no harm; we merely wished to see if your granddaughters were actually deceased. We all need to talk and sort our problems out," Light was always the one to make a sensible agreement and to organize a conflict in a very tense situation.

"Yes I believe we do. Please join us at the castle," Grandma gestured for them to beginning walking before she and Grandpa followed behind them – watching their every move in case Darkness or Light tried something.

"Wait," I said then waved my hand toward the army of demons who were awaiting their masters' command. "Get rid of them first and, second, we need to reconstruct the barrier and, lastly, maybe you two should come back later or tomorrow so we can first explain everything that has happened in the past few years."

Darkness banished the demons back to where they came from and left saying they'd be back tomorrow to sort things out as we called our sisters to join us. Gea stood north, Aera placed herself at the east, Pyra was positioned south while Hydra was to the west and Serenity and I were in the middle. We started at the east and clasped Aera's hands in our own.

"Air, we need you please come to us," the three of us whispered then the gentle wind swirled around us making our long hair lift and whirl around our slim bodies.

When the current of air slowed down we hugged our friend and sister. Aera was the daughter of Aura, sister of Zeus, and the granddaughter of Damien and Jack.

We turned clockwise towards Pyra, joining hands as we did with Aera. "Fire, please come to us," humidity blasts on our bodies and I saw sparks flash out of the corner of my eyes.

We encased her and I pulled back to get a good look at her. As the granddaughter of Shaunee and Cole, daughter of Hestia and sister of Hephaestus, Pyra, indeed, looked like a fire goddess.

We did the same with Hydra as we did with the first two but before we called on water Serenity and I had to say something.

"Hydra, our sister. I don't how you could ever forgive us for being so rude and bitchy to you," tears were forming in my eyes until they spilled over. Back on the plane we'd been so mean to her because we had been in crappy moods and weren't feeling good.

"But I can because I know what you two had been feeling when we were on the plane. We all do, before we returned to our vampyres forms we all began to feel really bad and such, I should have seen the symptoms and realized that you were transforming into vampyres. So I too am sorry," she squeezed our hands then we called water to our Sacred Circle.

We embraced her as the cooling sensations of water filled us. Lady Hydra, the daughter of Oceania and sister of Triton, also the granddaughter of Erin and T.J.

We ran to our last sister, Gea or Liz as I knew her by. I was still wondering how she had been a ghost and was now living again. "Gea how is it that a few days ago I saw you as a ghost and went by Liz but now you are alive and a vampyre?"

"Funny story actually," she looked past us to Bryce and all the others who'd been turned human and grinned a bit dryly. "You see for us to return to our vamp forms we had to die or come as close to death as possible in your situation. So I died a bit early, so did Bryce, and Zoey and Thanatos had some trouble trying to find us in the Otherworld but once they did we were all good. We'll give you the full story later."

We nodded then called earth to our circle so that the silver thread connected them as my sister and I made our way to the middle of the circle.

We turned to face each other and clasped our hands, the energy and power sizzling through us as we called the last element and the one our grandma, aunt A-nv and us were closet to. "Spirit we call you to our circle to heal all wounds that have been made, to purify all confusion, doubt and anger, and create a perfect balance between good and evil, Light and Darkness."

By the time we were finished speaking the silver thread connected us all and our necklaces were glowing. The five gems encrusted in the circle and then the moonstone and sunstone in the middle were all shimmering. The circle was like no other before, around each of the girls was a pillar of light the colour of their element, around myself was a pillar of purple, black and white. The protective barrier was lifted again and we were safe finally.

We departed the elements then turned to our families. Our biological family and those who were present in our childhood stood there, having dissipated their armour and were now wearing just their formal clothing, awe struck and in total shock, even Grandma, Grandpa, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, and Damien.

Then there was our more human family, who looked like the same as my biological family but their expressions were better. My biological family knew strange stuff happened every day, but my friends who were just mortals…. This was huge for them and I was beginning to think some of them may have had a heart attack or something.

Rini and I were planted into where we were standing too, our butterfly wings retreating back into our bodies.

It was eerily silent.

"AUNTIE LENI! AUNTIE RINI!" Circe charged at us from the trees and nearly ploughed us since she was running so fast. She launched herself into our open arms as we laughed joyously at our victory.

"WE WON! WOOO!" Rini shouted up at the heavens as she and I squashed Circe into a bear hug; of course our rambunctious niece would be the one to break the extremely awkward silence.

Everyone started laughing, shouting, hugging, crying, dancing because we had been victorious and now we were revealing in the joy of our family, love, and strength. We hadn't actually defeated Darkness and Light but instead we were going to reach an agreement with them so in a way we had won the war.

Then there was a different war, one that nobody could see and that only Seth, Derek, Serenity and I knew about. The battle the four of us had to fight to be where we are right now was bigger than anything for us. It was a life changing experience, as cheesy as that sounds (and you know I hate cheesiness) it was completely true. The war that my sister and I had to struggle to overcome to find who we truly are and now everything's just sublime!

We put Circe down so she could run to her father who wasn't very far away and we started running with her. We hadn't seen our brother – well who we now know as our brother – in a decade!

He picked up Circe then hugged the both of us with his free arm, tears running down his face. "You have no idea how much I've missed you two!"

"Us either!" we said then giggled and kissed his cheeks then we ran into our parents awaiting arms and completely broke down.

We blubbered on the ground in our parent's arms for at least ten minutes but when Grandpa tried to pull me from their arms I was reluctant to let go fearing they would disappear again.

"Come along. Yer grandma wishes to speak with you both," Grandpa said as he picked up Rini too and set us in front of our grandmother.

We were kind of aggravated with our grandma at the moment. Out of our entire family we were closest to her and she was the one who understood us the most. So you can imagine that we felt betrayed when we saw her fighting against Light and Darkness willingly and when there was other way to solve the problems that had been created.

And yet our anger towards her was very miniscule because she'd misunderstood the situation like Darkness and Light had. She thought that to fight them was the only way of protecting us and the island. Just like Darkness and Light thought that she was a danger to our safety so they fought her too. Everyone who fought in the battle today, even Serenity and I, had done the most human-like thing – fight for those we love.

And now Grandma stood there tears running down her beautiful face and looked very ashamed and disappointed in herself. Knowledge, disgrace, sorrow, love and the realization of her wrong were just a few of the whirling emotions present in her hazel gaze. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out then I felt something snap inside me and Rini and I ran to her and tackled her in a hug.

"We're so sorry and we forgive you and we understand! We still love you!" we sobbed into her lavender silk dress which was going to get ruined by us snotting on her. Everyone who had the power to get rid of their armour by magic had and was now wearing just regular clothing.

"Huh?" she sounded amazed and lost, we couldn't disagree with her. She didn't think that we would ever forgive her for what she did but we could. I let out a shaky giggle at her sounding so human when she was farthest from human as possible.

"We understand that what you did was wrong and that you made a mistake and that you misunderstood what happened," Rini said, speaking for the both of us and she pulled back with a sniffle to explain to Grandma even more. "We're sorry for making you think that we were dead and we still love you. All of you!"

"Thank you but –" she began; oh no we weren't allowing her to feel all bad about this.

"I don't wanna hear it! We've forgiven you and all of us are here, alive and we all want to get our stories straight so please no more feeling bad about yourself for a little mistake!" I backed away and held up my hands; I didn't want anyone blaming themselves for a very long time, actually make that a never. What happened was done and none of us could change it now. All we could do was learn and love.

Serenity and I went through our rounds of hugs and comments from our biological family with Gea, Hydra, Pyra, and Aera. Once everyone had hugged us I realized that half of my family wasn't even here. I found them 100 feet away near the edge of the forest trying to regroup and assess the damage that was made on their family.

"They're divided with us," Serenity whispered in my ear as she took my hand. She was right though, every vampyre was over near the ocean while the other supernaturals had their backs to us and were trying to heal those would have been harmed. Helios was over here while Ronnie was helping those who had been hurt with her parents. Bryce and Tori were divided too. "It shouldn't be like this they're as much a part of our lives as our biological family is."

I nodded then found my Guardian. Derek was over there trying to help as much as he could in his weakened body, after travelling to the Otherworld a Guardians body and soul need to rest, not be thrown into war and have to fight with very little strength. It broke my heart at how _sick_ he looked, he needed rest. He might fight sleep but he needed to at least sit down.

"Oh no!" I broke from my sister and ran to Derek who looked like he was going to collapse at any moment, and once he saw me coming he did fall to his knees. Seth looked sick too but not deathly pale like Derek, they'd probably given Seth some blood before they sent him out to battle but with Derek blood doesn't work the same way.

I vaguely heard my father call my name and a few other shouts of displeasure in my running to Derek but I barely processed them my soul focus on Derek. I dropped to my knees and he heavily leaned on me, tears welled in my eyes, I did this to him. If I didn't need saving all the time then he wouldn't be like this, weak and barely hanging on.

"You're breaking your own vow," his hoarse voice mumbled from my hair. "You're blaming yourself when you said that you didn't want anyone blaming themselves for what happened."

"I-I didn't say –" I broke off; he'd been listening to my thoughts when I was speaking with my grandma. I punched his shoulder. "You idiot, I like my privacy thank you very much!"

He groaned as I got up, not caring what state he was in now, how dare he invade my thoughts! He let out a coarse laugh and tried standing up wincing when it caused him pain. I let out a frustrated sigh and started helping him to the edge of the forest so we could walk back to the castle and explain everything there.

"I'm very sorry, my Princess, do you forgive me?" he chuckled and kissed my head, his lips were kind of cold but they pressed firmly into my hair. Simon, Noah, and a few other people shouted at him as to why he was kissing me when Chloe had just died. Disapproval at how Derek was treating **my** apparent death, I remembered that they didn't know the story like Derek did, everyone only knew a few bits and pieces of Serenity and my stories.

"Selenity Redbird! I demand to know what the hell you're doing and where you are going!" my father stepped in front of us to stop us, he was fuming but I didn't exactly know why.

"To the castle to explain everything and to get help for my Guardian," I said still trying to hold up Derek's weight, he wasn't trying to put so much of it on me but he couldn't help it, he was way too weak. Grandpa slid under his shoulder on his other side and helped me drag Derek back to the castle.

"Bro I can't believe you would do this! I thought you were different!" Simon was livid too and continued on battering at his already beaten brother. "Thank god Chloe broke up with you when she did, I didn't think you'd go around kissing strangers!"

"Now that's out of line Simon," he was still taller than me (now I was 5'4" so I came up to his nose) but I still got up in his face. "Look I was wrong and confused so now I'm trying to make up for it but cut Derek some slack! His body and soul are very fragile so wait a few days until you start hating him!"

"And who are you to say that!" he puffed his chest and tried to make himself look bigger. "You're talking as if you know Chloe from the inside out!"

"Well isn't that a coincidence? Simon, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Selenity Redbird but I believe you know me best by Chloe Saunders," with that I turned on my heel and walked back to the palace leaving a trail of shouts and questions that I didn't answer. I would answer them all a bit later, at the moment I was focused on getting Derek help.

So we walked back to the castle with Derek's hand firmly placed at my hip saying he wasn't going anywhere for a very long time. Right now that was all I needed to hear to continue on.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Tehe I'm breaking my rules about not writing during exams. Oh well I have tomorrow off and my last exam is on Monday then I'm home free! So yes another long chapter but I needed to explain certain things and for some of you I know this isn't what you wanted the whole big battle between Selenity, Serenity, Darkness, and Light. But that's how I envisioned it and if you have any complaints then take it up with me. Don't worry though, they'll kick some ass a bit later on so be eager for that!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Oh by the way, there's a new story on my profile about Zoey's past (she mentioned it in chapter 18) and I'll be writing that too so I have helluva lots to do!**

**Thanks a bunch for all the support guys! Shawna~~~**


	23. Chapter 22: Story Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Twenty Two: Story Time!

Selenity's POV:

We were welcomed back to the village with a roar of applause and cheers, of course the island inhabitants would know that we had returned and the royal family of vampyres was finally whole. Grandma acknowledged them and clamed them down enough to say that in a few days she would hold a celebration for our return but for now we needed to recuperate.

Derek was struggling to stay awake much less stand and even with Grandpa's help it was hard to help a with a 200 pound werewolf who could just barely walk. Derek and Seth were probably some of the most badly wounded out of us, for physical wounds the worst was a demon bite and a few broken bones. Noah and Logan were the two that attained the most broken bones and that was really worrying Bella and Iris. Darius had been bitten by a demon and that pissed Aphrodite off so she'd mercilessly killed the monster, thankfully the bite didn't affect Darius the way it would a human.

As for emotional and psychological damage, let's just say that we were all going to be scarred by today's events but the worst of us was probably my twin, Seth, Derek, and I. Derek most likely was the worst our of the four of us, being as he barely knew what was going on and didn't have time to register half the things he'd been told in such a rush then thrown in the Otherworld to save my sister and I. He didn't have time to learn the story or consider the fact that he was more human than vampyres; the only thing that had been in his mind at the time was saving me.

I was starting to feel terrible and guilty again, my dream had been true – I'd basically made Derek die so he was able to come and rescue me. I looked back at Rini; she was thinking the same thing.

"_We're such horrible people,"_ I said through our minds once again and she meekly nodded in agreement with me.

"Will you guys stop!" Seth burst and looked sharply at Rini; Derek was giving me the same look. "God_dess_ Clover! Stop blaming yourself, you too Chloe!"

"Okay you know what, quit calling them Chloe and Clover because it's obvious they're not them!" Tori yelled at Seth then swung her dagger-like gaze at me, where had I seen that look before? Oh right! Back at Lyle House when Tori and I were sworn enemies. Guess some things never die.

A shrieking fiasco started then and it was complete disorder again. I was getting uber livid and Derek and Seth could feel that but they couldn't do anything about it now because then Rae's hands started licking with fire and that just set Rini and me off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Serenity and I screamed at them and they all turned toward us to see us ready to break up the fight with our scythes. That shut them up seeing us threatening them with our weapons and the continued to follow us to the castle silently but grudgingly.

When we finally reached my aunt's and grandma's fortress we headed straight to what was called the castle version of a living room. It was a huge room with large wooden doors. But it wasn't like a cold, wrought iron room – it was full of fluffy pillows and soft bouncy couches, when Celia saw it she went berserk with craziness. Celia had an unhealthy obsession with fluffy colourful pillows and very cute room décor. Her entire room back in Seattle was stuffed with pillows, cute teddy bears, beanie bag chairs, and looked as if someone had just thrown paint on it – yes Celia was very eccentric but also shy too.

"I'll go inform the chef that he should make a big hot mess of spaghetti and meatballs because I'm sure that we're all very hungry," Grandma smiled, suddenly the glum and irritate mood was lightened because of her warmth. We all nodded enthusiastically. "Okay so while I go do that how about you all go and change into more comfortable clothing and get tended to from your battle."

She winked then breezed out of the room while we all scrambled to go to our rooms and get into comfy clothes and those who had been hurt were getting help they needed. Rini and I dragged Seth and Derek to our old rooms – our very old childish rooms. We had adjoining bedrooms that was separated by a single wall that we could move easily to see each other.

Derek snorted from behind me I whirled and saw him trying to contain his laughter. Seth too, though he'd been in here before he probably hadn't been here in ten years and forgotten what it was like.

"Shut up guys!" I blushed then turned to face our dreadfully baby room, the room was a soft pink and was pink everything décor wise. "You know this was our paradise when we were younger and since we haven't been here in over ten years it's tremendously outdated now. We'll change it okay?"

They nodded and Rini and I found regular – well as regular as we could find – clothes. The most regular articles we could find were a baby blue silk 3 piece peignoir, the sheer silk robe, the negligee and the shorts. It was the old version of a nightshirt, shorts and a bathrobe.

We trailed into our absolutely awesome bathroom to give the guys some privacy to change; it was almost as big as room and was very regal. That was one of the perks of being royalty.

"We need to get our regular clothing back here," Serenity sighed. "It's obvious that Grandma doesn't know how much we've changed."

"Yeah," I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, Serenity joined behind me. "It's also obvious that we don't know how much we've changed."

She nodded slowly, not sure whether or not to agree with me or not.

In the floor length mirror stood two angels that we could call ourselves. Serenity had midnight black hair that fell in corkscrew curls to her knees and now stood at the height of five foot four inches. She had the same lapis lazuli round orbs that she always did and same pale complexion too. Her mark was white and looked like a full body mask of swirls and runes. I looked exactly like her, but I had white knee length curls and a black mark instead which made me look completely different from her too.

But she knew I was right, we were different and we needed time to settle into our old but new bodies. It's been ten years since we were vampyres and our power only grew as we got older but with us being human our powers laid dormant with our vampyric sides. Now we'd suddenly returned to being vampyres and immortals so our powers were finally set free and were now running amok through our bodies making us have sudden outbursts of power. We have to be careful for a little while and try not raising the dead all over the world, or creating elemental disasters. After tomorrow I expect not to be disturbed for a month while Serenity and I hole up in our room to get to know our bodies, powers, and new state of mind.

"You know with our names and appearance, we could pass for the people in Sailor Moon," a full out grin spread across her face. "I have the Sailor Moon's real name, Serenity, and if we just got rid of all your extra marks and painted your crescent gold, flip it and put your hair in odangos then you could pass for Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium."

I stared at her through the mirror and we burst out laughing. "Oh Goddess, Rini! Remember we used to watch the episodes and we tried to bite off the hand of anyone who tried to turn it off!"

"Yeah!" she chortled then had to sit on the steps of our bath tub, seriously our bathroom was huge, and the bath tub was a Jacuzzi practically. "How about we try that hair style? You know, play the part."

I nodded and she came over to put my hair into two buns at the sides of my head. I closed my eyes, feeling her hands delicately weave my hair into the buns was soothing and once she was done I did her hair too. We were just about ready to leave our bathroom when I remembered something.

"Wait, the guys are probably really weak. Our blood could help them," I told her and she nodded, Seth drinking Rini's blood would create an Imprint between them and heal Seth of any wounds as well as energizing him, and even my blood would help Derek, our blood had healing properties so it would heal him too but it wouldn't create an Imprint. "Pass me the goblet please."

As she did that I found the dirk that we hid in here when we wanted to do blood rituals as children, don't worry we were very careful. When she handed me the goblet I set it down to hold my wrists over the cup and with one quick motion, brought the dirk down so it sliced my skin and left a trail of scarlet blood in its path. My blood dripped lazily into the goblet and instantly Derek's large hands were pounding on the door.

"Selenity! I smell blood, open up!" Derek yelled and I could hear Seth's worried voice too. We ignored them and I kept the blood flowing from my wrist until the goblet was half full of my blood, I licked the wound to stop the flow of blood and it healed instantly afterward. We quickly washed the dirk and put it back in its hiding place.

I walked up to the door and shook my head as Rini giggled in amusement. "Ah boys you gotta love them!"

I opened the door and help up the goblet to Derek's face as Rini slid past me and told Seth to drink from her, when he started to protest she told him that it would heal him then he complied with her. Derek watched as Seth spun Rini around and buried his head into her neck, I took hold of my Guardians hand. He tensed when he smelt Rini's blood meaning that Seth was drinking from her, creating their Imprint.

"It's okay. Her blood will heal him as will mine for you," I held up the goblet for him to take. "I'm not saying that you have to but it would be for your best interest and well being."

He took the goblet and stared down at the cup of liquid which was called my blood. Then he closed his eyes and took a quick swig from the goblet, his eyes widened and then he took a longer sip until finally the goblet was empty again. Watching him drink my blood was… interesting but seeing him do that, I felt the familiar throb in my gums, my tongue instantly shot up to my canines feeling my fangs there. I saw all the veins in his neck, the intricate pattern of his blood network – oh how I wanted to sink my fangs into his jugular and drink from him until – no! Don't think about it!

I heard a moan of pure pleasure, creating an Imprint was very sensual and can lead to certain things that weren't really appropriate at the moment. "Keep it PG guys." I said before Seth took Rini on the floor in our bedroom with Derek and me still there.

"There was the so hard Derek?" Rini asked with a cocky grin while Seth wiped his mouth of any blood. We didn't look a lot like our forefathers but we had most of their personality, like the fact that Rini just smiled Grandpa's cocky grin and was sarcastic like Dad was.

Derek stuck his tongue out at her and we laughed, I tugged on Derek's hand toward the door. "Come on guys, it's been 30 minutes now and they're probably gonna kick our asses when we get there."

"Wait, what's with your hair?" he asked and he looked a lot better, he wasn't deathly pale anymore, his amazing eyes held that sparkle again, and his hold was much stronger now too.

"We wanted to look like Sailor Moon, is that a problem?" I eyed him and he shook his head laughing again. "Come on."

We hurried back to the living room but not before we nearly gave the chef a heart attack cutting through the kitchen, when we got there we found some people sulking in a corner, others grumbling about how this whole thing is fucked up, then some who were chatting casually with each other. Mainly Noah, Iris, Heidi, Kit, Demeter, Peyton, Mom, and Dad. When people finally noticed our presence they perked up but held back on the yelling and nagging thankfully. Simon and Tori were glaring at us with a certain amount of disgust, I knew my fangs hadn't retreated yet so I flash them a wide smile that showed my teeth and fangs for their benefit. They cowered into their partners.

"What's wrong?" Bryce looked down at her in concern but her eyes were stuck to my smiling face still. "Tori?"

"S-s-s-s-" Tori kept stuttering until her teeth locked together. "S-s-she has fangs."

She pointed to me and Bryce's head whipped toward me, he saw my smiling face and shot me an annoyed look. "Chloe…" his voice was full of warning as he turned back to Tori. "All vampyres have fangs but I haven't showed you mine because I believe that you aren't ready to see them. And you aren't."

"You have fangs?" she asked and he nodded. "Okay on you I'm probably fine with them but on her their just scary. I wanna see yours!"

He turned to face me again and winked thanking me then smiling to show his own pointed canines. "Alright Tori." He turned to face her once again and she squealed when she saw his fangs.

I wasn't paying any more attention to them; my eyes were glued to Derek's throat, my own throat felt like the Sahara Desert aching for the blood that flowed through his veins just inches away from my awaiting mouth. Apparently I was being watched because the next thing I know I'm on the floor with Helios on top of me.

"Resist the need Selenity, you looked like you were about to pounce on him and drink every last drop of his blood," he whispered in my ear then prodded my mouth open with his thumb. "Leni, you're fangs are back, at least notify us that you two are hungry and we'd get you some wine."

He helped me up and I saw Dad holding Rini's wrist so she wouldn't drain Seth of his life's blood too. Her mouth was slightly open too; tiny fangs poked her lips and wanted to feed.

"Waiter, bring the regular wine along with the blood spiked wine please and water for those who don't want wine," Grandpa said then went to sit with Grandma on the chaise couch. "Helios is right though, Selenity and Serenity looked like they were about to kill somebody. Of course after ten years of not being vampyres and, therefore, not drinking blood the blood lust that they have must be extremely excruciating to handle in one's throat. I cannot even begin to imagine what my granddaughters must be going through."

His fangs were visible now too as was every vampyre's in the room now, all the humans kind of shifted away from our predatory looks aside from the werewolves who knew they could take us. Vampyres have fangs but their eyes didn't glow bright ruby when they were about to feed like it says in the myths about us. Vampyres are inhumanly beautiful, have elaborate markings to signify them as vampyres, have fangs for feeding, and have acute senses, but if we wanted our eyes to glow scarlet like blood – which most don't – we could.

"How about we begin then because I'm sure that you all are completely confused in some part of our stories," I said and nodded a thanks to my brother and he went to sit by Ronnie once again. "With us returning to our immortal vampyre state our powers have returned along with some new ones like changing our appearances between our human, fledgling, and vampyre form. But there's been a really cool ability that we've always been able to do and that is creating what we call a memory bubble."

"What's that?" Rae asked hesitantly like I was going to suck her blood if she irritated me.

"It's exactly what it sounds like a bubble of memories," I winked at her trying to erase the fear that I'd made on her but I think my wink only made it worse since she snuggled deeper in Jason's arms. "Look guys, we're not going to kill you all, if you would just listen to our stories then maybe you'll understand better at why some keep calling us Clover and Chloe and to why we look like such. Serenity."

We faced each other and entwined our fingers with each other while leaning out heads together then reciting the incantation that we've known since we were four.

"_Lig ár n-intinn a bheith ar cheann a thaispeáint ár gcuimhní cinn, cead a thabhairt dóibh chun ár scéalta na fírinne," _we whispered together and felt the air above our heads stir until a bubble was created showing the first moments of our birth. Gasps and awes were heard from the large crowd and when the waiter came back to serve us our drinks, he nearly had a heart attack too.

I took my blood spiked wine and got a glass of regular wine for Derek then snuggled into his arms watching our little memory bubble like a movie of Serenity and my lives. I gulped down the blood spiked wine greedily, it sedating my thirst temporarily. The visual spat out the most important moments in our lives and then some flashes of our growth throughout the years.

The memories started off from our birth then Gea's which was the day after our and the rest follow not long after. Serenity and I were born January 1st, Gea was born January 2nd, Hydra born January 3rd, Pyra was born January 4th, and lastly Aera was born January 5th all in 1995. We've all known each other from the time we were born and our family was prosperous. The children would play in the gardens and go to the beach, and when we were really bored we would create mischief in the village and make the villagers really irritated with us. For the first five years of our lives everything was perfect and joyful.

Then the memories flashed back to when we were 2 years old when Darkness and Light had snuck through the barrier around the island and into our rooms. That day they played with us and we all had fun together.

"See Grandma they won't hurt us, we're like sisters to them, you know, being their feminine counterparts," Serenity said when Grandma and Grandpa along with a few other people were staring up in shock. "We wanted to play with them again but when we asked you, you said that Darkness was evil and you didn't trust Light either and we were forbidden from seeing them."

Then our memories switched to that horrid day, the day Darkness and Light had attacked us in a fit of rage and jealousy thereby killing our parents. I could barely watch as the scene unfolded in front of us; Rini and I running through the forest, Mother and Father getting the huge gaping holes in the chest and bodies, Helios screaming for Mom after she casted him away with her affinity for teleportation. The blood that was everywhere, it made the earth look like it was bleeding, but there were no bodies to out the blood to so we could only assume that it was our parents even though it was. Then our Grandma and Grandpa picking us up from the bloody pool and taking us to where the others were.

Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Cole, Erin, T.J., Aphrodite, Darius, Grandpa, and Grandma were all there holding each of their grandchildren then transforming us into humans but with supernatural powers. Bryce, Triton, Zeus, Pyra, Aera, Hydra, Gea, Serenity and I were all who were turned into humans for our own safety. Helios, Hephaestus, and Seth were the oldest out of all of us and knew how to protect themselves better than us so they didn't need to be turned human. We all watched as Damien, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, Aphrodite, and Grandma recited a spell and we all turned human. Our unusual hair colour turning into more regular hair, all of our markings fading until they were gone, and our memories were sealed away for our safety.

When our transformation was done we were all sent off to orphanages or foster homes but Serenity and I were laid on the banks of a river in New York where our parents would eventually find us. When our parents finally did find us they took us in and raised us as their own (not knowing that we actually were their daughters just in human form). They figured that we had been a part of the Edison Group experiment so they split us up for our safety and altered the minds of two humans so that we would all fit in easily. Then our parents had to leave us because if they stayed too long then we might be in danger too so they staged their deaths and left us in the hands of our human "parents".

Clover's story was to be told first so we started from after Dad "died" and she was left in the care of who she thought was her mom. Mom and Dad kept us together but not in the same house, we were friends (but we didn't remember that we were sisters) and consoled each other when our parents "died". And when we were at the Edison Group when we were 6, Aunt Lauren had taken me to the Edison Group and Clover had been there too, everyone had. Tori, Simon, Derek, Rae, Liz (or Gea as she was now known by), Ash (or Pyra), Brooke (or Hydra), Skylar (Aera), Clover and I had all been there and they took a picture of all of us. Gea, Aera, Hydra, Pyra, Serenity and I were all believed to be experimented on but in reality we weren't and all the power we withheld was raw.

Then when Clover was 9 her foster mom betrayed her and gave her up to the Edison Group where they told her she was a necromancer and the person she called mom wasn't her mother. A few days later a mysterious man saved her from the clutches of the Edison Group. Turns out that person was actually Light who'd seen her get caught and was rescuing her but he lost her when he had to fight off the guards.

Clover wandered around for a few days hungry, thirsty, wounded, and utterly lost, her shoulder had been cut when she was trying to escape the Edison Group. After two days of walking she finally collapsed in exhaustion and famine, the next day Jeremy came across her having smelt the blood and took her back to Stonehaven. For four years the Pack raised her and Jamie trained her to be a necromancer but then she had to run again since the Cabal and the Edison Group were still looking for her. She and Nick ran to the west coast in search of Noah to take refuge but they never found him. They settled in downtown Seattle where Nick had to get a job and Clover went to a private school.

She'd only been 13 when she and Nick fled to Washington so the next 2 years of her memories was short, mostly about her growing up and going to school. Also about her learning to be a musician, the school life and goofing around with Nick. Her memories stopped at the time when Noah, Iris, Kit, and Heidi had gone to get her so she and I could be reunited again. I watched as she swung a bat at Noah and Kit had to lock her in a binding spell.

A few snickers of laughter coursed throughout the room. "Okay guys I'm going to show you my memories now. I'll start off from the time we were nine since we practically did everything together until you disappeared."

"Why do you need to show us anymore though? I believe that you truly are Chloe, I saw the scene where your grandparents changed you into humans and once they did I saw you, the human version of you," Celia walked over and gave me a hug. "I don't care what you are but the fact that you're my friend can never change."

"Thank you but I need to show my story so you all can see what the Edison Group has done and other stuff too," I hugged her back then my memories played in the bubble.

They started off a bit slow, a few memories about Mrs. Hobb taunting me and a few ghost, my school life, mother's "death", my changing schools so many times and then everything began to speed up when it came to the events that happened 2 months ago.

My memories started off with the dream I had of the ghost, then me at school with Miranda persuading me to ask Brent to the dance, then me in the bathroom colouring my hair (I left out the "period" part for my privacy and for all the boys sake). Then the dead janitor was chasing me and finally my trip to Lyle House where I met Simon, Tori, Rae, Liz and Derek. My memories lingered at when I met Derek, and then I remembered that other people were watching so I made the memories hurry through.

My struggles with Derek and my feelings for Simon, everything I didn't want anybody to miss a thing but when I showed them images of Derek throwing me people were shocked and angered.

"He _threw_ you across the room!" Dad burst and was instantly looming down over Derek. "How can you be with him?"

"E-lo-hi, sit down," Grandpa's authority tone had my father sitting down next to my mother again. "Keep in mind that he is a genetically modified werewolf, regular werewolves have a hard time controlling their emotions and she isn't dead so stop please."

My dad grumbled a little and my memories continued up until the point of when Tori came to me with a proposition about Simon and that she wanted to help me find the necklace in the crawlspace. I stopped there.

"Why are you stopping? Show them what an obsessive, ignorant, bratty, and downright psycho bitch I can be," Tori believed that I was Chloe now too but the venom in her voice was solely for herself and not me. When Bryce started to protest Tori cut him off. "No Bryce, don't say something like that because in reality I really am a bitch."

I continued on showing them about how Tori knocked me out with a brick and left me bound and gagged in the crawlspace. How I raised the dead and Derek finally saving me from the zombies. I sped my memories up a bit more.

I showed them about our escape, Derek's Change and how I helped him, Rae and Aunt Lauren's betrayal, Tori and my escape from the Edison Group again, the guys finding us. Then life on the streets, my dad's award for my return, the dead guy I raised crawling up my body, the guys trying to find us a new place to stay, and my face almost getting carved up by that girl. Derek yelling at me then telling me that I had to dye my hair because the police assumed that I was kidnapped by Derek.

Our trip to Andrew's then Derek's Change, the residual in the forest, and our run in with Liam and Ramon. People's faces were angered and shocked when they seen what Derek and Tori had done to me but their equal faces of disgust drove away any distrust for Tori and Derek when they saw what Liam planned on doing with Derek and I.

"Damn that fucking mutt," Noah's fist came down on the arm of the couch he was sitting on making it quiver under the assault. "How dare Liam Malloy threaten to take my son to the Pack and frame Derek for his and Ramon's man-eating! He knows what I look like and Derek looks exactly like me so Malloy should've made the connection instead of pinning Derek to be Zachary Cain's son!"

"Hopefully he rots in the deepest pits of hell," Iris had so much venom in her voice that some scuttled away from the two.

"Don't worry, he is," I felt a smug smile creep up to my face and they both just blinked at me. After what Liam and Ramon tried to do to Derek and me, I could care less if Liam was caught in the limbo or sentenced to the rest of eternity in Tartarus, which hopefully he was, just as long as he couldn't hurt any more lives. Ramon on the other hand, I have no idea what happened to him but hopefully he is still alive, I pitied him since he was just as much of a victim of Liam's as Derek and I were.

My memories began again, this time reeling through us finally getting to Andrew and the ghost in the forest that helped me – my mom. Then about Andrew taking us to the safe house, my visits with Royce, the residual of Austin's pummelled head and dead body, Margret taking Tori and I to the cemetery for training and me raising that entire cemetery, Simon and my date, Derek's third and final Change into a werewolf then Liam and Ramon hunting us in the forest. Derek killing Liam.

"Atta boy!"Logan jumped up and smacked Derek's back really hard, making Derek lose his breath and wince at Logan's assault. "Great job, the Pack's been on his tail for years. Man-eating, the disgusting mutt had all the guys, Bella, and Elena wanting to slice and dice Malloy for what he's done."

"Thank god for Clay who finally killed Zack Cain nearly ten years ago now, Theo's still out there with the other brawny doorknobs he calls family but I doubt he's gonna make trouble with Jeremy after Clay chopped up one of those mutts in the uprising," Bella grinned, Clay was Stonehaven's resident psycho and he has no problem slicing a person into bits with a chain saw if they really piss him off.

People shushed the fiancés and the memories kept wheeling through, like a movie. My encounter with my mother's ghost again when we went to the basement to investigate and Todd Banks trying to take over my body. Andrew's betrayal, our game plan after we found out the truth, us getting capture by Margret and Russell who'd killed Gwen and Andrew when they had gotten in the way. Tori looked a bit sad at the mention of Gwen's death, the older witch had tried to train Tori as best as she could; neither of them deserved to die.

The Edison Group taking us hostage again, me making a deal with Diriel, the demons enticing me, my concurrence with Iris and Demeter's father, Astraeus, the final fight with the Edison Group, Kit showing up and the roof caving in. Mrs. Enright's death, then me sending her soul back to her corpse so she would shoot Dr. Davidoff for me.

Us running from the state to go somewhere safer, the long awaited relaxing, boring – well as boring as it can get for genetically modified supernaturals –month afterwards. Then us flying to Washington, families being reunited, and friends were being made, relationships being created and others progressing even further. Then the dreams Clover and I both had our ghostly visits with our younger selves and our boyfriends. The trip we had to New York, Italy and, finally, Skye, where our bodily pains became so bad that Grandma had to send our spirits to the Otherworld so we wouldn't go on a killing spree and have an unsustainable craving for blood.

Our journey to the Otherworld, of having no memory of whom or what we were, how we got there, or anybody we'd ever met. The six days that followed after we had roused in Nyx's Grove until Neferet and Heath appeared to us. Neferet telling us her story, Serenity and I fooling around and annoying Heath then Derek and Seth saving us.

When Seth's eyes had met Serenity's her memories of everything came flooding back just like it had with me when Derek's eyes had met mine. Serenity and I calling the pieces of our souls back, Derek and Seth giving us their Warrior and Guardian oaths, Nyx appearing to us and wishing us well and her bestowing Derek with his tattoo. Finally us returning to the world of the living but not before something held us in the Otherworld for a few minutes, making us seem as though we were dead to those who were living. Our awakening, the realization of the war, and our cool new abilities that we tried out not even two hours ago.

The two butterflies that aided in creating the equilibrium within Serenity and I and between Darkness and Light.

We stopped our memories there knowing that everyone knew the rest of the story.

Silence was all we heard for the longest time. Grandma broke it by uttering that single name; one I'd never thought would strike so much horror into my core, one that would have even have the great Goddess of the Night, Nyx, cowering in terror.

"Chaos."

**A/N:**

**HOLY SHIT ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**Hey guys so for my last chapter I GOT NO REVIEWS! I'm very disappointed and am threatening to stop writing unless I get reviews. So there were a few new details in this chapter…**

**I learnt that Zachary Cain is Derek's biological father; on the Otherworld wiki it says that Theo Cain (Derek's grandpa) confirmed it in one of Kelley's short stories which she is writing right now and is posted on the blog. But you know what; Zack Cain was a filthy, pedophile, man-eating mutt (thank god for Clayton who finally killed that bastard!) and I don't like him so I gave Derek a dad like Noah, a sweet, tough, caring guy. Also Zachary had another son – Derek's half-brother – but was killed in a fight with another werewolf. **

**Chloe and Clover's ritual for their memory bubble, I wanted to use Gaelic but I couldn't find a good website for Scottish Gaelic so I used Google Translate for Irish Gaelic. **_Lig ár n-intinn a bheith ar cheann a thaispeáint ár gcuimhní cinn, cead a thabhairt dóibh chun ár scéalta na fírinne _**means** _Let our minds become one to show our memories, allow them to see our stories of truth__. _**Sorry about the inconvenience.**

**Yes and also about the vampyre fangs – in the House of Night series it doesn't mention anything about fangs (well only with the crazy un-dead kids at first) but I just can't imagine vamps without fangs cause fangs are just the essence of a vampyre. So go ahead and bitch at me about the fangs, see if I give a damn.**

**Oh yes I'll try to get pics of the twins new rooms and their bathroom. By the way, Serenity and Selenity's bathrooms look like the prefects bathrooms in Harry Potter. **

**Serenity and Selenity have a vast amount of abilities (affinities for the five elements, intuition, telepathy with Guardians and each other, heightened senses, visual projection – or the memory bubble as they call it, raising the dead, and various other powers) so don't be surprised. Also a reader mentioned in a review that the girls sound helluva lot like the characters from Sailor Moon and they were right, I got inspired from various different TV shows, mangas, animes and other stuff. Mainly House of Night, Darkest Powers, Women of the Otherworld, Sailor Moon, Vampire Knight, etc….**

**Sorry about the uber long A/N so I'll leave you with this. **

**R&R PLZ! OR I WONT WRITE ANYMORE!**

**Thanks a whole bunch, Shawna~~~~~**


	24. Chapter 23: Bloodlines

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Twenty Three: Bloodlines

Selenity POV:

"Who?" various people questioned my grandmother including some from even the immortal family.

"The genderless void being that created the beginning," Serenity mumbled through her hand. Not many knew about Chaos, only those who needed to know were told when they were old enough.

"The nothingness from which all else sprang. Chaos is my great-great-grandparent," I raised my voice so they all could hear me. "Chaos is the parent of Nyx, Erebus, Gaia, and Tartarus."

"Wow so this guy is the God of Gods, that's cool," I stared at Simon's grinning face with utter shock. "What?"

"Chaos is not a man or a woman, it is genderless, though it is theorized that it is a woman no one can know for sure. Chaos has infinite amount of power and abilities and is a force that can kill, save and create us all. That is who I believe held Selenity and Serenity in the Otherworld and stopped their hearts from beating," Grandma's dark brows pinched together in deep thought. "Chaos has never spoken to any one, not even Mother but it might have to Darkness and Light."

"With Selenity and Serenity being their female counterparts could mean that they have the same abilities as they do and therefore are able to make contact with Chaos too," Grandpa looked at Grandma, they exchanged a look. "Should we summon our parents?"

"No not at the moment, maybe in a few days but for now it isn't a immense problem," Grandma contemplated slowly, Chaos had spoken to Serenity and I, that wasn't usual but then again we were the feminine version of Darkness and Light so it shouldn't be a big surprise either.

The conversation dropped then Dad's irritation bubbled over. "Selenity why are you dating a boy that has and still can hurt you? And your friends with Tori too even after what she's done."

"As for Tori, she's changed a lot and is now one of my great friends, trust me please, she's helped me also," I shrunk away when his eyes narrowed. "And Derek, yes he's done some things in the past that were mistakes but remember that he almost killed himself to save me. For that I'll forever be in debt to him and I'm sorry too."

I looked up at him and he stared down in shock at me. "Why? For breaking up with me, you had good reason to at the time; you didn't know that the person in your dream was yourself in vampyre form because you didn't remember who you were."

"Yeah but I'm still sorry," I looked down, I'd hurt Derek too, many times.

"You know what Chloe!" Triton stood, stalked over to me and picked me up out of Derek's lap, threw me over his shoulder and spun us around. You can be sure I squealed like a little girl. "Derek and Seth are right you guys should stop blaming yourselves."

We all laughed and the conversations moved on to easier subjects until uncle U-no-le brought up Derek's sacrifice. "Father, how was Derek able to enter the Otherworld? Wouldn't he have to been a part of Clan MacUallis or, at the very least, a vampyre?"

I hadn't realized it until my uncle spoke of it but he was right, for all I knew Derek wasn't a part of Clan MacUallis – my grandpa's human descendants – and therefore shouldn't have been allowed to even step foot into the Otherworld. Seth was allowed because of Darius's allegiance to the Guardians of the Ace and his vampyre blood, Derek had none of such.

Grandpa's lips curved up slowly in a wide, sly smile. "Bloodlines, my son. There are so many in today's world that I almost didn't make the connection between the lad and my clan. You see Clan MacUallis is very widely diverse nowadays and some have even married into other clans, in this case Clan Macleod."

Iris sucked in a breath and Grandpa's smile only grew. "Aye so have ye made the connection lassie? Tis' yer maiden name, correct?"

Iris nodded slowly scrutinizing my grandfather with great intent. "Yes my mother's name was Greer Macleod and before I married Noah that was my name too."

"Your mother's grandmother was a MacUallis who married a Macleod, and then their son had a daughter which he named Greer. Then that little lass feel in love with a demon of great power, the fruit of their love," Grandpa gestured to Iris. "The Terra half-demon that is one of Astraeus' favoured children, a Mrs. Iris Lillian Souza née Macleod."

"So what you're trying to say is that Derek is part of Clan MacUallis?" Dante asked from where he was curled into Addi's side.

"Exactly. So that would make Iris, Derek, and Bella my very great grandchildren," he winked at Iris. "Don't worry not all of Clan MacUallis were vampyres, just Seoras and a few other of the clan."

"So that means that Derek and I are related in some way," I muttered, I hadn't meant for anyone else to hear but with Derek in such a close proximity, he heard me.

"What?" his eyes grew wide then they were replaced with fear, he and I were related but we weren't brother and sister like Simon and Tori. "We're related!"

Tori spat out the water in her mouth and starting laugh like there was no tomorrow. "You guys," a few more sputters of laughter, "are related!"

She kept cackling and mentioned about how hopefully we hadn't done "it" yet or it would make it even more awkward than her and Simon finding out they were siblings. Derek was turning tomato red; we haven't done anything past making out, me taking off his shirt, and a few little gropes on his part.

"Tori! We haven't done anything like that," not exactly true but I wasn't telling our parents and family that, specifically my dad and brother. "Yes Derek and I are related but we aren't siblings or cousins – well we're cousins' just very, very distant cousins. Besides I don't really care, it doesn't change a thing about what I feel for Derek."

"But –" Derek started but I had no patience for his little ramblings.

"Would it make you feel better if I said my grandparents were brother and sister?" I watched him then followed his eyes to Grandpa and Grandma. Everyone's eyes were on them, Grandpa shrugged and mayhem issued yet again.

"WHAT!" every human in the room shrieked and I winced, gosh they still had so much to learn and with so little time.

"It's not uncommon for divine siblings to intermarry," Grandma waved her hand dismissing the thought of loving anyone other than Grandpa. "Besides Stark was the only other person who was like me at the time. I was the first vampyre to ever exist and then Stark came along and I didn't feel so lonely anymore. And I won't marry those other little poo faces."

Aphrodite snorted. "Really after eighty years you still almost swear, I thought you got over that."

I didn't pay much attention to the farce they got into instead I reassured Derek that I was okay with being related. "Hey don't worry about it; moreover the blood between us is probably very thin."

He nodded and then I saw the glimmer in his eyes, there had all ways been a rift in our relationship and now with our new found lineage it gave us a closeness that we didn't realize was there before. I snuggled into his arms and he finally relaxed, sighing and giving up – he didn't care anymore just as long as I was safe and we were together.

But something was bugging me, about how my mom was here, alive, and yet I had seen her ghost. I called her out on it, Rini nodded along with me saying that she'd seen dad's ghost at school once then again when she was at home.

Mom and Dad shrugged but otherwise explained. "Thanatos owed us a favour, well Jenny a favour. So she ventured to the Underworld to claim it."

"I asked that E-lo-hi and I be temporarily released from our bodies so that we could check on you, see if you were in any danger," Mom met our eyes; she wasn't talking about Thanatos, High Priestess of Nyx. She was speaking of Thanatos, daughter of Nyx, Grandma and Grandpa's older sister. "She complied, though, she made it clear that we had a week to find you and do what we needed to, if we over passed seven days our souls would be ripped from our bodies forever. We understood and followed her instructions."

Thanatos has never and never will visit earth; if she did then it would be a total madness, people would be dying in infinite amounts even if she didn't mean it. It was a family secret; High Priestess Thanatos would aid spirits into the limbo where the other Thanatos, the Goddess of Death, would decide if the ghost was to go to the Otherworld, Nyx's realm, or the Underworld, otherwise known as Hell or Hades. If she sentenced those to the Underworld, which is where most souls go, then they go through another trial with King Minos in which he would sentence a spirit to the Fields of Asphodel, Elysium, or Tartarus.

The Otherworld and Underworld were different; the Otherworld was for vampyres and children of Nyx, humans and supernaturals who have been blessed by Grandmother. The Underworld was a place for human souls and Tartarus was a place for vampyres, humans and monsters that have angered the Gods greatly and deserve chastisement. The Otherworld wasn't easily accessed if not a dead vampyre or a child of Nyx, the Underworld however, immortal could enter and leave at anytime they wanted to but mortals and those who've been sentence there for eternity can't ever leave once they enter.

"So Aunt Thanatos released your souls for a week for you two to come and find us but even knowing that it was forbidden for relatives to contact necromancers?" I hadn't realized that they'd continued speaking but Serenity's clear voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Wait so the Thanatos we saw in Italy is your aunt?" Logan asked, they were all very confused and we need to clear that confusion.

"Any of those who wish to leave may since dawn is upon us but for those who want to learn stay and my family will tell you," Grandma meant that if the people who already knew all the crazy family shit going on they could leave and not be bored to death. Once they were gone Grandma continued. "This is a family secret and if anyone of you tells any other soul without permission from my biological family then a severe punishment will be dealt out to you."

The humans nodded and gulped; I hated calling them humans but that's what they were, I hated the word mortal even more so I wasn't using that one. I knew I could trust them so I began speaking.

"There are two Thanatos' – one who is the actual Goddess of Death and the High Priestess Thanatos," I observed them carefully, when I saw just a bit of surprise I continued. "High Priestess Thanatos assists the Goddess in bringing the dead to the Otherworld or the Underworld. If the actual Goddess Thanatos were to walk earth then people would be dropping like flies – dead flies that is – so my great grandmother, Nyx, gifted a fledgling with the affinity for death."

"The Otherworld is commonly known as Nyx's realm by vampyres, it's where she and Erebus dwell, Nyx's Grove is the entrance to the Otherworld, and its where our grandparents were born," Serenity turned to Grandma to see if it was alright to keep telling them about the different realms. "Then there's the Underworld or the Land of the Dead most commonly known as Hell, where all mortal souls go. But those who have been touched by Nyx can enter the Otherworld once they've died other than that we all go to the Underworld."

"Immortals can enter the Underworld and leave as they wish but not in the Otherworld, that's a bit harder to get to and from especially if you are mortal," I turned to Derek but his gaze was averted, and he was smiling too – the damn bastard! "Our mom, Serenity and I can enter the Underworld vey easily and go right up and talk to Thanatos because we're vampyre necromancers, she won't kill us because she knows that Serenity and I are her sister's granddaughters and she won't kill Mom because they've established a good friendship. She doesn't always want to kill, it's just that she carries an air of death all the time and if a mortal gets too close then they die."

"Ah so that's why Chloe always smelt like rotting decay," Chase nodded thoughtfully, his eyes closed – wrong move so I took advantage, jumping out of Derek's lap and decking the kid, not caring if I gave him a bloody nose. He lay there on the floor laughing while blood trickled out of his nose; I had to hold my breath, better not to suck the life out of him and scare the rest of them half to death.

There had only been a few vampyres that stuck around to listen in on the conversations even if they'd already heard it before. Gea, Aera, Pyra, Hydra, Bryce, Seth, Mom, Dad, Grandpa and Grandma remained while everyone else had grown weary with the cloudy sky brightening and had gone to bed.

I saw Gea squirm, the talk of death made her uneasy. It did for me too s I decided to turn to an easier subject. I turned to Noah and asked him about the history of werewolves.

"Long and bloody if you ask me," then his eyes locked with my father's and grandfather's. "But I'm sure that vampyre history is just as bloody if not more."

"Tell them about how you came to be. Well not exactly how, since I hope we all know how we came to be, but about your mother and grandfather," Iris looked up at him. "Bonnie is a very nice woman and I really hope that you get in touch with her again."

"Why are we talking about the history of werewolves?" Addi asked but I wanted to know since Noah, Iris, Logan, Bella, and Jason all knew Liam and Ramon so it had sparked my interest, along with Bella mentioning an uprising.

"It'll educate us all, especially Derek who doesn't have a clue to being a werewolf, and it's good for future purposes just in case something may happen," I snapped at her and she backed down, I hadn't meant to snap but I was running on low energy here but I needed to know stuff before I could sleep. I didn't mean that it was good information in case the vampyres decided to rage war on the werewolves; we would never do that particularly when Derek and I were dating and eventually would become husband and wife. Vampyres would never hit too close to the royal family even if it's someone who's married in. "So start with how you were born if you want to tell us."

"Actually it'll have to start a few generations before that, with my grandfather, Edward Danvers," he gauged our reactions, apparently he hadn't told anyone other than those who needed to be told about his family's history. All I know is that my mouth was hanging open, and I was most likely drooling. "My grandfather permanently incapacitated himself so he wouldn't have to run for the position of Alpha against Emilio Sorrentino, Antonio's grandfather."

"Back in the day a werewolf tried to produce an heir as soon as possible or he would be scorned by the Pack," his face twisted a little. "My grandfather only produced two offspring, Malcolm Danvers and Bonnie Danvers."

"Producing girls wasn't uncommon but it was a bit of an inconvenience; usually when a girl is born to a werewolf father then the girl won't possess the powers of a werewolf – a dead beat and that's exactly what Bonnie was, she didn't transform into a werewolf or know about the supernatural world," he was determined to tell us the entire story, I didn't mind and it didn't seem like anyone else was arguing so he continued one. "Malcolm was first born, Edward having him at the age of twenty, and Bonnie was born nearly ten years later."

"After Dominic Sorrentino's last child – Antonio – was born, Malcolm was getting a bit angsty as to the fact he hadn't reproduced an heir yet," Noah's face scrunch like he'd eaten a lemon. "Malcolm was malicious and a killer, he got drunk one night and there had been a girl at the bar who had been trying to catch his interest. She was Asian and had recently moved to New York from Japan, Malcolm realizing that he had limited choices to jump at and the fact that the girl had been fertile at the time, he took the chance."

"Sure enough the girl got pregnant and gave birth nine months later, to a son that Malcolm came to despise with his heart. Malcolm realized that something was wrong, that he son wasn't a full werewolf so he went to collect his son like any Pack member had to when a son of his was born. He killed the girl's grandma and her and was going to kill Jeremy if Edward hadn't stopped him."

"Jeremy?" Serenity's attention was solely on Noah, Jeremy was around way back then? He didn't look that old.

The older werewolf nodded. "Jeremy was raised by Edward after his mother was killed since Malcolm didn't give a shit about Jeremy and thought of him as weak and an embarrassment. Jeremy didn't care what his father thought of him but when Jeremy found Clay it became a problem when Malcolm was around."

"Clay was bitten by a werewolf when he was around 6 years old and lived in a bayou in Baton Rouge, Louisiana for two years in solitude before Jeremy rescued him. Clayton was a bit of a trouble to raise, above all because he spent most of those two years as a wolf than a human – he forgot how to talk, how to be polite, everything to do with human interaction and contact. Ultimately, though, Clay was re-assimilated back into human society and became Jeremy's bodyguard while Jeremy ascended to Pack Alpha much to Malcolm's hate. Malcolm did everything in his power to prevent Jeremy from becoming Alpha but, as usual, Jeremy out witted him."

"After Malcolm was killed by a Mutt, who was also killed, peace descended on Stonehaven but not for long. A few years later Clay brought a student, who he fell in love in with, back to Stonehaven and he bit her, Elena was only in her early twenties and she was so confused that she almost turned into a man-eater but she's helluva strong fighter and she made it through."

"Elena was the second female werewolf known to exist, I was the first but being a hereditary werewolf the Pack didn't know I could Change until I was 15 and my parents tried to hide the fact that I did smell a bit like a werewolf," Bella spoke up from her spot in Logan's side. "Elena was the first bitten female werewolf, I was the first hereditary female werewolf, and Kate Danvers is the first female werewolf born to two werewolf parents."

"Don't forget Sondra Bauer, she injected herself with Elena's werewolf saliva and was the second bitten female werewolf but being as she was more than a bit crazy she went on a rampage and was killed," Logan chipped in and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal that a woman died because she was a crazy werewolf. "Noah and Jeremy couldn't be sure whether Bells was a werewolf or not because she was a girl, which would cancel out the genes, and offspring of half-demons usually don't get any of their parents powers but if they do it's very little."

"As I was saying," Noah fixed his daughter and to be son-in-law with an annoyed glare. "Elena hid her feelings from Clay after she finally forgave him for making her a werewolf. They worked everything out eventually but still try to kill each other even when they have children together," he shook his head and chuckled.

"I thought we were learning about you and your origins, Noah," Dante piped up again and Noah smiled at the sorcerer.

"You are but you needed to know a bit about Jeremy and Clay's history to comprehend mine," he shifted and the air around him turned from laid-back to unpleasant. "Most of you should know how to become a werewolf. You're either born one – well have a werewolf father and you grow into one – or a werewolf's saliva somehow makes it into your blood stream and you transform into one. But both hereditary and bitten werewolves have to be strong enough to survive the Change, if they aren't the wolf slowly devours them from the inside out and they die."

He squirmed again and Iris let out a frustrated sigh. "Noah wasn't born with a werewolf father nor was he bitten by a werewolf. He was born to two human parents."

"What?" Derek went rigid and there was a certain amount of startle in his voice. "That's not possible."

"That's what most werewolves thought until my existence became known," his lips curled. "My mother is Bonnie Danvers – the daughter of werewolf Edward Danvers but the gene was cancelled out with her because she was a girl, but not with me apparently."

"My mother had no clue about what Edward and Malcolm were or about the supernatural world until I started Changing at 17. Iris, Demeter and I met when we were 13, 19, and 14 respectively; they'd just moved right next door to me from Washington to a small town on the outskirts of Syracuse. When I turned 16 my mother, Greer, Demeter, and Iris all began noticing a difference in me."

"My sense of hearing and smell were heightened and my night vision enhanced greatly and I began filling out and growing. I was teased about being a late bloomer but once I hit 16 the jabs stopped. I Changed finally just a month after my 17th birthday with Iris by my side – she hadn't known what I was until I began showing symptoms of Changing. At last I understood what I was, answers were given by Demeter who knew more about the supernatural world then Iris did."

"My mother and Demeter found out when Noah started growing so suddenly and never told me," Iris grumbled, crossing her arms and pouted making her look even younger than she already was. "They'd tell me everything about the supernatural world, raise me to know my powers, take me to Interracial Council meetings and give me every ounce of information they could about _me_ but not my boyfriend. Goddamn family!"

"Greer and Bonnie became fast friends after Bonnie learned the truth about her son and father's family. I was vigilant to train Iris when my father sent me to live with Greer and Iris after my mother died and did all the research I could on every supernatural race and the paranormal world. I wanted her to be fully informed and protected," her eyes down cast then swung to Iris with apology in the green depths. "Greer had known for a very long time about the supernatural world and was supportive of me in Iris's training but when we found out what Noah was she became worried at her daughters safety. So we didn't tell Iris to protect her."

Noah waved her off; she'd already been forgiven for many years. "So a few months after my first Change, Iris and I went up to Syracuse for the weekend," I saw Derek grimaced out of the corner of my eye; Noah saw it too and gave his son a wry grin. "Being raised by my mother who had no idea of who her family was turned out to be a bit of a setback. I hadn't been warned by anyone about the Pack."

"So you can imagine that I came as a huge surprise when Iris and I were taking a nice leisurely stroll through the woods and the next instant I'm pinned to the forest floor by some 200 pound guy who's threatening to kill me if I came to challenge the Alpha," his smile blazed, all wariness that was there before was gone in an instant.

Demeter just smiled wholeheartedly while Iris laughed along with him. "Yep, Tonio got you good while his son was flirting with me. Nick was and always will be such a womanizer."

A snort from Rini. "I'll say, if the guy only came home with four girls in a week's time it was considered a slow week for him. And he says he doesn't want kids," a snicker. "I wouldn't be surprised if in a few years some confused kid shows up on his doorstep saying 'Hey Pops where ya been all my life? Oh and you forgot to tell me I was a werewolf too'."

Noah cleared his throat again. "When I convinced Antonio that I didn't know what the hell he was talking about and he peeled me off the ground, he did a double check on me. Apparently I look helluva lot like Edward and Tonio pitied me so he took me to Jeremy after walloping Nick about feeling up another's mans girl."

"My first visit with Jeremy was scary and intimidating, and it wasn't Jer who scared me. It was the other four big brutes of werewolves glaring me down and telling me that if I so much as twitched I would be decapitated before I could even blink. I tried my best to ignore them and tell Jeremy my story; he heard me out thankfully and understood once I was done. He promised to help me and told me his story too and about Clay and that if I proved myself worthy that I could join the Pack. God knows how grateful I was, after so many years of wondering who and what I was I finally got the answers I needed. About a month or so after my first encounter with the Pack my mother, Greer, Demeter, Iris and I moved closer to Stonehaven and I officially became a part of the Pack when I was 18."

"Only for Iris to come home a month later saying she got knocked up with Noah's kid," Demeter sneered and Bella glowered death daggers at her. "The second little monster coming only four years later and I found out about that one when I dropped by to see Greer and she told me about Derek. She also told me about the experiment that they'd put Derek into, and with me being pregnant with Celia I was interested and so I did the same."

"The only ones in the Pack that knew about Bella's existence was Jeremy," when Noah said then his face went impassive. "Jeremy didn't like the idea of me putting my only son into an experiment that I knew nothing about but being a reckless 23 year old and a father of two, I didn't listen to him when I should have. Derek and his pack brothers weren't allowed to leave the compound so Iris, Bella and I took up a temporary residence there. Four years after Derek was born was when did Iris and I find out the truth, that the Edison Group's concern for supernaturals was a total lie and they weren't good. So we did what we thought was best, break our children and others out before it got any worse."

"Colin was a Mutt that I met and befriended at the Edison Group, he knew the truth and was planning on escaping with Logan and Jay but just in case he failed, I was to take them and give them a better life," he frowned and looked at Logan and Jason. "So I took my god sons in and got them out of there before I got my own. I think you guys know the rest of the story besides the fact that before Heidi, Iris and I made a beeline out of the state that I went to Jeremy and told him that I might not be back in a long time."

"There's way more to it than that but judging your guys expressions I think the rest should be left for tomorrow," Jason was getting to his feet with a half-asleep Rae cradled in his arms and wished us good night.

"That's a good idea, come on Helios, Circe's eyes are working up again," Ronnie tugged him up and shifted Circe who was rubbing her left eye, then her fingers pulled something out of her eye and I could see the truth. Circe always appeared to have almond brown eyes like her mother, but I just saw her pull the brown contact out of her left eye to reveal the cobalt blue hidden underneath. Circe had different coloured eyes, her right one rich, almond brown and the left one was cobalt blue!

I blinked, thinking I was seeing wrong but when I opened my eyes Helios, Circe, and Ronnie were already at the door. The rest of us followed in suit, all very tired and fighting off sleep until we could get to our rooms. While Derek and Seth walked Serenity and I back to our rooms with Logan and Bella ahead of us a bit since their room was on the way, I noticed something about Bella.

The faint glimmer of the glow that would brighten the further she progressed, I grinned with Rini who gazed my way when she saw it too. They reached their guest room and bid us a good sleep; I tried to keep a straight face but failed and caught a worried glance from Logan. Our Guardians led us to our rooms and kissed us good night before sauntering a few doors away to their rooms.

We didn't bother changing into a new pair of PJ's since the ones we were wearing were completely fine so we discarded our bras and pushed our beds together then hopped in.

We didn't say anything for the longest time, neither of us wanting to shatter the tranquil silence that had befallen my sister and I. we were perfectly harmonized, nothing could ever break that harmony ever again.

I think I was going to be the first to crack but obviously she was thinking the same thing because we said the same word at the same time. "Wow," we giggled and said good night to one another. She was the first to fall asleep; I stayed up for a little while longer just grinning like some idiotic fool who just found out that he was going to be a dad.

I couldn't help it though, after everything that's happened in the past few months – all the love, hate, lies, truth, etcetera… I didn't feel like counting down everything I was just extremely happy that we were all together. But still of all the things I could think of at the moment it had to be the most insignificant one.

_What's Logan going to do when he finds out he got Bella pregnant?_

**A/N:**

**OMG DEREK AND CHLOE ARE RELATED!**

**Ok y'all are probably pissing at me but it's kind of a filler chapter and it gives you insight on Derek's and Chloe's family. While reading **_**Men of the Otherworld**_** (one of the **_**Otherworld**_** novellas) I realized that I still really wanted to incorporate the Otherworld series in here too. And for those who haven't read the **_**Otherworld series**_** and are under the age of at least 16 DON'T READ IT! CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! I read it cause it's a great series and for one I really don't care if they do it or not but it really heart the story!**

**About Noah's family… his mother, Bonnie Danvers, was the second child and only daughter of Edward Danvers and the sister of Malcolm Danvers (he mentioned he had a sister in the short story **_**Infusion**_** from **_**Men of the Otherworld**_**). While girls aren't uncommon to werewolves it means that a girl cant possess the same powers as her father – a werewolf – does, so it means that only the guys get the kickass werewolf powers. That is until Bella and Elena came along and decided they wanted to kickass too. **

**So Edward Danvers had two kids – Malcolm (first born) and Bonnie – Malcolm had a one night stand with an Asian immigrant who turned out to be a Kistune (fox maiden or a demon of sorts) and produced Jeremy Danvers, werewolf and the Last of the Kogistune. Noah's father was excited to find out that Bonnie was pregnant with their first child but seven months into her pregnancy Mr. Souza was killed by a stray bullet and Bonnie, though heartbroken, gave birth to Noah almost 25 years after Jeremy was born. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I admit it's kinda a slow chapter – I mean like the past three chapters have been only in a single day! Sorry I'll get my tail moving and make it more interesting again. **

**Thanks! Shawna~~~~**


	25. Chapter 24: Broken but Somehow Whole

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON**

Chapter Twenty Four: Broken but Somehow Whole

Selenity's POV:

"And with this kiss I shall awake the sleeping beauty," a familiar voice whispered through my dreams of bouncing into a vat of cotton candy then I felt a kiss press to my forehead; the hot breath tickled down my face then hovered over my lips.

"If you kiss me Derek will rip your heart out, I'll make sure of it," I countered on him then opened my eyes slowly, allowing them to prepare for the oncoming burn of sunlight but once they were fully open I realized that it was sunset. I looked up into scarlet eyes that were surrounded by his long white hair. Artemis was at my head and hissing at Darkness while swatting her paw at him, claws out.

"You should get that thing declawed," he said and glowered at my kitten.

"First of all that's very inhumane and secondly I think you're just scared of her," I sat up and stretched which was followed by a huge yawn. "Besides Artemis and Apolla are little Warrior kittens, if we get them declawed then they won't have any way to defend themselves from meanies like you," I picked up my peevish kitten and scratched behind her ear.

His deep chuckle was joined by his brother's and a tickling giggle too. Serenity was up and trying to figure out what to wear by pawing through our overly formal wardrobe with Apolla jumping up at the flying clothes. She said good morning or rather good evening and resumed shredding through the closet, flinging articles of clothing across the room and not caring what they were all the while Light just watched her with an amused look on his face.

"You know what; I'm seriously considering that we give Grandma an intervention because there's nothing to wear!" she shrieked and held up a fist full of a silk floor length dress. "I mean hello we're fifteen, maybe when we're older and have gotten used to being royalty again but for now I just want sweat pants and a tee shirt!"

"Which is why I'm here," Celia said from the door way holding a small suit case and dangling it as if it were to hold the power of immortality. "I believe a big fat 'Thank you Celia' is in order."

She walked over to our bed and set the case down in front of me, returning Darkness's death glare with her tongue stuck out at him. He looked a bit startled, people usually run in the opposite direction after even a look from Darkness but Celia was different, having being raised the supernatural way by her parents since she was 3, the girl came across a lot of strange things in her life time. She'd grown so accustomed to weird and unusual things that this didn't seem to faze her much, the fact that she nearly lost her friends was more frightening than losing her own life.

That's the thing about Celia; she's completely selfless and puts others before herself, before she even cares whether she's half dead or not. The knowledge that a being who could kill her with just a look was standing right in front of her didn't intimidate her the slightest because she knew that if Darkness or Light murdered her that we'd be pissed.

She clicked open the case and it popped to reveal normal clothing – just what Clover asked for too, two sets of black sweat pants and a few graphic tee's to chose from. Clover crawled back to the bed and peered over the side to look into the suit case like it had bombs in there, now I'm wondering if someone gave her sugar. The smug smile that was tugging at Celia's lips turned into a full out laugh when she saw what Rini was doing. Rini saw what was in there and tackled Celia into a bear hug.

"CELIA YOU'RE MY SAVIOUR!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, yep I think Darkness slipped some artificial sugar into her water before Light woke her up.

I beamed at my friend and hugged her too. "Thank you Celia!"

"You both are very welcome. Your grandparents called a meeting for 8:30 pm and it's about quarter to 7 pm so take a shower and get ready quickly because Seth and Derek are still sleeping like the dead," her expression turned sombre and met our eyes. "They've been like that the entire time, Lord Stark said that we should leave them be until it was absolutely necessary for them to be awake."

"Well they did travel to the Otherworld which is not an easy task to carry forth and survive from," Light put a hand on her shoulder and was gesturing for her to leave with Darkness – who was already half way out the door – and himself to give Rini and I privacy to wash up. "Come along Celia."

She kissed both our checks and flitted out of the room probably to go find Simon and make out with him. I sighed and began desiring her endless energy, even on such a gloomy day Celia could light up a room with her smile. I peered out the back wall which was entirely window, you could just barely make out the sun setting through the gray clouds that loomed over head and threatened to drench the Isle of Skye with rain. It was usually cloudy, rainy, windy and cool since it was Scotland and the ocean breeze made it cool year round, not that vampyres could care. Vampyres adapt to climate easily and use it to our advantage.

"Clean this up while I take a shower please," I told her and gathered my toiletries, picked out my clothes for the day and went to the bathroom.

The shower was so relaxing and warm that I forgot that my sister hasn't had one yet, well I forgot until she was pounding on the door for me to hurry up. After I hoped out of the shower, she stepped in and I got to work on my hair. Having really long hair can be a pain in the ass sometimes, especially in brushing and drying it so I just yanked the comb through my curls and left it to air dry. Deciding to go au naturel (no makeup) and in sweats might not be the greatest way for first impressions with my family and the palace staff but I didn't really care. My mood was as gray as the darkening clouds outside.

I got dressed in my new clothes, apparently Jacinda came prepared in the case that some of the clothing here was a bit too formal so she, aunt Lauren, Peyton, and Demeter went out a few days ago while we were still shattered and bought us all regular clothes. Bless them for thinking ahead.

From the small collection of shirts that Celia brought to us I chose a graphic tee that was lime green and had the logo 'Shut up & kiss me' but the kiss part was a pair of lips. Clover chose a blue tee with the picture of a Cyclops and the logo 'No 3D for Cyclops!' The shirts left our arms bare and allowed our marks to be shown, it didn't matter to us but we were a bit reluctant to let the other's see.

"Man before I had to cake on makeup and groom myself for an hour so I looked the least bit pretty," Clover snuck up behind me in the mirror. "Jaime always said I looked beautiful without makeup but I never believed her until now."

"Yeah we'd probably look really weird with a lot of makeup now since we look really pretty without it," I tugged at a stray curl and tucked it behind my ear.

"You both were always beautiful with or without makeup," Mom's voice floated from the doorway of our bathroom. "I'm sure everyone else, especially Derek and Seth, would agree."

"Mom," we raced into her arms. After ten years without our mother's – our birth mother's – embrace, this came as a bittersweet moment for the three of us.

"Come girls we may need your help awaking your Warriors," she took our hands and led us out of the bathroom and was going to leave the bedroom until Rini stopped.

"Um can I get my cell phone back soon?" she asked tentatively. "It's just that it's June 14th and that means its Hope's – one of my friend's – birthday and I wanted to text or call her saying happy birthday."

Mom grinned and nodded. "I don't see any problem with that, I'll retrieve both your phones while you two try to wake up Seth and Derek."

We strode down the lively corridors, servants bowing to us respectfully and then smiling when they noticed Artemis and Apolla strutting down the way with their tails held high like they were the Queens of Sheba. Mom giggled at them, and then I looked at her – I'm mean really look at her.

In her now eternal youth she was just three inches taller than our 5'4" with golden, straight hair that fell to her mid back. She had cobalt round eyes like Helios and a heart shaped face like us, my brother, sister, and I looked extremely a lot like our mother but with Helios he did have some of Dad's features. Mom's mark was a pattern of sapphire bones that extended from her cheeks to the crescent on her forehead; her mark was representative of her power – a bone like mark for her power over the dead.

We parted ways at Derek's bedroom and all Rini had to do was walk across the hall and she was at Seth's room. When I opened Derek's door though, I realized I didn't need to do much work – he was already up. I saw his gaze light up when I entered his sleeping quarters then he crossed the room in six large strides and swept me up in a kiss that had my head spinning out of control.

"Well good evening to you too," I said in light-headed voice; my head was still whirling at the exhilaration of his kiss.

His smile broadened and he inclined to kiss my lightly again. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired still but I think we all will be for at least a month so I'm fine," my hands went to his bare chest, where all the still healing scraps were. "But the real question is if you are alright."

It wasn't a question but a statement, he wouldn't be fully okay for a long time and he needed time to rest and heal. I knew that first hand, Grandpa used to tell Rini and I bed time stories about the Otherworld and a brave Warrior's journey to it to save the love of his life. We'd only been 4 at the time so we didn't understand that he was talking about Grandma and himself – we did now and we knew that our Warriors should be in bed right now but they couldn't be. They needed to be at our sides when Grandma called the meeting, they needed to hear what was going to happen and not get it in secondary information format.

"Been better but the scars – emotional and physical – and the pain was worth it," his lips brushed against my forehead and rested his chin on my head. "It was worth it for you. I'd to anything and everything to please you and protect you."

"That's very sappy, you know that right?" Rini and Derek were already starting the brother-sister relationship that included loving jabs and feeble insults. I was glad they were getting along.

"Grab a shirt and we'll go meet up with the rest of the family," Seth leaned against the door frame and waved at the room, Derek swiped up a dark gray tee and tugged it over his head. I was quite bewildered; Seth looked more like a guy than a Warrior! He wore discoloured jeans and a cream coloured button down shirt with the first three buttons undone and bare feet. In contrast to what he usually wore… this was a huge change – generally he was all prim and proper, not that he wore suits all the time but you can be sure that he tucked his shirt in his pants.

"I know Seth looks so casual in his regular clothes that it's scary," Rini mocked whispered from across the room and Seth shot her a half-hearted glare then smirked. "Well what do you expect? You wear everything article of clothing correctly that I almost thought you were hopeless to the world."

He shoved her away gently while chuckling and proceeded down the hall. She ran after him and jumped on his back, Seth would have an easier time healing since he was a vamp and stuff. He piggy backed her while Derek and I walked hand in hand with our kittens trailing behind, Artemis bumping into Apolla and them getting into a scuffle. We strolled into the common room which we used more like a living room and found most of our new family there; the only vamps were the children – Gea, Hydra, Pyra, Aera, Zeus, Hephaestus, Triton, Bryce, Seth, Helios, Rini and I.

The room was big enough for all of us to stay in and still have breathing room; it had some adjoining rooms too. A TV room, then a closet where we kept art supplies, board games, blankets, and other stuff, finally there was a small balcony through glass doors.

It seems as though today was the wind down day, where everyone was just too tired to even bother getting all dressed up and groomed for the day. I bet everyone just hopped in the shower, then threw on the most comfortable clothes they could find; which was either sweats or jeans with a loose fitting, casual shirt and either bare feet or slippers or fuzzy socks. No woman wore make up, not even Tori or Celia who were known as makeup whores, we were all naturally beautiful.

Most were either reading or watching TV, but some were doing other things. Tori, Rae, Addi, Celia, Gea, Hydra, Pyra, and Aera were all crowded around something, a board game I think, and all giggling hysterically. Circe was sitting in between her grandmother and uncle doodling on a sketch pad while Heidi and Simon were drawing more elaborate art work. Almost all the guys were in the TV room watching a game of football (of course) and hooting and hollering when a player did something. I don't watch much football so I don't know many things about it and since gym was mandatory for at least a year back at A.R. Gurney, let's just say football and I aren't on the best speaking terms. Iris, Aunt Lauren, Jacinda, and Demeter were all hovering over a computer about something.

Then I saw Bella and Ronnie arguing about something on the balcony, I was about to go out and see what was going on but Rini's hand clamped down on my shoulder and she shook her head. Better to let them work it out and not get involved that look said.

"Mom care to pass me my pencil case?" Simon asked and was reaching over to his mother who currently was guarding the pencil case. I floated over to see what he was working on, if Simon was back to drawing then it meant that he could relax and actually work on something.

"Oh wow Simon, gosh you must be mad at me for forgetting about the comic," I bent and rested my chin on his shoulder, when he shrugged my head lifted with the movement. "It's coming along really great. Everyone looks so good!"

He was at the part where we'd all met Clover and were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Thanks but I still need a bit of colour if my mom would pass the damn pencil case."

"Touchy," Heidi's lips curved into a cunning smile and she handed him the case. Simon's eyes went blank and he started flailing around, I backpedalled and plonked down beside Aunt Lauren instead. "That's what you get for cursing in front of your mother and baby niece."

She was waving her finger and tsking her son while Simon kept feeling around, like he couldn't see. He hit Circe and she hit him. "Watch it Uncle Simon!"

"Sorry Circe," Simon grumbled then sighed. "Mom please I'm sorry!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Pyra asked her head poking up from the cluster of the other girls' heads; they looked at Simon curiously and made a few noises of agreement. Personally I was wondering too.

Then I remembered a conversation from a couple of weeks ago, when we'd just arrived in Washington and we were introducing ourselves. Heidi's introduction was darting through my mind.

"_Okay let's start with introductions," Heidi continued, "I'm Heidi, I'm 43, and a Conspicio, which means that I'm a half-demon that can induce temporary blindness. I am the mother of Simon, Ronnie and hopefully I can be a figure that Tori can look up to and I'm the wife of Kit. I am of Swedish decent and still celebrate all the traditions that they do including Walpurgis night," people started cheering at the thought of Walpurgis Night, "Ronnie your next."_

A half-demon that can induce temporary blindness, Heidi's father was a demon, she was a Conspicio. She was using her power to make Simon blind.

"Simon's blind! He can't see because you're a Conspicio!" I shouted and then lowered my voice since I got glares from the guys; Seth and Derek had joined them and were engrossed in the game.

"Smart girl," Heidi smiled up at me. "I'm happy that you remembered what I was. As for you," she turned to Simon who was still blankly staring into space. "Do not blaspheme in front of Circe, she's not even 2 and she already knows the alphabet of cusses."

"Yeah Simon I don't need you tainting my baby any more than she already is," Ronnie stepped inside with Bella on her heels. "She gets enough corruption from the other male figures around her."

Ronnie was an immortal witch, well now she was, and Serenity and my sister-in-law. After marrying our brother she stopped aging about a year ago, but she still looks to be 18. Ronnie had waist long straight hair, she stood at 5'8", and almond brown eyes that were slanted a little because of her Asian blood. Ronnie looked like the female version of Simon but her attitude was more like her mother's. She also had a tattoo of a crescent moon within a sun on her left breast just above her heart; a few weeks ago I noticed it and asked her what it represented. She told me that it was her way of keeping Helios close to her heart, even when he wasn't with her. I thought that was so cute but Chase made it known that he didn't think of it mutually by making gagging noises. Ronnie left him hanging upside down from a tree in a binding spell that kept him there for three hours once she was done with him.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Zeus's head peeked out from the TV room; his blonde-brown hair cropped short and blue eyes dancing with intrigue. Zeus was like Damien in very many ways while Aera was like Jack but both were intelligence seekers. "The demon powers I mean."

"I'm no Eve Levine though," Heidi's tone took on a bit of a solemn note. "Eve's my half-sister through our father, lord demon Balam, but her mother was a witch too. Eve was a cross bred – she was a witch and an Aspicio, a half-demon that had x-ray vision. She was a dark witch but she wasn't evil, and after she died I wanted to take Savannah in but Paige said it was better for her to live with a witch. Her daughter, Savannah, is a witch/sorcerer hybrid like Tori."

"Cool, think she could train me?" I knew Tori's hopeful look would make Heidi want to say yes, Tori was like a biological daughter to Heidi and they loved each other very much, but I could see the truth in Heidi's eyes. She didn't know if Savannah would train Tori.

"I'm sure she would," Rini sat down beside Tori. "She and Paige have made a Sabrina School for young non-coven witches and Savannah hasn't met another hybrid like herself so I think she'd be delighted to take you as a student."

Of course, Rini would know Savannah better since they've known each other for nearly seven years. And from the look in Heidi's eyes… I don't think that Heidi has ever really spoken to Savannah, I'm sure that Eve had something to do with that.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned to see Rephaim standing in the doorway awkwardly; even after nearly 70 years of being a human he was still gauche around actual humans. As a former Raven Mocker he would always be the slightest bit discomforted around humans, he killed very many humans before Stevie Rae met him and they fell in love.

"Zoey and Stark want to see you all now," his husky voice rang throughout the room. Rephaim's mother was Cherokee and his father was Kalona – fallen Warrior and angel of Nyx or an immortal in other words. Rephaim was about 6" with raven hair like Grandma but his was shoulder length and had braids with raven feather woven through them. It was his tanned Indian skin, high cheekbones, and black eyes that notified him as Native.

We all nodded and followed him to the meeting room, as for why we were following _him_ was a different question. Rephaim was high on the royal status; he was best friends with Grandpa and usually wasn't sent out to find people. We reached the Council Room and all took a seat. Darkness and Light were still there but it looked like they weren't going to say a word.

My grandparents had held a meeting before 8:30 pm, this assembly was just a run over of things that they discussed before we'd come in. I knew this was going to happen, they did this all the time when we were little – lock us out of a conference then bring us back in and tell us only the stuff they wanted us to know, and that didn't mean they told us everything.

They told us that Darkness and Light would get to visit us more often just so long as they gave our family a heads up that they were coming, also they told us that once we were all feeling better that we could go back to the States and finish our schooling there. They wanted us to live normal lives for now – well as normal as it could get for supernaturals – so when we were all ready we could go back and resume our lives and once we were ready to return to Skye for good, we'd be welcomed back with open arms.

They also mentioned that we should train here just for a little bit but it wasn't widely conversed. Also if Serenity and I were going back then we'd need to be extra careful, don't draw a lot attention to the Vampyre Princesses or we'd be dead in no time. If we were dead – which it was rather hard to kill us – then the world would surely die too since Darkness and Light would most likely rage war on those who killed us.

So once they were done explaining everything – well everything they wanted us to hear – I went out on a limb and was going to be very disrespectful.

"Is that everything or just the stuff you want us to know?" my tone was so clipped and cold that it left everyone gaping at me besides Derek. He probably felt that I was frustrated and wasn't surprise at my outburst. "Come on we're not 2 anymore, we can handle what you have to tell us – we've been through a lot worse than what you guys are going to throw at us."

"I wouldn't be so sure," T.J. said from his place, attached to Erin's hip.

"Really?" my voice was like ice now and dripping with venom. "Try almost getting killed by supernaturals, almost dying because your soul shattered and you didn't even remember what the hell was going on. Yes you guys may have endured something much worse than us but we have experience now too."

Grandma shook her head but snapped she knew she couldn't lie to us anymore. "We had a bit of a talk about Thanatos and the Fates. It was mostly about whether you two could gain access to the Underworld and see the Fates and Thanatos without much a hassle from ghosts and the angels."

"They might give us a bit of trouble if they don't know who we are but that'll be easily fixed," Rini grinned snugly and crossed her arms and she glanced at me. "How about we try that out? Let's go to the Underworld! I have some vengeance for a few nasty ghosts there."

"No not right now!" Dad's voice was hard but it cracked and the concern seeped through. "Maybe in a month but you're both still getting used to your powers and you'll need practise and vigilant training."

"Dad's right, it took me some time to get used to my powers and that was without Mom and Dad. I had difficulty and it was rather hazardous when I tried to train myself," Helios said as he budged Circe in his lap. Circe's eyes were watering and she was rubbing her left eye again.

"Mommy I want to take it out! It's bothering me!" she whined and a few tears fell out of her eyes. "It stings!"

"Shhh okay baby, here don't blink for a second," Ronnie said and Helios shifted Circe to face her. Ronnie tilted Circe's face to get better view then she reached for Circe's left eye.

"Ronnie what are you –" Bryce's words were bit off once he saw Ronnie pull out the contact in Circe's eye.

Ronnie took out eye drops and dipped two into Circe's eye. "There feel better baby?"

My niece bobbed her head and faced the rest of us before reaching for a Kleenex to wipe the tears. Tori was passing it to her when she saw Circe's eyes, the different colour eyes.

"What the fuck!" Tori cursed, some people let out murmurs of distaste at Tori's use of words but other's laughed.

"Circe has heterochromia meaning she has different coloured eyes," Helios waved at Circe. "Circe's right eyes is almond brown like Ronnie's and her left eyes is cobalt blue like mine. We put a brown contact in her left eye, though, to correct the slight lazy eye that she has, otherwise we put an eye patch over it."

"Given that's she's complaining about the patch and contact now bothering her, the lazy eye is probably just about fixed," Ronnie inspected Circe's eyes then stuck her tongue out at her daughter, making a funny face. Circe squealed with laughter, it was easy to forget that Circe was not even 2 yet – she acted like a 5 year old but looked like an actually 2 year old. I heard a hiss from under the table.

Circe lifted the table cloth and glared at whatever was under there. "Oh shush you pussy cat. Sol, you a big grumpy gus!"

We all laughed and got back on the conversation topic. We were discussing practise for the younger supernaturals and maybe even some weapons training so we could defend ourselves better without using our powers. Grandpa had brought that subject up and when he was done Tori could only scoff at the thought of using weapons when she had perfectly good and ready to use magical powers.

"And if those powers suddenly won't work?" Daphne perked up, most people in my family were quiet and allowed Grandma and Grandpa or other higher authoritative figures do all the talking. "Stark means that we should train you to use weapons as a precaution just in case there's a glitch and your magic won't work."

"I doubt that could ever happen," Simon joined in and it was a bit of a shocker, Simon was the one who'd rebuff anything that Tori said, not join sides with her. "Our powers are just that – ours. What or who could ever make us unable to use them?"

"Many, many people," Mom mumbled, one without super hearing wouldn't be able to hear her but the vamps and werewolves did, loud and clear.

Aunt A-tsi-la started naming off things that could take our powers away. "… Hecate for spell casters, Thanatos can take away necromantic abilities, Grandmother and Mother can demote a vampyre but they won't because of the rules they made. Spells, hexes, curses, glitches, higher beings, etcetera."

"What my sister is trying to say is that there are indeed a lot of beings that can eliminate ones powers and supernatural gifts," Aunt A-ma elbowed a smiling Aunt A-tsi-la. "The Gods are the ones who gave supernaturals their powers; they can easily take those powers away if one pisses a deity off enough."

"That is why, if such a thing were to occur, that we'd want you to be prepared and able to use other resources," Erik said and glared at my aunts. "But with Derek and Seth being anaemic at the moment, it would be difficult to educate them. Not that they are weak all the time, but with trekking to the Otherworld their energy levels won't be as full as when they are well rested and healthy."

I'd forgotten that Grandma's ex-boyfriend had come to visit her just as Darkness and Light had begun to attack. Erik hadn't brought his family along but I could see he was missing them, since they were a whole content away. Erik, his wife and four children lived in Oklahoma at the Tulsa House of Night, where he and my grandma met.

Derek grunted beside me and scowled at the table but not before I saw the wince flash across his face. "Screw energy. I need to learn how to use weapons and practise using my abilities to my advantage as soon as possible. It was pure luck that I was able to protect Chloe with my claymore."

"No it wasn't luck it was instinct," Rephaim said, he was the first non vampyre or immortal to ever journey to Nyx's realm. He knew what dangers would face Derek but didn't know what exactly would happen to him since Rephaim's father was immortal and Derek's wasn't, but Derek did have MacUallis blood. "But you do have a point, learning to use swords and daggers are in your and your Ace's best interest."

Grandpa agreed. "Everyone grab something to eat and meet us down in the dojo. We aren't going to train much today but we will teach you all the basics."

"And that'd be our cue to depart," Light grunted as he began to stand.

"Getting old?" I asked and when he shot death daggers at me I could only laugh. Darkness and Light were millions of years old like our grandparents but they looked in their mid twenties also like our grandparents.

"Come on, move you big lug," Darkness shoved Light out of his way and I could see their forms fading. "Got a world to destroy you know, can't keep my good rep up if I'm hanging around with you, my dumbass brother."

They nodded a good bye to us and then transformed into their bull forms – Darkness turning in the white bull and Light turning into the black bull. They disappeared, fighting of course since Darkness's snide remark made Light angry and start to fight his brother. We all dispersed; some of us going to our rooms to grab miscellaneous things but others went straight for the kitchen and dining hall.

"Hey dad we'll be back," Derek turned to Kit and his foster dad nodded. "Leni and I are just gonna get something from my room."

Kit looked a bit startled at the name; it's going to take some people time to get used to calling my sister and me three different names. Although Leni and Rini were just nicknames for Selenity and Serenity given to us by Helios a short time after we were born.

Once we were out of earshot from the other's I motioned for Derek to explain. "What are _we_ going to your room for exactly?"

"Nothing really, that was just an excuse," he said and opened the door to his chambers for me once we got to his room. He closed the door as I swivelled at him.

"Excuse-" I didn't manage to get the entire sentence out because as soon as that door was shut Derek's lips came crashing down on mine. My eyes widened into saucers from the surprise attack but after a moment I shook the stun off and kissed him back.

Our lips parted and his tongue slipped between my lips, we fought for dominance but I gave in and let him roam my mouth. Our tongues danced with one another until it became a sore to have to keep my head tilted the right way. Even if I was taller than I was when I was human, he still had a good 6 inches on me; to fix that he lifted me off the ground to gain better access to my mouth.

Much to my dislike we had to pull back soon for air, our pants coming out in heavy puffs. His hot breath washed over my face, so intoxicating and alluring that my fangs shot out of my gums in such a haste it almost hurt. I didn't have much time to think about them though, because he crushed me up against the wall and resumed kissing me with such a fervour it made the fiery pits of hell envy our heated embraced.

Once again he swept me off my feet and pressed my back against the wall again, I wrapped my legs around his waist to make it easier for the both of us. His hands slid under my shirt and wandered my waist, I did the same but when we broke apart for air again I took his damned shirt off. My hands roved his chest greedily as his hands groped my ass when we dove back to recaptured each other's lips again. We had to pull apart again, it wasn't much of a need for me but for Derek, technically I didn't need to breath Derek did however.

But it wasn't for air, his tongue had grazed my fangs just seconds ago and now he was gawking at me in bewilderment. His fingers were woven through my hair when they brought my head down to his neck, now it was my turn to be bewildered.

"Please," he breathed, from the pleading in his voice I could only comply to his wish. My tongue flicked out and ran along his pulsing jugular, the blood in his veins was racing so fast – not from fear but from the electricity flowing between us, from the pure love we shared. We moaned at the same time from how good it felt, me from how good his pulse felt, him from how good my tongue felt.

I opened my mouth and struck. My teeth sinking in like needles through satin. He inhaled sharply, body tensing as my canines sunk in – there would always be the slightest sting with a vampyre bite since it was sharp teeth puncturing skin and drawing blood. But the small pain was worth it for the immense pleasure that followed afterward. Drinking from a human was always very pleasurable, not that I would directly know until now, for both human and vampyre – until the human was dead and the Imprint broken.

The second a drop of his blood hit my tongue my world exploded in an undying desire and need. I gulped and moaned loudly, how many times had I fantasized, as a child, of finding my one and only and creating our Imprint? Too many and now that it was in my hands it was too sweet for words.

Derek groaned and pushed us further into the wall, the vast need of physical contact was almost excruciating. I clung to him like he was my life line while his rich blood sated my everlasting crave for him, if only temporarily. His hands began roaming my body greedily; gripping me closer, then I felt something – him – harden against my thigh. My eyes flew open and I pulled away from his neck, licking the wounds to stop the bleeding.

His breath flew out in an exasperated sigh, I could only agree with him but one of us needed to be reasonable before my resolve snapped and I jumped him, fully.

"Sorry but if I took anymore then you'd be dead," I exhaled with a blithe chuckle. "And if we continue anymore then you'd be dead. But not by me, every male figure in my life would want to disembowel and behead you."

His chest vibrated with laughter and I smirked deprecatingly. "I'm not kidding," I mumbled into his shoulder and the vibrations stopped.

"Shit," he said as we detangled ourselves and I could only laugh, he threw his shirt back on and ran his fingers through my hair. Straightening it out and I did the same thing for him, once we were straightened out he held out his arm for me to take. "Milady, shall I escort you to an appointment that we are already late for?"

"You may good sir," I took my Guardian's arm giggling and let him lead me to the dojo where we would all learn to control our powers better.

People gave us an array of mixed emotions. Varying from annoyance for us being late, surprise, confusion, joy and various other emotions. I didn't care what their faces held for our tardiness, I was happy that we were all together and we were whole.

Broken but somehow whole and that's all that mattered at the moment.

**A/N:**

**OH SHIT LEMON ALERT! RATED M! (Well they didn't go very far but don't let kids under the age of 10 read this!) **

**Hey kids, tried to spice it up a bit but I think I may have failed a little. So I have a question and I hope y'all will read this because it's rather important. Should I write a few more chapters before I end Butterfly Effect or should I do like maybe one more chapter and cut straight to the epilogue?**

**Also there's this new Role Play forum for the Darkest Powers that I recently joined and its is run by shadowangel95 so just PM her if you're interested in joining!**

**R&R PLEASE AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! THEY COUNT YOU KNOW!**

**So please I need feedback and I'll get to writing the back stories real soon, since I wanna finish Children of the Night too. **

**Thanks Shawna~~~~**


	26. Chapter 25: A Twin Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or HON **

Chapter Twenty Five: A Twin Thing

Serenity's POV:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOPE!" I screamed into my Blackberry and I could practically see her wince and hold the phone away from her ear.

Nick had gotten me my Blackberry when I'd gotten high 90's on my mid-term exams, he'd been so proud and said I was due for a new cell since my old one was practically two years old. I retaliated saying that my little flip phone was totally fine but even I knew that it was nearing its last ends; I handled personal items with certain finesse and let him buy me the new Blackberry.

We'd finished training ten minutes ago when my mom appeared bearing Leni and my cell phones. Training was interesting, we basically just sat there and watch Grandpa beat the shit outta some Warriors who volunteered to be punching bags if it was going to teach us. Then Grandpa, Darius and even Noah showed us some of your basic punching positions to those who felt up to it and let them try it out on them. Logan and Noah went at it once and Logan was down in less than five minutes. Once we were all done they'd sent us off to do whatever, we didn't have to go to school for a long while – still too tired apparently.

So Leni and I went back to our rooms and changed into dresses that were more suitable for that of princesses. We even found pretty tiaras and played dress up for Derek and Seth, it was actually really fun. Derek and Seth hadn't seen the point but didn't argue otherwise and had been breathless when they saw our strapless floor length black and white dresses and the simple jewelled circlets.

"Ouch, I think you just permanently damage his hearing," she muttered and in the background I could hear her car's motor running and the protest of gravel underneath the tires.

"Hope! That's a No Phone Zone! Don't you watch Oprah?" I heard her laughing but I was all business. "You shouldn't talk on your phone and drive all the while your fucking eight months pregnant! If you get into a crash there's a high chance that you're gonna kill the baby not to mention the damages to yourself!"

Hope Adams was a chaos half-demon, but that doesn't mean she actually will bring the earth to a crumbling heap at her feet. Her demonic powers were only extra sensors to detect chaos and some visions of future chaos. Today was her 31st birthday and she was spending it pregnant with her fiancé's, Karl Marsten, child. They are both scared that the child will be a non supernatural because of Hope and the kid has been giving her some trouble.

"Whoa slow down there Clover, I'm on hands free in my car so don't worry," she said in a rush. "God, I don't know what I'd do if my baby died before he even made it into this world. Hey, are you okay? You sound kind of off."

"You don't know if it's a boy yet," I dodged her question but gave in after a minute. "And don't get me started! It's been one helluva week and I've changed for the better and the worse. Where ya going?"

"I see and I'm going to Stonehaven. Jeremy called a Pack Meet and Karl wanted me to be there," I could almost hear the wheels turning in Hope's head until they clicked. "Wait, what do you mean you've changed for better and worse?"

"You almost at Stonehaven?" I asked and when she confirmed it I continued on. "Okay then hang up then once you get there, no matter what's happening there already, go to the home phone call me and put me on speaker and I'll explain it to all of you."

She understood and signed off. I heard Seth snicker from my bed, Derek and Leni had gone to Derek's room to do only god knows what – personally I'd rather not know.

"What?" I questioned incredulously and his little snicker turned into a chuckle.

"Your family is going to be extremely surprised when they realize the cute little girl they once knew is actually a vampyre," he stretched and made a noise when his bones complained with the movement. I sat on the edge of Leni's bed and looked out the window; the sky was a dark purple colour because of the overcast. I was daydreaming so bad that I hadn't realized that Seth stole my phone until it started ringing; spitting out Whoa is Me by Down With Webster as my ringtone.

I dove for it but Seth already answered. Shit what's he gonna say to my nearly entire _werewolf_ adoptive family?

"Hello you've reached Serenity's vampyre hotline," he began and I could only gape in pure shock. "The Vampyre Princess isn't available at the moment but, since I'm her Warrior, I'll take a message for you."

I slapped the phone out of his hands. "Seth, you fucking imbecile! That's not how I wanted to break the news," I screeched and started pounding my fists on him while he could only howl in laughter. "You're an asshole! I'll get your grandfather to come and use you for dagger practise! Actually I think Aphrodite's free instead."

I grinned ruefully as his eyes widened. He scrambled off the bed making me yelp and bolted out the door before I tore after him. "Stay out of my room and if you do that again I'm gonna kill you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he threw over his shoulder and turned to race back but I slammed the door just as his face reached it, probably catching his nose and breaking it.

"Arrogant son of a bitch," I kept mumbling curses when I finally picked up my phone. "Hello?"

A chorus of worried shouts and livid yells until Paige shrieked a gigantic "SHUT UP!" I'd never heard her so pissed, but it worked and everyone quieted.

"Clover what happened?" Jeremy was in Alpha mode, he rarely ever was like that when talking to me but this wasn't a time for being comical. He was scared something happened to me and he couldn't do anything about it because he was an ocean away.

"Um well turns out I'm a hereditary vampyre," I squeaked. "Look it's a really long story and I'm going to be coming back soon so then you can see for yourselves. Oh, don't worry about what you just heard was Seth being a jerk."

"You're a hereditary vampyre," Cassandra breathed – Cassandra DuCharme vampyre delegate on the Interracial Council and my grandma's spokes person when she didn't want to involve herself in social matters which was more often than never. "Princess Serenity?"

Everyone on the other end gasped dramatically, I chortled. "Yeah, Clover was just a cover for me but I'm still me just in vampyre form. I was born as Serenity "Rini" Redbird, Princess of the Vampyres."

"Oh god," Nick muttered and my heart dropped to my toes. Then I heard his foot stomp on the ground. "Why do you get to be the awesome bloodsucker?"

With that my heart sprinted right back up and caught in my throat and I threw my head back to laugh. "Sorry Nicky boy but, hate to break it to ya, we aren't all fangs and fury. My grandma would just about kill me if I ever took life for evil reasons, well not really since I'm the feminine forms of Darkness or Light – Leni and I haven't really figured it out yet but we're getting there. Oh yeah Chloe is actually my twin sister – she was born Selenity "Leni" Redbird."

The line hissed and I heard some people bustled from the room, probably Kate, Logan, Savannah, Antonio, Nick, Karl, Hope, and some other people who would get filled in later. Right now, though, only the delegates from the Interracial Council and higher Pack members needed to hear this.

"So explain how this happened," Robert Vasic demanded. He was the former half-demon delegate and his family (wife Talia and stepson Adam) was like an information box – if you ever needed to get info you go to Robert first.

"Can't, it's an uber long story and I'll be returning soon so you can actually see the damage done," I hadn't realized that I had walked to the mirror, I looked into it. "Besides you should take the time I give you mentally preparing yourselves to see the new me." I still needed time to get used to the new me that's for sure but I wasn't going to tell them that.

In the reflection stood an alien, I lifted my finger to the mirror to touch her and she mimicked me. My curvy but slender, perfect body; my glossy black hair with white streaks woven through that was tumbling in coiled curls to my knees. My near flawless ivory skin – only marred by the intricate design of runes and spirals that covered my entire body, starting from the silver crescent settled in the middle of my forehead to the last symbol on my feet. The only part of me that remained and would never go away was my deep blue eyes the colour of lapis lazuli but even they'd changed a bit, they were now large, round and rimmed with full dark and very long lashes .

"Serenity?" a voice wafted from the doorway, I jerked and saw Seth leaning against the frame. He was just staring at me, no cocky lopsided grin like usually, and no concentrated scowl – just watching me intently.

"Clover?" Jaime's voice was concerned.

"Sorry I was daydreaming. Um can I talk to Jeremy and Jaime alone?" I heard more shuffling and the door closing. Then Clay shouting at Reese about being a idiot and then everyone getting into a argument with them.

"Clo are you okay?" Jeremy asked and I saw tear brimming in my eyes, I missed him so much, he was my saviour and I owed him my life. If he just left me there that day then I would be dead – actually dead, Jeremy had given me a home, he'd loved me and cared for me. I was in debt to him forever.

I sobbed. "I-I miss you guys so much!"

Jeremy and Jaime hadn't been dating when I first arrived at Stonehaven but I could see that Jaime clearly had feelings for Jeremy; for a long time actually. Jeremy was a bit harder to decipher but I was a great people reader – still am – and saw through the little chips and cracks in Jeremy's shiny armour that he did really like Jaime too. Then in 2005, almost a year after Jeremy rescued me, he went out to LA to see Jaime and when he came back he was different. They'd finally gotten together! Either way Jaime and Jeremy, whether they were dating or not, were like parents to me.

"Oh Clover we miss you so much too," Jaime blubbered and I heard Jeremy comforting her. "Sweetheart when are you coming back?"

"In about a month or two because I've been through something that took a big toll on me and my family but we're all happy and together," I sniffled and Seth steered me toward the bed where I curled into his body while I kept talking to Jaime. "M-my real parents are alive and they are grateful for you guys taking me in."

The line went dead silent, my fears of mentioning my biological parents coming true. Jeremy and Jaime thought that with my real parents around that I would forget them on a whim. "My parents are really appreciative and they want my sister and me to have a more human lifestyle than we will if we stay with them so they're sending me back to you. I think after ten years they've gotten used to the peace and quiet so they're sending me away, tragic isn't it."

Jeremy chuckled a little and Jaime joined in but her laugh was still a bit shaky from her tears. I could sense, even if it was through the phone, that they were relieved that I was coming back – I was like the daughter they never had. To Jaime I was the baby she lost when her mother tricked her into abortion; she was truly like a mother to me.

"Clover we don't understand half of what you're saying but if you're going to return that's all that matters," I could almost see Jaime's million dollar smile light up her eyes at the thought of me coming back to her and Jeremy. Then I heard an ear splitting crash in the background and Jeremy shouting something.

"I have to go and fix a problem that just roused," he said and I could almost see him smiling, see him, Jaime and me sitting in his study and laughing when I did something silly. "We'll call you soon sweet pea, love you."

"Love you guys too, bye," I sniffed and disconnected the signal before they could worry about me being incredibly miserable because I missed them so much. I threw my phone aside and, thankfully, it didn't fall off the bed and I just snuggled into Seth, crying and snotting all over him but he didn't seem to mind.

"You and your sister have too big of hearts that break so easily," he whispered after a few minutes of hush and snuffling from me. "Don't worry I'll be there for you always."

"I know," I wiped the tears and pressed my lips into his neck.

"I'd never thought we would be anything more I always would just admire you from afar."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because of our statuses; I would protect you and you would be the one who gracefully took on the world with a determination that no one could break," his bent and kissed my cheeks, his lips soft and his hot breath tickled.

"But are you sure that it is me that you want," he looked down at me, his eyes searching for the sure answer. He found it and leaned down to kiss me.

"Only you," I whispered against his lips. "I will only love you."

"As I will only love you," his lips pressed against mine again and my world swayed. Something snapped in my mind as he was kissing me and I jerked away from him, falling out of his lap and off the bed too. "Rini?"

His looked of hurt was a kick in the gut for me but I just realized something. "Oh my god. The dream that Chloe and I had the morning that we told you guys off. It just happened; the moment that we just had was what I'd dreamt about."

"Shit!" he jumped back too and stared at me. When I was human and first met Seth I thought he was the whole tough guy Warrior, the one where you could make any faces in the world or poke and prod him and he wouldn't move an inch or lose an expressionless face.

I laughed and clambered back onto his lap. "I wonder if Leni just had that same moment too."

"Check then using your creepy twin telepathy," we billowed with laughter but he was right; my sister and I had a great mental connection and we were both able to communicate telepathically. So I did what he said I should do.

"_Hey did your dream just unravel in front of you?"_ I asked her and her reply was almost instant, like she was about to ask me the same thing.

"_Yeah and I'm assuming that it happened to you and Seth too," _I heard her sigh through our mental link. _"I can't believe we broke up with our boyfriends because they were declaring their love for us. But then again we did have different appearances so it got kind of confusing." _

"_Yep we should really ask Grandma or Stevie Rae or somebody about that," _my hands flew to my necklace, crap I'd forgotten to ask Grandma about my necklace too. _"We should also ask her about our necklaces and why they've changed too."_

"_I'll get Mom because our amulets have also been for controlling our necromantic powers and she may be able to give us more insight than Addi," _she said and we agreed that Mom would be helpful.

Chloe admitted that Addi was very smart in necromancy and that Addi's mother taught her everything she could before she died. Then Addi only had the memory of her parents and the lessons her mother taught her. I felt really sorry for my sister necromancer and the fact that her father killed himself to be with his wife was bittersweet, if he didn't have a 10 year old daughter that was going to be orphaned and scarred.

Leni and I decided that the guys needed rest and we required information so the four of us made an arrangement – Derek and Seth would relax in their rooms while Leni and I learnt about necromancy, our appearances, and our amulets with our mother and grandmother. After I tucked Seth in and told him I would fill him in later about what happened it was off to Grandma's chambers.

Strolling down the halls of the palace felt more than a little weird since every time a servant saw me they bowed, I nodded to each one but it still felt really awkward. Being raised by a pack of mostly male werewolves made me more of a tomboy as a human, at least until I turned 14 then I girlied up a bit but I still wouldn't care if I got dirty or not. I avoided all girly and fancy clothes as much as possible; I wore little makeup and didn't fuss with my hair like most girls did. I wasn't used to being treated respectfully and highly, I especially wasn't used to having to behave politely.

While I walked I thought of my human life with the Pack and the Interracial Council, my family. Clay, Nick, Elena, Karl, Reese, Morgan and Noah (Joey Stillwell's son) were like siblings to me while Antonio was like a funny uncle and Jeremy and Jaime were parental figures. They taught me how to fight, how to love myself, how to live life to the fullest, and, most importantly, how to burp like a trucker.

The year after Jeremy found me; Nick and Clay spinning me around until I almost puked, Jaime teaching me about the history of necromancers, Elena and I playing with Logan and Kate. Karl ignoring me while I just kept rambling on and on about things then Hope finally saving his day when she arrived, Lucas and Robert educating me about the supernatural world, Savannah taking me to the park in Bear Valley, Paige and I making brownies for Savannah's birthday.

Then there was Jeremy; my saviour, my protector, my foster father in every way humanly known. Clay knew how grateful I was for Jeremy, to us Jeremy was like God – he was the one who saved us from death. Jeremy was never the one to talk very openly toward people, even to those he'd known all his life and was closest to but he told me everything.

Even Clay was surprised at Jeremy's immense fatherly attitude toward me – perhaps it was because I was a girl, even though that's really sexist, it's true. Even now when I'm the creature his kind is supposed to be mortal enemies with, he still loves me as his daughter; I can just see his reaction now. He'd just brush it off with a chuckle and say that it was just another one of his children he had to teach not to eat people.

I kept on thinking about my adventures with the Pack and my growth into who I am today. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Dad was beside me until he tapped my shoulder, and nearly gave me heart failure.

He chuckled. "You and your sister are as skittish as cats, or that what's Simon says at least."

I grinned up at him. Then there's my biological and extended family. I realized, with a jolt, that Dad and Jeremy are alike in the most unusual ways to me. They both are pacifists and have views on the supernatural world that are strikingly similar.

"Where's Mom and Leni?" I looked around for my sister and mother.

"Leni found Mom and I in the gardens where she was preparing for your lesson," he shrugged. "Intuition is one of my fortes and I kind of had known that you guys wanted answers."

"Ah," we reached Grandma's room to find Apolla and Artemis crying at the door, wanting to be let in.

Mom, Grandma and Leni were sitting on the bed when we opened the door and our cats tore in, pouncing onto the bed and checking their speed at the last second so instead of pouncing on my mom they pounced on their mom, Nala. She grumbled and nipped at them before prodding them for any injuries.

Nala was Grandma's cat and the mother of Sol (Helios's cat), Artemis (Selenity's cat) and Apolla (my cat). The fact that Nala's kittens chose siblings was a bit weird and by age too. Think about it, Sol and Helios are the big brothers while Artemis and Apolla are twin kittens and the younger sisters like Selenity and I. Also Artemis and Apolla are opposites too, Artemis was a black kitten with a white crescent on her forehead and Apolla was a white kitten with a black crescent on her forehead but both have jade green eyes.

Can you say creepy? I swear this whole thing is going to blow up in our faces and we're all gonna be dead by next year!

I sighed as I sat next to Leni. She was my twin sister, my best friend and my mortal enemy. My exact opposite but my exact equivalent too.

"About your necklaces," Grandma began. "The pentagram is a symbol of the Otherworld and the supernatural world. It represents your allegiance to the supernatural world and the land of the dead."

"Then the five jewels embedded at each point of the star on the circle," Mom had drawn a quick sketch of our necklaces, using Leni's as a model. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing, my mother had many amazing talents but drawing wasn't one of them. "Ha-ha I know laugh at my drawing. Anyways, the five jewels are different colours. The amethyst at the tops and then the rest of the jewels following in sequence clockwise, symbolizing your affinities for the elements."

I looked down at my necklace. The amethyst was spirit, to its right was a diamond for air, on the next point was a ruby for fire, then came an aquamarine gem for water, lastly was an emerald that was for earth. Mom was right, the gems encrusted in the circle around the five pointed star did signify the elements.

"But what about the stone in the middle of the pentagram," I heard myself say. "Leni's is a moonstone and mine is a sunstone."

"Your Guardians," Grandma murmured. "The sunstone in Serenity's necklace is tied to Seth, the sun doesn't exactly burn us but it does do us some discomfort. The moonstone is tied to Derek, a werewolf's Changes aren't exactly determined by the moon but they still like to Change at night."

"Sun and moon," Leni rubbed her hand against her mouth. "Polar opposites, like us but a bit different."

"Yes it seems like you two are more black and white instead of silver and gold," Dad mumbled and Mom smacked him. "It's true! The girls have affinities for the elements, Darkness, Light and can raise the dead."

"_And then some,_" Leni and I thought simultaneously, we glanced at each other and smirked. Twin telepathy, sometimes you gotta love it.

"What did you two just do?" Dad glowered at us.

"It's a twin thing, you wouldn't understand," our voices tangled together in chorus and we giggled. Dad glared, actually he might understand; Dad had four siblings all only a few minutes apart from each other. Ah the joys of quintuplets.

"Thank you E-lo-hi, but the girls have yet to know the true extent of their powers and maybe there's some that haven't even surfaced yet," Grandma stroked Nala absently. "They reawakened just a day ago; they've yet to practise their necromancy thoroughly nevertheless their vampyric affinities."

"For now they need sleep," Mom snapped a few branches from one of the plants by the window and pressed them into our hands. "Vervain to help you sleep soundlessly, if you burn the seeds and let the incense waft around your room it'll keep the ghosts away."

I'd already seen tones of souls floating around this place but most just waved and minded their own business but there was one that was pestering Leni and me. It liked to just walk into our room and talk loudly, so we had Tori cast a spell last night before we went to sleep. It took a lot out of her, she'd already been really tired and when we asked she insisted even after we said we were going to be all right dealing with them.

The spell to ward off the ghost had only been temporary and had faded earlier so we'd take the vervain and burn it. But I still hesitated, Jaime had taught me about the power of vervain and how it was able to ward of ghosts. Then I'd been curious and searched it up on the internet, then found out that it can be used to weaken and ward off vampyres too. I stared at it and caught Leni's hand, reaching out for some. Mom was holding it though, but she'd been Marked so maybe it didn't have the same effect on her as it did to us.

There's two ways to become a vampyre, just like there's two ways to become a werewolf. Either you're born one, known as a hereditary vampyre or werewolf. Or, in a werewolf's case, you're bitten or get a werewolf's saliva into your blood somehow and you become a werewolf yourself. It's a bit different for vamps; if you aren't a hereditary vamp then you have a "junk gene" and are Marked then begin the process into vampyre hood.

So maybe vervain didn't have the same effect on Marked vamps as it did on hereditary vamps. Grandma noticed my hesitation and smiled.

"A bit superstitious are we, Rini? And you needn't worry since vervain doesn't affect us like it does in the legends," Grandma fingered one of my curls. "Some myths say that vampyres are affected by vervain, much like how werewolves are affected by wolfsbane. Thus is not true for both supernatural races, there are very little things that can perturb us."

We took the vervain and thanked them, and we stood to leave but Grandma hailed us before we could get out the door. "Also singe some lavender incense, it'll help you both fall asleep."

We stumbled back to our bedrooms, more tired than we thought we were. When we got to our bedroom we stripped out of our dresses so fast and hopped into some regular PJs that it made a cheetah look slow. I walked out of the bedroom and went to a closet just down the hall to grab some lavender scented candles. The storage space was used for linens, blankets and other bedroom necessities like candles.

Walking into the closet, leaving the door open, I started rummaging through the candles looking for the pale purple lavender ones.

"Chloe?" a sleepy grumble from the open doorway made me jump and fumble a grey candle.

"Wrong twin D," I straightened and turned to face him. Leni and I had completely different hair colour but seeing as Derek was still half asleep I could that he might've mistaken me for Leni. "May I ask why the sick puppy is out of his kennel?"

He was leaning against the door frame, likely to keep him from falling flat on his face. He opened one eye lazily and rolled it before closing it again, didn't even attempt to insult me back. Crap he was really tired.

"Thought I smelt Leni," he rumbled an apology along with it. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to find the lavender candles," I resumed digging through the box. I heard him clear his throat, I spun ready to snap at him then saw the light purple candle he was holding. Damn him to hell.

"You should really use your nose to find scented stuff," he pushed the box of lavender candles out from behind a stack of pillows. "Don't vamps have super sense too?"

I nodded, flushing at the fact that I forgot that my nose was perfectly capable of leading me to the candles straight away instead of pawing through the others. "Our sight is excellent during the night and day but our vision is useless if there's no light at all. Our sense of smell is a lot like yours, except we don't really need to get down on our hands and knees like a dog to sniff around. We have great hearing, if we're at opposite ends of the hall and you whisper something I'll be able to hear it."

"What about you're other senses?" Derek asked. I only told him about the heightened senses we shared; while werewolves' night vision, smell, and hearing are sharp they don't have taste or touch. Vampyres did.

"Um well you see," I grabbed a few candles and herded him out of the closet. We stepped into his room, while we may be great friends I wasn't about to steal my sister's boyfriend. "All of our senses are finely tuned. Our eyesight is very vivid and we can switch our vision to see in different colours; for example everything right now is monotone to me. Then our taste, blood is extremely delicious to us and if we drink straight from a person then we can create an Imprint. But food tastes really good to us if it's done right and vampyres usually eat very healthily."

"Our touch, it seems silly for it to be keen but it is. With an affinity for an element it makes it even more sensitive," I closed my eyes and could feel the mist coming from the ocean on my skin, smell the dew from the grass. "When we touch something sharp, our skin takes in every shockwave coming from the point of impact. It's kind of hard to explain."

A small smirk that reached his eyes. "Thanks just wanted to know."

"I see," I skipped over, kissed his cheek and left saying goodnight. I hurried back to my room; we set up the candles and lit them using our fire affinity, quite nifty and handy. Lavender and vervain filled our room and our noses making us even sleepier.

We crawled into bed and pressed our foreheads together. She took a deep breath.

"You smell like Derek," she stated. I was wondering when she was going to notice.

"Had a run in with our wolf boy," I told her about what happened. "Did he ask you about our senses?"

She shook her head. "No but I think he had other things on his mind." She blush tomato red.

"I see," I closed my eyes and opened them. The flickering flames sent shadows fleeing. Shadows within shadows.

I looked at Selenity, so tranquil, so innocent, and so very pure. She was older than me by a few seconds and that was something I always hated about us, we're supposed to be equals in every way but her word would always mean more than mine. I was more outgoing, strong and straightforward. She was more soft, benevolent and solicitous.

I envied her.

"Why?" her eyes snapped open when she heard my shaky question. My voice quavered, damn I was too emotional.

"Why are we so different but so alike?" she asked, reading my mind. "I haven't the slightest idea but do not think that because I am older than you by 4 seconds that I don't envy you either. We are equals, twin sisters; you and I are in this together no matter what."

"Why do you envy me?"

"For the same reasons you are jealous of me, Serenity. You are a leader; you take on matters with a grace that I can never uphold. You are the exact opposite of me, and I of you."

"You're too sweet and too wise."

"So are you."

I smiled, ashamed of desiring what my sister has. "I know and I'm sorry."

"As am I."

"I love you, Selenity," I whispered, feeling the heaviness of sleep starting to evade my body.

"I love you too, Serenity," she murmured and after a few minutes her breathing swallowed into soft snores.

On the edge of reality and sleep I thought about my life. Everything was going to be okay, Selenity and I were going to be okay. No matter how crazy we were, we had our family to be there and each other for the other. We all loved each other and we could get through this.

All we had left was love. Always love.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys this is uber late I know and I'm sorry. The next chapter is the last for Butterfly Effect. But that does not mean that it's the last of my series. There hopefully will be a sequel and loads of back stories. **

**I'm on a bit of a writer's block for Children of the Night but I'm working through it and trying to get chapter 2 up soon. Children of the Night is only highlighting the major points in Zoey's past life. Like meeting and falling in love with Stark, the birth of Stevie Rae (Rhea), Erin (Tethys), Shaunee (Theia), and Damien (Ouranos), maybe the gang meeting Kalona before he goes all bad. Then finally the mayhem leading up to Zoey sending herself, Stark, and the Nerd Herd into the future where they would all meet up again at the Tulsa House of Night. **

**Also I'll be making a story that's not really a story but it's about everyone's family ties and such. But that might not be up for a long while. **

**I'm working on a new story about Clover but I want to finish up Butterfly Effect and Children of the Night before I start posting the chapters to that story. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**No I'm dead serious I'll send a vampyre/witch/necromancer/half-demon to come and get you! LOL! That's your riddle for the day try to figure out which of my characters has all of those powers! **

**Thanks a bunch Shawna~~~**


	27. Epilogue: The Darkest Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, HON, or WOTO**

Epilogue: The Darkest Power

Serenity was the evil in me, the one who gives me strength. The vampyre/necromancer of Darkness, Goddess to be.

Leni was the good in me, the one who gives me joy. The young fledgling of Light, vampyre to be.

Chloe was the balance between the two, the one who gives me compassion. The human of balance, always to me.

They were me just different parts of me, always at war with each other. Serenity and Leni the most, Chloe stuck in between.

Lost and alone.

Immortal and Mortal. Supernatural and Human. Male and Female.

Black and White. Yin and Yang. Death and Life. Darkness and Light.

Why is that we must be different? Who decides if we're male or female? Why must there be war? Why must there be peace?

Where did I come from? Who was I? Selenity, Princess of the Vampyres and the next Queen of Darkness? Leni, the young fledgling who is full of life and Light? Or Chloe, the necromancer who knew nothing of a world so deranged?

Chaos.

That was all I knew. No, that was incorrect. I knew _him_ too.

Derek.

My Guardian, my Son of Erebus Warrior. My boyfriend and childhood friend, the one who taught me how to laugh so loud. My saviour, the one who rescued me then blasted me at being so careless but inside he was chewing himself out for being so rash. My soul mate and future husband.

Laughs and yells echoed through my mind, I knew not how to be so Light. Sticky and icky hummed through my thoughts, how could someone be so Dark?

"_Mommy?" _a voice whispered through the night. A dark haired girl with a left blue eye and a right green one was a great sight.

"_Mom!"_ a male now screeched with such carefree. A little boy, hair so light in the company of a right blue eye and a left green eye both so bright.

"_Selenity?" _emerald gaze on me, so smouldering with great glee. A smile, crooked but striking all the same.

Look up and then I'll see my future as me. Shining in his eyes, my own so wide.

My Consort and husband. My twins, a boy and a girl. Another on the way. My family and friends all safe and free. My twin sister beaming at me, and I at her for we are free.

This is me. I know who I am and going to be. No one can change that, not even me.

Selenity's POV:

I bolted up, clutching my amulet, panting and covered in sweat. Well, this was a familiar scene, nearly the same as the day I woke up from the nightmare that started it all. Except this time I wasn't alone, Serenity, my twin sister, was here and wheezing too.

"Oh it's a special day!" a guy's sing-song voice floated between us.

"HOLY MOTHER EFFING COW!" Rini screeched, I didn't say anything just let a real girly squeal rip from my throat. Artemis and Apolla leapt to their feet, backs hunched, claws dug into the bed covers, hair on end and spiting and hissing.

The man materialized, he was doubled over in laughter. With reddish blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, he only looked a few years younger than Mom and Aunt Lauren. Uncle Ben was Mom's deceased twin brother and a necromancer; Addi told me that when twins are born into the supernatural world then both must be supernaturals. If not then the non-supernatural one or both will die.

That didn't necessarily apply for vampyres, Marked vamps at least. When Mom was Marked Uncle Ben wasn't, but their bond as twins didn't change. When Uncle Ben committed suicide at 19 the vamps were sure Mom wasn't going to make it through the Change but she did.

"Uncle Ben! Why are you scaring us shitless?" I asked then glanced at the door. "I wonder why Derek and Seth aren't busting down the door yet."

"Oh they've noticed that you were having a dream but their a bit busy," he explained. "You're mother sent me to wake you and Jenny told them I was going to play a prank on you so they wouldn't freak out."

"Okay and why are you waking us up so early?" Rini grumbled and hid back under the covers. "The sun is still up so bug off and gets us at sunset!"

"Rini has a point, Uncle Ben, so don't lie and tell us that Mom sent you to get us," I lay back down and tried to fall asleep again.

"It's 7:30 pm," when I sat back up and gave him the evil eye he only shrugged. "Remember it's the summer solstice, therefore it's the longest day of the year."

"Ah hell!" I pushed the covers away and ran over to our massive wardrobe, which could be considered an entirely different room. Seriously our bedroom, bathroom and closet are hu-uge! "You know what today I'm enforcing my Princess Powers for the first time. Therefore I declare that today is a jammy day!"

"I second that," Rini said around a yawn, wincing as she stretched.

"Hey can I call Robert and Paige?" I asked spontaneously. She turned sharply and skewered me with a confused look.

"Why?" she questioned slowly, and then nodded when she read my mind. "Good idea, Robert probably doesn't even have some of the books we have because, as you know, vamps don't like to part with their history. Also Paige makes wicked brews, give a sleeping brew to Derek and Seth and they'll get the rest they desperately need."

She tossed me her phone, both Robert and Paige's number on speed dial, and I gave her my thanks. I called Paige Winterbourne first, and if I happened to catch her with Lucas, it was all the better. After I finished speaking with her and Lucas, and she promised to send brews and other various remedies, I called Robert Vasic.

That call was a bit more interesting, being as it wasn't Robert, Talia, or even Adam that picked up their home line. It was Savannah, but I'd heard Adam in the background. They didn't believe me when I said who I was and everything. Eventually I finally got to Robert and updated him on our situation and to ask him to send some copies of demonology texts here. He complied and said they'd be here in a few days.

We brushed our teeth and hair but left our pyjamas on. Rini's dark curls were pulled up into a high pony and she was wearing a lavender three piece cardigan pyjama set from Victoria's Secret. My hair was placed into two low pigtails and I wore a red tee and pant set from Victoria Secret.

Then we left our room. We walked down the halls and down stairs and nodded greetings to all those who bowed at us and said hello. There were maybe five or six storeys to the castle, not including everything underneath the castle. Guest sleeping quarters were on the third storey, royal family chambers were on the fourth. The second storey was a favourite of Rini and I and everyone else here, that floor was infamously known as heaven on earth. The first storey was where all our family and friends were at the moment so that's where we were headed.

After maybe ten minutes of walking – and getting lost – we finally reached the foyer. Where, just about every type of supernatural and member of the vampyre royal family was bustling around.

We stopped on the landing, leaning against the railing between the two winding staircases. I watched as the different heads of hair bobbed around, naming each of the heads off as my friends and family.

"Do you realize how lucky we are?" Rini's tinkling voice startled me.

"We are indeed."

"If you could ever go back to your human life, permanently, would you?"

I assessed her for a moment then I proceeded with caution. "No."

Her lips twitched into the barest of smiles. "Me neither. I mean I loved my human life, it wasn't perfect and there were certain parts I could do without, but this is who I am, who we are."

"And we wouldn't change it for anything in the entire universe."

I'd spoken for the both of us but apparently she disagreed. "No, if something ever happened to Seth and I had to choose between him and my immortality, or my powers or even my life then I would choose Seth."

"I stand corrected," I tore my eyes from her face and found Derek's dark head near Seth's flaxen hair. "I would do the same for Derek."

"But would we do the same for the other?"

"You mean if you were ever caught in a situation, would I risk my powers or life for you?" I thought for a moment. "I suppose I would, but what about our grandparents, our parents?"

Her forehead scrunched up, warping her silvery tattoos, as she considered it. "I – I don't know."

"Me neither."

We were silent for a moment. The grim reality, that, in certain circumstances, we would protect our soul mates and each other but no one else, hung between us.

"The ability to kill and to resurrect, again and again." Rini murmured.

"We are necromancers, with death comes release, but when necromancers step in…" I trailed off.

"Jaime once told me about a raising she did with Jeremy," Rini began. "She told me about how she raised the corpse of a child and then commanded it to stop trying to claw its way out of its grave. Then about how both Eve and Jeremy, two very powerful supernaturals, stared in awe at Jaime's power over the dead."

"The Darkest Power." We whispered together.

"But we don't just have necromancy anymore," I said. "We're the vampyre twins of Darkness and Light, we're the balance. Whatever powers the white and black bulls have, we have too. And on top of that we have affinities for the five elements."

"Plus all the predatory instincts that every vamp has, heightened senses, intuition, fast reflexes, agility, the list goes on. We're the perfect killing machines, and if we ever really lose control…" Rini held her head in her hands. "We aren't normal anymore, not human, not even mortal."

"We truly do hold the darkest power within our hands," I leaned against her and wrapped her into me. "We share a soul Rini, not fully but you're my strength, as I am yours. No matter if you're mere seconds younger than me, you'll always be me equal and opposite."

"It's not over."

"I know but whatever may come, we'll be together with our friends and family. Forever."

"Yes, let it bind us that we will be together," she sliced her hand with her pointed finger nail.

I copied her and held out my bloodied hand for her to take. "Let it bind us that we will be together."

She clasped my hand and made our blood Oath; we whispered sacred words to make the vow true. _"Let our tainted and pure blood bind the Oath we give to the other. To be there always for one another."_

I felt a surge zap my body as my blood intermingled with my twin sisters. I smiled widely at Serenity and she returned it with great joy.

When we let go of each other's hands and clean the small cut on our palms we noticed something different. The mark of a butterfly, across our inner palm, previously had our regular swirly tattoos but now… the black and white butterfly grace my right palm, as Serenity's graced hers.

"Our awakening wasn't just for our benefit, Serenity."

"I know. Our journey has only just begun, sister. There will be other challenges, fights. And we must fight for Balance, not Darkness or Light but Balance."

"I agree, but what about them?" I pointed below us. She understood what I meant; what about our friends, our family, the Pack, the Interracial Council? Hell, even the Cabals? We could protect ourselves and our Warriors but what about all the others?

"Didn't we just establish that we have nearly all the power in all the dimensions?" she grinned. "We can protect everyone, against anything and anyone. Well, other than a few deities."

"Like Chaos, Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, etcetera," I offered and she nodded. "I believe we could take on our grandparents and great-grandparents and maybe even win, but they're too important to us. The only real entities that could ever harm us are Darkness, Light and Chaos."

"Unless there's something out there that could be more powerful than Darkness and Light."

"Happy thoughts, sis. Let's not think about it, let's enjoy the present and the time we have with our families."

"Right," her mouth twitched again, then she scowled. "You see that!" she pointed at her mouth. "That's what I get for living with Jeremy for too long. I start his little non-smile routine!"

I bellowed a laugh and threw my arms around her neck. People finally noticed our presence and said their greetings, and we returned them. I found Derek looking up at me from his post by the entrance with Seth, his lips curved into a small, crooked smile that made my insides turn to jelly.

Rini started humming. I frowned at her. "What are you –?" I broke off, recognizing the tune and threw my head back and laughed. "' I Just Can't Wait to Be King' from the Lion King!" I chortled again.

"Except in our case it's 'I Just Can't Wait to Be _Queen_'!"

"Why are you humming that?" I asked her.

"Because I gave a little she-servant the evil eye and she scuttled away to get me wine," she giggled. "If they do that now, imagine what they'll do once we're Queen!"

"I should report you for servant abuse," I thought for a moment. "Wouldn't that make them slaves then?"

She laughed and shook her head. I sighed in content. We survived, not completely unscathed, physically and mentally, but we survived. And that meant something, we've lost and won, lived and died. But, somehow, we're still alive. And happy.

We won this battle but the war has only just begun and we needed to remember that.

I thought back to my dream. Would that future ever exist? Would we even make it that far into the future? What would happen? I gave my head a sharp jerk. Don't think about it Chloe!

One that was I knew was true in the dream, though, was the part about my life.

This was my life, who and what I am, who I was born to be, and who I always will be. And no one can change that, no one _but_ me.

The end….for now.

**A/N: **

**OMG! IT'S OVER! BUTTERFLY EFFECT IS OFFICIALLY DONE!**

**Woo took helluva long time to finish but it's finally done. Sorry bout the delay, but I kept getting all these little ideas and wanting to end it all cliffy and such! Damn it I'm such a bum!**

**So this is all done, now onto to other stories. First of all, Children of the Night – been working on it and hopefully will have the next few chappy's up ASAP! Next up is Four Leaf Clover, my newest story about Clover's life starting the day that her dad died, it's about Clover's human life so don't expect the in depth look about Selenity and Serenity's childhood. **

**As for future stories…. I am willing to do a squeal or three. But first I want to get all the back stories out of the way so don't expect a squeal right away either. **

**Sorry for the long wait and thanks for all your reviews! Y'all have been uber amazing and it's been great but it's over! **

**Thanks for all your love! Shawna~~~**


End file.
